The Diary of Ron Weasley
by Fire The Canon
Summary: I haven't been able to leave her side. Not once. I'm sitting in Shell Cottage, holding her hand while I write this. She's asleep. I'm just hoping she's okay. I'm willing her to be okay. Harry has come in and out of the room every now and then. But he just doesn't care. Well, he cares, but not like I do. I get that now. Please R&R.
1. The Weasley Family

**Here is the fic I have been working on for a while. It is the story of Harry Potter, but all from Ron's POV as he writes everything he is thinking and feeling in a diary. My attempt is to go all the way through 'til the end, filling in missing parts (and hopefully, if I can stick it out, cover the parts in between the end of the Battle and 19 years later). There is a lot of rambling, but I have tried to make it as Ron-like as possible. And I have tried to make it as true to the book as possible, but there are some things that might be wrong. I hope you enjoy it and see it for the light-heartedness that I have intended it to be. The plan is to update a chapter a week. Enjoy.**

_**Note: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.**_

**The Weasley Family**

_Hi...I'm Ron Weasley._

Excellent! I was just making sure there was nothing unusual about this...book. You never know what you might find sometimes. You might pick up what appears to be an ordinary book and the next thing you know, it's trying to bite your hand off. That has been known to happen before.

Anyway, a bit about me. Well, as I said above, my name is Ron. Ron Weasley. I am eleven years old and the youngest boy and second youngest in my family of seven children. Yeah, I know, I have a big family. Some might say that would be great, but it's not that great all the time. There is a lot of expectation to live up to when you have older brothers who have been Head Boy at Hogwarts, or who work for Gringotts, the wizarding bank (did I mention that I am a wizard?). Some just get top marks at school that there is not a chance I could ever match it. I'm not that smart.

But I guess it can be cool too.

Where should I start?

Well, first there is mum. Mum is the bossy one. She is the one to yell, scream, wave her wand around in anger at us. It's mostly at Fred and George (my twin brothers) but I've copped it a few times too. You never want to get on the wrong side of her! Though, at the same time, she is very kind, caring and is always making sure us kids are well looked after.

We don't have a lot of money, you see. Our house, nicknamed The Burrow is basically a tiny shack, with levels magically built on top of one another. My room is at the very top, just below the attic. It's small, but I still like it up there. My walls are covered in posters of my favourite Quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons. The players fly in and out of the pictures all the time. It's like watching a live Quidditch match.

Anyway, back on topic. Yeah, so we're not as rich as other pure-blood families, but mum makes sure we're all happy and healthy. I like it here.

Next there is dad. Dad is obsessed with Muggles (you know, the non-magic people). He loves to collect artefacts from them. Stuff like _fellytones _and cars. Mum is never too happy about it, but as I said, dad's obsessed. He works for the Ministry of Magic in the The Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office. He fixes all jinxes and spells which other wizards think would be funny to bewitch Muggle stuff with. He loves it.

My oldest brother is Bill. You know, Bill is probably the one I like best out of my brothers. He is pretty cool. He wears his hair long (which really annoys mum) and is so relaxed. It's almost as like he doesn't have a care in the world. Of course, he works for Gringotts, which, of course, mum and dad are absolutely thrilled about. By the time I finish my wizarding education, I'm not sure there will be much left for me to do that someone else in my family hasn't done.

Next there is Charlie. He left Hogwarts a few years ago and is now pursuing a career in Romania, looking after dragons. He is the brother I mentioned earlier about being Head Boy. I know that will never be me. I don't know anything about magic, even though I have lived with it my whole life. I'll probably be the dumbest one in my year at Hogwarts. Fred and George claim they knew how to do everything before they even picked up a wand. I'm not sure how true that is, but they do know a lot of stuff and they are about to start their third year.

Percy. He is my next brother and possibly the most irritating and the most annoying person on the planet. He over-achieves at everything and thinks he is better than the rest of us. He doesn't hesitate to start bossing us around and telling us what to do. I can't say I like him very much. Fred and George like to give him a hard time though, which is pretty funny.

Which brings me to the trouble makers of the family. While the other three, though different, are all pretty well behaved. Fred and George are not. They are twins and like to concoct many practical jokes (Percy or I are generally the ones the pick on). They drive mum crazy and she is constantly telling them off for one thing or the other. Fred told me the other day, when I asked him about Hogwarts that I'd probably find my head flushed down a toilet before the night was over. With a grin, George promised me he would try not to make it hurt. But I know they would probably never really do it.

Last, but not least, is Ginny. She is the only girl in the family and also the youngest. Ginny is obsessed with Hogwarts. She can't wait to finally get her letter of acceptance, but she has to wait another year. When Percy got his letter, she refused to speak to anyone for days and the same thing happened when Fred and George got theirs. So I am not expecting anything different when mine finally arrives (which should be in the next few weeks). When Ginny starts at Hogwarts, though, I bet she will be very smart. She already knows a few small spells.

So, yeah, that is my family. Nine Weasley's all together. It's pretty hectic most of the time, but is alright. I just hope that when I start at school, Fred and George won't pick on me, or Percy won't try and write up some study plan which gives me absolutely no free time. Only a few more weeks...


	2. Letter From Hogwarts

_**Note: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. Comments are very much appreciated.**_

**Letter From Hogwarts**

It finally arrived! My letter from Hogwarts; I finally got it. I was so relieved when I saw the owl fly through our window. I was beginning to think I wasn't going to be accepted, or that maybe I was a Squib or something. Imagine what Fred and George would have said if that had been the case. _They_ got accepted, but I didn't.

Mum and dad were so pleased when it arrived. We had a bit of a celebration, especially since Percy also became a Prefect (which he hasn't let anyone forget since). He's even more annoying than he already was. We're not supposed to use magic outside of Hogwarts if we are under seventeen, so Percy decided that, as Prefect and brother, he would try and confiscate Fred and George's wands just to be sure. Of course, you can imagine how they took this and for the rest of that day, Percy was walking around with the words "Big Head" across his forehead. Mum went nuts, though Fred and George claim it was "purely accidental". I doubt that very much.

As to be expected, Ginny sulked, whining about wanting to get _her_ letter. Like every other time, mum told her calmly that it would arrive soon. Another year, I suppose.

Anyway, wizards in Britain go to Diagon Alley to get all their wizard supplies. It's a small, cobbled-stone street with all these cool wizard shops. Many people get there by going through the Leaky Cauldron, a wizard pub. My family arrive by Floo Powder. It means we travel through fire places.

My favourite shop in Diagon Alley is the Quidditch supplies one. You can buy robes from your favourite team, broomsticks and all sorts of things. There is this brand new broom called a Nimbus Two-Thousand. It's meant to be the fastest in the world. I really wish I could afford it. I'd be the most popular person at school.

I only got a few new things in Diagon Alley, like quills and ink and some Potions ingredients. Most of the stuff I own is second hand (I hate being one of the youngest!). I have an old wand, second-hand robes, second-hand books. Even my rat, Scabbers is second-hand. Maybe I should become a prefect in my fifth year. Mum and dad bought Percy a new owl just because of it. They were so proud!

When I got my letter, Fred and George told me of all these horrible stories about Hogwarts. They were raving on about how teachers gave out punishments (something about hanging upside down from a tree so the other kids could throw stuff at you). Or how they would Transfigure you into a toad for a day. They swore it was true.

Percy assured me that Hogwarts was nothing like that and the better you achieved in results, the more respect everyone had for you. He said if I just studied hard every night and performed well in lessons, I'd have no trouble becoming Head Boy (I don't ever remember asking him about that, but that's what he told me). He flashed his brand new Prefect badge while telling me this..._idiot_.

Everyone is assuming that I will get into Gryffindor. Every other person in my family has been in there, so there is a lot of pressure. What will they say if I am put into Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff? Or even worse, Slytherin? No witch or wizard in Slytherin has ever been good. They were all followers of You Know Who, the scariest wizard who ever lived. But he disappeared ten years ago. Apparently, some baby called Harry Potter survived his killing curse. Harry Potter is famous throughout the wizarding world.

So, yeah, I have just one more week of waiting and then eventually I will be making my way to Kings Cross Station, walking through the barrier to platform nine and three quarters and boarding the Hogwarts express. I really hope my magic improves.


	3. Harry and Hermione

_**Note: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. Comments are very much appreciated. Please Read & Review.**_

**Harry and Hermione**

I made it to Hogwarts! It's my first night here and so far, so good. But you will never guess who I met on the train. I found him all alone in a compartment (after meeting him on the platform first that is). Harry Potter! Yes, remember how I said he was heaps famous for destroying You Know Who? Well he started Hogwarts this year and even better, we are in the same house (Gryffindor) and in the same dormitory.

Here's what happened:

I woke up really early on the day we were meant to leave for Hogwarts. I had packed all my stuff the night before, so there was really nothing to do in the morning. Fred and George knew how excited I was to get going so they purposely were going really slow. It took them fifteen minutes just to put on their shoes!

But eventually, we left. We were walking through King's Cross Station with all the Muggles, heading towards the barrier. So Muggles don't find our platform, you actually have to walk through what looks like a solid barrier, but it's actually not. Percy, Fred and George had already gone through when this boy came up to us. He looked really young and kind of scared (but not as scared as I felt). He wanted to know how to get to platform nine and three quarters. I didn't know why he was there on his own. I wondered where is parents were.

So mum told him and also said it was my first time to Hogwarts as well. Of course, at that time I had no idea who he was. Anyway, he went through and then I followed.

It got really embarrassing after that. Mum insisted on hugging me and kissing me goodbye in front of all these people I was going to have to live with for the next seven years! I tried to brush her off, but there was no use. Then Fred and George came hurrying out of the carriage exclaiming they had met Harry Potter. I doubted it very much and so did mum. But at the same time, I was kind of curious. The famous Harry Potter at Hogwarts?

I boarded the train and went to follow Fred and George into their compartment (I really didn't want to sit with them, but I didn't know anyone else, really), but they wouldn't let me. Apparently they didn't want people knowing I was their brother. I then tried to find Percy, but he also refused to let me sit with him, saying it was a Prefects only compartment. Deflated already, I wandered slowly through the carriages, trying to find somewhere to sit. Everywhere was full except for this one compartment. The same boy who had asked us how to get to the platform was there alone.

He let me join him and believe it or not, Fred and George had been telling the truth. It was Harry Potter! It thought it was pretty cool that I, Ron Weasley was the first person to meet him. So many people want to meet him and I got there first, how cool is that?

We talked a little. I told him a bit about my family, but he didn't seem to have much to say about his. I don't think he likes the Muggles he lives with very much. I know dad would be fascinated though. I made a mental note to write to him and tell him.

Harry Potter is also rich! He had more Galleons in his pocket than I've ever had in my life. He bought heaps of food off the food trolley and we indulged in it. It was so cool. We were having such a good time, but then it was ruined by people coming in. There was this girl who called herself Hermione Granger. I didn't like her very much. She was going on about reading all the spell books and stuff and she happened to come in just as I was about to show Harry Potter a spell I'd learnt. It didn't work and it was kind of embarrassing. I think Hermione Granger thought I was kind of stupid.

She later came back with someone called Neville Longbottom. I've heard of him before. His parents were against You Know Who when he used to be powerful. I'm not sure what happened to them though. He lives with his grandmother, so maybe they died.

But the worst person to walk in was Draco Malfoy. I know about him too. His family is all obsessed with pure-bloods. Like witches and wizards who don't have parents who are Muggle or part Muggle or Muggle-born. The Malfoys have heaps of connections in the wizarding world and are really rich. They think they are better than everyone else-especially my family. According to them, we are blood traitors, because we don't share the same views as them. I mean, seriously, who cares if someone has Muggle parents or whatever?

Malfoy came in because he had heard rumours that Harry Potter was on the train. He wanted to be friends with him and said something about making friends with better sorts (than me). I naturally thought Harry was going to accept. I mean, there is Draco Malfoy, who is rich, popular and probably better at doing magic than I am. Then there is me, Ron Weasley. What do I have?

But Harry pretty much told Malfoy to get lost and he didn't want to be friends with him. I don't think he was too impressed, but it was so cool. Harry Potter would rather be my friend than Draco Malfoy!

Once the train stopped at Hogsmeade station, all the first years had to go across the lake in small boats to get to Hogwarts. We were taken by this huge (and I mean huge) man whose name is Hagrid. Harry seemed to know him, but I don't know how. It was the first time I had ever seen Hogwarts and it was amazing. The castle is really big and easy to get lost in and it made me feel better when all the other first years had never seen it either. Even Malfoy looked amazed by it.

Next, we were taken into the Great Hall by Professor McGonagall (who happens to be the Head of Gryffindor) and lined up. The rest of the school were already there, waiting for us to be sorted. I was so scared by this point. I was terrified I wasn't going to be put in to Gryffindor. Fred and George made it sound as if we were going to be put through tests to be sorted, but all it was, was an old hat that talked to you. It went through each person one by one. I wasn't surprised at all when Malfoy was instantly put into Slytherin. I bet his whole family have been in Slytherin. I was also a little disappointed when Hermione Granger got into Gryffindor. She should have gone to Ravenclaw or something. She thinks she is so smart. But at least Harry Potter got into Gryffindor as well. And so did that boy Neville Longbottom.

At the start of every school year, there is a massive feast. I have never seen so much food in my life. There was so much to choose from and I tried to eat it all, but I couldn't. Then Dumbledore (the Headmaster) made a speech, telling us about rules and then we were all taken to our common rooms. The Gryffindor common room entrance is behind a portrait of this Fat Lady. We can only get in if we know the password and only Gryffindors are meant to know it. Inside, it is decorated in the Gryffindor colours (red and gold).

I share a dormitory with Harry, Neville and two other boys called Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas. They seem pretty nice, but Dean has some weird poster above his bed with some team I've never heard of before. He said it is a _football_ team. Whatever football is. The pictures don't even move.

So anyway, that is my first night at Hogwarts. So far, it is good. Tomorrow, we start lessons. I hope they are easy and no one expects me to be able to transform a toad into a prince or something complicated like that. It will be humiliating when I can't do it.


	4. Hogwarts

_**Note: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. Comments are very much appreciated. Please Read & Review.**_

**Hogwarts**

I've been at Hogwarts for a few weeks now and I must say, I love being here. I discovered very quickly how big the castle is. There are so many rooms and corridors and that it is easy to get lost in. Harry and I have found ourselves late to classes on a few occasions, purely because we didn't know which way to go. Poor Neville keeps getting lost on the way to the common room.

Harry Potter has become a good friend of mine at Hogwarts. He was the first person I talked to on the train and I was the first one he talked to, so we kind of became friends. I thought he might have been a bit up himself, because, you know, he's famous and all. He was the only one to survive You Know Who's killing curse, but it turns out he only found out about it a few months before arriving at Hogwarts. He says the Muggles he lives with don't like magic and didn't even tell him he was a wizard. I can't imagine living without magic. It would be too hard.

There are people here that I don't like, though, number one being Draco Malfoy. Since Harry didn't want to be friends with him, he has made it his personal mission to say something mean every time he walks past. He doesn't only pick on Harry, he picks on anyone who is sitting with him as well. Harry is good at ignoring it, but I'm not. I try not to let people (especially Malfoy) know that it bothers me, but it does.

Then there is Snape. Professor Snape. He is the Potions teacher and also the Head of Slytherin. It is so obvious he favours people from his own house. I mean, Hermione Granger, she is the best at Potions, but he is always finding excuses to take points from Gryffindor, but when Draco Malfoy does something not as good, Snape either praises it and awards him with ten points or makes out as if everyone else is not as good. It's so annoying, because in every other class, Hermione is always getting Gryffindor points.

That leads me to Hermione Granger. Just because she is smart, doesn't mean I like her very much. Harry and I both agree that she is a bit of a know it all. And she's very bossy too. She's always whinging about one thing or another and although we only started here a few weeks ago, she is already telling us how important exams and studying is. We try to ignore her.

My favourite subject is Defence Against the Dark Arts. It is taught by Professor Quirrell. He is always stuttering and looks as if he is afraid of the students, but it is still a good subject. I think everyone likes it.

I was really looking forward to our first flying lesson. I've always wanted to learn to fly properly. I mean, I've flown a few times in our backyard with Fred and George, but they never let me play Quidditch with them. It was only if they ever _really_ needed me. You see, they're on the Gryffindor Quidditch team (Beaters) so they like to practice. And seeing as it is their job to aim Bludgers at the other team, I am generally their target.

Our flying lesson didn't go so well, though. We made our way to the grounds where Madam Hooch was waiting. She had the school brooms all lined up, ready. We all had to stand beside the broom and get it to fly into our hands. The only person's who did it straight away was Harry's (I don't think Hermione was too pleased at this). The rest of us had a bit of trouble. By the time we were already to lift off the ground, Neville lost control and went higher than anticipated. He didn't know how to stop. It was pretty scary, watching him fly all over the place and eventually, he fell.

We all waited as Madam Hooch made her way to poor Neville. It looked like he had broken his arm and while she escorted him to the hospital wing, Malfoy thought it would be a great to take Neville's Remembrall (we were specifically warned not to leave the ground). Before anyone could do anything, he had taken the Remembrall into the air. Harry looked really angry and ignoring Hermione's warnings about not doing anything stupid, Harry had followed Malfoy.

It was all a bit of a blur from down below, but from what I could see (and what Harry told me later), Malfoy had chucked the Remembrall, intending for it to drop and break, but Harry caught it. I must say, considering he has never flown a broom before, Harry was really good. Before we knew it, McGonagall came from the castle and told Harry to follow her. We all thought he was done for (of course, Malfoy didn't get into trouble at all), but to my surprise, it turns out he had made the Quidditch side. McGonagall had seen how he had snatched the Remembrall and thought he would be a good Seeker.

It's amazing! My brother Charlie was the best Seeker in a long time, but people are saying now that Harry is. He must be. First years _never_ make the Quidditch team. I bet Malfoy is regretting it now. I mean, it's thanks to him we now have the best Seeker in a long time. I kind of wish it had been me, though. I have known Quidditch my whole life, but here is Harry, who had never been on a broom before, yet he made the side. It could have been completely different if I had just gotten on my broom instead...

But never mind. I'm happy for him.

I turned out Malfoy wasn't, though. Somehow, he managed to organise a duel with Harry (I had to step in, because Harry had no idea what that meant). We were to meet him at midnight, but when we arrived (Hermione included-she had been trying to talk us out of going) he wasn't there. Then Flich, the caretaker showed up. It turned out Malfoy had tricked us and then dobbed us into Filch. Neville was with us too and we just ran for it. We had no idea where we were going and before we knew it, we found ourselves in the third corridor (Dumbledore had specifically warned us not to go there on our first night), but we had no choice. The other option was getting caught by Filch (I thought death might have been preferable).

Well, it turns out Dumbledore had good reason to warn us not to be there. I don't know what was going through his head when he thought keeping a three headed dog would be a bright idea. But that is what we found. A dog with three heads! It was scary.

We ran for it again. We ran all the way back to the common room, where (in her bossy, know it all voice) Hermione pointed out that it had been standing on a trap door. So it was guarding something. It left me thinking...what on earth was so important that Dumbledore needed a three headed dog to guard it?


	5. Halloween

_**Note: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. Comments are very much appreciated. Pretty please with a cherry on top, review.**_

**Halloween**

Okay, the scariest thing just happened to me. It was more terrifying than seeing that three headed dog. This was horrible. And the worst thing is, part of it was probably my fault. No, wait, the worst thing is it happened on Halloween. Why is it, that my very first year of Hogwarts and I have probably found myself in more trouble than Fred and George already?

It probably all started in our Charms class. We were learning a new hovering Charm, which was really difficult. I had been partnered with Hermione and we were meant to be practicing together. It was rather intimidating, really. I couldn't do it and then she put her bossy nose into my business and tried to explain how to do it properly. I told her to do it herself (which she did, first try) and then she looked all smug.

It really annoyed me. Every class, Hermione is better at than me. I really wished I had been with Harry. That way, we probably would have been really bad together. So after that class, in my annoyance, I might have said a little bit too loud that no one liked her and she had no friends. It turns out Hermione heard me and she got all upset and started crying. I felt a little bit bad after that, but it is kind of true. No one really _does_ like her.

No one saw her for the rest of the day and she didn't even come down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast. It's the best feast we can get at Hogwarts. There is so much food and you can just eat _everything_! We were half way through it (Harry wondering where Hermione was, apparently concerned) when Professor Quirrell came running into the Hall. He looked so scared and he was claiming there was a troll in the dungeon. It totally freaked out after that, but Harry said he wanted to go and find Hermione, because she didn't know about it. I only agreed to go with him, because it was partly my fault she had locked herself in the girl's toilets to start with.

By the time we reached the toilets, the troll had seemed to have found its way out of the dungeon. Panicking, we locked it in the first room it went into, only to discover it was the bathroom which Hermione was in. So, we went back in and (although it was so big and we barely knew anything about magic) we knocked it out. Well, _I_ knocked it out, actually. You know that spell I couldn't do earlier; well I managed to do it! I used it to hover the troll's club thing and then knock it out. Despite the situation, I felt rather pleased with myself. I hope Hermione had been watching!

After that, the teachers came in, demanding to know what had happened. Harry and I didn't really know what to say to them. I mean, we should have followed the rest of the students back to our common rooms like we were told. I was thinking we were going to be expelled, but then Hermione piped up and confessed it was all her fault. I was shocked. Hermione never liked to break rules, let alone take the blame for something she didn't do. I mean, really, if I hadn't been so mean to her, none of this would have happened in the first place.

So, yeah, Hermione took the blame, saying how she thought she would be able to take the troll on herself (it kind of sounds like something she would do, because she thinks she is so good, so the teachers believed her). They took House Points from her, but then gave more back to me and Harry, because we defeated a troll in our first year. It was probably the bravest, yet the most stupid thing I have ever done.

I guess I will confess that ever since the incident a few hours ago, Hermione isn't all that bad. She got Harry and I out of trouble after I had said she had no friends. So I guess, you know, we're kind of friends with her now. She's really not that bad.


	6. Secrets at Hogwarts

_**Note: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. Comments are very much appreciated. Your reviews, thoughts and opinions are very much appreciated. Thank you so much for the ones who have!**_

**Secrets At Hogwarts**

It is a great feeling when we have something to rub in Draco Malfoy's face. He walks around like he owns the school, but Gryffindor beat Slytherin in the first Quidditch match of the season. It was fantastic and if Harry wasn't Seeker, than I don't think we would have won. He's really good, you know. Especially on his broom, the Nimbus Two-Thousand. I think I said it before, it's the fastest broom in the world. The Slytherin Seeker had no chance. Malfoy wasn't too pleased about it, either.

I can't believe how fast this year has gone. Christmas has been and gone and we are already in to the new year. Before I started here, I remember Fred, George, Percy, Charlie and Bill all coming home from the Christmas holidays, so I thought that was what I would be doing. And I was. That was until mum sent a letter. During the morning post, I got a letter from mum saying that she and dad were going to visit Charlie in Romania and that I would have to stay at Hogwarts. I didn't mind and all, but it would have been nice for them to ask if I wanted to go. I haven't seen Charlie in a while.

But Harry was staying (he didn't want to go back with the Muggles and he didn't think they would want him back), so I stayed with him too. I thought it was going to be a great holiday. Barely anyone would be at Hogwarts so we thought we would be free to roam the castle. But, now that we are friends with Hermione Granger, she kind of set us this assignment.

Weird things have been happening at Hogwarts. It has something to do with that three headed dog we saw months ago. We were curious (well Harry more than anyone) about what it was guarding. We have searched and searched and searched for any information, but there is nothing. All we know is that the dog is called Fluffy and he belongs to Hagrid. I'm not sure what Hagrid was thinking when he bought...um...Fluffy, but he seems very fond of him. I, personally, wouldn't want to go near Fluffy.

Hagrid didn't mean to tell us about the dog and after pursuing him more, he also let slip about some bloke called Nicholas Flamel. Naturally (seeing as we knew more than we should have already), we went about trying to discover who Flamel is. Harry and I searched everywhere over Christmas, but couldn't find a single thing about him, but of course, Hermione could.

Her trust in books is unbelievable. It's like she will find the answers to the universe in them! But this time, it was really helpful. This Nicholas Flamel is hundreds of years old, because he is the creator of the Philosopher's Stone. It is meant to make you live forever. I think that would be pretty cool, living forever. Maybe if I ever meet him one day I could ask him how he manages it.

Anyway, so we discovered that that was what the dog is guarding, but we're not really sure why. Harry is convinced someone is trying to steal it (I personally think it's Snape. It sounds like something he would do. You know, want to live forever, so he can torture kids for thousands of years to come).

Oh, that reminds me. The Philosopher's Stone is not the only unusual thing here. Apparently there are a lot of other things that people don't want discovered (one of them is _really_ cool and the other is _really_ scary).

Harry, a while back, discovered this mirror. He said he could see his parents in it, but when he showed me the next day, all I could see was me as Quidditch Captain and Head Boy. No one else in my family had ever achieved both before. My parents were so proud of me in the mirror and I was pretty much their favourite. I was older there, so I reckon it shows the future (Harry disagrees, because his parents are dead). So I'm really looking forward to me seventh year at Hogwarts. For once, I'll be better than Percy.

Hagrid is also keeping another secret (that's not the scary part, but it leads up to the scary part). He bought a dragon egg from some stranger in a pub and managed to smuggle it in to his hut. Don't get me wrong, I think dragons are really awesome creatures, but...well, they're illegal to keep as pets. I'm not sure what Hagrid's obsession with odd animals are, but he's going to land himself into trouble one day (or in this case, Harry, Hermione, Neville and Malfoy).

Hagrid had just called us down to visit him because Norbert (the dragon) had just hatched. We were all reluctant to go. We really couldn't afford to get into anymore trouble. But, we went down anyway and sure enough there is this baby dragon in his house. It was small then, but really, it was going to grow.

And it did. Norbert grew so big in just a few weeks that he was barely able to fit inside Hagrid's small house. But Hagrid insisted on keeping him. Eventually, though, I think even he started to realise he couldn't keep the bloody dragon forever. So I wrote to Charlie (remember how he works with dragons?) and asked if Norbert could come over to Romania. Charlie agreed and said some of his friends would help smuggle him out of Hogwarts.

Well, it worked, but I didn't go. On one of our visits, Norbert bit me. At first it was just a small bite, but then it really started to get infected and eventually Harry and Hermione convinced me to get it checked out. So I went to the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey (who works there) is really good at healing things. She can pretty much fix everything and with a few potions, my finger was on the mend. But I still had to stay in there just to be on the safe side.

In the mean time, Malfoy was nosing around. He knew we were up to something and was determined to find out what it was. He convinced Pomfrey that he had come to visit me to borrow a book (like, if she really knew us, she would not have believed a single word of that rubbish. The Malfoys and the Weasleys have _never_ been friends).

So he stole one of my books and I didn't realise until much later, that the book he took was the one with Charlie's letter in it. It was awful. I felt so bad. Here we were, trying to get an illegal dragon out of Hogwarts and I just hand the evidence over to the enemy. It was all my fault that Harry, Hermione and Neville all got a detention. All my fault.

Despite knowing that Malfoy knew, Harry and Hermione took Norbert to meet Charlie's friends and they took him. All of that went really well. No one ever knew that Hagrid had had a dragon. But in their excitement, they left the Invisibility Cloak (it's Harry's and it has been really useful. I wish I had one) and Filch caught them. Neville also got caught (even though he had nothing to do with it). I guess the best part about this mess which I caused, is that Malfoy was also in trouble. In his attempt to catch us out, McGonagall busted him. So all four of them had detention.

This is where the scary stuff comes into it. As punishment, they were meant to go into the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid. He set them on a task to help find an injured unicorn. All the while, I was sitting back in the common room, wondering what was happening to them. What if they were hurt? What if something happened? It would have been all my fault.

Hagrid sent them in pairs. Neville, Hermione and Hagrid and then Harry, Malfoy and Fang (Hagrid's dog). Obviously I wasn't there, so I am not too clear on what really happened, but as far as I can tell, Harry and Malfoy ran into You Know Who. He was the one who had hurt the unicorn and he was the one feeding off it.

Can you believe it? You Know Who is still alive! It's so scary. We all thought Harry had defeated him, but apparently he never did. He just weakened him.

But we now know why the Philosopher's Stone is being kept at Hogwarts. You Know Who is after it. He wants it so he can become human again. And we reckon Snape is trying to help him get to it. That would make sense, you know. He'd help the darkest wizard of all time return. Even Hermione is convinced now.

So, yeah, that is basically what has happened to me over the past few months. As you can see, I've had a lot going on (not including all the homework and lessons-and finding time to actually, you know, write). My first year at Hogwarts is turning out to be very eventful.


	7. The Philosopher's Stone

_**Note: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. **_

_**If you favourite the story, please give a review also! Thanks.**_

**The Philosopher's Stone**

I know, I know, it's been a while again, but even more stuff has happened. I've never done anything like it before. I've never felt so scared, so brave and so pleased all at the same time. I might have just done the most stupid thing in my entire life, but we kind of saved the school, you know.

Well, where do I start? So, after that incident in the Forest, it had me, Harry and Hermione all really worried. We were the only ones who knew about the Stone and seemed to be the only ones who believed someone was trying to steal it. We tried explaining this to McGonagall, but she wouldn't hear a word of it. Apparently, she was convinced Snape was helping to protect the Stone (which turns out was the truth, but more on that later).

Anyway, after realising no one was going to believe us, we thought our only option was to go and get it from Snape ourselves. We thought that maybe three of us could overpower one. We had to try, anyway.

I'm sorry, but I have to record this. It is very important. Someone in like one hundred years could read this and they might need to know...

So, we worked out the night Snape was going to attempt to go through the trap door. He now had all the information (the last piece being happily given by Hagrid). We knew he was going to try and get the Stone, so we snuck out of the common room with Harry's Invisibility Cloak (I said before, it's really useful). But before we could even leave, Neville tried to stop us. I never considered Neville Longbottom to be worthy of being a Gryffindor (you had to be very brave), but maybe he is. He tried to stand up to us, tried to stop us from going. But we were in such a hurry, that Hermione used a spell on him. She did it really well, too. He kind of just...froze.

Oh, I keep getting side tracked. Who cares about that...

We went to the third corridor where Fluffy was guarding the trap door. We already knew we had to play him music to send him to sleep (Snape wasn't the only one Hagrid let it slip to). So we played him some music and he fell asleep almost instantly. Anyway, once he was asleep, we opened the trap door and jumped.

By this point, I was terrified. I have never done anything so stupid in my life and I never planned to, but Harry and Hermione were really brave, so I didn't want to come across as being scared. I would have looked so stupid.

After jumping down the trap door, we landed on this weird soft plant. At first, I was thankful that it was there, but then it decided to start strangling us.

I will never, _ever _say Hermione knows too much for her own good again, because it was only because of her we got out of that one. She was the only one who had actually paid any attention in Herbology and knew that sunlight killed this "Devil's Snare". So thanks to her, we made it past the first enchantment.

The next enchantment (which we knew would come) was a room full of keys. We tried getting through the door using magic, but we soon realised that wasn't going to work. Of course it wouldn't! The keys were flying and the minute we saw the brooms, we knew what we must do. So we all got on a broom and started flying around, trying to catch the right key. I'm not going to lie when I say that even though we really needed the key to get to Snape, flying was kind of fun. It was like trying to catch the Golden Snitch in a Quidditch match. And Harry being the best flyer, managed to catch the key. So, he got us through that one.

And, for once in my life, the next thing we had to face, I knew more about than either Harry _or_ Hermione. It was playing chess. I was taught how to play chess from when I was really young and I was the best in my family. I don't think I've lost a game in years!

We found ourselves on this giant chess board and the moment I saw it, I knew what we had to do. We had to play our way across. But it was Wizard's Chess. That is where the pieces move, then kind of...kill each other. Apparently in Muggle chess, the Muggles have to do it all themselves. That's really weird.

Hermione and Harry are not very good at playing, so I got to tell them what to do (and they listened to me). I know I won, but I don't know of anything that happened after that.

I was playing a Knight and I had to sacrifice myself to get the other two through. I don't think they were too happy about that idea, but I did it anyway. It was scary, but I knew what was more important. The whole school depended on me winning at this moment.

The next thing I know, I woke up in the hospital wing. Harry was also there, but he was still unconscious. Hermione (who had been the one to get me there in the first place) was sitting between us. She told me everything that happened after that. How Snape wasn't the one who was helping You Know Who, it was Quirrell and how Snape had suspected him all along. She had gone with Harry onto the next part, but only Harry went on to meet Quirrell (I'm not sure how she knew all this, but I'm guessing Dumbledore told her. He seems to know everything, even when he isn't around).

So apparently Professor Quirrell, who always looked scared, actually had You Know Who on the back of his head all this time. But Harry managed to escape...again. Something to do with the Philosopher's Stone (but I'm not too sure on the details).

Quirrell...really?

Anyway, I got out of the hospital the next day, but Harry remained. Madam Pomfrey assured us he wasn't dead, but he looked like it. But me and Hermione visited him every day, as well as a lot of other people. For once, the attention just wasn't on Harry Potter. They all wanted to know what happened. They were all interested in what _I_ had to say. I found it weird that Hermione (of all people) was exclaiming how brave me (and Harry too) were. I had to assure them all that she was too. We all were, I think. I was so scared the whole time, but now that it is all over, I feel pleased with myself. I like saved the school and saved them all from You Know Who returning. Well, I helped, anyway.

Looking back, I can see that I had absolutely no idea my first year was going to be like this. I had been expecting just to learn magic and then do the exams and the come back and start my second year. But, it's been so much more eventful. Hopefully next year won't be as bad.

There is only about a week to go until the end of term. Then I have to return to The Burrow and face the music of my actions (mum won't be pleased). But, I am pretty sure I have made two really useful friends here. There is Harry, who is famous and really popular (by most) and then there is Hermione, who is really smart and knows a lot of magic. And me, Ron Weasley, am their friends.


	8. Home Sweet Home

_**Note: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. **_

_**If you favourite the story, please give a review also! I really appreciate it. Thanks.**_

**Home Sweet Home**

Well, I'm home now. My first year of Hogwarts is officially over. Can you believe it? It feels like only yesterday I was sitting in this exact same spot, introducing my family to a...er...book. I was so excited at the prospect of getting my acceptance letter.

Now, I'm just looking forward to going back. I mean, it feels great to be back home, but I really miss the school and I miss Harry and Hermione. I have never had two best friends before. All I've had are my siblings.

Remember what happened at the end of my first year? About You Know Who coming back and me, Harry and Hermione trying to save the Philosopher's Stone? Well, it was because of that that Gryffindor ended up winning the House Cup. At the end of each year, the House with the most points win. We were coming last and everyone thought Slytherin would win (again) but Dumbledore gave us some last minute points. I got some points for playing a really great game of chess (I told you I was good) and then Harry and Hermione also got some. By this time, we were equal to Slytherin, but then...Dumbledore gave _Neville_ ten points. Neville Longbottom! He won us the House Cup, so he's pretty popular at the moment. It was for standing up to us, trying to stop us going through the trap door. You should have seen the look on Malfoy's face. It was priceless.

That was about a month or so ago. I've been writing to Harry and Hermione a bit; trying to find out what is going on with them. Hermione has been replying, but neither of us have heard from Harry. We're starting to wonder what has happened to him. I know the Muggles don't like him very much, so it's a bit concerning. But I suppose he has magic to use if he _has_ to. He shouldn't get into trouble if it's a life or death situation.

Anyway, I took these concerns to Fred and George (well, because, Hermione didn't like the idea of Harry using magic) and they came up with this brilliant idea. Dad has bewitched this Muggle car and it can now do all sorts of things. It can be invisible and it can fly! They want to fly the car to Surrey, to rescue Harry. I think it's a brilliant idea!

We've spent a few weeks planning this, trying to make sure it will work. Obviously we have to keep it secret from mum and dad and Percy. Mum would not be happy about it, Percy would say we were immature and probably try to disown us as his relatives and dad...well, I'm not really sure what he would say, but I don't think he would be too impressed by the idea. Maybe more because he wouldn't want us flying the car before he got the chance.

I can't wait until we can actually do it. We're planning it for Harry's birthday (end of July). We'll go at night, which means we will hopefully be back by morning and before anyone realises we're missing. I'm really excited that we will get to fly this car. I mean, it is a Muggle invention, but look what it can do when you add some magic to it!

I have tried writing to Harry to tell him, but I really don't think he has received any of my letters. Or maybe he is just choosing to ignore me and Hermione. I'm not sure. Either way, I'm coming to rescue him from the Muggles and take him back here.

Which reminds me; I better start cleaning up my room a little. It's a bit of a mess. I've really had no need for anyone but mum to see it before. There's stuff everywhere.

Well, I'll let you know what happens. Hopefully it all works out well. Only a few more weeks and I'll be starting my second year at Hogwarts. I've heard the work is a lot harder than the first year, but I hope it isn't _too_ hard. I'm only twelve, they can't expect me to be brilliant.


	9. Trouble

_**Note: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. **_

_**If you favourite the story, please give a review also! I really appreciate it. Thanks.**_

**Trouble**

Harry's at the Burrow! He made it. It turns out the Muggles were holding him hostage. They had locked him on his room and but bars on his windows and everything. It looked like he was locked inside Azkaban Prison...just for being a wizard.

Anyway, well here's what happened.

So all went accordingly to plan to begin with. Fred, George and myself snuck out at night when everyone else was in bed and got the car. No one had ever flown it before, so we were a bit unsure it was actually going to work. But it did (dad's a genius). It made a lot of noise as we were leaving, but no one came out to try and stop us, so we were pretty confident they didn't hear us.

And we flew it all the way to Surrey, where Harry lives with his Muggle relatives. Of course, I have never actually been there before (from what Harry tells me, they wouldn't be too pleased to see three of Harry's friends turn up on their doorstep-especially in the middle of the night), but I knew which house was his the moment I saw it. Flying above, I could see the barred windows and I just knew Harry was in there.

You'd think that considering Harry Potter is the only wizard to survive a killing curse, he'd be treated with a lot more respect. I mean, You Know Who also hated Muggles, so it's thanks to Harry that they are safe too. But they don't seem to share that joy.

So we flew the car down to Harry's window and it was almost as if he had been waiting for something like this to happened. He didn't even seem all that surprised to see us (but he was very grateful). We got rid of the bars using the car and then we helped him to load his school trunk and owl, Hedwig into it.

We thought we had just about succeeded without waking the Muggles, but at the very last minute his uncle (he's really scary, you know. No wonder Harry hates him) came in. He looked really angry and literally tried to stop Harry from escaping. He had hold of his ankles while we had hold of his arms, pulling him in opposite directions. Eventually, we won and Harry was safely sitting inside our car.

His uncle actually fell out of the window in his attempt to stop him. It was quite funny, really, but a part of me was concerned he had like...died or something. But he's okay. Harry didn't seem to care at all. He was just relieved to be out of there.

By the time we got back to the Burrow it was early morning. The plan was to sneak back inside and then in the morning, we would come down to the kitchen all surprised that Harry just turned up in the middle of the night. But that didn't work. It turned out mum had actually realised we were gone and she was _furious_. I think she would have been worse if Harry hadn't been there. She served him up this great breakfast, but almost refused to speak to us. But that doesn't matter. Harry's here now and he seems thrilled.

He's been here for a few weeks now and it's great. I actually have someone to talk to other than my brothers, or Ginny. It's fantastic.

Oh, that reminds me...Ginny. Our letters and book lists arrived a few days ago (and so did Ginny's acceptance letter). She is so happy about it she's driving the rest of us mad. The way she is carrying on about what House she will be in (right now, I hope it's _not_ Gryffindor) and what she will learn.

As if her going on about Harry all the time before he arrived wasn't bad enough (at least she's given up on that since he's here. Before that, she was practically planning their wedding. Now she's too scared to be in the same room has him).

So the book lists arrived and there were a lot we needed from some wizard called Gilderoy Lockhart. Mum was thrilled about this (she loves him, or something) and she was even more excited when she discovered he was doing a book signing in Flourish and Blotts. So yeah, we ended up going to Diagon Alley on the day he was there.

As usual, we went by Floo powder. It was kind of funny. Harry had never done it before and he ended up in Knockturn Alley instead (the Dark Arts stuff). Apparently he saw Malfoy there, but that doesn't surprise me. Everyone knows his father was a follower of You Know Who.

Once we found Harry (or Hagrid found Harry) we went and bought most of our school supplies and then went to Flourish and Blotts to see this Lockhart bloke. From the moment I saw him, I knew I didn't like him. All the girls (Hermione included) seemed to be obsessed with him. Something about being really charming, brave and good looking. Whatever...

Well, he spotted Harry and like everyone's reaction when they see the famous Harry Potter, he pulled Harry onto his little stage thing and gave Harry all his books for free and made sure there were plenty of photos being taken. Don't get me wrong, a _huge_ part of me felt really bad for Harry. Lockhart's a git. All that stuff he claims he has done...he probably made it up, but Harry didn't need free books. He has plenty of gold. I needed the free ones more. But I'm not Harry Potter, am I?

Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to be famous like that. I know everything that has happened is horrible, but for once in my life, I just wish I was recognised like Harry was. But what can the second youngest in a family of nine do that hasn't already been done? Nothing!

Anyway, that was that day. Besides that, having Harry at the Burrow has been great. I wish he could come every year.


	10. Even More Trouble

_**Note: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. If you favourite, please give a review as well. It is very much appreciated.**_

**Even More Trouble**

How foolish was I to think that I was actually going to make it to Hogwarts like a normal second year? I should have realised things were never going to be the same once I became friends with Harry Potter. Our first year is an example of that. Sneaking around under an Invisibility Cloak, facing You Know Who...

Well, I'm at Hogwarts now, but for a while, I didn't actually think I was going to make it. You know, with the barrier to the platform being shut off and then coming really close to being expelled. I don't know what I would have done if I had been sent home. Mum would have killed me.

It all started yesterday morning when we got up. Most of our school stuff had already been packed, but we somehow managed to be running really late. Most of this was due to Ginny fussing. She was so excited to be finally going to Hogwarts that she was running around like she had her pants on fire, but she never seemed to be making much progress. I mean, I was excited this time last year, but not like Ginny.

Then there were Fred and George who were just being...Fred and George. I am pretty sure they were going really slow just to annoy mum and dad.

Once we finally reached Kings Cross Station we only had about ten minutes to get on to the train. The Muggles thought we were strange, running past them with trolleys full of owls and other weird stuff. But, we didn't really have time to worry about that.

In groups, we all went through, until it was just me and Harry left. We took a run up like we had the year before, but rather than disappearing onto the other side, we crashed in to the solid wall. Neither of has had any clue what had actually happened. We were getting strange looks from the Muggles (Harry said something about losing control of the trolley) and then we saw the clock. We had missed the train.

By this time, I was completely freaking out. I had been looking forward to going back ever since I got home from the first year. But we had missed the train.

For a while, we just stood around looking helpless. I was wondering if mum and dad were going to be able to get back out. But then I came up with this brilliant idea (well, I thought it was brilliant then. Now I really regret it as it's the reason we were almost expelled). We could fly the car to Hogwarts. I got the idea from flying it to Surrey to rescue Harry.

At first, I don't think Harry liked the idea too much, but he came around eventually. I think he wanted to be back there more than I did.

So we got in the car and turned it invisible. I don't think the Muggles would have liked the idea of seeing a flying car. At this time, both of us were really enjoying ourselves. We eventually found the train and began to follow it. In our minds, we had this image of our heroic entry into Hogwarts, flying a car. We were going to be legends.

Of course, it didn't _actually_ work out that way. Just as we got to Hogwarts, the car kind of...died. I had absolutely no idea how to fix it and we crashed in to this big tree. But it wasn't just any ordinary tree. This tree (which Snape later called the Whomping Willow) started to attack us (and _we_ were in trouble for almost destroying it). It's branches were flying everywhere and I don't know how we got out of it alive, but somehow we managed it. My wand had been broken in the process, though. The only good thing about that, is I will probably now get my own, brand new wand (at the moment it is taped together).

The car basically threw us out and then drove off somewhere (I have no idea where it is now), so we were forced to walk back into the castle. The Sorting had already started and I wanted to see how Ginny was, so we watched from a window. This had been another bad idea. Snape busted us.

You should have seen the look on his face when he found us. He was thoroughly pleased with himself. Harry Potter and the blood-traitor were finally going to be expelled from Hogwarts.

By the this point, I was actually thinking that maybe death by the Whomping Willow would have been preferable. The embarrassment I was feeling and the dread of what mum would say when she found out. Actually, I was surprised mum didn't kill me. She was angry enough the next day, that's for sure.

Somehow (it was like a miracle) neither of us were expelled. Snape certainly tried, but McGonagall and Dumbledore came to our rescue. Neither of them seemed impressed and we both have detentions, but I suppose that is better than being sent home before the second year even began. If I had, I would have had to live the rest of my life in the Muggle world. I would know as much magic as they would, anyway.

Then we had to face Hermione. Hermione, the little miss perfect who never breaks the rules. I really didn't want to hear what she had to say (not that she said much). I think she was too ashamed to even tell us how stupid we were. But she did give us some not very nice looks for the rest of the night.

But the worst part came this morning at breakfast. Mum's Howler. Howlers are the most horrible, most dreadful form of letter you can possibly get. If you don't open it, then horrible things happen. So I was forced to open it and mum's furious voice was screaming back at me, telling me how stupid I was for taking the car and how I could have been killed (so the smart thing to do, I realise now, would have been to either wait for mum and dad to get back or to send an owl to Hogwarts, but we panicked), etc, etc. The whole school heard the Howler and soon everyone knew what Harry and I had done. So really, we were famous for it, but not in the way we wanted to be.

Welcome to the second year, Ron! That's all I can say. It still feels good to be back, though. I can start using magic again, rather than having to do everything the Muggle way. I can't wait until I turn seventeen. That way, I can do _everything_ with magic.


	11. The Second Year

_**Notes: Thanks for all the reviews so far! They are very much appreciated. I would love some more reviews too!**_

**The Second Year**

I was kind of hoping the second year would be different, but really, it's much the same as the first year. Despite not being the youngest or the smallest anymore, we still have the same lessons and the same teachers (except, of course, Lockhart).

Obviously, Quirrell, was, well...dead so he couldn't teach. I'm not really sure what Dumbledore was thinking when he decided Lockhart would be the best person to teach us Defence Against the Dark Arts. He's a git! The way he carried on in our first lesson, you would think he'd never set foot down a dark alley.

Anyway, so we went to the classroom, curious about what we would be learning this year. Hermione and the rest of the girls were really excited. They couldn't wait to hear his stories or whatever. I mean, what do they see in him? You'd think Hermione would have better taste, really. She's a lot smarter than him.

His classroom is covered in portraits of himself. It was horrible, seeing that _idiots_ face smiling back at you wherever you turn. He really has tickets on himself, he does.

The first lesson was just as awful as the portraits. Considering how he claims he fought all these dark wizards and creatures, we were expecting something more...dangerous than Cornish Pixies.

Don't get me wrong, they're not friendly, but they're quite harmless. Stupidly, Lockhart thought it would be a fantastic idea to let them loose. They ran wild in the small classroom that we were all ducking under the desks. I should have known better than to actually expect him to be able to control them, but I was so annoyed when rather than trying to put them back in the cage, he left us. Soon it was just me, Hermione and Harry left (the rest of the class had left with Lockhart).

So this heroic man with all his books couldn't even control pixies and left three second years to finish them off. What a git!

It didn't get much better after that, either. There is this really annoying first year in Gryffindor called Colin Creevey. He's obsessed with Harry. He carries his Muggle camera around, trying to take a photo every chance he gets.

Well, on one of his attempts, Lockhart was hanging around (he and Creevey should start a Harry Potter fan club) and decided the only thing better than a photograph of Harry Potter, was a photograph of Harry Potter _and_ Gilderoy Lockhart. We have spent that past few weeks trying to avoid him, but he always seems to be wherever we go.

And of course, Malfoy had a field day. Like most people at Hogwarts, he thinks Harry loves being famous, loves being the centre of attention. But he doesn't. Harry would much rather have none of it happen and be living with his mum and dad like a normal person. Malfoy's just jealous.

And he can't handle that everyone likes Harry better than him either. I remember last year, he was not happy that Harry had become the youngest Seeker at Hogwarts in a century. Especially because it had been his fault to start with. But you know what happened? Malfoy's dad bought the whole Slytherin team new brooms. _Nimbus Two-Thousand and Ones! _Harry's Nimbus Two Thousand is nothing compared to these. They're the fastest broom in the world and all of the Slytherins have one. Of course, we all know that is the only reason Malfoy is now the Seeker for them. I bet he's not actually that good at playing Quidditch.

Hermione said as much to him and you know what he called her? It was...awful. This will be the only time I _ever_ say it or write it, because it's so insulting. He called her a Mu Mud Mudblood. It's the worst name you can call someone who is Muggle-born (like Hermione-her parents are both Muggles). It goes back to all those pure-blood obsessed families like the Malfoys. People who are born to Muggle parents don't have the right to learn magic.

I couldn't believe it. I didn't even think Malfoy would be cruel enough to use that word, but it made me so angry. I tried to hex him, but it didn't exactly go right (it was so embarrassing). The spell backfired, because of my broken wand and for the rest of that day, I was throwing up slugs. Of course, Malfoy found it hilarious, as did the rest of the Slytherins.

I just can't believe Malfoy had called Hermione...that. He should have been expelled. If Dumbledore had heard it...

Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. I did the detention for driving the car and it was horrible (though from what Harry tells me, cleaning the trophies in the trophies room was preferable to signing Lockhart's fan mail).

It didn't help that I was still throwing up slugs every now and then and Filch was having the time of his life making me re clean them each time it happened. It made me think, though. All these people had were previous students of Hogwarts and had once done something really good. What if my name was one day on there for something? Like maybe I would be Head Boy, or Quidditch Captain? That would be cool! But I doubt that would ever happen. I'm not that good at Quidditch and Harry Potter will probably be Head Boy. Dumbledore likes him the best.

Something cool we actually discovered last year, but I saw it again while I cleaned the trophy. Harry's dad was actually a Seeker for the Gryffindor team when he was at Hogwarts. I guess it explains why Harry was really good when he didn't even know about Quidditch. It was in his blood.

Harry also had detention the same night (but with Lockhart, poor guy). Apparently he was hearing voices, or something? I don't know. He said Lockhart couldn't hear it and I certainly never heard anything. Maybe he was going crazy from spending so long with Lockhart. He would do that to you, I reckon.

I'm not sure, but Harry was convinced he heard someone speaking. Who knows, maybe the fame is sending him crazy.


	12. Here We Go Again

_**Notes: Thanks for all the reviews so far! They are very much appreciated. I would love some more reviews too! If you favourite, pretty please leave a comment. It's the best reward :) **_

**Here We Go Again**

I swear I can't escape trouble. It just follows me around wherever I go. Well, me, Hermione and Harry, that is.

It all started on Halloween (remember how last year with the troll on Halloween and whatnot?). We were all looking forward to the feast (it's the best), but somehow Nearly Headless Nick-the Gryffindor ghost-talked Harry into going to his 'Deathday Party'. Who celebrates their death? Even if you are a ghost.

Anyway, so Harry also convinced me and Hermione to go as well (I really wasn't looking forward to it, but what would the feast in the Great Hall be like without my two best friends?). But I'm thinking now that being alone there would have been preferable to this party.

It was _so_ boring. There were all these ghosts around (and it's awful when they float through you) and there was nothing to eat. I mean, there was food there, but I wouldn't have even fed it to Fang, Hagrid's dog it was that revolting. So not only did we have a really bad time, by the time we managed to actually escape, we were starving.

The plan was to go back to Great Hall and at least try and have some desert, but because it was us, a trip along the school corridors is not that simple.

On our way, what do we find? A message on the wall and written in blood. Oh, and Filch's cat had been petrified. I remember what it said:

_The Chamber of Secrets has been open_

_Enemies of the heir, beware_

Whatever that means. But it was kind of freaky. We were the only ones around and we had no idea what to do. I think the natural instinct for all of us was to run, but of course, just as we were deciding that, we had to be spotted.

Just at that moment, all the students and teachers decided to leave the Great Hall. We could do nothing but stand there. Filch, who had seen Mrs Norris instantly thought we had killed his cat. I mean, if I had had the chance, getting rid of that stupid cat would have done the school wonders, but we never touched her.

Dumbledore came to our rescue, though. He convinced Filch we didn't do it (that's after Filch announced to the whole school he was a Squib. It was quite satisfying to know that, actually).

It's been a few days since that happened and for some reason, everyone seems to think Harry has something to do with it. Maybe it was because he was found near the scene, but me and Hermione were with him; we know he didn't do it. Then again, it is Harry. Everything that could possibly go wrong does, when Harry is involved. And I keep thinking back to that time he told me he was hearing voices. Something strange is happening at Hogwarts and I want to know what it is.

Ginny also seemed really upset. I think she was horrified that Filch's cat had been petrified (did I mention that's what was wrong?) I tried to assure her everything is okay and things like that don't normally happen at Hogwarts (yes, I still remember our first year, so it was kind of a lie, but she was really upset). I'm not sure she was convinced, though.

But since that day, I now know a little bit more about the Chamber of Secrets. Apparently it belonged to Salazar Slytherin (you know, one of the four founders of Hogwarts). Typically, he rebelled against the other three and thought they should only let 'pure-bloods' into the school. The others disagreed, so he left in a huff. Rumour has it, though, that before he did leave, he created a secret chamber that contains a beast only he, or his heir can control. Apparently it was opened fifty years ago and someone died. That's what Professor Binns (our History of Magic teacher) told us. He wasn't too keen to go in to much detail. He seemed afraid, but I'm not really sure what about. He's already dead. It's not like he can die again.

But if it is true and the heir of Slytherin really has come back, my money's on Malfoy. The way he has been carrying on about blood status recently and then this happens. I bet his dad was the one to open it fifty years ago and now Malfoy's back to finish it off. Before we know it, all the Muggle-borns will be dead. And Malfoy _hates_ Hermione the most.

So I hope this business is sorted out quickly, because I really don't fancy another year like last year. And I certainly don't want another Howler from mum!


	13. It's Been So Long

_**Notes: Please, please, please give a review. I would love to hear your thoughts, no matter what they are! If you favourite, please review!**_

**It's Been So Long**

I'm so sorry! I know I haven't written in here for ages, but a lot has happened. The last time I was here, I was freaking out over some writing on the wall. But that is nothing compared to what else has happened.

It appears all this Chamber of Secrets business _is_ true. And whoever is the heir, _is_ after Muggle-borns. I know the obvious choice would be Malfoy, but it's not. Though, some of them have been petrified like Filch's cat. It's really starting to scare me. Last time someone died. It won't be long before it happens again.

So if you will be patient with me, I'll explain everything that has happened since. It's a lot!

The first real disaster happened on the day of the first Quidditch match. It's normally always Gryffindor versus Slytherin, so we were all really determined to win (especially now that Harry was up against Malfoy). Well, the match started and all was going accordingly to plan (Gryffindor were leading) and then one of the Bludgers started going after Harry. No matter what Fred and George did, the Bludger wouldn't leave Harry alone. It was really scary to watch from the stand. Someone was trying to kill Harry.

Still, he managed to catch the Snitch and we beat Slytherin. I was so pleased. I really didn't want Malfoy to have the satisfaction of winning and laughing at the fact Harry had broken his arm because of a Bludger.

We later found out (while Harry was in the hospital wing), the bludger had been sent by a house-elf, Dobby. It turned out he was also the one to block the barrier at the station. So it was thanks to that _stupid_ house-elf, we were almost expelled and Harry ended up with no bones in his arm.

Well, kind of. That part was more Lockhart's fault. The git that he is, he thought himself to be clever enough to mend Harry's arm on his own. He certainly managed to fix the broken bone...by getting rid of all of his bones. He quite obviously has no idea what he is doing, but Hermione is convinced it was an honest mistake. Doesn't she realise he's an idiot?

That wasn't all Harry found out in the hospital either. While he was there, some of the teachers brought in that boy, Collin Creevey. He had been petrified and while he was pretending to be asleep, Harry heard Dumbledore say that the Chamber of Secrets had definitely been opened again. So, from then on, we knew it was true.

When Harry told us the next day, I was so sure it was Malfoy. Even Hermione (who had tried convincing us it wasn't him) was now suspicious. I'm not sure how she couldn't think it was him after what he had called her. I don't think she fully understands how insulting that name is.

But anyway, she came up with this idea to find out if it really was him or not. By brewing Polyjuice Potion. It is a potion which once brewed properly, you can turn in to anyone you want. It's really advanced stuff and can take ages to get right, but we, I mean Hermione, managed it.

It did take a long time. One whole month and we were getting frustrated. The plan was to get some hair (because you need some of the person you want to change in to) of Crabbe and Goyle, Malfoy's two cronies and to find out whether or not he was behind it.

Of course, we had to do it in secret. I don't think the teachers would have been too pleased to find out what we were doing. I could just imagine McGonagall's face if she caught us. Or Snape's. I'm sure that would have gotten us expelled.

We ended up doing it in a girl's bathroom. It felt a bit weird being in there, but Hermione assured us no one would come in. And we soon found out why. A ghost known as Moaning Myrtle lives there. She's really annoying. She sulks and whinges. I guess that's why she has the name Moaning Myrtle. But apparently no one goes in there, because they don't want to talk to her. So we were pretty safe.

But it was finally finished and we were all set to change in to Crabbe and Goyle (and Hermione some girl called Millicent Balstrode). We, I mean Hermione, had put some sleeping potion into some cakes and because they are really stupid and really greedy, they ate them. Crabbe tasted revolting. I think I would have preferred to throw up those slugs again, than drink anything that contained Crabbe in it.

But the potion worked. I looked in the mirror and all I saw was Crabbe's face staring back at me. And I sounded like him too. It was a bit strange, but I was also really impressed. The Polyjuice Potion is a really advanced potion and Hermione managed it in her second year.

Anyway, it ended up being just me and Harry going (Hermione changed her mind, but I'll tell you about that later). First, we had to locate the Slytherin common room. It wasn't that hard. We just had to look in the gloomiest, scariest, dullest part of the castle. Then who did we run in to? Percy! Flashing his bloody prefect badge at us (he thought we were Crabbe and Goyle, obviously) telling us to get back to the common room. I had a right mind to punch him there and then. It would have been highly satisfying and Crabbe would have been the one with a detention, not me.

But just as I was considering this, Malfoy came along. Believe me when I say it was and will be the only time I was glad to see him. He took us to the common room.

We only had an hour to question Malfoy, but it all turned out to be a waste of time. Malfoy actually had no idea who was opening it (it didn't mean he wasn't happy about it) so we were back to square one. Not knowing who was responsible for the Muggle-borns being petrified.

And it landed Hermione in hospital too. She was in there for weeks. You see, while Harry and I both had hairs from Crabbe and Goyle, Hermione thought she had a hair from Millicent Balstrode. But it turned out to be a cat hair and the Polyjuice Potion is for human transformations only. So she had to be treated by Madam Pomfrey. Me and Harry visited her as much as possible, keeping her company, you know. And, she insisted we bring her all the homework. If it had been me, I would have loved not having to do any work. But not Hermione.

The news about her had spread really quickly too. All the Slytherins were loving the fact that "Granger, the (well I won't say the word) looked like a cat". It made me and Harry so angry.

Oh and people still seem to think Harry is the heir of Slytherin. He's not, but I can understand why they would think that, I suppose. Lockhart thought it would be a brilliant idea to start a duelling club to teach us all to duel. Anyway, Malfoy set a snake upon Harry, which turned to a Hufflepuff, Justin Finch-Fletchey and Harry told it to back off. Except, he spoke to the snake in Parseltongue. The snake language. Not many people can do that and I had no idea Harry could. Harry didn't even realise he was doing it. But the very few who can do it, most are Dark wizards. And Salazar Slytherin himself was one. So, I guess you could understand why people now think that. And he has been found at the places where the people have been petrified.

I mean, I highly doubt it really is Harry, but you never know. He could be Slytherin's heir and he could have opened the Chamber of Secrets without realising it. How strange would that be? The heir of Slytherin in Gryffindor? My best friend.

Oh, well, lets hope they catch the culprit soon.


	14. Crazy Diaries And Scary Spiders

_**Notes: Please, please, please give a review. I would love to hear your thoughts, no matter what they are! If you favourite, please review!**_

**Crazy Diaries and Scary Spiders**

Okay, this Chamber of Secrets is now getting really dangerous. The worst thing that could possibly happen, just did. Hermione is now one of the Muggle-born's who have been petrified.

It was awful. I was sitting with the other Gryffindors in the stands of the Quidditch pitch, waiting for the coming match. We were all really excited. I was wondering where Hermione was, but I just assumed she was in the library or something. It sounds like her to miss a Quidditch match to catch up on school work.

Harry and the other Gryffindors has just walked out on to the field, when Professor McGonagall marched out just after them. She looked worried and I kind of guessed that something bad had happened. Then she walked over to Harry and I just knew. I knew what had happened.

McGonagall led me and Harry to the hospital wing and she was just lying there. It was like she had been frozen. But it made me angry. It has been going on for too long. Too many people were being petrified. Soon someone was going to die, just like last time. I'm just glad it wasn't Hermione. I don't really have that many friends here, you know. Well, not very good friends. Harry and Hermione are all I've got.

I should have made her come to the Quidditch pitch with me. Then none of this would have happened.

Before this happened, Harry found this old diary in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She claimed someone had thrown it at her (probably because she had been watching them, or something). Anyway, Harry picked it up, but there was nothing written in it. It was just an empty book. I thought he should have left it there (what use would it be?) but he was convinced there was something weird about it.

And it turns out he was right. One night, he decided to write in it and you know what it did? It wrote back! Talk about magic. I am pretty sure this book I'm writing in now is just a plain old book (which is unfortunate). I haven't found anything magical about it yet.

So, yeah, Harry was taken back in time, into this bloke known as Tom Riddle's memory. He went all the way back to the time the Chamber was open last time. Apparently this Tom Riddle had been the one to catch the culprit. And you will never guess who it was. It was Hagrid! You know, the part giant we go and visit all the time? He had opened it last time.

Well, that was what we thought, but it turns out Riddle framed him. So, after this revelation, Harry and I decided to go and talk to Hagrid ourselves. If he had opened it last time, maybe he would know how to close it.

We went down to his hut underneath Harry's Invisibility Cloak (I swear it is the most useful thing he owns) and we wanted to ask him questions. But before we could really get started, the Minister for Magic turns up. Here at Hogwarts. It was all very strange.

Apparently he was under the impression Hagrid had been the one to reopen the Chamber and had come to take him to Azkaban (the wizard's prison. It's the most horrible place ever, so I hear).

Harry and I were just standing there, helpless to do anything. But, do you know what he did? Left us a clue. And not just any old clue. He wanted us to follow the spiders. _Spiders! _Of all things, I have no idea why he chose that. I hate spiders. Ever since Fred and George turned my teddy bear into one, I have been terrified of them. Why do they need so many legs?

But Harry was determined and I suppose I had no choice. I had been everywhere else with him.

But, the only problem was, we couldn't find the spiders. There weren't any around. It was very strange.

Though, most unfortunately, after weeks (of me hoping I would never see one again), we found a trail of spiders leading in to the Forbidden Forest. So that just made it all worse. It's called the Forbidden Forest for a reason.

We followed the spiders deep in to the Forest. It was really dark and kind of creepy, but I knew we had to find answers. What if whoever/whatever was doing this to Hermione and the others, came back to finish them off? That thought made me keep going, until we eventually came to their home.

The spiders we had followed had been small, but the one Hagrid wanted us to talk to, was HUGE! I have never seen anything that big, _ever! _He called himself Aragog and considered Hagrid to be a friend. This did nothing but increase my fear. No beast Hagrid was friends with would mean we were safe.

As we spoke to Aragog, I saw more and more spiders (not quite as big, but still very big) closing in around us. Harry didn't seem to notice. This was the most terrifying thing I think I have ever done and that's saying something. Growing up with wizards is no easy life. Sometimes I wonder if Muggles have it easier.

Anyway, so while I was freaking out about the hundreds of spiders that were big enough to eat us whole, Harry was learning that Riddle had framed Hagrid. He never opened the Chamber. So that kind of left us back at square one.

And then after this, what does 'Hagrid's friend' do? He sets his bloody sons and daughters upon us. This is when Harry finally noticed we were in danger. We were surrounded, but just as they were about to take a bite, the car shows up. It just drove itself up to us and we climbed in.

If I hadn't been so worried about being eaten alive, I would have found it funny. But it was cool. That will teach mum when she decided to send me another Howler. If Harry and I hadn't driven the car to school, it wouldn't have been there to rescue us and we would be dead. Then she would have that conscience on her for the rest of her life, knowing the last thing she said to me was in that Howler.

But, yeah, the car saved us. I kind of wondered what had happened to it and now I know; it had been running wild in the Forest.

It was difficult, but we managed to escape. I am still so angry at Hagrid for sending us in there. What was he thinking? Did he want us to die? If he ever gets out of Azkaban, I will kill him myself.

We now also think that Myrtle was the girl who had died. It would make sense, really. The girl who had died fifty years ago _had_ died in a bathroom. And Myrtle haunts a bathroom. But we're not sure. With all the extra protection going on around the school (because of the Chamber), we haven't been able to find a time to question her about it. But we must. We must so we can catch whoever is doing this and all the petrified people can be...unpetrified.

I can't believe I almost forgot. So, our second year is almost finished and in the third year we get to pick some of our own subjects. I really had no idea what I wanted to pick, but me and Harry picked the same. At least then, we would be in the same classes.

But it got me thinking, you know. All these lessons at Hogwarts will eventually get us careers in the future. I'm not really sure what I want to do. Being an Auror would be really cool, but I'm nowhere near good enough for that. You have to get really good marks to become an Auror. It would still be cool, though.

Maybe I could aim to become Minister for Magic. You don't have to be very bright for that. Just look at Cornelius Fudge...but, oh well, I still have a while to go before I have to make a decision. It just got me thinking.


	15. Tom Riddle, You Evil Git

_**Notes: Please, please, please give a review. I would love to hear your thoughts, no matter what they are! If you favourite, please review! And, I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.**_

**Tom Riddle, You Evil Git**

I hate him! I hate Tom Riddle/You Know Who. It doesn't matter what I call him, he still almost killed Ginny. You Know Who almost killed my sister.

Everything had been her fault. It was Ginny who opened the Chamber of Secrets. She set the monster on all those people-she set it on Hermione. But it wasn't _really_ her. She was being possessed by Tom Riddle's diary. Yes, the one Harry had found on the floor in Mrytle's bathroom. The one that had shown him Hagrid being caught. It was all Tom Riddle.

So this is it. This will be the last time I ever write in this. I don't want to be possessed and end up trying to kill someone, like Ginny was. I just really have to tell someone (or something) about what happened.

It kind of all began when me and Harry finally managed to escape the teacher's clutches and sneak in to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. We told McGonagall we wanted to see Hermione and because she felt really bad for us, she gave us permission.

And because of the sympathy she gave us, we felt obliged to really go and see Hermione. And that was where it all kind of came in to place. Even when she is petrified, Hermione can still be a genius. She had found how the monster was moving through the castle. Through the pipes.

The monster was a Basilisk; a huge snake which can kill people by looking them in the eye (which explains why no one has yet died, because no one did look it _directly_ in the eye). We knew then that we were on the right track with Myrtle.

And sure enough, when we did question her, she told us everything. She had seen the Basilisk's eyes and she had died. I wish she would stop moaning about it, though. The way she carries on, it had only happened yesterday.

But that's not the worst of it. The entrance to the Chamber was in that bathroom all along. All those weeks we spent brewing the Polyjuice Potion and we had been standing just feet away from it. I felt so stupid. How had we not realised sooner? If we had, maybe none of this would have happened.

And Ginny had tried to tell me about what was going on (or what she could remember-she says a lot of it is a blank), but I had brushed her off. My little, annoying sister had been in trouble and I had done nothing to help her. I thought she had wanted to tell me silly nonsense like wondering if Harry had mentioned her, or something.

I've been such a bad brother. Although I found it irritating, Percy really had tried to look out for me in my first year. I guess (in their own way) so had Fred and George. And now it had been my turn to be the big brother and I had failed. Ginny had almost died.

But once I found out she had been taken into the Chamber, I was determined to come to her rescue. I wasn't going to let her died. Not under my watch.

We heard Lockhart bragging about how he knew where the entrance was, so (although neither of us wanted to), Harry and I had no choice but to go to him for help. If he was the only teacher there, able to help rescue Ginny, then we had to deal with it.

But it turns out he was about as useless as I thought he was. Instead of taking the plunge and planning his heroic rescue of my sister, we find him in his office, packing up his things. He had been planning to flee and if we hadn't found him, he would have succeeded.

Lockhart's an old fraud. Apparently all those things he has claimed to do...he never did any of it, the useless git. He had stolen the memories of other witches and wizards and then claimed them for himself.

Out of anger, more than desperation, we made him come with me and Harry to the bathroom where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets was. He didn't look too pleased about it, but we had disarmed him earlier, so he really had no choice.

Harry opened the Chamber using the snake language and we all went in. It was really dark and cold down there, but all I could think about was Ginny. If she was dead, I would never forgive myself (and neither would have mum and dad).

And then Lockhart caused more chaos when he caved the bloody thing in. He thought he was so clever when he took my (broken) wand from me. Thought he would cast memory charms on us and escape. But again, flying that car to school saved us. My wand has been doing wrong spells all year and this one was no better. Lockhart's memory charm backfired and it got him instead. If I hadn't had to sit with him for hours, I would have found this highly amusing. The bloke has no idea who he is. Fortunately, this means he won't be teaching us next year.

But back to what happened...

When Lockhart caved the Chamber in, Harry was on the other side. I am not really sure what happened next, except for what he told me. Something about meeting a memory of the sixteen year old Tom Riddle and finding Ginny there, almost dead. Then how Riddle set the Basilisk on him (turns out he was the heir of Slytherin, forgot to mention that before). Somehow, Harry managed to kill the Basilisk (the sword of Gryffindor appeared in the Sorting Hat, carried by Dumbledore's bird) and then destroy the diary with one of the Basilisk fangs. So Harry saved Ginny (I bet she's mighty pleased about that).

I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm glad everyone is okay now (the petrified people are all better), but I kind of wish it had been me who had rescued her. She had been my sister, after all. But, of course, Harry saves the day once again (I know I shouldn't be upset about it, but it can be annoying sometimes).

So You Know Who is still finding ways to kill people, even when he is either dead, or powerless. I don't ever want this to happen to me, so I will never write in this again. It's just too dangerous.


	16. Egypt

_**Notes: Please, please, please give a review. I would love to hear your thoughts, no matter what they are! If you favourite, please review! I do not own any of the characters.**_

**Egypt**

I know I said I was never going to write in here again, but I really, really had to write about the best holiday ever! Besides, nothing happened to me for two years, so I am pretty sure I am safe with what I write. No one has possessed me yet.

So, after the school year ended, we all packed up and headed back home on the train. I never thought I would see the day where I was actually excited to be leaving school. I mean, I won't miss all the homework and whatnot, but I will miss Hogwarts.

Anyway, we headed back to the Burrow (Ginny still really shaken up, but she's okay now) and a few weeks later...guess what happened!

Dad won the annual _Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw_! It was the most exciting thing to ever happen to our family. I have never seen so much gold in my life (except for maybe Harry). We thought about what we wanted to do with it and we decided to go to Egypt to visit Bill. He's doing something with Gringotts there and I haven't seen him in ages.

I'm still here right now. So far, it has been the best holiday ever! I've never really met foreign wizards until now. The Egyptian ones are really cool. Their style is heaps different and only the ones who work for their Ministry can speak English. It can be hard communicating with them sometimes.

The other day I tried asking one of them where the best sweet shop was (I was _really_ hungry) and he ended up sending me into an old tomb, where a thousand year curse caused anyone who entered to cry uncontrollably from sadness.

It was awful. It took dad hours to lift it.

But some of the tombs were really interesting. Muggles have been spreading rumours for years that curses were put on the tombs, but they don't know half of it. Their stories really are just stories. The crying one was quite a friendly one compared to some others.

While I have been enjoying this holiday, though, I have been thinking of Harry and Hermione. Hermione is probably fine, but I would bet all my Chocolate Frog Cards that Harry is having an awful time with the Muggles.

I tried calling him, you know. Using a Muggle (and Hermione taught me how to say this properly) _telephone_. It's where you can talk to someone directly who is really far away. I think the thing that comes closest to doing that for wizards is using the fireplace.

Well, Harry had given me the Muggle's _telephone number_. Dad claimed he knew how to use it, but it took a while before I actually managed to speak to anyone. And it was a really, really bad idea. Harry's uncle answered and I wasn't sure if he would be able to hear me properly, so I screamed in to the _telephone_. He yelled back and then I couldn't hear anything. I haven't tried it since.

But I definitely do not like _telephones_. I think I will stick to owl post.

Oh and most unfortunately, Percy was made Head Boy. Naturally, he was mighty pleased, as were mum and dad, but I can't say the rest of us were. It's like he had just been named the new Minister for Magic, the way he has been treating us all. We're all inferior now, apparently, to Perfect Percy, Head Boy of Hogwarts.

And...he thinks it gives him the right to boss us all around even when we aren't at school. It's kind of ruined the holiday experience for me, really. I've tried to avoid him as much as possible. Fred and George tried to lock him in a tomb, but mum caught them.

Scabbers hasn't been his normal, lazy self since we got here, either. I'm a bit concerned. I mean, he never did much before, but now he seems to be doing a lot less. He seems stressed about something, but maybe he's just sensing the panic which has struck the wizarding world.

Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban. _No one_ escapes from Azkaban. It's really freaky, because he was the biggest supporter of You Know Who to ever exist. All the top Aurors from all over the world are after him, but no one has seen him. They all reckon he's after Harry. You know, to finish him off.

I hope not. Harry has already escaped You Know Who three times, so Sirius Black can't kill him. Besides, I don't think You Know Who (if he is still alive) would be all that happy about it. Pretty sure he would want to be the one to finish Harry off.

But besides that, it has been the best holiday. There is only one week left before we have to go back to Hogwarts. I'm really looking forward to it, actually, but it seems strange. It feels as if I only started yesterday and now I'm in my third year. Before I know it, it will be the last day of my seventh year and I will have to get out in the real world. I still have no idea what I want to do. I haven't found anything I'm really good at, you know.

Oh, and did I mention I got a new wand? Yeah, some of the money dad won went to a new wand. It's brand new! Not even second hand. It works fantastic and there will hopefully be no more backfiring spells this year. I wonder how Lockhart is going in St. Mungos...

_**Again, I would love to hear your feedback. If you read it, favourite it, alert it, please review it!**_


	17. The Last Day

_**Notes: And so we have another chapter. I am actually really enjoying writing this. I would love to hear your thoughts. If you read it, favourite it, alert it, pretty please review it!**_

**The Last Day**

I'm back! I'm at the Leaky Cauldron right now with my family, as well as Harry and Hermione. Harry has been here for a while, but Hermione arrived around the same time as we did. Tomorrow, we go back to Hogwarts.

The last week in Egypt was great. I really want to go back there again. And guess what...we got mentioned in the Daily Prophet. There is this whole article about dad winning the money and then there is a photo of all of us. It's awesome. I've never been in the Daily Prophet before. Harry wasn't even mentioned. Basically, it's all been about Sirius Black escaping.

Anyway, I'm really looking forward to getting back to Hogwarts. We get to start different subjects this time. I'm not really sure about the ones I have picked, but at least Harry will be there as well. It's better than sitting in a class alone, actually being forced to pay attention. I'm not sure what Hermione was thinking, though. She picked everything. I don't even know if you can do that, but that's Hermione for you. Always trying to overachieve at _everything_.

I really, really...really hope this year won't be like the last two. Everyone else seems to have a normal year except the three of us (me, Harry and Hermione). Well, kind of. I guess last year affected the whole school, but it was still me and Harry who went into the Chamber.

All I ask for is that we can get through this year without too much hassle.

As I mentioned before, Sirius Black is still on the run. No one has got a clue where he is and it is really starting to scare me. He could be lurking in any corner, any alley way. What is he is actually in Diagon Alley? I was just there! He could have been watching me.

But I doubt he would go to such a crowded place when the whole wizarding (and Muggle) world is on the look-out for him. Can you believe that? Black is _that_ dangerous, the Ministry even notified the Muggles about him. Harry said he was in Muggle news.

And how did he escape from Azkaban? No one has ever managed that before. I'm just so scared for everyone. We're all in danger. It's like You Know Who, himself, has returned.

On a much more cheerful note, Harry almost got expelled from Hogwarts (that's not cheerful, but the reason behind it is). Apparently while he was staying with his Aunt and Uncle, his Uncle's sister came to visit. Now, I have never met any of them, but from Harry tells me, she is even worse. She hates Harry and kept insulting his parents (in our world, James and Lily Potter were heroes).

Harry lost it and he accidentally blew her up. Well, he says it was accidental. I laughed so much when he told me. I mean, I'm not the type of person who considers Muggles to be of lower status or anything (how can I be with a dad like mine?), but I could just imagine her floating in the air, having no idea how it had happened. Hermione seemed to disapprove, but she disapproves of all fun.

But I'm glad Cornelius Fudge (Minister for Magic) saw the humour in it too. What would I have done if Harry had been expelled? I would have been without my best friend. I would have had to spend all my time with Hermione.

I mean, Hermione is great. She helps me with homework and all that sort of stuff, but that's all we would probably do. We'd be sitting in the library, constantly studying, or doing homework. At least Harry knows when enough is enough.

Speaking of Hermione, we're actually not on speaking terms at the moment. When we were in Diagon Alley just earlier, she wanted to buy a pet. I thought this was fair enough. I had Scabbers (as useless as he is) and Harry had Hedwig. Maybe she was feeling left out or something. Besides, I needed to get Scabbers checked out, so we went to the magical creature shop.

While she was looking for a new pet (she said she wanted an owl) I got some tonic stuff for Scabbers. And then this big, ugly cat landed on my head! He just attacked me for no reason! I did nothing to it.

Naturally, I ran from the shop. I didn't want any more cats coming after me. Moments later, Hermione returns, holding the stupid creature. She had bought _Crookshanks_. Hadn't she seen what he had done to me? It was like she didn't even care. All she does is defend her stupid cat. I tried talking her around, but she wouldn't listen.

I can't stand the creature. First it had attacked me and now he seems to be after Scabbers. She knows what cats eat, yet she lets him run around. She just doesn't seem to care!

Anyway, I better go before anyone finds me. Imagine what Fred and George would say if they found this? I would never live it down.

Most unfortunately, I have to share a room with Percy. I think I can hear him coming. Lets hope this year will be better than the last. We don't want anyone else finding a way to open the Chamber of Secrets, or stealing the Philosopher's Stone. Just a normal, quiet year, please!


	18. Just The Same As Last Year

_**Notes: And so we have another chapter. I am actually really enjoying writing this. I would love to hear your thoughts. If you read it, favourite it, alert it, pretty please review it!**_

**Just The Same As Last Year**

So much for wishing for a normal year. I really should have known better (I think I did, I was just hoping). I'm friends with Harry Potter. With him, nothing is normal.

I've only been at Hogwarts for a few hours and already I am getting a strong feeling I will find myself in trouble. This eventful year started before we even got to Hogwarts. It began on the train.

Dementors are stationed just outside Hogwarts (apparently Dumbledore isn't happy about this) _and_ they came on to the train. All because of bloody Sirius Black!

Dementors are the guards of Azkaban. I'd heard of them before, but I never really knew much about them. They aren't exactly human. They were these long, black cloaks and no one has really seen their faces before. And I hope I never do.

They suck the happiness out of you and if you get too close to them, they perform what is known as the "Dementor's Kiss". It doesn't sound all that bad, except they suck your soul out. It's worse than death. If I ever get that close to a Dementor, I hope someone would have the decency to kill me first. At least then, I could die happy.

Anyway, it all started happily. We were all up and ready to go quite early (Percy bossing us all around) and we were all really excited. I think something might have happened with Harry, but he never really told me. And we got to go in the Ministry cars! This was the best part, being driven to the station in special cars. It kind of made me feel important. Like, you know, Harry Potter important. Well, that was the whole reason we had the cars in the first place. If he wasn't with us, we would have had to make our own way there.

The cars looked normal from the outside, but they were quite roomy on the inside. We all fitted in quite comfortably.

Once arriving at King's Cross, we went through the barrier, got on the train and all was good. It felt normal. Me, Hermione and Harry found a carriage (almost) to ourselves. A new teacher, Professor Lupin, was there, but he was asleep.

We started to talk about Hogsmeade. Because we are in the third year, we get to visit Hogsmeade (the only complete wizard village in Britain) on organised visits. We needed permission from our parents (which Harry didn't get). I was kind of disappointed about this. From what I heard, he is missing out on a lot of fun. But maybe he could get McGonagall or something to sign it. Surely, she has to know what Harry's Muggle relatives are like.

So, I was telling Harry of all the cool places in Hogsmeade when the train suddenly stopped. I thought maybe we had arrived already. Maybe I had gotten carried away with excitement and lost track of time. But when I looked out the window, we were nowhere near Hogwarts.

Everything went really cold after that. It was really creepy. The lights went out, I could hear footsteps in the corridors and voices wondering what had happened. The three of us just sat in silence (the Lupin bloke hadn't even woken up) and then Neville and Ginny and Fred and George all came in to our carriage as well. We all just sat there, terrified.

And that was when I felt it. The happiness had just been sucked right out of me. I had no idea what was going on and neither did anyone else, but I know we were all feeling the same. Nothing.

Maybe I should consider myself lucky. At least I didn't collapse like Harry did. I'm not sure what caused him to do it, but it looked like Harry was kind of having a fit. He was thrashing on the ground and a Dementor (which had appeared in our compartment) was coming closer. I had no idea what to do. It was heading straight for Harry, probably ready to feed on Harry's soul.

But Lupin saved us! I dunno what he did, but some strange white light came from the end of his wand that made the Dementor go away. It was quite cool, actually. It was like it was afraid of light. I will have to ask him how he did that, because I think it will come in quite handy, especially considering the creatures will be hanging around Hogwarts until Black is caught.

It turns out the Dementors had stopped the train, because they were trying to find Black. How thick are they? As if Black would make himself so obvious. What did they think? He was disguised as Harry, or something!

It was the most terrifying experience and I really hope I never have to come that close to a Dementor _ever again! _

When the lights came back on after the horrible creatures had gone, Harry kind of came around. He wanted to know if anyone else had heard a woman screaming. I certainly hadn't and the other's claimed not to have heard anything either.

What is it with Harry and hearing voices no one else can? You don't think there is like...some secret chamber on the Hogwarts Express, do you? I've had enough of secrets and going through chambers and trapdoors and meeting three headed dogs. I just want a normal year!

Anyway, so after Harry came around, Lupin gave him some chocolate (pretty cool to think chocolate helps with Dementors) and then he disappeared. He's a bit odd, that Lupin. It looks like he's been living in a dustbin for his whole life.

Ginny was frightened too. Of course she was. We all were. But Hermione was comforting her. I was relieved when I saw that and also feeling a little ashamed. I hadn't even considered anyone else in those few moments of darkness and unhappiness. I was too preoccupied with what had happened to Harry and how I was feeling.

But it was a relief when we could all get off the train. It was quite a scramble, all as keen as each other to get in to the safety of the castle.

Besides, I was really looking forward to seeing the Sorting this year. I had missed it last year because, well, of mine and Harry's bright idea to fly the car to Hogwarts instead. I guess there was no chance of being expelled this time. It's not like _I_ brought the Dementors on to the train (although I'm sure Snape would find a away if he could).

And I did get to see the Sorting, but not with Harry and Hermione. No, I had to go to the Great Hall on my own, because apparently McGonagall didn't think me important enough to go with her. She called the other two away for some secret business (well not really, she wanted Harry to be checked over by Madam Pomfrey, but Hermione refused to tell me what had happened to her. Even Harry didn't know that one).

So, instead of taking in what was happening and watching the Sorting Hat put the first years in to their Houses, I was too busy worrying about my friends.

I just hope the Dementors aren't a bad omen for what is to come. I will beg to anyone who will listen; I just want a normal year at Hogwarts with nothing more to worry about than exams.


	19. Teachers

_**Notes: And so we have another chapter. I am actually really enjoying writing this. I would love to hear your thoughts. If you read it, favourite it, alert it, pretty please review it!**_

**Teachers**

The third year is by far the most interesting of the three. And I don't mean strange things that are happening, just the normal school life. I mean, some of the lessons are a joke (Divination and Care of Magical Creatures) but others are actually really fun.

The first lesson we had was Divination. It was the most ridiculous thing I have ever done in my life (and that is saying something). The teacher, Professor Trelawney is really strange and she seems to take pleasure in predicting Harry's death. And it's really, really boring! All we have to do is try and predict the future or read tea leaves, or whatever. Then she criticises us when we can't do it.

It seems that even a lot of the other teachers think she's a joke. After the Divination lesson, everyone was a bit shaken by Trelawney's prediction about Harry. We all went to Transfiguration, confused and McGonagall wanted to know what was wrong. When we told, she laughed! She laughed at the fact that Harry had been told he didn't have much longer to live. I thought that was a bit uncalled for, but then she said that Trelawney predicts someone is going to do every year. It kind of made me feel better after that. No one else had died.

But you know what the best part about all that was? Even Hermione didn't take it seriously. _Hermione! _I have never seen her say anything bad about a teacher before (not even Snape), but she thought Trelawney was a waste of space. But maybe that had something to do with the fact Trelawney had told her she 'didn't have the eye' or whatever. I don't think a teacher has ever told her that before, so maybe that was the reason.

Then she stopped talking to me also, because I thought it would be funny to remind her of what Trelawney had said. I wish I hadn't now. I really hate it when she doesn't talk to me, you know!

The next new lesson we had was Care of Magical Creatures. We were all kind of looking forward to this, because Hagrid had become the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher. Harry, Hermione and I were all really pleased with him. He seemed really happy about it too.

But I really wish he had started the year off with something...less dangerous. Well, it wasn't really Hagrid's fault (it was Malfoy being a git), but it is Hagrid we're talking about. Could have started us off with owls or something.

But no, Hagrid who wanted to keep a pet dragon in his hut, decided to introduce us to Hippogriffs. They're strange creatures (half horse, half bird kind of things), but they also get offended really easily. And I remember quite clearly Hagrid telling is this.

At first, he only got Harry to try with one called Buckbeak. It was kind of interesting watching him. The Hippogriffs are really big and I wouldn't have liked to get on the wrong side of them.

Anyway, so Harry walked up to Buckbeak and bowed (you have to make sure they bow back, or you run away, because it means they don't like you) and naturally, Buckbeak returned the bow. And then Harry got to ride him! I have no idea where they went, but Harry later told me it was a pretty fun experience. I was starting to wish that I could get to ride one, when Malfoy had to ruin the whole thing.

After Harry was back, we were all given a Hippogriff and we were bowing to them, showing them respect and then what does Malfoy do? He insults one! Buckbeak!

Hagrid told us at the very beginning not to do that, but clearly he wasn't paying attention and Buckbeak attacked him. If I hadn't been so angry, I would have found it funny that Malfoy was lying on the ground with a Hippogriff standing over him. He looked terrified.

But I was too concerned about Hagrid to even laugh. This was not how I had hoped for his first lesson to go. But, as I said before, he should have started us off with something easier.

So that lesson kind of ended when Hagrid had to escort Malfoy to the hospital wing. He wasn't even that hurt, but he's been playing the sympathy card for weeks now. Madam Pomfrey would have been able to fix his arm in seconds. I mean, she regrew Harry's bones overnight. He's an idiot.

After that, Hagrid kind of lost his confidence. Now his classes are really boring, but we pretend we're enjoying them just because it's Hagrid. We like Hagrid.

But the best class so far is Defence Against the Dark Arts. I know it's not a new class, but Professor Lupin is the best teacher we have ever had! He really knows what he's talking about. Unlike Quirrell (who was walking around with You Know Who on the back of his head all year) and Lockhart (who was just an idiot), Lupin is actually teaching us something worth learning.

Our first lesson he introduced as to a Boggart. It was really fun. A Boggart is some kind of 'creature' which takes the shape of what you fear most. So no one actually knows what it really looks like. It likes dark, quiet spaces.

Anyway, somehow Lupin found one at Hogwarts and decided that would be a good first lesson for us. And it was! He taught us this spell to transform it in to something funny (because laughter confuses it) and then let us have a go.

Neville got to go first and I was kind of surprised when he said Snape was the thing that scared him the most. Don't get me wrong, Snape is scary, but no one likes him. If we ever wanted to take him down, I'm sure he wouldn't be strong enough to take on _all_ of us.

Lupin then got Neville to use the 'ridikkulus' spell and dress the Boggart/Snape in his grandmother's clothes. It was really funny seeing Snape like that and it really did make him less scary. We all laughed, which was the whole point.

After seeing that Neville could do it, I couldn't wait to have a go. I knew what my one would be. A spider. Nothing scares me more than spiders (especially after the Forbidden Forest last year). And when it was my turn and the Boggart transformed in to a spider, I took its legs off. That way it would have no way of getting me.

Then the legless spider landed in front of Harry and that was when Lupin put a stop to the lesson. I was kind of disappointed. I wanted another go. I'm not sure why Lupin didn't want the Boggart turning in to Harry's greatest fear (Harry told me later he was thinking of Dementors), but I don't understand what Lupin's was. It kind of changed in to a...light. It was all very strange, but it was still the best lesson we have had in all the time I have been at Hogwarts. I really hope Lupin can stick around for more than one year. He's fantastic!


	20. Hogsmeade

_**Notes: And so we have another chapter. I am actually really enjoying writing this. I would love to hear your thoughts. If you read it, favourite it, alert it, pretty please review it!**_

**Hogsmeade**

Oops, I just realised it has been a while since I have written in this, but the truth is, I forgot. I only happened to remember when I was searching through my trunk for something else and found it at the bottom. And besides, a lot has been happening. Being in the third year means a lot more work and I have kind of been putting in just a little bit more effort, because, well, I enjoy the classes this year (especially Defence Against the Dark Arts).

The school Quidditch season has started and I kind of wish there was a spot on the team for me. I'd really like to try out, but all the spots are full for this year at least. Next year, the Gryffindor captain, Oliver Wood won't be there, so maybe then I can try out. He plays Keeper and I consider that to be my best position. It's what I play when Fred and George need someone to practice with.

I don't know, though. I've watched Wood play. He's good enough to play professionally. Maybe Gryffindor will be looking for someone...better than me. I'm really not that great.

But none of that compares to the most exciting part about being in the third year: visits to Hogsmeade. I know I've mentioned it before, but it really is amazing. Witches and wizards are free to be themselves, because no Muggles live there. All the shops are completely magical and even the pubs sell 'wizard' type drinks. It's really cool.

And I finally got to go. After years of hearing about it through letters from Bill and then Charlie and then Percy and then Fred and George, I finally got to see it for myself and it was everything I imagined it to be. Everyone knows the best places to go are Honeydukes (the sweet shop), Zonko's Joke Shop and the Three Broomsticks (it is run by a pretty barmaid, Madam Rosmerta).

I personally like Honeydukes the best. There is so much stuff there and I love trying out all the cool sweets. You get the normal stuff like Every Flavour Beans and Chocolate Frogs, but then there is all this other really cool stuff such as Sugar Quills (this would come in handy in Divination, you know). I can't wait for our next visit!

Unfortunately, Harry was unable to go with us. McGonagall wouldn't sign his permission form (I think it was really unfair, but I don't think she wanted to do it because of Sirius Black. As if he's going to show himself in an all wizarding village, though), but me and Hermione brought him back loads of stuff from Honeydukes. Actually, I think he ended up with more than what I did. I guess that's what happens when you have lots of gold...

But you know what? I didn't miss him all that much. We were so preoccupied with everything, I almost didn't think about Harry the whole time (except for when we bought him stuff). It was kind of nice, just Hermione and me.

Sirius Black had to ruin the day, though, didn't he? I forgot to mention that I am currently sleeping in the Great Hall (I'm writing by wand light right now) with all the other students. The castle has been sealed off and teachers and prefects are patrolling the corridors. All because of Black.

He tried to get in to the Gryffindor common room. My guess (as well as everyone else's) is he was looking for Harry. Thankfully, no one was there, but he destroyed the portrait of the Fat Lady. Now she is too scared to come back, so we have no way of getting in there, anyway.

Not that I want to. I think I feel safer being out here with everyone else. The teachers are standing guard and I am sure all of them together could take on Black. Well, I hope so. I mean, he _did_ kill thirteen Muggles in broad daylight. I wouldn't put anything past him.

But the idea that he managed to get in to the castle right under Dumbledore's nose is the really scary thing. I can't even sleep right now, because every movement I hear, I think it might be him. I would never confess anywhere but here, but this is the most scared I have ever been. Not just for me, but for Harry and Hermione too.

It is well known that Black was the most loyal supporter of You Know Who and Harry was the one that destroyed him. That must be the reason he escaped from Azkaban; to find Harry and kill him. He's going to have to be careful from now on. Imagine what would have happened if Harry had been in that common room. Maybe he would be dead right now.

And I think Hermione should lie low for a while too. A Muggle-born witch/wizard is the worst kind to people like him. He probably won't worry about killing all of them on his way to kill Harry. I think I would be alright, though. I'll just tell him I'm a pure-blood wizard. You Know Who doesn't like to kill them, so I doubt Black will (but then again, I'm not from the most respected pure-blood family).

Anyway, I think I hear Percy coming back this way (I bet he feels all important being able to boss us all around right now) and I don't want him to catch me. Once I know more about Sirius Black, I'll write again.


	21. Victim of Black

_**Notes: And so we have another chapter. I am actually really enjoying writing this. I would love to hear your thoughts. If you read it, favourite it, alert it, pretty please review it! And thank you so much for all the reviews I have received already. It is really appreciated!**_

**Victim of Black**

I thought Sirius Black almost getting in to Gryffindor common room was scary, but this time he _actually_ managed it. That's right, Black found his way in to the castle again and this time made it all the way up to our dormitory. All because Neville lost his bloody list of passwords (our new portrait is of a useless knight who calls himself Sir Cadogan. He changes the password every five minutes).

And he didn't attack Harry. He attacked me! Me! I mean, I know he probably just got the wrong bed, but I woke up and there he was, standing over me with a knife in his hand. I yelled out (obviously) and he vanished. I can't believe I had come this close to dying. A second longer and I would be lying in my bed with a knife through my chest.

Okay, so it was a really scary experience to have Sirius Black in your room with a knife, but for the first time ever, I'm more interesting than Harry. It's like our roles have reversed. I'm the one everyone wants to talk to and he's just normal. I probably shouldn't be happy about that, but I kind of am. Now I know what it is like to be 'famous'.

But anyway, back to what happened. Yeah, so after Black disappeared, McGonagall came in, trying to find out what was happening. I told her everything I could remember. By this time, most of the students were out of bed.

She questioned the idiot knight and he told her he gladly let the most wanted man in the country right now in to the common room. She was not impressed by this and she was even angrier when it was discovered he had had the passwords.

I'm not sure who she was more angry at, at that point. Cadogan for letting Black in, or Neville for leaving a list of passwords around for anyone to pick up. Imagine the fun a Slytherin would have had if they had discovered it.

Poor Neville, though. He always struggles with remembering the passwords. If the stupid knight kept it the same, then none of this would have happened. I could tell that he felt really guilty about it.

I just can't get the image of Black standing over me out of my head. He looked mad, but that's what years in Azkaban would do to you. Having the Dementors in your presence all the time. It would be awful, even if he does deserve it.

I just hope they catch him soon. That is twice he has been in the castle and that is twice he has escaped. I thought Hogwarts was one of the safest places in our world. Especially with Dumbledore as headmaster. But, as I said before, despite everything, I'm still enjoying this attention.

I guess while I am here, I will fill you in on everything else that has happened since last time. Truthfully, despite Black on the loose and being in Hogwarts, it's quite a normal year (which I am thankful for).

Scabbers still doesn't seem to be well. He seems terrified all the time and I bet Hermione's stupid cat isn't helping with matters. I'm not sure if I mentioned I before, but Harry and I aren't really speaking with her at the moment (because of Scabbers and something else which I will get to later).

Crookshanks has been after Scabbers all year, but Hermione doesn't seem at all phased by the prospect that her bloody cat is trying to eat my rat. I resorted to keeping Scabbers locked in the dormitory so Crookshanks couldn't get to him.

But obviously that didn't work, because the cat succeeded in his mission to destroy Scabbers. He's dead. I haven't seen Scabbers in a while now, but I know it was Crookshanks, because there was blood in the dormitory. I thought after that, Hermione might be a little bit more sympathetic, but no, she continues to keep that cat around and stroke it lovingly as if it was the sweetest thing in the world.

And the other thing we are furious with her about, is Harry's Firebolt. That's right, Harry got a Firebolt as a present, but Hermione had to act all concerned and tell McGonagall. So now it is being inspected and ruined because Sirius Black might have bought it as a way of getting to Harry. I don't see what all the fuss is about, really. It's a Firebolt! The fastest broom in the world. All the professionals would kill to have a broom like that.

And it was all because of the Dementors this happened.

Gryffindor were playing Hufflepuff and the weather was really bad. It was raining, it was windy (not the best weather to play Quidditch in). Anyway, Dumbledore had refused to let the Dementors in the Hogwarts grounds all year (which I am really thankful about), but it seems they couldn't resist so much happiness. Quidditch always lightens everyone's mood, so they sensed a lot of happiness.

And I am pretty sure the train ride at the beginning of the year shows Harry doesn't deal with their presence all that well. Well, he kind of fell of his broom when they came and if it wasn't for Dumbledore, he would have died. He fell from a long way up.

The wind must have blown Harry's broom of course, because we later found it in the Whomping Willow (no longer in once piece. I still have no idea what that bloody tree is doing in Hogwarts).

We don't even know if it was from Sirius Black, but whoever sent it, they knew Harry's other broom had been destroyed.

Speaking of Qudditch, Gryffindor beat Ravenclaw in their next match, so we are still in for a chance for the Qudditch Cup. It just all depends on us beating Slytherin (it would be easy for Harry to snatch the Snitch from under Malfoy's nose if he had his Firebolt).

But the Firebolt wasn't all that Harry was given. It turns out Fred and George have been using some map called the "Marauder's Map" to sneak their way around Hogwarts. Well, the decided they would give it to Harry so he was able to sneak in and out of Hogsmeade.

So, I'm pleased that Harry can now come to Hogsmeade (especially because I'm not speaking to Hermione), but why didn't they ever tell me about the map? Why didn't they give it to me? After all, _I_ am their brother. Not Harry.

It's a pretty cool map, though. It's a map of Hogwarts and it shows where everyone is and what they are doing. It also shows all the secret passage ways around the castle. It actually is very useful. And Harry also has his Invisibility Cloak, so no one will ever know he has been in Hogsmeade. Fred and George can be really clever sometimes.

Well, this may be the last time I write in here. I'm on to the last pages, which I'm kind of disappointed about. I never realised how much I actually enjoyed doing this. You know, I can say things I can't say to other people. It's really handy. But, I suppose I will be really busy with school work anyway. I hope Black can't get in to the castle again. I hope he's caught.


	22. It Wasn't My Fault

**_Thanks to all those who have reviewed. This is a really, really short one. I know some have suggested making the chapters longer, but seeing as it is diary style, I feel as if sometimes it's not always going to be really long. I hope you enjoy._**

* * *

**It Wasn't My Fault**

Well, it turns out this book _is_ magical after all. I thought I had filled up all the pages, but just a moment ago, I decided to open it up and there were all these new ones which hadn't been there before. So it turns out, I can keep writing and hopefully the pages will keep refilling whenever I get to the end. It doesn't look any bigger, though. It must have some spell on it to make it look the same size all the time.

How I love magic.

I guess I came here to say how...annoyed, no, that's not the right word. I'm sad, really. Harry and I still aren't talking to Hermione. I kind of miss her, you know. I mean, there have been times where we haven't spoken to each other, but this has been going on for weeks.

Don't get me wrong, I am still _furious_ with her about Scabbers and the Firebolt, but I guess if she would start talking to me again, I could forgive her. I mean, Crookshanks _is _a cat and rats are what cats eat. And I guess she was only concerned about Harry with the Firebolt. After all, Sirius Black is still out there (probably around Hogwarts somewhere). For all we know, he might have done something to the broom so Harry would like fall off it or something when he flew it.

But she still didn't have to go and tell McGonagall about it. I miss her, but I'm not going to be the one to start talking to her first. She has to apologise to me for Scabbers and apologise to Harry about the Firebolt and then I will start talking to her again. I just hope it's soon. I'm kind of falling behind on my homework. I never realised how much help Hermione was in these situations.

* * *

_**Please don't leave without giving a review.**_


	23. Quidditch Champions

**_Thanks again for the reviews. I don't own Harry Potter._**

* * *

**Quidditch Champions**

Gryffindor won! We won the Quidditch Cup! I'm so happy about this. We beat Slytherin to do it as well, which is even better. This is the first time we have won since I have been at Hogwarts (we should have won the last two years as well, but we never did due to unfortunate circumstances).

The best part about the whole thing is Harry practically snatched the Snitch from Malfoy's hand. You won't believe how fast the Firebolt is (oh yeah, there was nothing wrong with it, so Hermione was wrong)! No one else on the Quidditch pitch had a chance against Harry. From where I was sitting in the stands, he was just a blur. It was amazing. I really wish I could afford one.

Whoever sent Harry that broom must be filthy rich. Maybe it was Dumbledore. Maybe he didn't want Slytherin to win again, so he gave Harry the broom, but because he's the Headmaster and not supposed to show favourites, he couldn't let anyone know it was him. So he had to let it be checked for spells and whatnot, even though he knew there was nothing wrong with it.

Yeah...I reckon it was Dumbledore.

But, really, who cares who sent the broom, the point is, we won! It was great. Malfoy had it in his hand and we all thought it was over and then Harry just came from nowhere and took it. He was brilliant. Actually, the whole team were brilliant.

Malfoy wasn't happy about it, of course. He was so angry that he was beaten by Harry again. Even the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were cheering on Gryffindor (they don't really have a chance at Qudditch. Slytherin and Gryffindor are kind of the two best teams). No one (except the Slytherins) wanted to see Slytherin win. We had a massive celebration back in the common room.

Oh and that's not all that happened to Malfoy. Hermione slapped him. He didn't like that one bit, as you can imagine. Not only is she a girl, but she is also a Muggle-born. Pretty much the two things Malfoy hates the most. But it was impressive, you know. I never thought she would do that.

But we're kind of talking again now. We're trying to help Buckbeak (Hagrid's Hippogriff). Remember how he attacked Malfoy at the beginning of the year (because Malfoy is an idiot and insulted him even though Hagrid told us not to)? Well, now Buckbeak has been sentenced to death. It's so unfair! It was all Malfoy's fault, but because of his father, Hagrid lost the trial.

I am so angry. I hate Malfoy! He deserved what he got. Buckbeak shouldn't have to die because of it.

But the three of us are trying to find every way possible to make sure this doesn't happen (apparently Hermione has been helping a lot longer, when Harry and I weren't talking to her). We are really trying, but at the moment, it doesn't look good.

* * *

**If you read it, favourite it, alert it, pretty, pretty please give a review :)**


	24. Innocent After All

**_Thanks for all those who have read and reviewed. I hope you continue to enjoy :)_**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Innocent After All**

I think it is safe to say that everyone was wrong. Sirius Black isn't a supporter of You Know Who. He was framed by none other than my pet rat, Scabbers. That's right, my family has been harbouring the one who got Harry's parents killed.

But we didn't know. Scabbers isn't really a rat. He is an Animagus (someone who can change in to an animal at will) and has been living as a rat for twelve years...ever since You Know Who killed Harry's parents.

Peter Pettigrew. Everyone thought he was dead. Everything thought Sirius Black had killed him (which was the whole reason Black was in Azkaban in the first place). Even Muggles claim to have seen Black kill him. But Pettigrew faked his own death. He made out as if Sirius had blown him up, then turned in to a rat and came to live with the Weasley family.

I feel so ashamed at this. All that time I spent being angry at Hermione for letting Crookshanks near Scabbers and I should have just let him kill him (turns out he ran for it when he found out Sirius was after him).

It kind of all makes sense now. Sirius hadn't been after Harry the night he was in our dormitory. He actually had found the right bed, except he was after Scabbers...or Pettigrew. He wanted revenge for betraying Harry's parents and he wanted revenge for being wrongly accused. It was all Pettigrew. He had been a friend of the Potters and he had betrayed them. It wasn't Sirius Black, like everyone thought.

Harry's dad and Sirius had been the best of friends at Hogwarts. He had been best man at their wedding and is Harry's godfather. They also had two other friends: Lupin and Pettigrew and they called themselves the Marauders.

Harry's dad, Sirius and Pettigrew all made themselves Animagus' because of Lupin. I had absolutely no idea (but apparently Hermione did), but Lupin is a werewolf. It's why Snape hates him so much (and the fact they never liked each other at school). I can't believe it, but it makes so much sense now that I think about it. All the time he took off from teaching, it was because he had transformed.

So, anyway, because the others were his best friends, they managed to become Animagus' so they could keep him company on every full moon. They did this without Dumbledore even realising.

But then Pettigrew betrayed them. My rat. The one I have been defending all year, is the reason Harry has no parents. I can't believe I was defending a murderer.

Anyway, I just realised I haven't actually explained how I know all this. Well, it all happened just after we finished our Divination exam (it was the last one and I just made all this stuff up. Trelawney won't know the difference). Hagrid sent us a message to let us know that today was the day Buckbeak was going to be executed. We really didn't want to be there to see it, but we wanted to be there for Hagrid. Just to comfort him, you know. He was really upset.

Hagrid was a blubbering mess. It was quite sad really. There was Buckbeak tied in the pumpkin patch, savouring his last few hours of life and there was Hagrid, unable to even make tea. I felt really bad for him.

Well, it turns out that is where Scabbers/Pettigrew has been hiding; at Hagrids. Hermione took over making tea, because Hagrid couldn't and she found him hiding in a jug. At this stage I was just really relieved to have him back. I thought he was dead. But he did look really unwell (I bet he knew Black wasn't far away).

We were kind of just sitting around, comforting Hagrid and that was when the executers came. Dumbledore was with them, too. I can't believe he was going to let this happen. He wasn't even going to try and step in and stop it from happening. I can't say it enough times...it is all Malfoy's fault. Hagrid and Buckbeak did nothing wrong. You didn't see him attack Harry, did you? Even a Hippogriff must be able to tell how much of a worthless git Draco Malfoy is.

Hagrid made us sneak out, before anyone saw us. He wouldn't even let us watch the execution. I didn't mind, really. I'm not sure that was something I would have wanted to see.

But that was just the beginning. That was nothing, compared to what happened next. Scabbers/Pettigrew was becoming really restless. I couldn't even hold on to him. I mean, normally he is really lazy and just lies in my pocket, but it was obvious he really wanted to get away. Of course, at this point, I had no idea he wasn't actually a rat. I just thought he was acting stranger than usual.

And then he bit me. The stupid thing/man bit me! I dropped him and then Sirius came. Well...Sirius in his Animagus form; a black dog. He was just standing there, determination on his face (well, if he was human, it probably would have been that) and he came right at me. I thought I was going to die. He latched on to my leg and dragged me all the way in to the Whomping Willow (it turns out it is a secret passage to the Shrieking Shack which Lupin had used to transform).

And then when we got there, he changed in to Sirius Black. I was terrified. I was really wishing Hermione and Harry were with me. But what I didn't understand, why hadn't he gone for Harry? Why me? First the dormitory, now this. I was kind of beginning to think it really _was_ me he was after. But I had no idea why (of course, now I know it was my rat he wanted).

We kind of just sat there for a while. I was expecting him to pull out his wand and kill me at any moment, but he was just muttering crazy stuff. He looked excited, but it wasn't a good excited. It was obvious he wanted to kill.

Don't get me wrong, I now know Sirius is the last person in the world to kill someone, but I don't think Azkaban did him any favours. Being around the Dementors for so long has kind of made him crazy.

Harry and Hermione followed me, because they showed up a few moments later. When Harry saw Sirius, he wanted to kill him. Harry was furious. This was the man who had betrayed his parents. And I really think he was going to do it, if Lupin hadn't come along.

He stopped Harry from doing anything irrational and then he greeted Sirius like an old friend (which they were). Then Hermione revealed he was a werewolf and I am pretty sure at this point we were all convinced Lupin had been the one helping him in to the castle. Well...that was what I was thinking, anyway.

Lupin wasn't the last person to show up, either. Snape followed him all the way through the Whomping Willow and in to the Shrieking Shack. He tried to get us to leave, but I wasn't _that_ afraid that I would want to leave with him. Like us at the time, Snape was convinced Lupin and Black were in it together. But we wanted to hear what they had to say. It was apparent they weren't going to kill us right then, anyway.

But Snape was determined to catch Sirius (something to do with their school days-they never liked each other back then and still don't), so (and I swear this wasn't on purpose), Harry, Hermione and myself all disarmed Snape at the same time. It was awesome. Our three spells combined, we knocked him out cold.

Yeah, so we probably shouldn't have done that to a teacher (I know Hermione felt really bad), but it was Snape. If I was going to disarm any teacher, Snape would be the one. I felt really pleased that I could finally get him back for all those horrible Potions lessons.

Sirius was carrying on and on about wanting to kill Scabbers/Pettigrew. I honestly thought he was mad. He wanted to kill my rat, but not Harry? But they eventually managed to transform Scabbers/Pettigrew in to his human form. I was shocked and slightly afraid to finally discover that I had been harbouring a loyal supporter of You Know Who in the vicinity of Harry for so many years. Actually, I was shocked to discover that I had been harbouring a supporter of You Know Who at all. All those times Pettigrew could have just changed back and killed me then and there.

My life has been in danger for pretty much...well pretty much my whole life.

And I kind of felt guilty for all those times I yelled at Hermione and accused her of setting her cat on him. It turns out Sirius was able to communicate with Crookshanks in his dog form and told him to find Scabbers/Pettigrew. I really should have let him have him, now that I think about it. No wonder he was so determined to escape every time the cat was around. Trust Hermione to choose a smart animal.

So, Sirius was really angry. Like murderous angry. He wanted to kill Pettigrew then and there (I think Lupin would have let him too), but Harry stepped in and stopped them from doing it. I have no idea why. If I had met the man who got my parents killed, I think I would have given Sirius permission to kill him, but it is Harry we're talking about. Doesn't want anyone to die. He said the Dementors could have him instead (which, I suppose, is a fate worse than death).

Well, it would have been if the Dementors had actually gotten to him. I don't really remember what happened after that. You see, Sirius had attacked me (by accident) and I had lost a lot of blood. It's all a bit hazy. I remember going back through the tunnel with the others and then the full moon came out and Lupin turned in to a werewolf (it had to be the only bloody night all year he forgot to take his special potion, didn't it?). So rather than keeping his 'human' mind, he tried to kill us all.

After that, all I remember is waking up in the hospital wing, with Harry and Hermione claiming they had rescued Sirius and Buckbeak. I was slightly confused at this, as last time I checked, Buckbeak had been executed, but it kind of makes sense now that they have explained it to me (and how Hermione has been getting to her classes all year).

Apparently she's had a Time Turner all year. It's a device invented by wizards so people can travel back in time. Hermione was taking so many classed this year, that she had special permission from the Ministry to have one. Well, it turns out they used that (on Dumbledore's orders) to go back and rescue not only Sirius (who had been captured, no thanks to Snape), but Buckbeak as well. So, the two of them are now safely in hiding. I'm glad. Neither deserved to die.

I'm out of the hospital wing now and back in my dormitory (I think I hear someone coming), but I have come to the conclusion that no year at Hogwarts is going to be normal for me. If I wanted normal, I shouldn't have made friends with Harry Potter.

* * *

_**Please don't leave without giving a review. I love reviews!**_


	25. Excited

**_Thanks for the reviews :D This is just a short chapter, but I hope you like it anyway! Please leave a review!_  
**

**Excited**

I don't believe it! Dad managed to get tickets to the Quidditch World Cup final. It's between Ireland and Bulgaria. I can't wait. It should be really fun. Wizards and witches come from all over the world for this event and it has been ages since it has been held in Britain.

Unfortunately, England didn't make it, but that's okay, I guess. I suppose I'll be supporting Ireland, but Bulgaria have one of the best Seekers in the world. Viktor Krum! I can't wait to see how he plays. I bet he will be fantastic.

And the best part is, Harry and Hermione can come too. I can't wait to write to both of them and let them know. I bet Harry will be just as excited. I'm sure he would rather spend the rest of the holidays with us, watching Quidditch, then with the Muggles. Who knows what Muggles do without Quidditch. How do they survive?

As for Hermione, well, I think she will be excited. I hope she is. She's not really in to Quidditch (but I think that is more to do with the fact that she's not good at it. She hates not being good at something).

Oh, and I will get to send them the letters using my new owl, Pigwidgeon (I hate the name. Ginny names him and now he won't respond to anything else.). I like to call him Pig. It was an owl Sirius sent to Harry. He said I could keep it after what happened to Scabbers.

I mean, he's nothing like Hedwig, Harry's owl. Pig's kind of just a plain, small owl who gets overexcited about delivering mail. But I kind of still like him, you know. He's better than our family owl, Errol, anyway. Errol couldn't deliver a letter even if his life depended on it. A letter I write to Harry could end up in the Caribbean or something.

Anyway, we somehow have to get Harry back to the Burrow. We imagine that his Muggle family won't be too keen to let him leave for some wizard's sport. But then again, they might be glad to get rid of him. Mum's going to write them a letter (using Muggle post. It seems a bit strange if you ask me), but even if they say no, we're still getting him to the World Cup. There is no way in the world Harry should miss it.

I just hope it's better than our rescue two years ago. I guess flying a car is out of the question...

But, I really can't wait. A few more weeks and I will be there. I can't wait to see Krum!


	26. The Quidditch World Cup

**The Quidditch World Cup**

I just got home from the World Cup. It was the best experience ever...except for the small factor of the Death Eaters showing up and torturing Muggles. They ruined it!

Death Eaters are the followers of You Know Who. They're evil, cruel and just plain stupid. What had they been playing at, turning up at the World Cup like that? No one has seen or heard from them since Harry got rid of You Know Who. Why did they decide to turn up last night? And why did someone cast the Dark Mark (_his_ mark)?

It all started off nicely (sort of). We decided the best way to get Harry back to my house was by Floo Powder. The Floo Network doesn't normally connect to Muggle's homes, but because dad works at the Ministry, he was able to pull a few strings. It was going to be the quickest and easiest way to get in and out.

But who would have thought those bloody Muggles had their fireplace blocked? Who, on earth blocks their fireplace? Dad had to end up using magic to blast our way through. You should have seen the look on their faces when we all showed up. None of them knew what had happened.

I don't think they liked dad very much, though. But I don't blame them. He can get a bit overenthusiastic when meeting Muggles. I kind of felt bad for the way dad had damaged their living room, but Harry found it really funny. I swear he enjoys their misfortune.

But, magic can fix everything and he managed to fix their house...and Harry's cousin, Dudley. So, Harry has told us many stories about his cousin and Fred and George thought he would be the best suitor to try out their new 'invention'. They made Dudley's tongue swell up so it was really fat. I personally think it is brilliant, but mum wasn't too impressed. Anyway, they didn't technically give it to him. He kind of just...found it (which is what they were hoping for).

But never mind about that. At the moment, there are more important matters than Fred and George's inventions.

It was fantastic having Harry and Hermione staying at the Burrow. I think they like coming here, because I'm the only one out of the three of us who grew up in a wizarding family. They both grew up with Muggles, so I think it's exciting for them.

But we were all really looking forward to the World Cup final. It was going to be brilliant (and it was).

Also, it was nice to have someone other than my brothers and Ginny to talk to. Fred and George have been locked away all holidays, working on their Weasley's Wizard Wheezes (some joke shop idea they have planned) and Percy has been more annoying than ever, now that he has gotten a job at the Ministry (Mr Crouch will regret the day he ever hired Percy. He's behaving as if he was elected Minister for Magic, not just some assistant).

Anyway, the morning after getting Harry, we got up when it was still dark and walked a long way to a Portkey (some random device which transports us places). We had to go with Cedric Diggory and his dad. Diggory goes to Hogwarts, but he's in Hufflepuff and a few years older than me, so I don't know him all that well (except for when he beat Gryffindore unfairly in Quidditch last year). Can't say I like him all that much. He's a bit up himself.

So we reached the place we were staying and located our tent and then we started to wander. I saw so many people I know from school and others I recognised from dad's work. There were also a lot of foreign people. It's always interesting to see how they behave and how they speak. Can't understand half of them.

Oh, and I got this cool pair of Omnioculars. Harry got them for me. I felt bad, because I couldn't pay for it myself (I spent all my gold on this 'Krum' figure), but I ended up paying him back, anyway. The Leprechauns threw gold at all of us.

But that was all the 'pre-stuff'. It was the actual match that was the most interesting. Each team have their own mascots and thankfully, the Irish had the Leprechauns. I had never seen so much gold in my life and it was so good to be able to pay Harry back. The Bulgarians had the Veela. They were my favourites! But they're kind of dangerous too. You see, when you're in their presence, they make you want to do crazy things to impress them. I almost jumped off the stand we were in (would have been disastrous, truthfully), but lucky Hermione stopped me before I had the chance. She didn't seem too happy about them, either. But they were...beautiful!

Ireland won! But Krum got the Snitch. He was amazing. He's just so good. But I'm happy that Ireland won, I guess. I mean, I _was_ supporting them. Fred and George got a lot of gold from the match, too. They'll be using it to go towards their new joke shop idea, I suppose.

We celebrated Ireland's victory to early hours in the morning and after finally going to bed, we were woken a short while later to all these screams. At first, I thought I was dreaming, but then I heard voices and realised dad was getting us all up really quickly. He seemed worried.

And I found out why. Death Eaters were running wild on the camp ground. Death Eaters! Me, Harry and Hermione were all separated from the others in the massive panic that erupted after this. There were people running everywhere, but I was glad the three of us stayed together. I was glad that I had them, because I think I would have panicked if I had been on my own (not that I wasn't panicking, but I would have been panicking more).

I think what scared people the most was the fact that the Death Eaters were there at all (and later, the Dark Mark was cast). No one has seen them for years and then all of a sudden they return. It is not a good sign.

We ran in to Malfoy, too. He wasn't worried at all. He still had the nerve to insult Hermione, telling her she would be next after they were done with torturing the Muggles. I bet his parents were in the Death Eater crowd, having the time of their lives. It was probably their idea in the first place. _Idiot_. If he had said something like that to Hermione in a normal situation, I probably would have tried to curse him again (I don't have a dodgy wand this time), but I didn't. There will be a time when I can get him back, though.

We ended up hiding in a nearby forest and that was when the Dark Mark was cast. At that point, we had no idea what it was, but we definitely heard voices and someone cast the spell.

And I don't believe it! After everything had settled down, the Ministry still had the nerve to accuse _us_ of making it. Like we even knew what it was and did they honestly think Harry, of all people would cast You Know Who's mark? Luckily dad was with them and talked them around. If it wasn't for him, we'd probably all be sitting in a cell at Azkaban right now. I think they were desperate to catch someone (which the eventually did).

Winky, Mr Crouch's (Percy's boss) house-elf. That's right, we had shared the top box with her at the Quidditch World Cup and she had been so frightened. But they found her holding Harry's wand, knocked out in the forest. Most were convinced, then, that she had done it, but I don't think so. The voice we heard was deeper than any house-elf's, let alone a girl one. But it was all a bit strange, you know. How did she get hold of Harry's wand? Why did she have Harry's wand. I think Mr Crouch was embarrassed by the whole thing. I wonder what excuse Percy will make for him. The way he carries on, it's like he's in love with Mr Crouch.

I don't really remember what happened after that. We returned to the tent to get a few more hours sleep and then dad was waking us up to get us an early Portkey back home. I was so relieved to be leaving the place. I just wanted to get away from everything. And I am relieved none of us were hurt or anything.

But it's kind of creepy that the Death Eaters are now revealing themselves after so many years. People still believe You Know Who is out there somewhere. Maybe their return is a sign that he is getting stronger again. I hope not.

* * *

_**Please leave a review if you read this. I would really appreciate it!**_


	27. Triwizard Tournament

**_Once again, another short chapter. Thanks for your reviews and favourites. It is much appreciated :D Please leave a review if you read it!_**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Triwizard Tournament**

The fourth year is going to be the best so far. I just know it. Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year. I can't wait, although I am really annoyed that they have made an age restriction this time. It hasn't been played for years, because way too many people would die trying to complete the tasks. I know Dumbledore and the Ministry are just trying to stop anything bad happening, but it would have been cool to be able to put my name in.

Imagine if I had been selected? I would be a hero! I wouldn't just be Harry Potter's friend anymore. I would be famous for my own reasons. Maybe I could trick the impartial judge. I mean, whoever it is, won't really know who any of us are, would they? If I could just find a way to get my name in there, they might consider me the most worthy. And once your name is selected, you can't pull out. Imagine the admiration and respect I would get!

It also involves two other schools competing, which is Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. I have never really heard of those two schools before, let alone know where the students come from. Hermione seems to think the Beauxbatons school is somewhere near France. And she would know, I suppose. She does so much bloody reading.

But it sucks that because of the tournament, all Quidditch is cancelled this year. No Cup, or anything. I was actually considering trying out, you know. After seeing the way the Irish and the Bulgarians played at the World Cup, I really believe I could give it a go. Maybe even one day I could be as good as them and play for England. I guess I will have to wait until next year, though.

I can't wait for the tournament to start. Even if I am not selected, it will still be great, watching the champions compete. I wonder what type of tasks are being organised. Apparently they're not as dangerous as they used to be. Whatever they are, I bet it's going to be fantastic. And the best part is, the other schools are going to be here for most of the school year. It will be pretty cool meeting new people, I reckon.


	28. Why Is It Always Not Me?

**_Thanks for your wonderful reviews :) It really means a lot to know people are reading this._**

* * *

**Why Is It Always Not Me?**

I don't believe it! I feel so, so angry right now. Angry at Harry, angry at Dumbledore's age barrier and angry at the Goblet of Fire. Yes, that's right, the stupid 'impartial judge' was a goblet. A simple goblet. Anyone could have tricked it in to selecting them and it turns out Harry managed it.

Oh, but it still selected another Hogwarts Champion, too. Cedric Diggory. Useless git. As if he was worthy of being the _real_ Champion anyway. Harry probably has more of a chance of getting through the tasks than he does.

So, the Triwizard Tournament is no longer what its title says, because we have four. Harry never even bothered to tell me. His name was just called out on the night of selection and then he was made the fourth champion.

Of course, Harry insists that he never put his name in there (and truthfully, I kind of believe him, but it's the principle of the whole thing. We're kind of not talking to each other at the moment). Why does everyone always have to be after Harry? Why does everyone always want him dead?

So, he is the only person ever to survive the killing curse. But who really cares? You Know Who is gone, now, thanks to Harry. Why must his followers want revenge? They should be happy without him! Besides, Harry is way too young to compete. Clearly Dumbledore's age barrier or whatever didn't work.

No one is really sure what happened, actually. The three real champions were picked (Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour and Diggory) and then all of a sudden, Harry's name was there too. I've heard what people are saying. They all think Harry put his own name in there for the glory. They think being "The Boy Who Lived" isn't enough. I'm not sure what to believe. I don't think Harry really would have put his name in the Goblet (especially without telling me), but then again, who knows. But if he didn't, I wonder who actually did. Someone who wants him dead, I suppose.

But Krum was selected as the Durmstrang champion! I just knew it! Viktor Krum, the youngest Seeker ever was picked as the best champion. I bet he is going to be brilliant! If he can play Quidditch so young, then nothing will be too much of a challenge for him.

I really want his autograph, you know, but I'd probably look like an idiot going up to ask him. I mean, it's _Viktor Krum! _It's just amazing that he is actually at my school. I have been less than a few feet away from him!

The Beauxbatons champion is Fleur Delacour. She is really, really pretty. I swear she is part Veela (remember them?). Whenever I am around her, I just want to do something really impressive. It's crazy.

Then, of course, there is Diggory. The school is supporting him, now, because they're all against Harry. I think I'll cheer Krum on.

But before all of this stuff happened, it had been just a normal school year. Classes, homework. Divination is the most pointless subject in the world and I have no idea why I am still doing it. I should have done what Hermione did last year and just walk out. She was right when she said Trelawney is an old fraud. She's not happy unless someone is going to die. And Harry is her target again.

Also, Harry's scar has been hurting a bit this year (he told me when we were actually on speaking terms). I'm kind of worried, because the only other times it has hurt him, You Know Who has been nearby. First the Death Eaters at the World Cup and now Harry's scar. The more I think about it, the more it looks like You Know Who _is_ coming back.

We also have another new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. He's an ex Auror and goes by the name "Mad Eye" Moody. I can't decide whether I like him or not. I mean, he's an ex Auror so he is really well trained to fight the Dark Arts, but I think it has driven him a bit mad, to be honest.

On one hand, he's not afraid of discipline. He turned Malfoy in to a ferret. It was brilliant. Malfoy thought he would have another go at my family (there was an article in the paper about my dad) and then Moody came up and just transformed him. It was honestly the funniest thing I have ever seen in my entire life. And it was great pay back for all those horrible things he has done in the past four years. I really wish McGonagall hadn't put a stop to it.

He's kind of scary too, though. Our first lesson of the year and he taught has the Unforgivable Curses (there is three). They're illegal, yet he used them us to try and get us to fight them (only Harry could manage to shake off the Imperius Curse). I think if the other teachers found out about it, they wouldn't be happy. Actually, I wasn't happy about it. I don't think he should have done it.

Hermione now has an obsession with house-elf rights. She is driving me mad. Ever since meeting Winky at the World Cup, she has some idea in her head that they should be paid and given holidays and all that stuff. I keep trying to tell her that they actually _like_ to work, but she won't listen. She made Harry and I join some group called SPEW. We only agreed to shut her up.

Hermione isn't the only one getting on my nerves right now, either. Rita Skeeter, a journalist for the Daily Prophet is sticking her nose in around Hogwarts. She wrote this awful article about my family and now everyone actually believes her. Everything she writes is complete rubbish. I hate her more than I hate Hermione's SPEW badges.

Well, I better get back to my huge mountain of homework. It is taking me a lot longer without Harry here. And Hermione seems to be too busy helping him with the Tournament that helping me with my homework.


	29. Lonely

**_Thanks for your wonderful reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter._  
**

**Lonely**

I'm kind of feeling really alone right now without Harry here. We haven't spoken in weeks and it has made me realise that he _really_ is my best friend at Hogwarts. I miss his company.

Hermione seems to be wanting to spend more time with him, than me, as well. I guess I now know that she actually values Harry's friendship more than mine. Maybe she only puts up with me for Harry's sake in the first place. I mean, I wasn't all that nice to her in the first place and we do fight a lot, but I thought we were over that. I thought we were actually friends.

Sure, we have spoken and spent a little time together, but not as much as when Harry is around. Apparently she is trying to help him with all this Triwizard business. As if Harry actually needs help. He has fought You Know Who so many times and survived. This Tournament will be easy for him.

Seeing as I don't have Harry or Hermione as friends anymore, I've been forced to hang out with Fred and George. It sucks! They're too busy with all their joke shop stuff and that is all they do when we are at Hogsmeade. Sure, they can be fun sometimes, but it's just not the same as my own friends. Besides, it is pretty obvious they are only tolerating me, because they feel sorry for me.

Maybe I should go and find Neville Longbottom. I can't say he actually has that many friends either and we're probably both just as good at using magic. I like Neville, you know. I've just never really taken the chance to get to know him. Maybe this is the time to start. I reckon he could have some really interesting stuff to tell me. Like what it was like growing up with just his grandmother.

Okay, I know Harry and I aren't talking at the moment, but Malfoy has taken things way too far (as he always does). He's convinced the school Harry is just a lying, attention seeking idiot and they are now all wearing these badges that say "Support Cedric Diggory", which can change to saying "Potter Stinks".

It's pathetic and childish and I absolutely refuse to wear one. I bet Harry is half expecting me to have a collection, but I would never support Diggory over my best friend. In fact, truthfully, I actually hope Harry does better than Krum. I mean, I can't wait to see what Krum does, but Harry is the youngest person, the least experienced. No one is expecting him to do all that well. I would really love to see him prove them wrong.

The first task is really close. No one actually has any idea what it is, but Charlie is apparently coming here. He works with dragons, so maybe it has something to do with that. Despite everything, I really can't wait for the first task. It's going to be brilliant!


	30. The Dragon And The Egg

**_Thanks once again for your reviews :) It is really appreciated. I love hearing what you think. Keep the reviews coming!_  
**

**The Dragon And The Egg**

It feels great to have Harry as a friend again. Our fight went on for way too long and I just knew I had to get over it. After seeing what the first task was, I felt really stupid. Even though I never really believed Harry had put his name in the Goblet, part of me considered there was a possibility. But there was no way he could have tricked Dumbledore. Our headmaster is the only wizard You Know Who has ever feared! He's so clever. As if Harry could have fooled him.

That leads to the fact that we have absolutely no idea who actually did it. Someone who wants him dead (which could be a lot of people). Maybe it's Snape. He's never liked Harry and took the Triwizard Tournament as an opportunity to get rid of him. I wouldn't put it past him, you know. I really wouldn't.

But it's kind of freaky. I don't think Dumbledore even knows who did it. If Dumbledore doesn't know, then no one is going to. And seems to trust Snape for some weird reason. I think he's the only one.

I was right, by the way. The first task _was_ dragons. I have no idea why people would sign up for something so crazy. All four champions had to collect some gold egg that their dragon was guarding. And they weren't tame dragons either. It was terrifying just to watch.

The worst part was Harry had the most dangerous. The Hungarian Horntail. It was really vicious. At the same time, though, it was really exciting. Harry was actually the best out of all of them. He was brilliant! He was even better than Krum (though Krum was still really good. They tied in first place).

Harry summoned his broom all the way from the castle and flew. Can you believe Viktor Krum didn't even think of that? The Bulgarian Seeker didn't even think of flying when Harry did (well, with a little help from Moody, I suppose).

What I don't understand is Hagrid showed Harry the dragons in advance (he wasn't meant to) and then what did Harry do? He told Diggory about them! I wouldn't have. I would have wanted him to be shocked and scared of what was to come. But Harry isn't like that. Has to be all fair and everything (Krum and Fleur also knew).

I'm now glad I wasn't chosen or didn't find a way to trick the Goblet. Watching from the stands was scary enough. And there is no way I would have been able to beat a dragon. If it had been me up there, I would probably be dead right now. I guess that is what made me certain Harry didn't put his name in there. As if he would want to face a dragon.

But I'm just pleased we are talking again and I think I'm going to help Harry try and figure out the clue to the second task (you know, like Hermione helped with the first one). But I just don't know how. Apparently the clue is inside the golden egg Harry got, but every time he opens it, it just screeches. It's actually quite awful. I told him to go and ask for a new one, because I think it's broken. How is he supposed to figure it out when all you want to do when it's open is not listen to it. I bet that was Dumbledore's idea.

I guess it could mean something, though, but I have absolutely no idea, nor does anyone else. I wonder if any of the others have worked it out yet (I doubt it, I mean it's not until February)?

That reminds me, I still haven't managed to get Krum's autograph. I'm too scared to ask him and besides, he always has girls around whenever there might be a small chance. But it would be really, really great if I could. I, Ron Weasley, would have Viktor Krum's autograph. It would be great if I could manage to get it. Maybe I could ask Harry to do it. I mean, they kind of know each other because they're the Triwizard Champions and they're both famous, too. I'm sure Krum would gladly give Harry his autograph.

Now that Harry and I are friends again, it means I am spending more time with Hermione again, as well. And she's driving me absolutely mad with her house-elf obsession. Don't get me wrong, I kind of think it's really nice that she cares so much, but house-elves have been treated like slaves for centuries. They like it and they definitely do not want to be paid. I don't know how many times I have tried telling her this. She just insists that they are all like Dobby (he is probably the only house-elf in history who wants to be free and wants to be paid for his work).

We found Dobby, by the way. And Winky (Crouch's disgraced house-elf). Dumbledore gave them jobs in the kitchens at Hogwarts and is _paying_ them. Dobby seemed thrilled, but I don't think Winky was. You should have seen her, thinking Crouch was still her master. You would have thought that would have convinced Hermione, but it didn't.

But, I am so amazed at Dumbledore's generosity.

Okay, I will only ever say this here and it will probably be the only time, but, I am kind of really impressed by Hermione's determination in all of this. Sure, it's annoying, but, you know, she's determined to make sure all magical creatures are equal. It will probably never happen, but what if she could do something to change it? I think part of me would like to see it, because then it would really annoy those pure-blood families like the Malfoys who think everyone else is below them. But I still wish she would give up on her idea about SPEW. It's bloody annoying.

* * *

_**If you read it, pretty please review it. I'd love to hear your opinion!**_


	31. Girls

**_I quite like this chapter. I hope you like it. Comments are very much appreciated. Thanks._**

* * *

**Girls**

The absolutely worst thing that could ever happen to me while at Hogwarts has. Seriously, I think I would rather face the dragon Harry did in the first task, or face You Know Who. That would probably be less terrifying than asking a girl to the Yule Ball.

Apparently the Yule Ball is a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament, which is held at Christmas. No one told us about it until now. I probably would have given school a miss this year, if I had known. But I guess that was what the dress robes mum bought me were for (they are appalling, by the way. Absolutely hideous, with all the lace and ruffles. I'm going to look like an idiot). It would have been nice for her to give me a little warning, though. Maybe, then I wouldn't be worrying about who I should ask, or whether anyone will actually want to go with me in the first place.

That was the absolute worst part; trying to find someone. I mean, I'm Harry Potter's best friend. Next to him, who would want to go with me? Harry is The Boy Who Lived and a Triwizard Champion, who somehow managed to get his name in the Goblet underage and then finished equal first after the first task.

Who am I compared to that?

I think I would rather go back to where the spiders are in the Forbidden Forest and face them again. I definitely do not want to ask a girl to the Yule Ball. Not again...

Harry seems to like this Ravenclaw fifth year, Cho Chang quite a bit. She plays Quidditch and I will admit she is very pretty, but I know Harry really likes her. And I am pretty sure the idea of asking her to go with him is quite appealing. So we made this pact. After weeks and weeks of avoiding it, we realised we actually needed to get our acts together and find someone. The Ball is not that far away and neither of us had dates.

So we came to an agreement that by the end of the day, we would both have a date. And that was where the really humiliating part happened. In a spur of the moment decision, I decided to ask Fleur Delacour. Fleur! The part Veela Champion for Beauxbatons.

I have no idea what came across me, I kind of just said it. It was humiliating and you should have seen the way she looked at me. I have never been so embarrassed in my life. Maybe the fact that she _is_ part Veela was the reason. Things like that are hard to control, you know. I was determined to do anything to impress her.

Well, of course, I didn't stick around to hear what her answer would be, but I'm guessing it wasn't going to be nice. I just ran for it, completely ashamed of what had happened. But at least Harry had as much luck with Cho Chang. Apparently she was already asked by someone else. So we were both disappointed, I suppose.

Still, at least we're not going alone (not like Hermione, but I will get to that later). Our last option was the Patil twins. Parvati and Padma. Harry is going with Parvati and I am going with Padma. I'm not sure any of us are too happy with that arrangement (Padma's in Ravenclaw, I barely know her), but at least I won't be going alone.

Like Hermione will be...

She says she's going with someone, but I don't know how true that is. I think it was because I was about to ask her. You know, I thought, well I didn't have anyone and she didn't either, so we would go together. But she then jumped in and got really upset and told me she was already going with someone else. I bet she only said that as an excuse not to go with me.

Oh well, it's probably for the best, anyway. Don't want to get people talking, you know. That annoying journalist, Rita Skeeter has been nosing around ever since the beginning of the Tournament (not that she would write about me or anything, but she does like a good story).

So, I don't actually know if Hermione is going with anyone, but I doubt it. I'm sure she would have told us of she was. At least it won't be _me_ turning up alone.


	32. Worst Night Of My Life

**_Thanks once again for your reviews. Muchly appreciated :)_**

* * *

**Worst Night Of My Life**

I was never looking forward to the Yule Ball, but it turned out to be worse than I could ever imagine. It was horrible. I hated it. I hated everything about it. It was pointless and a complete waste of time. I don't know why I even bothered going. I should have just stayed in the common room, waiting for Harry to get back to tell me how it had gone.

I definitely _ do not _want Viktor Krum's autograph anymore. He's an idiot, actually. He's not actually that good at playing Quidditch. In fact, he's pretty useless. Sure, he caught the Snitch at the World Cup, but Bulgaria still lost. He didn't even try and win it. All he wanted to do was finish the match to save embarrassment. Pathetic. What kind of Quidditch player doesn't want to win?

And he's not that good at the Triwizard Tournament, either. I mean, _Harry_ equalled with him in the first task. Harry, who is like four years younger than him. He doesn't even deserve to be a Champion.

Why are girls so obsessed with him? I bet it's only because he's famous. You should have seen them following him around when they knew he didn't have a date to the Yule Ball. They all wanted him to ask them. It was disgusting.

But he asked Hermione! _Hermione!_ Of all the people he could have asked, she didn't even seem that interested in him. Where did he get the idea that she would say yes? And why did she say yes, anyway? She never liked him. In fact, she was quite against him when he first came to Hogwarts. But I guess all that changed when she had the opportunity to go to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum. All the girls were jealous of her. I was just angry. I'm not sure what about, but I was just angry. Maybe I was annoyed that she really did have a date and that I accused her of lying. Or maybe I was just angry that I was ditched for Krum.

I don't think anything has ever sucked more than the Yule Ball. It was horrible.

Of course, that morning was Christmas day and it started of normally, I guess. We all got presents, we had no school and there was a lot of excitement leading up to the Yule Ball that night. At this stage, I was kind of dreading it (but more the fact of having to go with Padma than the actual Ball). I knew Harry was kind of dreading it too, so I thought we could hate it together.

I was trying to find out who Hermione was going with all day, but she refused to tell me. I was sure this was because she actually had no one, but she got really angry again and then said she was going to get ready. I never saw her again until she entered the Great Hall with..._him!_

It didn't help that I was in these awful dress robes mum had bought me. They were second hand and had all this ugly lace stuff all over them. I know Padma was trying so hard not to laugh when she saw me, despite using a Severing Charm to remove most of it. Harry, of course had brand new ones, so he looked fine. As did most other people. I hate being poor, you know. I considered not going just because of the dress robes.

It was really...strange walking with Parvati and Padma to the Great Hall. Parvati is in Gryffindor, so I knew her a little bit, but I didn't know Padma at all. And I don't think we will be going to another Yule Ball together anytime soon, either. That part didn't go well...well, nothing went well.

But the Great Hall looked fantastic. It's amazing what magic can do. It had been completely transformed and everyone looked really nice (except me in my ugly dress robes, of course). Harry couldn't keep his eyes off Cho Chang, who was apparently there with Cedric Diggory. What a _git!_ I think I would have preferred her to show up with Harry, truthfully (and I am certain Harry would have liked that too).

Because Harry is a Champion, he had to start off the dancing. Thank goodness it wasn't me, because I would have hated it. But, Hermione seemed to enjoy it. She was dancing with Viktor Krum...of course she would enjoy it. You should have seen him, prancing around the floor like he owned the school. He's an idiot. He probably only wants to talk to her, so he can find out what Harry has discovered about the egg. I probably should have just asked Hermione. That way, none of this would have happened. I mean, we're friends, aren't we? It would have been the decent thing to do. Hermione was betraying Harry.

And while she and Harry were enjoying their meals at the Champion's table with all the officials, I had to sit with Ginny and Neville and Seamus and Lavender. By this point, I was really, really regretting coming. It's not the best image hanging around with your little sister, you know. Padma definitely wasn't happy about it, either. She was really annoyed at Parvati.

I don't think I even danced with Padma...at all (but Hermione was quite keen to let the world know she was there with Krum). She and Parvati ended up finding others as me and Harry weren't all that interested. We were glad to be rid of them, truthfully.

The famous band, The Weird Sisters didn't even make it any better. It was a horrible night and I wish it had never happened.

We kind of left after that. Harry and I talk a walk around the grounds. Harry seemed really curious about some conversation we heard between Snape and Karkaroff, but I don't know what was weird about it. Snape is evil and Karkaroff is no better. They're probably old buddies from the time they spent in You Know Who's company.

Besides, my mind was still on Hermione and Krum. He was the enemy. Even if he had asked her, she should have said no. She was betraying Harry.

I left Harry completely after that. He was determined to be nosey, so I went back to the common room. That was when Hermione and I had a big fight. It was horrible, really. I didn't mean to start it, but I think I did. I was just so angry at her for being there with Krum when she is Harry's friend. It just didn't seem right.

We kind of yelled at each other (she wouldn't listen to what I was saying) and then she said something about me being jealous and I should have asked her first or something like that. As if I was jealous! Did she really think that I would be jealous of her? I'm not. I just don't think she should get too close to the opposition. Krum might use it to his advantage.

That fight probably happened less than an hour ago. I can't even sleep I'm so angry at her. If I ever see Krum again, I am not sure what I will do to him. I have no idea why people think he is so brilliant. He's not. Really, he's just an idiot.

* * *

_**Pretty please leave a review if you read it. It means a lot!**_


	33. Rita Skeeter

**_Only a short chapter this time. Thanks for your awesome reviews :) Keep them coming!_  
**

**Rita Skeeter**

Viktor Krum might have competition. Sure, I don't like him, but Rita Skeeter could be worse. She is some, evil, stupid, nosey woman who writes for the Daily Prophet. But the truth doesn't seem to be good enough for her. No, she has to make all this stuff up just to get a good story.

She's so annoying. Ever since the Tournament started, she has been hanging around, trying to find something to write about. And if she can't find any juicy gossip, she will make something up.

Her most recent victim is Hagrid. I forgot to mention last time (because it wasn't really the most important thing on my mind), but just after Harry and I overheard that conversation between Snape and Karkaroff, we also overheard another conversation between Hagrid and Madame Maxime.

I think Hagrid likes her. And they're both the same height (you know, _huge_), so I think Hagrid just assumed she was also half giant (not that I knew Hagrid was in the first place). Then she got all offended and refused to speak to him. It was a really awkward situation Harry and I found ourselves in, truthfully. I really wish we hadn't heard it, but if we had moved, they would have seen us.

Well, anyway, somehow Rita Skeeter found out about it too and now she has revealed to everyone that we have a half giant teaching at Hogwarts. The parents are going to go crazy. I don't see how it matters, though. Everyone who knows Hagrid, knows that he is the kindest person anyone could ever meet. But the reputation of the full giants will cause panic. Giants are not very friendly and they were once on You Know Who's side. But I guess they're like wizards; you have your odd one out with them too.

Besides, Dumbledore trusts Hagrid, which means everyone should (that's what I've been brought up to believe...and I do!)

I reckon Malfoy must have told Skeeter. She definitely wasn't hanging around, but Malfoy could have been hiding somewhere nearby, listening. It sounds like something he would do. He doesn't like Hagrid out of principle. And when that article came out, he seemed to be really happy about it.

Of course, this revelation has meant that Hagrid is too scared to teach now, so we have a substitute. I think, technically, she's a better teacher, but she's just not Hagrid. I will help clear his name, even if it is the last thing I do. I won't let Skeeter _or_ Malfoy win!

And I suppose Skeeter will be hanging around for a little while longer, too. The second task is coming up soon, so I bet she can't wait to write about that.

I'm not sure Harry has figured out what the egg means yet (he told Hermione he had, but I think he was lying). Hermione keeps bugging him to work it out (I bet she knows what it is, because Krum has told her, so now she is trying to act like the good friend and help Harry). Or, he hasn't worked it out, so she is trying to get Harry to figure it out so she can go and blab to him. I knew this would happen. This is why she never should have become 'friends' with him. He's using her so he can get further in the Triwizard Tournament.

But whatever the next task is, I hope Krum finishes last. That should shut Hermione up about how great he is once and for all.

* * *

**_Pretty please leave a review. It would mean so much :)_**


	34. Lost In The Lake

**_Thanks once again for your awesome reviews, alerts and favourites. I love you all for it 3_**

* * *

**Lost In The Lake**

You will never guess what just happened to me! I was part of the second task! Me! Okay, so all I had to do was stay in a lake for an hour and hope that Harry would come and save me, but it was still great. Hermione was there too, as were Cho Chang and Fleur Delacour's younger sister.

Harry worked out what the egg meant a while back (thanks to Cedric Diggory). If he listened to it underwater, the words were clear. Harry was pretty quick to discover that it involved merpeople.

That meant that he was going to need a way to breathe under water for an hour so he could go and rescue something that he would miss the most (we didn't realise at the time, but it was people. It was me!).

Harry, Hermione and I searched for ages trying to find something. We went through almost every book in the library, trying to find a spell or something that would allow Harry to breathe underwater. But there was nothing.

Apparently, in the end, the house-elf Dobby gave him something called Gillyweed. I've never heard of it, but it seemed to do the trick. Not that I remember much of anything that happened. All four of us were put under some kind of spell so we wouldn't die while we were in the water. Believe it or not, when I got told this, it didn't even seem to bother me. I knew Dumbledore wouldn't allow a task which could cause someone to die.

Besides, when they told me, I was just really happy to be involved. I was finally doing something other than just being the supportive friend.

Of course Harry had to be the big hero in it all, though, didn't he? He was the first one there and thought he would try and save all of us. He ended up rescuing me and Fleur's sister, because Fleur had to pull out. He can be a real idiot sometimes. Did he really think anything was actually going to happen to us? When will he learn he can't save us all?

So, because of Harry's heroism, we got back last, which means Cedric Diggory is now in the lead. At least they had the common sense to give Harry second place (ahead of Krum), though. I was rather pleased about that, truthfully. But, as much as I don't like him, at least he got Hermione out of there. Imagine what might have happened if he had been attacked like Fleur was! She might still be down in the lake...

Anyway, so Hermione and I were helping Harry in the library when it all happened. We had been there for ages, looked through every book that might have something, but we couldn't find anything.

I had pretty much given up on finding anything. There was no hope. Either Harry had to pull out or he was going to end up drowning down there while he tried to rescue whatever it was he was going to miss the most (at this point I didn't realise it was going to be me).

That was when Fred and George came to tell me and Hermione, McGonagall wanted to see us. We didn't really say much on the way to her office, but I am pretty sure we were thinking the same thing. We were going to get in to trouble for helping Harry too much. Hermione had been helping him since the first task and we were both doing so much research to try and figure out what that bloody egg meant.

But that wasn't the case. When we got there, Cho and Gabrielle (Fleur's sister) were there too. They seemed to be just as confused as we were. I don't think she was too pleased about the task when she told us. She kind of looked worried, but she did assure us we were going to be perfectly safe down in the lake (I don't think she was actually all that convinced).

The other three looked frightened by the prospect, but I wasn't. As if Dumbledore would let anything happen. If anything, I was actually quite excited. I was going to get to do something. Plus, they seemed to think _I_ would be the person Harry would miss the most. I never would have imagined that...

Feeling excited was kind of the last thing I remember until I was being pulled to the surface by Harry, with Gabrielle. I had a go at him for bringing Gabrielle along, but I suppose I really wouldn't have expected anything else. It is Harry we're talking about. He would have rescued all four if he had been allowed to (I mean Hermione and Cho were also down there).

And you should have seen the look on Krum's face when they awarded Harry second place. It was priceless. He was furious. I have never felt so proud of Harry in my life. His heroism ended up giving him more points.

The best part now, though, is that everyone wants to know what happened down in the lake. They keep asking _me! _Of course, I actually have no idea, but they don't need to know that, do they? I confess that I may have exaggerated the truth just a little, but I really don't care. For once, all the attention isn't just on Harry.

It would have been handy for all of this to happen _before_ the Yule Ball, though. Maybe, then, I wouldn't have had such a hard time trying to find someone to go with, or maybe even Fleur might have said yes when I stupidly asked her. She seems really keen on Harry now, though. She was really grateful he rescued her little sister (although Gabrielle wouldn't have died).

So all that is left now is the third task. I really hope I can have a part in that as well. I like being noticed!

* * *

_**Please don't leave without giving a review. It would mean a lot.**_


	35. Getting Stronger

**_Here's another chapter for you. Please leave a review if you read it :)_**

* * *

**Getting Stronger**

So much has happened in the past few months and all of it points to one thing; You Know Who is getting stronger. It's so obvious and it's really, really scary. I have been so occupied with school work, helping Harry and worrying about all these strange occurrences, I haven't had much time to do anything else. It's why I haven't really been around lately.

It kind of all started after the second task (which was a while back now). On one of the Hogsmeade trips, we met Sirius in secret and he kind of told us some interesting facts, which got us all thinking. Then Harry and Krum saw Mr Crouch at Hogwarts after months of sending instructions to Percy via owl post.

According to Percy, he has been unwell. I wasn't there, but Harry said he was really out of it...like he had lost it or something. Fred and George joked that Percy had sent him mad, but I think it would be something worse than that. Something serious.

And finally, Harry discovered some kind of memory thing in Dumbledore's office (a Pensieve?) and he saw in to a memory of Dumbledore. It was all these Death Eater trials ages ago. It's kind of freaky to think that you don't actually know who is for real and who isn't. Many Death Eaters claimed to be under the Imperius Curse, but who knows whether they were telling the truth or not.

I'm glad a lot of the dangerous ones are all in Azkaban.

After all of this, it is now really obvious someone _did_ put Harry's name in the Goblet. Someone who wants him dead. I personally think it is either Snape or Karkaroff (or both). They would both love to see Harry dead and I am sure they would gladly assist even the Darkest wizard to accomplish their goal.

Besides, after what Sirius told us, both of them were Death Eaters once before. They claim to be free of that, but as if You Know Who will ever 'free' a Death Eater. He'd kill them. We just need some way to prove that he really is coming back. That way, we can be in control of the whole situation. I hope Dumbledore realises the same thing. He will know what to do.

As I mentioned before, we saw Sirius at Hogsmeade a while back. He came disguised in his dog form, so if anyone saw us, they would have seen me, Harry and Hermione following what appeared to be a stray dog. With Hermione's reputation in helping...other creatures...they probably assumed she was dragging us along to rescue the poor, helpless dog.

Still, it didn't stop us from being concerned. Harry had been writing to Sirius all year, filling him in on what has been happening and Sirius has been replying with messages like 'keep calm', 'stay low' and whatnot. We had no idea why he all of a sudden decided actually come and see us. What if someone _did_ see him? He's still a wanted man.

Then he tells us he has been living in the dog form for most of the year, stealing papers from bins and keeping up to date himself. I didn't mean to laugh, but I did, when he told us. I can't imagine living as an animal for so long. All the flees and everything. It would be disgusting. But it shows he really cares about Harry. You'd have to really care about someone to live as a dog for so long (or in Pettigrew's instance, be really, really scared).

I could _never_ live off eating rats, though. I have no idea how Sirius can manage that.

So anyway, he told us about Mr Crouch's son being a Death Eater and how Crouch personally handed him over to the Dementors. Apparently he's really against the Dark Arts and was furious to discover his own son was using that kind of magic.

I bet it was humiliating too. A well respected person of the Ministry and your son was caught with the Death Eaters. I don't really blame him, truthfully.

Then a few weeks after that, Krum had been having a go at Harry (because Skeeter wrote some ridiculous article about Harry and Hermione-I'll get to that later) and he got all jealous over it. They were near the Forbidden Forest, when (and this is only Harry's word) Mr Crouch just stumbled out, muttering all kinds of nonsense.

Everyone believed he had been at home, really unwell, but he has been wandering the Forest all this time? Something isn't right. And when Harry went to get help, he and Dumbledore came back to find Krum lying Stunned on the ground and Crouch gone.

This all occurred after they had just found out the third task was going to be some kind of maze. It can't be that hard, can it? I mean, yeah, there will be enchantments and spells, but I doubt it will be too dangerous. The Champions have already faced dragons and survived under water for an hour. Surely, nothing can be worse than that.

I hope Harry does really well. I hope he wins. He deserves it, you know. His name was put in the Goblet without him knowing about it and then (due to their rules) he was forced to compete. Now he is winning (well, equally winning). Everyone thought he was going to fail after the first task.

But I don't actually care who wins, as long as it isn't Krum. I bet he will be mighty pleased with himself and all the girls (probably Hermione included) will swoon over him. They only like him because he is some stupid Quidditch player, anyway. I bet if he was just an ordinary student like Cedric Diggory he wouldn't have that much attention.

Anyway, so after the whole Crouch thing settled down, Harry told me about what he saw in Dumbledore's Pensieve. He said he saw all these trials that Dumbledore was at. They were sentencing Death Eaters.

Of course, many who should have been thrown in Azkaban are still out there, but I think the most dangerous ones are in the prison. It's kind of freaky, actually, to think that some really dangerous ones could still be out there.

For all I know, they could have Harry or Hermione under the Imperius Curse.

But it is all pointing to the fact that You Know Who _is_ getting stronger. Even Dumbledore believes he is, but I really hope he is wrong. It is the worst possible thing that could happen.

I know I mentioned the article Skeeter wrote earlier, but I never said what it was about, really. I have absolutely no idea how she could possibly find out, but she did, then she exaggerated it and now everyone thinks Hermione is dating both Harry and Krum at the same time.

Krum is a useless git, who can't even play Quidditch and I have no idea what Hermione sees in him. But in her article, Skeeter mentioned that Krum asked Hermione to come and visit him in the summer. I laughed at it, thinking it was more of her rubbish (like the part about Harry), but do you know what she said? She said it was true and was more worried about how Skeeter found out than anything.

I don't believe it! The Tournament will be over then. Why would Krum want her to visit him? And what does Hermione see in him? I guess she likes the famous ones. Friends with Harry, now seeing Krum. It's all because he is famous. If I was famous, she would probably like me better.

So, yeah, then Skeeter went on to rant about how Hermione is with Krum _and_ Harry. They both deny it (and that was what Krum was questioning Harry about when all that Crouch stuff happened). I doubt it is true, but she did get the part about Krum asking Hermione to his place right, so who knows. Maybe it is something they're not telling me. If it is true, though, it looks like Harry got over Cho Chang pretty fast. I can't believe he would let someone like Diggory get in the way.

Well, the third task starts in a few weeks and I really hope something like getting his arms sliced off happens to Krum. We'll see what Hermione thinks of him then.


	36. It Has Begun

**_I'd really appreciate it if you left a review :) Thanks_  
**

* * *

**It Has Begun**

I want to apologise sincerely for writing what I did about Krum last time. I was really annoyed at him and what Skeeter had written, but I never really wanted _anything_ bad to happen to anyone.

Cedric Diggory is dead. He was killed in the third task. It's all just happened and I feel in shock. I don't know what is going on and everything is all a bit hazy. All I remember is Harry landing back with the Triwizard Cup and Diggory's body. At first, we were all really excited that it was two Hogwarts Champions returning, but then we realised something was wrong. Diggory wasn't moving.

That was when it sunk in. Someone had been killed and Harry was announcing that he was back. You Know Who is back. All the signs have been pointing to it and it is true.

Harry saw him with his own eyes. Harry fought with him. Harry saw the Death Eaters. It's terrifying. I don't want him to be back. I don't want to live in fear of being killed all the time.

The worst part is that the one who put Harry's name in the Cup was someone I have admired all year. Moody. He turned Malfoy in to a ferret for us, he helped Harry in the first task. We thought he genuinely wanted Harry to win (which I guess he did), but it was all for a different motive.

Moody (well, Mr Crouch's son in disguise) made the Cup a Portkey. It was all planned out. The Portkey would take Harry to a graveyard, where Pettigrew was waiting to use him to help him restore You Know Who. And it all worked. Moody/Crouch did all this right under Dumbledore's nose. No one had any idea.

He has been helping Harry all year, but no one said anything. I should have noticed. Someone should have noticed, but no one did.

No one expected Diggory to be there, though. They touched the Cup at the same time. Of course, it didn't bother someone like You Know Who. He just killed him. I never should have wished anything bad to happen to anyone. If I had known this was going to happen, I wouldn't have said anything.

Yeah, I wasn't Diggory's number one fan, but I didn't want him to die. It's horrible.

Harry is all a bit dazed at the moment, but what he has managed to tell us is that Pettigrew was there with You Know Who and he needed Harry's blood to regenerate him. Well, it worked and soon he was almost fully human again and he summoned his Death Eaters.

Obviously, I don't actually know what happened there, but I think it is safe to say You Know Who tried to kill Harry and failed again. It's amazing how most people die when they come within one hundred yards of You Know Who, yet this is like the fourth time Harry has escaped. I'd be really angry too!

In his confused mumblings, Harry mentioned something about their wands connecting and his parents protecting him. I have no idea what that means, but somehow he was luckier than Cedric Diggory (only because You Know Who wanted to kill Harry personally, I think).

I still can't believe that Diggory is actually dead. His parents were devastated. I just couldn't imagine what it would be like to have that happen. All my family are still alive and if anyone has ever died, it's only been of old age.

But I guess it's just a reminder that the darkest wizard of all time really is back. People are going to start to panic...if the Ministry tells them that is.

Apparently they are refusing to believe Harry's story. Dumbledore believes it and heaps of people heard Crouch Jnr confess under a truth potion. Isn't that what those potions are for? To get the truth? And it came out. I can't understand why they won't listen when You Know Who's most faithful supporter proudly confessed and gave a reason for everything that has happened this year.

All of it led to trying to get Harry to that graveyard.

Again, I am only going off what I have heard Dumbledore and Harry say, but apparently Crouch Jnr wasn't really dead (forgot to mention that earlier). He was being kept my Mr Crouch under the Imperius Curse for many years. It was his mother who had died (she was in disguise-Polyjuice Potion).

He had been sitting right behind us at the World Cup and it was _him_ who set off the Dark Mark. I don't know how we all didn't see it. It was so obvious. He was at Hogwarts the whole time.

All those strange things I have mentioned...it was all him. He tried to kill Harry! He _did_ kill Mr Crouch and indirectly got Cedric Diggory killed. I don't understand...I can't comprehend why anyone would wish bad things to happen to someone.

And how did Dumbledore not realise? I thought he was the type of person to be aware of these things, but it doesn't seem he is. It's worrying me, you know. If a Death Eater can get past Dumbledore, then what chance do the rest of us have?

Now that I think about it, he has actually let You Know Who or a supporter of You Know Who in to Hogwarts every year since I have been here.

First there was Quirrell, who was walking around with him on the back of his head. Then there was all the Chamber of Secrets business. Sure, he was just a memory, but people were being petrified. Hermione was petrified. Then Sirius Black was roaming the grounds last year. Yeah, so it turns out he wasn't as bad as we all thought he was, but still...he was there when we all thought he was a supporter.

And now someone has used Polyjuice Potion to infiltrate Hogwarts and a student has ended up dead. I'm starting to really doubt Dumbledore's ability to know these things, but without him, I don't feel safe.

And after all this, it turns out Crouch Jnr was keeping the real Moody in his trunk this whole time. I feel sorry for the bloke. Been kept alive only so you can have your hair ripped from you every day. I think I would prefer to be dead.

Dumbledore was so angry. I have never seen him so mad before. He was furious with Fudge for refusing to believe Harry's story. They had a huge screaming match just outside the hospital wing not so long ago. It was crazy. I doubt he would have been so angry if everything hadn't happened before.

Maybe he was upset about Diggory being...killed. I mean, it was a bit of a shock. No one saw it coming, but I suppose we should have. After all, I have been saying all year, the evidence pointed to You Know Who returning. It was only going to be a matter of time.

Oh, and on a side note, I am so glad I don't have to keep the secret about Sirius being alive anymore. It was starting to get on my nerves. Mum and dad carrying on about him still being out there...I just wanted to tell them he wasn't dangerous.

But they all know now, which is a relief. And it could be a sign that Sirius mightn't have to stay on the run for much longer now. I hope so. He doesn't deserve it and I suppose the streets won't be safe anymore. Nothing will be safe anymore. Not since You Know Who is back. Someone has already died and he's been alive for less than twenty-four hours.


	37. Back Home

**_Only a short chapter this time. I hope you like it and don't forget to leave a review :)_  
**

* * *

**Back Home**

For the first time ever, I am actually one hundred percent glad to be away from Hogwarts. I am back in the safety of my own home, my own bed and with my own family (although maybe Hogwarts is actually safer with Dumbledore there).

I think everyone was glad to get home actually, but a lot of it was due to Diggory's death (despite Dumbledore telling the school how he was killed, people aren't really believing it). It was a really sad last month. Even I was feeling it and I barely knew him. Truthfully, I never really liked him, but I just can't help feeling sad. After all, we were technically on the same side-against You Know Who.

But apparently the Daily Prophet doesn't think he was important enough. There has been nothing about his death (or You Know Who's return). I bet it is all to do with Fudge. He still won't admit that what Harry said was true. If he mentions Diggory's death, then it will mean he is admitting the darkest wizard of all time really is back.

I think it is unfair. Cedric Diggory died at the hands of You Know Who. People have the right to know what happened and how it happened. I just can't believe someone who is supposed to be the leader of the wizarding world is so ignorant.

But I think mum, dad and Bill are doing something about it (I hope they are. At least _someone_ is trying to fight him). Since I got back from Hogwarts, the three of them have been running in and out of the house, sending owls in the middle of the night, whispering to each other when they think the rest of us aren't around.

And I know I'm not the only one to have noticed. I heard Fred and George talking about it a few days ago.

But whatever it is, I wish I could be included. I want to help in this fight that anyone in their right mind knows is coming. You Know Who isn't just going to sit back and wait. He may take his time, but eventually he will do something and many innocent people will die.

Mum refused to tell us anything, though. She says it's none of our business.

I probably won't be in touch for most of the holidays. I think I am just going to sit back and relax as much as possible. I start the fifth year soon, which apparently is really tough. It is the year of our O.W.L exams. I bet the teachers will be giving us loads of homework, so I will try and avoid writing as much as possible between now and then.

* * *

_**Don't forget to leave a review, I'd really appreciate it.**_


	38. Grimmauld Place

**_Your reviews would be really appreciated :)_  
**

* * *

**Grimmauld Place**

Well, something unexpected has happened. For the rest of the summer, I have relocated to the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters. Also known as Number Twelve Grimmauld Place or Sirius' house.

It's quite a creepy house, actually and I know Sirius hates it. He is from a long line of those obsessive purebloods who have no tolerance for Muggleborns or Muggles. So it's got all weird kind of things in it.

"The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black" it is called by his ancestors. I think Dumbledore only let Headquarters be here, because he knew how badly Sirius wanted to be able to help.

Although it's slightly creepy, the house also has its good qualities. It's is huge, to start with. So much bigger than the Burrow and so much more room. There are many levels and it is so easy to escape everyone if you want to.

On the other hand, I get a really funny feeling about it. It's got all kinds of Dark Magic stuff that Sirius has been unable to get rid of (or us for that matter-mum's been making us clean to keep as busy and stop asking questions). Mrs Black (Sirius mother) has used Permanent Sticking Charms on many objects.

The most annoying one is a portrait of herself. We have to be really quiet when we walk past, otherwise she will start screaming obscene, insulting things to anyone who walks past. Most of the time it involves insulting Muggleborns (remember that word Malfoy called Hermione a few years back?) I don't get it. If you have magic, you have magic.

There is also Sirius' bloody house-elf, Kreacher. It's horrible and disgusting and I have never seen him cheerful. He mopes around the house, stealing things and joining in Mrs Black's colourful word choices). You should hear what he says to Hermione when all she does is try to be nice to him. Sirius should kick him out.

Anyway, so remember how I said I thought mum and dad were up to something a few weeks ago? Well it turns out they were organising this Order of the Phoenix. It is some secret organisation by Dumbledore to fight You Know Who. The Ministry don't seem interested in helping, so Dumbledore is doing it himself (though, he's not in the Ministry's good books at the moment).

I think it's a great idea, but mum won't let me be involved. I think that's ridiculous. I'm sixteen years old. I think I am old enough to handle whatever is thrown at me. Besides, I've kind of already faced some things involving You Know Who (kind of anyway). And I'm not that bad at Defence Against the Dark Arts. It's probably my best subject.

Mum won't even let Fred and George be involved and they're of age now (which we are all constantly reminded of with them Apparating all over the house. It's rather annoying), but of course, they have found a way around it.

They've invented these things called Extendable Ears, which we have been using to listen in to some of the Order's meetings. Not that they are discussing much we didn't know already. Basically, You Know Who is back, trying to get a following and there have been quite a few mysterious deaths in the past few weeks. Yet, the Ministry still refuse to acknowledge his return.

Harry isn't here yet, but I think he will be here shortly. Dumbledore has forbidden Hermione and I to tell him anything, which is kind of annoying. I know Harry is really mad. He's stuck with the Muggles while we're all here and he has no idea what is going on.

I would be mad too, but I suppose Dumbledore has a reason for not wanting Harry informed. He's been sending us letters and we can't even reply to them. We're not even allowed to tell him where we are staying.

Well, we can't. Dumbledore is the Secret Keeper, which means only he is able to reveal the whereabouts. It's a cool idea, if you ask me. It means no one Dumbledore doesn't trust will be able to find us...like the Ministry.

Oh and on to more exciting news, Fred and George bought me some new dress robes the other day. I am so happy I will never have to wear those horrible, lacy ones mum bought me last year (not that I am hoping for a need to wear them any time soon).

I wasn't even expecting it. They just came home and gave them to me. I have no idea where their money came from, but maybe their joke shop idea is really starting to take shape. I don't know. They don't talk much about it to any of us. I think they're scared mum will make them stop if they share too much information. I'm glad they're making money, though. Probably got more than the rest of us put together.

I think there is another meeting about to start, so I should probably go and listen to what his happening. I think I heard Ginny say Dumbledore was here for this one, which means it's probably important.


	39. Harry's Second Rescue

**_I'd really appreciate your reviews :) Thanks to all those who have already reviewed this fic. It means a lot!_  
**

* * *

**Harry's Second Rescue**

For the third time in the last five years, Harry has been rescued from his crazy Muggle family. I didn't get to go with them this time, which I was kind of annoyed about. Despite mum going nuts over it, flying dad's car to get him out was kind of fun. Anyway, Harry is my friend and all Hermione and I could do was sit back and wait to see what happened.

Hermione was really worried.

Moody (the real Moody) took some other Order people to Harry's house and practically smuggled him out from right under the Ministry's nose.

You see, Harry used magic in front of his cousin a few days ago to get rid of some Dementors which were after them. But apparently the Ministry didn't think he had the right to do it and expelled him. It was really stupid and everyone thinks he will get off. If you look at the rules, in certain situations you can use magic in front of a Muggle.

Anyway, it's not like his cousin didn't know magic existed, so what does it matter? And they both would have been soulless if Harry hadn't used the Patronus Charm. It's just the Ministry's way of trying to erase the problem about Harry telling everyone about You Know Who. I am sure he will get off.

Right now, the Ministry are useless hippogriffs who know nothing at all. If they were decent, then they would be doing everything in their power to stop the rise of You Know Who again. Instead, they're too scared to accept that what Harry is saying is the truth and are choosing to ignore him and make it out as if Harry and Dumbledore have lost their marbles. Bloody cowards; that's what they are.

But Harry's here now and we could finally tell him about everything that has been happening. He was _really_ mad about it too. He thought we should have at least told him where we were (but we couldn't). He yelled and screamed at us for a while, but he eventually calmed down.

It's not like it was my fault anyway. I would have told him everything straight away if I had been allowed. It was kind of annoying having him screaming at me, when none of this was my fault, though.

But I do understand why he was so angry. He we all were (at least doing _something_) and he was stuck in Little Whinging with his stupid Muggle family who hate him as much as Harry hates them.

But I did enjoy telling him everything I knew (despite how little that actually is). I still knew more than him though and it felt good to be able to do something. And it is also great to have my best friend back. Sure, my siblings company is fine and so is Hermione's, but Harry is my best mate.

Ever since we got the news of Harry's expulsion, Hermione has been worrying the most. She has been reading every book to find ways that they can't expel Harry. She is such a good friend (I really wouldn't put that much effort in to it, truthfully), but I wonder if she is only doing it because it's Harry. Would she do the same thing if it was me, too?

Apparently Mundungus Fletcher was meant to be watching Harry on the night the Dementors came. He's an idiot. Cares more about himself and his dodgy dealings in Knockturn Alley than anything else and he left his post.

Dumbledore was so mad. I have never seen him get angry like that before. He was furious. It was kind of scary, but I don't blame him. He needs as many people as he can trust (not that I would trust Dung in anything, personally) and he was betrayed.

It makes me mad too. What if Harry can't get off? I will be without my best friend at Hogwarts. Sure, Hermione is good company, but there will be nothing to laugh about. She will be worrying too much over the stupid exams to have any fun.

Oh and mum found the Extendable Ears a few weeks ago, which is really disappointing. So we can't listen to anymore conversations. They have put all these other spells on the doors during meetings.

I just don't get why we can't be involved. We kind of already are, anyway.

What we do know, however, is the Order are definitely trying to protect something. It's so obvious. We have no idea what exactly, but it must be something You Know Who is after. It's probably like some kind of weapon. I'm so annoyed we can't know anything!

But mum is still making everyone underage 'useful'. We're decontaminating Sirius' house. She thinks it's the least we can do for him after he allowed us in to his out (which I might add, he left when he was like seventeen or something, because he hated his family). Anyway, Dumbledore only agreed to make this the Headquarters to make Sirius feel as if he was doing something (he's still a wanted man).

In saying that, however, the house-elf Kreacher hasn't been mainting it. There are a lot of nasty things in the house. Boggarts and whatnot. We started long before Harry arrived, but it doesn't look like we are anywhere near finished.

I hate it.

And Percy.

We have only heard from him once since the holidays began and it turned in to a _huge_ argument between him and dad. Percy is the biggest idiot anyway and he was being completely unreasonable. Mum's really upset that he has practically disowned us, but I don't really care. I never really liked him, anyway. I don't think I will care if I never see him again.

He got this big, fancy new promotion at the Ministry and I think (no, I know) he thinks it makes him more important than the rest of us. I bet he was only given the promotion so he can spy on us and Dumbledore (apparently dad isn't very popular at the moment).

Percy, like the rest of the Minsitry, is refusing to accept that You Know Who is back and then it got personal. He told dad his 'lack of ambition' is the reason we're not that rich. He thinks he could find a better job than working with Muggle artefacts.

Yeah, so I don't understand dad's obsession with that sort of stuff, but Percy was way out of line. Good riddance to him!

I think I hear the meeting finishing, so I better go and see what information I can catch. You know, despite Harry being really angry all the time, it's good to have him back. Grimmauld Place should be much more exciting with him here.

* * *

**So I pose a campaign, challenge, or whatever you want to call it. It's not that hard, really. If you read a story, REVIEW IT. No one is expecting a novel length reply. A simple one sentence review saying why you like or don't like it is good enough for most. Writers also like constructive criticism. They want to improve on their writing, so help them out. It really isn't that hard to take a minute or so out of your time to review a story that someone has taken the time to write and you have taken the time to read. I'll be posting this in all of my stories I post from now on in the hope that the word spreads. People like reviews and it is the best reward you can give someone. My goal is to get 90% of reviewing. Copy and paste this into your stories, profile or wherever. Spread the word.**


	40. Prefect

**Thank you all who reviewed this. It really keeps me writing 3**

**This is only a short chapter.**

* * *

**Prefect**

I don't believe it! _I_ have been made a prefect for Gryffindor. Me! I had no idea. I think we all just assumed it would be Harry. I mean, he's Harry! But Dumbledore chose me! About bloody time, too. Finally, I have achieved something he hasn't. Don't get me wrong, I haven't started bragging or anything, I'm just kind of happy about it.

Hermione is the girl prefect, which is pretty cool too. At least I will have someone to talk to during prefect duty. Well, that's if she will talk to me. She didn't seem that happy when she found out it was me and not Harry. She seemed really excited when she saw Harry holding my badge, but then when I told her, she kind of went silent.

I guess I was kind of hoping she would be a bit happier about it. You know, I earned it.

Of course, Fred and George though it was hilarious. That haven't let me forget about it since the badge arrived with our letters from Hogwarts. I try to act normal about the whole thing when I am around them, but I am actually really excited about it. _I_ am a prefect. Me!

And mum offered to buy me a present of some kind because of it (apparently she did with the others too). She offered to buy me a decent owl, but I kind of wanted a broom. I mean, I have Pigwidgeon already (he's not the best, but I've become kind of attached to him).

I don't think she was too pleased about that idea, but she said she would anyway. I'm not expecting anything fancy, I just really want my own broom. At least, then, I will be able to try out for the Quidditch team. I was going to do it last year, but the Triwizard Tournament meant there was no Quidditch.

I did have plans to practice a little bit during the holidays, but I haven't really had the chance because we have been at Grimmauld Place. I guess there is always Hogwarts. Tryouts aren't straight away.

I think I am going to go for Keeper. It's probably what I am best at.

Oh, and tonight, we're having some kind of party to celebrate. I'm looking forward to that, truthfully. I think a lot of the Order members will be there too. It should be good.

And a party couldn't have come at a better time. We'll be celebrating Harry not being expelled as well. From what he tells me, he would have been if it wasn't for Dumbledore, though. The Hearing didn't go so well. They all wanted to expel him.

If Dumbledore hadn't arrived and pointed out the finer details, who knows what Harry would be doing. I suppose he could live here with Sirius. I know Sirius would have liked that. I think he is dreading the day we all have to go back. It will just be him and Kreacher. Poor bloke.

I'm so pleased Harry isn't expelled. I don't know what I would have done. But he doesn't seem too concerned about that anyway. All he keeps raving on about is why he saw Malfoy's dad near the Department of Mysteries.

Who cares, really? He's a Malfoy. The whole family is evil. I don't understand why Harry always seems surprised. I guess he never had a dad who would come home every day and complain about the Malfoys. I learnt what they were like before I could even talk.

I just hope Malfoy hasn't been made prefect too. He doesn't deserve to be one. And I know he will use it to his advantage, anyway. But I do wonder who else is one. I hope I like most of them.


	41. Umbridge

**Umbridge **

I don't think there has _ever_ been another teacher I have hated more than Professor Umbridge (except for maybe Snape). She is the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and she is completely vile.

The Ministry employed her, apparently. I think it is the worst decision they have ever made and that is saying something, considering their efforts to conceal You Know Who's return.

She's just this...fat, old woman who has forbidden us to use magic in her classes and treats us all like we are five years old. Defence Against the Dark Arts has always been my favourite subject, but so far, this year, I hate it. I think I might even prefer a double Potions lesson with Snape. At least I already hate him and his stupid subject.

We're learning nothing. We're not learning how to defend ourselves (which is the first think we should be learning right now). And she hates Harry. All because he is determined to keep telling the _truth! _He's already been put in detention, because of it. Okay, so we could all see that he was really annoying her and probably should have stopped (she's really not worth it), but I don't blame me. She is blatantly refusing to even _consider_ You Know Who might be back.

It makes me so angry. Everyone's lives are in danger and all the Ministry are doing is preventing people finding out. Just because they don't _want_ to believe it, doesn't mean it isn't true.

But the worst part is, the other students don't even believe Harry. Not even the other Gryffindors (minus Neville and I think Dean Thomas as well). So basically, it's my family, Hermione, Harry, the ones loyal to Dumbledore and some loony Ravenclaw in Ginny's year called Luna Lovegood who actually realise we're in danger.

Well, of course, the Slytherins would know (they're parents are all right in on it) but they're not going to admit that, are they. Especially when everyone thinks Harry has lost it. I bet they're loving it.

I thought at least our friends would believe Harry, but Seamus Finnegan is refusing to believe it too. We're not really talking to him at the moment.

And as if that isn't stressful enough, all our other classes are getting harder. I've only been back at Hogwarts for a week and already I have a mountain of homework. It's the teachers trying to prepare us for our OWLs. They are trying to get us up to a passing level.

I doubt I will do any good in anything. I had confidence in DADA, but now I don't. If we keep learning...nothing, then we're all going to fail. I will be the laughing stock of my family. The only one to not receive any OWLs. Even Fred and George got some.

Oh, so this Luna Lovegood I mentioned earlier...I'm not really sure what to make of her. Harry met her on the train while Hermione and I had to go to the prefects cabin (can you believe Malfoy was made a prefect too? What was Dumbledore thinking?). She's an interesting person, but because we were all nice to her on the train, she now thinks we're her friends.

It's kind of strange, actually. And embarrassing. Everyone knows Luna as "Looney Lovegood". I'm not sure I want to be considered a friend of someone with that reputation. Especially now that I'm a prefect.

And, speaking of being a prefect, it's pretty cool you know. The younger students are scared of us and they will do anything you tell them. So if a first year is sitting in a seat I want to sit in, I tell them to move and they do.

Of course Hermione doesn't approve of using it to our advantage, but I don't care. One day, those first years will be made a prefect and then they can start bossing the others around. It just goes in one big circle.

I think I'm almost ready to try out for Keeper. Almost every night, I have been practicing by myself and I think I am getting quite good. I'll never be as good as what Oliver Wood was, but I doubt anyone will expect that. I just hope I make the team!

* * *

_**Reviews are very much appreciated. Thank you :)**_


	42. My Idiot Brother

**_Thanks for all your reviews. Please keep them coming :) And id you'd be so kind as to vote on my poll and help my come up with a new penname, that would also be great :)_  
**

* * *

**My Idiot Brother**

Percy would have to be the absolute biggest prat in the world. I've always known it, but I just never realised how...stupid he could be too! He has practically disowned our family, but still thinks he can send me a letter and tell me how to live my life.

He thought he was being 'helpful' by sending me a letter, warning me against being friends with Harry (only a few years ago, he was delighted about it). He raved on about how Hogwarts is not as well managed as it once was and how Harry is full of it and it is dangerous to be friends with him.

He's an idiot. The world's biggest git.

And if insulting Harry wasn't bad enough, he then went on to tell me what a 'delightful woman' Umbridge is. Delightful? He disgusts me. She's vile and her stupid pink outfits make me sick. The worst teacher ever, maybe, but certainly not delightful!

Percy is just an idiot. I cannot express how angry I am with him at the moment.

After expressing his undying love for Umbridge, he then went on to tell me how Dumbledore is basically losing it (which is the most insensitive thing I have heard yet). Dumbledore actually knows what he is talking about, unlike my stupid brother.

And after all Dumbledore did for Percy...made him a prefect, made him Head Boy and that is how he repays him? I can't believe Percy thinks he is better than Dumbledore!

I tore the letter up, but I'm in the right mind to put it back together and return it to him. Or write him another one. Maybe Fred and George could help me. They would be as disgusted as me by it (I think they're angrier than me at him, actually).

But, enough of that. I made Keeper! I don't believe it (like seriously, I don't). My tryout was terrible. I was terrible. I have no idea why I was put in the team, but I was. Everyone came to watch and it made me really nervous. I made so many mistakes I wasn't making when I was practicing by myself.

I don't know how I will handle an actual game. Maybe I should just stick to playing in my backyard with Fred and George and Ginny. They have been teasing me my whole life and I am used to it. I don't think I want to humiliate myself in front of the whole school. Especially Harry and Hermione. Harry, the youngest Seeker in a century and Hermione, well, my friend.

But in saying all that, my new broom is so fast. I might suck, but at least I actually made the team. I really wasn't expecting it. I guess Harry will have to get the Snitch really fast, before I let too many points in. I think I will suggest that tactic to Angelina.

Our first training session was a disaster, by the way. Like, dreadful. The weather was terrible and then I accidentally broke Katie's nose. I got over excited about saving a goal and then threw the Quaffle back too hard at her. I felt so bad, but then Fred gave her one of his and George's nosebleed things. It was all good...until Fred realised he had given her the one the cause a nosebleed.

So Angelina just called it off. She was so mad and then of course, Hermione just assumed I had been the cause of a failed training session. It made me angry. She hasn't even seen me play yet, but she already knows I'm terrible.

Oh, and back to Umbridge, she has pretty much been torturing Harry in his detentions. She's making him write lines in his own blood. It's torture, but Harry can't tell anyone. If he does, then she wins and that is exactly what she wants.

Anyway, I'm not sure if Dumbledore could do anything about it. The Ministry (and Umbridge) practically have control over the school (and from what Percy told me in the letter, more changes are about to be made).

They've probably approved these discipline methods. I just hope Harry will stop getting himself into trouble. If he lies low, then Umbridge has nothing to complain about and Harry wins.

She and Percy should just disappear...together for all I care. He seems so in love with her, they should just get married, or something. As long as it is far away from where I am and I never have to see either of them again. They'd be the perfect couple with all their stupid rules and regulations and that sort of nonsense.

I just want the Ministry to stop interfering. Things were fine the way they have been for the last five years. Just because they don't want to believe what is right under their noses, doesn't give them the right to put everyone else in danger.


	43. The Worst Year

**The Worst Year**

This year is just getting worse and worse each week. I actually hate Hogwarts! I never thought I would say that, but it's true (and I know I'm not the only one).

Not only are all the teacher giving us mountains and mountains of homework each night to prepare us for the exams, the Ministry of Magic is taking over Hogwarts!

Professor Umbridge has been given the title "High Inquisitor", which basically means she has the power to do whatever she wants. It's a nightmare. I hate her. She has decided that it is her right to inspect all classes to make sure the teaching is up to standard.

I bet she will fail all the ones I actually like. Or the ones that will annoy her (like McGonagall). I'm actually looking forward to Umbridge inspecting McGonagall. It's going to be fun to watch.

Do you know what the worst part in this all is? That Percy is involved! My stupid, git of a brother is proudly and happily doing interviews for the Daily Prophet, telling them how bad Hogwarts is these days.

As if he would know. He hasn't spoken to anyone for months besides the Ministry and they're full of it. I bet he is trying to get himself promoted to...Minister for Magic or something. You know, I wouldn't be surprised if he thought himself the best candidate. I just can't express how much I actually hate him right now. I don't know if I have even hated Snape like this before.

With Umbridge taking over the school, people seem to be losing faith in Dumbledore. It's kind of scary, to tell the truth. They are reading the Prophet and believing all the rubbish it is telling them. That Dumbledore has lost it. I don't know what is going to happen if Dumbledore isn't headmaster anymore. I have always felt safest at Hogwarts (especially now), because I know that he is here. He is the only wizard You Know Who has ever feared.

Without him, who knows what will happen. And I am terrified of what the school will be like when (yes, when) Umbridge finally takes over (it's inevitable, really).

She's already inspected Trelwaney's class, which didn't go so well. I mean, I've never been a fan of Trelawney or Divination, but I definitely prefer her to Umbridge. But I have a feeling she is going to fail the inspection. It was so obvious Umbridge thought she was a joke (which she is) and that she makes it all up (which she does).

Still, I don't think she should have the right to do it in the first place. It's so unfair! I bet she will fail all the ones who don't suck up to her.

I hate her.

Oh, Gryffindor is in big trouble now! Thanks to Harry, of course. He lost his temper with the "High Inquisitor" (again) and she deducted more house points. We are now coming a very sad last in the House Cup.

And if he keeps getting more detentions with Umbridge, we will have no chance of winning the Quidditch Cup either. He's been missing heaps of Quidditch practices because of these ridiculous detentions and Angelina is so mad.

She's already blown up at him a few times. I will hate to see what her reaction will be if he actually misses a match. I'm not sure what would be worse; detention with Umbridge, or being yelled at by Angelina. They're both pretty scary when they're mad.

But, you know what? Hermione had the most brilliant idea which might actually make this year slightly interesting. And we will actually be learning something.

Seeing as Umbridge is refusing to teach us...anything, Hermione thought that Harry could teach us. Sure, Hermione is smarter than me and him put together, but Harry has had practical experience. He knows what it is like to face You Know Who.

Anyway, Harry is the best at Defence Against the Dark Arts. I think it is a really good idea, but Harry doesn't seem convinced. I don't know why.

We can get all the ones who actually believe him and we can have these secret lessons. We will be learning something at least, plus, I think it will feel good to be rebelling against Umbridge.

The only thing is, we will have to keep it a secret and find a place she can't catch us. If she does, we'll be expelled for sure.

But at least I will be doing something to help fight You Know Who. If Umbridge and mum had their way, I'd be locked up and not allowed out until it was over.

* * *

_**Thanks to all your reviews! I really appreciate it :D Keep them coming pretty please :)**_

_**Also, if you could take a moment to vote on my poll for a new pen name, that would also be awesome. And... pretty please follow the link on my profile to "The 2012 Hogwarts Games" - a fanfiction challenge in honour of the coming Olympics. There are plenty of reviews to be won, plus... it will be fun, I hope :)**_


	44. Dumbledore's Army

**Dumbledore's Army**

It feels fantastic to be rebelling against Umbridge. Obviously, she suspects our secret meetings, but thanks to Hermione and Dobby, so far she has been unable to catch us.

Again, I must say if it wasn't for Hermione being so smart, none of this would be happening. We finally convinced Harry (or maybe the interest Cho Chang showed in this group) convinced him and there is now a secret group called Dumbledore's Army. We've been practicing for a bit over a month, now.

I'm really excited about this and so far, it's been going really well. We're learning heaps of new spells I never knew existed and soon Harry said he will try and teach us how to make a Patronus. He's pretty much the only one at _Hogwarts_ (besides the teachers) to be able to conjure one.

I'm curious as to what my Patronus will be. It generally takes the shape of some kind of animal, depending on how we feel.

But the best part about Dumbledore's Army is that we're doing something to fight against You Know Who. When we had the meeting to see who was interested, I was actually really surprised at how many people showed up. There were quite a few (some there reluctantly, others really wanting to learn).

Umbridge knows, of course, but thanks to the house-elf, Dobby, we can have meetings in a room that will only open for us. The Room of Requirement, I think it's called. It opens for someone who really needs it and is equipped with whatever they need inside. So for us, we have a big space with lots of spell books, cushions and it's just the perfect place to practice.

Ginny came up with the idea of calling it Dumbledore's Army (which I think was really clever). The one thing the Ministry fear is him forming some secret army behind their back. Truthfully, Dumbledore knows nothing about this, but if Umbridge thinks we're working for him, then it will be even better. My sister can be really clever sometimes.

Hermione is also really clever (I know I've mentioned it a few times already). Not only was all this originally her idea, she has also been working really hard to keep it a secret. She has charmed all these fake Galleons where Harry is able to send messages to all the other DA members to organise meetings.

It's actually really cool. I mean, I don't really need it, because Harry would just tell me anyway, but for the ones in other Houses, it works really well. It would look really strange if we were constantly finding those members and talking to them.

Well, the meeting happened a while ago, now and since then, we've had a few more join. It was during one of our Hogsmeade trips and we thought the most secret place would be the Hog's Head. It's a really dodgy pub there, but we thought it would be safer than the Three Broomsticks. Too many students go there.

As I mentioned before, I was actually surprised at how many people showed up. There were students from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Ginny brought her bloody boyfriend, Michael Corner along. _Her boyfriend! _My little sister is in a relationship with some...git...and I'm...I'm not. My _little_ sister!

Turns out the Three Broomsticks probably would have been better. We would have had a lesser chance of being overheard. After the meeting, Umbridge put up another Educational Decree, stating no students are allowed to form groups without her permission (which is why the DA meetings are being kept really secret). This decree included Quidditch too, which is annoying. I bet she will find a way to ban the Gryffindor team.

How she found out is a mystery, though. Obviously, someone overheard us in the Hog's Head, but who? I didn't recognise anyone in there (but that isn't saying much, I suppose). It clearly wasn't her, but I bet she has Ministry spies she sets out to spy on all of us (especially Harry, I assume).

And since she found out about our meetings, she has also taken control of our owl post and the fireplaces (Floo Network). So, basically, we can't send or receive messages from home or anywhere without her reading them. The coin system is all we have for the DA. Harry can't even really send messages to Sirius, unless it is heavily coded.

I swear, Hogwarts is worse the Azkaban right now. Perhaps the Dementors are better than Umbridge.

But I guess Dumbledore's Army is making it a whole lot better. It's even better because I practically helped to organise it, so the others kind of look up to me (and Harry and Hermione) as the leaders of it!

And, we are learning how to fight You Know Who.


	45. Giants

**Giants**

I haven't really mentioned it previously, because I've been too concerned with everything Umbridge has been doing to make sure Hogwarts is the worst place on earth, but Hagrid hasn't been here all year. We've had the substitute, Professor Grubbly-Plank (who, if truth be told is technically a better teacher), but he is finally back!

And I don't believe it! Dumbledore sent him to find the bloody giants. _Giants!_

Madam Maxime went with him. Apparently Dumbledore thought if he could get to them first, then they would side with us this time (they were on You Know Who's side last time), but it didn't go so well.

Not only did Hagrid come back all bruised and battered, the Death Eaters stepped in just when it looked like Hagrid and Maxime were getting somewhere. This is all going off what Hagrid told us, so I'm not sure on the details, but one night, there was a big fight between the giants. The old leader (who Hagrid had actually almost convinced) was killed and a new one took over.

It turns out he wasn't as friendly and then the Death Eaters came along and won him over. So, that plan failed.

I don't know what Dumbledore was playing at, though. I suppose he thought that because Hagrid and Maxime were half giants, they'd have more of a chance. But I could have told him it probably wouldn't work.

As far as giants are concerned, the bigger the better. They're vicious creatures and would probably be happier siding with You Know Who. It's good for them, but not good for us. But, then again, I'm not sure I'd want giants on my side. But, I guess I wouldn't want to fight them either.

And of course, as soon as Hagrid came back, guess who began sticking her big, ugly nose in? Umbridge. I think she suspects, anyway, but she was trying really hard to get it out of Hagrid. Of course, he wouldn't say a word to her. Hagrid would never betray Dumbledore, especially not to some fat, old toad like Umbridge.

She also inspected Hagrid's class, which didn't go so well. I mean, it's Hagrid, she probably decided to fail him before she even arrived, but Hagrid didn't do the best lesson to convince her, either.

He got really nervous having someone watch him and ask him questions. Umbridge hates the fact he is half-giant anyway, so I bet she was looking very closely for any excuse to get rid of him. If she actually took the time to get to know Hagrid, she would realise he wouldn't hurt a fly.

And it probably wasn't the best lesson for Hagrid to teach us about _Thestrals_, either. You know, creatures only people who have seen death can see. So only about three people in the whole class could actually see them (Harry and Neville could, but I definitely couldn't). If I hadn't been so worried about Hagrid losing his job, I actually might have enjoyed that lesson. It's actually quite interesting that creatures like that exist (and apparently they are what pull the carriages when we arrive at Hogwarts).

But Hagrid never seems to learn. He could have taught us something about Flobberworms, you know. Yeah, they're boring, but they would have been safe. Or Nifflers again.

Oh, I can't believe I almost forgot (again, my mind has been with Umbridge and Dumbledore's Army), but Harry, Fred and George all got banned from the Quidditch team. It is totally unfair and if Dumbledore had any power anymore, Harry and George probably would have got a detention and Fred...Fred did nothing.

Malfoy had been taunting them after we beat Slytherin (Harry wouldn't say what it was about, but I think it had something to do with me, or my family). It must have been really bad, though, because George absolutely lost it with him and so did Harry. So, of course, she jumped at the chance of banning Harry. And George did attack Malfoy (for good reason) so I guess she was using that as payback to my family, who have sided with Dumbledore.

But there was absolutely, positively no reason for her to ban Fred. Sure, Fred had been furious as well (and probably would have attacked Malfoy if he wasn't being restrained by our team mates) but the point is, he didn't actually do anything. It's completely unfair and now Gryffindor are missing their Seeker and their two Beaters.

If I wasn't such a useless Quidditch player, none of this would have happened. I bet Malfoy was mocking me (all the Slytherins do). So I guess you can blame me. But the point is, we now have no chance of winning anything with no Seeker, no Beaters and a hopeless Keeper. I guess the best we can hope for is that we don't get annihilated every match.

* * *

_**Thanks for all your reviews, favourites and alerts throughout this story. I really appreciate it :)**_

_**If you are looking for some new ideas for writing, after reviews, or just want a challenge, come and sign up to my challenge "The 2012 Hogwarts Games" over on HPFC. In honour of the coming Olympics, there are plenty of opportunities for you to write and lots of prizes. Some spots need to be filled, but all are open for sign-ups. Come and join in on the fun. Games start on July 1. The link is on my profile.**_


	46. Boyfriends And Girlfriends

**Boyfriends And Girlfriends**

So I think (it's all a bit complicated) that Harry is now kind of dating Cho Chang. You know, the Ravenclaw sixth year who he has been interested in for a while now. Yeah, they're kind of together. Well, he kissed her, anyway.

Ha! Harry Potter has a girlfriend. All his fan girls probably won't be happy about it, though.

But, again, I am overlooked. Next to Harry Potter, no one is interested in me.

As I know I have said on a number of occasions, Harry has liked Cho Chang for a few years now. He's never really said it, but it was kind of obvious. I started to notice a while back that Cho was showing a bit of interest in Harry. It started at the beginning of the school year, a while after Diggory's death (she had been his girlfriend before Harry).

Don't get me wrong, I am happy for Harry, but it kind of makes me...envious. Cho Chang is really pretty. I'd like a pretty girlfriend too.

But Harry's revelation that he kissed Cho brought about the discovery that Hermione was still in contact with Viktor Krum. I caught her writing a (really long) letter to him. I had no idea she was still writing to him and I can't understand why she would want to.

I mean, I know she visited him in the holidays, but she told me it wasn't as good as she had hoped. But she's still writing to him. I don't understand why. If she's not interested, then she should stop writing to him. It's what I would do.

I just can't understand what she sees in Krum, anyway. Didn't last year prove that he wasn't actually as great as everyone made him out to be? He's quite a prat if you ask me.

So Harry is seeing Cho and Hermione is writing to Krum and I am doing nothing. It will probably end up being the story of my life. I suppose I should probably get used to not having Harry around much anymore. Cho will be wanting him to spend time with her.

That leaves Hermione. She's great company, really, but I assume she will expect me to study with her or something. It's all she's been doing since the first day. She'll ace the OWLS, which I am sure _Krum_ will be pleased about...

* * *

**_Thanks for your reviews again :) Much appreciated. _**


	47. My Dad

**My Dad**

Dad just came very close to dying only a few hours ago and he would have if Harry hadn't had some freakish dream that saved him. He was bitten my You Know Who's snake and...I'm not really sure on what happened. All I know is that Harry saw it in a dream and knew that it was real.

Dad was at the Ministry when he was attacked. No one will tell me what he was doing there, but it must have been for some secret business with the Order. The Department of Mysteries, apparently. But why was You Know Who's snake there? Does he know about the Order and is trying to get rid of them one by one.

In the old Order when he was at his strength a lot of them were killed (like Harry's parents). Mum and dad weren't part of it last time, but I don't want any of my family getting killed.

Dad's still in a bad way, but mum sent a message to tell us he's okay for now.

I was so scared when I heard. Well, after I realised Harry was telling the truth. He kind of woke up screaming then was raving on about how my dad had been attacked and someone needed to help him. We got McGonagall and she took me and Harry (and later, Fred, George and Ginny) to Dumbledore's office.

Naturally, Dumbledore believed every word of Harry and sent two old headmasters' paintings to go and check. And sure enough, they both came back reporting that dad _had_ been attacked and needed urgent attention.

I can't even remember what went through my head at that point. It wasn't until later that I started to question how on earth Harry saw this...vision. I was just really, really frightened.

Dumbledore (with the little power he still has) managed to get us all to Grimmauld Place without Umbridge knowing. If she had been the one in charge then, my bet is she would have been too focused on trying to work out what my dad had actually been doing at the Ministry, rather than worrying about whether or not he was alive.

Yeah, so we're back at Grimmauld Place now (me, Fred, George, Ginny and Harry). Mum is with dad at St Mungo's but she won't let us go and see him yet. We all really want to, just so we know for sure that he will be okay.

I don't know what would have happened if he had been killed. I can't actually think about it. I've never thought about it, actually. It's never even crossed my mind that in this fight to get rid of You Know Who, people around me will die. It's virtually impossible to avoid. I don't want to think about that, though.

An ordinary snake bite would be a piece of cake for a Healer. A wave of their wand and some antidote and it's all better, but I suspect dad is in such a bad way because it was You Know Who's snake. I don't know, but it seems...different, that snake. More...human.

But I think the big question we're all asking (and getting absolutely no answers for) is what on earth was dad doing at the Ministry so late at night. Sirius knows, obviously, but he is refusing to tell us anything. I just wish they thought us old enough to handle these things. Look at everything we have already been through. Surely, something like what they are guarding at the Ministry is nothing.

I'm part of Dumbledore's Army.

It's so annoying when all I can do is sit around and worry. If I knew what was going on, maybe my mind would be at ease. I think Harry knows more than he is saying, too. He hasn't said much, actually, except to tell us about the dream.

But I guess it would be horrible to see what Harry saw. He saw my dad almost die!

He said it was like he was inside You Know Who's head (this hasn't been the first time, but it's never been so bad before). That is really, really freaky. The thought that Harry is seeing what _he_ sees, then would it mean that You Know Who can see what Harry sees? For all we know, he could be watching our every move and know all about the Order and DA and planning against it. Maybe that is how he knew where dad was.

I've kind of been worrying about Hermione too, in all of this. She has no idea what has happened. She will probably be waking up tomorrow, expecting to see us for breakfast and we won't be there. I know Hermione too well to think she will be anything but worried.

Maybe should send her an owl and let her know. But by the time it gets there, Dumbledore would probably have told her anyway. Then she can come here (if she doesn't want to go home). It's only a few days until the end of term.

So, right now, I've barely had any sleep, but I can't sleep. Not until I see dad and make sure that he really is okay.

* * *

_**Thanks for your awesome reviews for the last chapter. That's kind of just the start of the Ron/Hermione stuff. Once Ron realises his feelings (soon), there will be some more :D Quite a bit more...**_

_**Please leave a review!**_


	48. On The Mend

**On The Mend**

So, there was a massive change of plans after what happened to dad. Instead of going home for the Christmas holidays, I spent it with my family, Harry and Hermione, here at Grimmauld Place. Dad came back a bit after Christmas and is now recovering (thank goodness).

The day after the accident happened, I visited him in St. Mungo's. It's the first time I had been there in ages. It was quite interesting to see all the catastrophes which had happened to wizards and witches, you know. The permanent damage magic can do. It's actually quite sad in some cases.

I know Harry found it really interesting. He had never been to a wizard's hospital before. Only those Muggle ones which, I'm not even sure how they manage to cure people, but somehow they do. It's not as effective as magic, though.

Do you remember that _idiot_ of a professor we had in the second year? Gilderoy Lockhart? And remember how he kind of lost it in the Chamber of Secrets, because a spell backfired? Well it turns out his memory still hasn't returned. Mum kicked us out of dad's room to talk secretly to him, so we all went wandering and we found ourselves in the 'permanent residents' section.

That was where we came across Lockhart. Believe it or not, despite having absolutely no memory of who he actually is, he still thinks he is this famous person and was offering us all autographs. I wouldn't want one even if he paid me. I don't mean to sound mean or anything, but it was kind of amusing seeing him there and seeing that he was no better. Serves him right in a way. If it hadn't been for my dodgy wand, it would have been me and Harry there instead.

So basically, my Christmas day was spent at St. Mungo's with my loony ex professor. We tried to escape, but one of the Healer witches thought we had actually come to see him and we (or should I say Hermione) felt bad. If I find out that she still has a thing for him after everything he did, I will personally erase _her_ memory.

Lockhart wasn't the only one in the ward, either. There were quite a few and most of them were actually worse than Lockhart. Some had really lost it and just lied in their bed and stared at the ceiling. It made me feel really uncomfortable, actually.

And really sorry for them. Especially when I discovered Neville's parents were there. Neville never told us. I never actually ever heard him talk about his parents and I guess now I can understand why.

They were tortured by a Death Eater around the same time Harry's parents were killed by You Know Who, actually. They refused to give out information so they were tortured. And now they are there.

Neville looked really embarrassed when he saw us. I really felt for him.

Harry knew, by the way. Apparently he knew for a while, but Dumbledore made him promise not to mention it to anyone. And I get that. Normally (because Harry is my best friend) we tell each other everything, but this wasn't Harry's secret to tell. I know if Dumbledore had made me swear not to say anything, I wouldn't. Not even my best friend.

And it's hard to believe that once upon a time ago, Frank and Alice Longbottom were actually two of the very best members of the Order of the Phoenix. Not after seeing them like they were at St. Mungo's.

But at least only Harry seemed to know. I wasn't completely left out. Hermione and Ginny were both just as shocked as I was.

Oh, I really think Dumbledore _has_ lost it. Maybe Umbridge is right. Do you know what he did? He has asked _Snape_ to give Harry private lessons. _Snape! _What on earth was he thinking? Everyone knows Snape hates Harry. He'd be better off getting McGonagall or Flitwick or someone who actually likes him, you know.

He wants Harry to learn how to block You Know Who out of his mind and apparently Snape is the best person to do that. I don't even understand, why, though. If it wasn't for Harry being able to see into You Know Who's head, dad would probably be dead. Besides, it would give us a good insight into where he is and what he is doing (although, that means he would probably know what we were doing too, I guess).

But I just don't understand how Dumbledore can't seem to see that Snape is no good, especially for Harry. For all we know, he might be trying to get Harry to open up his mind to You Know Who. He was a Death Eater once before. What's to say he still is and is acting as a spy? I wouldn't put it past him, really.

* * *

_**Thank you for the lovely reviews. Much appreciated :)**_


	49. On The Loose

**On The Loose**

A whole bunch of the most dangerous Death Eaters just escaped from Azkaban. This is the worst thing that could possibly happen. I mean, it was scary enough when Sirius escaped (well, when I thought he was a Death Eater, obviously), but this is worse. Sirius had been just one man, but these are many Death Eaters.

I've heard of some of them before, but most of them I know nothing about. The worst part is, they are in Azkaban because they refused to deny they were loyal to You Know Who. They would do anything for him. The ones like the Malfoys...they denied it to save themselves. They're just idiots, really.

You would think that this breakout would convince the Ministry that what Harry has been saying _really_ is true. You Know Who really is back. But, of course, they say it's just a coincidence. And they use Sirius Black as an excuse. If he could do it, then it was only a matter of time before someone else managed it. Or in this case, quite a few of them.

The Dementors probably let them escape. They were probably offered something by You Know Who and changed sides. Personally, I wouldn't want to work for the Ministry right now, either.

But it just makes me so angry. How can they keep ignoring the signs? Everything is pointing to the fact that he is back, but they're just too scared. How can a bunch of school kids (Dumbledore's Army) be able to try and stand up to him, but the Ministry can't? It's ridiculous.

And it makes Cedric Diggory look like he died for nothing. They won't even acknowledge that he died at the hands of Dark magic.

Rita Skeeter, of course, is having a field day with all this. But at least Hermione has found away to stop her from writing rubbish about Harry (she discovered Skeeter is an illegal Animagus). She's still enjoying putting Dumbledore down and writing as if he his nuts.

But Dumbledore still has his supporters (like me and my family and Harry and Hermione). We'll always believe him over anything the Ministry say. Especially right now. And, of course, I believe Harry.

So, despite the fact that Death Eaters just caused a mass breakout in Azkaban, ever since term restarted, Umbridge has been going about her usual business. She couldn't wait to put Hagrid on probation (and Trelawney, but that doesn't bother me as much, truthfully). Poor Hagrid, though. He may not be the best teacher, but he's still our friend.

* * *

_**Thanks once again for your lovely reviews. They are much appreciated :)**_


	50. The Truth At Last

**The Truth At Last**

Finally! Finally Harry was able to tell his side of the story (about You Know Who being back and all that) and people actually listened. It was all thanks to Hermione, Rita Skeeter (I know) and Luna Lovegood. Because of them, people are now actually starting to believe Harry.

Which is good. Now we might get more people joining Dumbledore's Army.

I cannot express how wonderful Hermione is sometimes. She does everything she can to help, no matter what. She was the one who had the whole idea on the first place (like DA all over again, isn't it?). She contacted Rita Skeeters and asked (or more told) her that she was to write an interview with Harry and must include only the truth.

She then organised with Luna to ask her dad to publish the story in his stupid wizard magazine, The Quibbler. I probably shouldn't call it stupid after what they did, but it's probably the only truthful thing that has ever been in there. No one actually reads it...well up until now they didn't.

Hermione really is amazing, you know. She went to all that trouble just so Harry could get the truth out there. She's a really good friend.

And Luna's not all that bad either, to tell the truth. She says some really strange things sometimes and is a bit odd, but she is also really interesting...in a weird sort of way. Some of the things she believes like _Crumpled Snort Backs_ or something of the kind can be rather amusing.

But back to the article. It's really good! Skeeter did write everything Harry told her without changing it at all. Everything about You Know Who being back and Diggory's death and everything is in there. I know she had no choice, but it's still good to see something good from Rita Skeeter.

And the best part was when Umbridge discovered what Harry had done. She was furious (as you can imagine) and as we expected, she banned everyone from reading it. Which, naturally, meant everyone was curious to see what was written and found themselves a copy. Hermione expected that I think and it was part of her whole plan to get everyone to read it. Again, I tell you, she's brilliant sometimes.

Even Seamus now believes Harry. He was determined not to before and was listening to all the rubbish the Ministry were saying, but after reading the article he believes You Know Who really is back again. I'm so glad I have supported Harry from the beginning. I hope he realises that it is because I am a good friend and would believe him no matter what. Dumbledore also believed him, which as far as I am concerned, that is enough proof anyone needs.

But I really hope that after this, more stuff will be revealed and eventually everyone will know of and believe the fact that You Know Who is really back. People are in danger and everyone _needs_ to know the truth.

* * *

_**Oooh thank you so much for your awesome reviews. It means a lot.**_


	51. That Stupid Girl

**That Stupid Girl**

I know I've said it a million times this year, but Umbridge really is the most evil woman I have ever had the misfortune to meet. And so is Cho Chang's _stupid_ friend, Marietta. Thanks to her, Dumbledore's Army was discovered and we can no longer continue with it. It's stupid. We were getting so far and now we can't continue. I hate the pair of them.

It's really disappointing, too, actually. Despite learning how to fight You Know Who from someone who has already survived him more than once, the DA made me feel important. _I_ was doing something in this fight when the Ministry are too scared to even admit he is back. Not everyone read Harry's article and not everyone who did believes it. But I was helping and now I can't (mum won't let us join the Order).

And besides all that, Harry was a good teacher and I was doing great in these meetings. I was kind of...one of the more advanced ones, you know.

But Marietta got what she deserved. Again, thanks to Hermione's brilliance, she had put some kind of spell on the list with all our names. Anyone who blabbed or revealed anything ended up with SNEAK written across their face. So even though the stupid girl blabbed to Umbridge about Dumbledore's Army, she now can't get rid of the word on her face. It stopped her from telling Umbridge or Fudge anymore. I still think she got what she deserved, though.

I don't know what Cho was thinking, bringing her along anyway. Her mother's one of those Ministry people who is trying to prove Harry is a complete liar. And it was clear Marietta never wanted to be there in the first place. She participated reluctantly in all things Harry tried to teach us. I honestly think Cho forced her to come so she wouldn't have to face Harry on her own.

Which reminds me, they aren't even together anymore (maybe that's why Marietta blabbed. It was payback for Harry upsetting Cho). They had this ridiculous fight on Valentine's Day in Hogsmeade. It was the day Hermione organised that interview with Rita Skeeter. Apparently Harry mentioned he was meeting Hermione after his and Cho's 'date' and she thought he meant as another date.

That's completely ridiculous. Harry is not interested in Hermione and Hermione is not interested in Harry. They're just friends. But Harry didn't even seem that upset when his relationship with Cho ended. It's a bit strange, considering he's liked her for quite some time now.

Anyway, so with Dumbledore's Army gone, there's nothing really good left at Hogwarts. I have never hated the place so much. It seemed to be the only thing that kept us going. Hagrid is on probation and Trelawney has actually been sacked. Don't get me wrong, I always thought she was a complete fraud and was never much of a fan of her, but I hate Umbridge more. With every new rule or every new Decree she brings in, it makes me hate her more. She's completely taken over the school.

Of course Malfoy and his stupid cronies are loving every minute of it. She has given them some sort of position which gives them more power than a prefect, but not quite as much as a teacher. The High Inquisitorial Squad or something like that. And of course, they are using this new position of power very much to their advantage. Even though I am a prefect (although not a very good one. I've kind of been neglecting my duties), I can't do anything about it. Pretty much no one but Umbridge has any power in the school anymore, anyway.

But the worst part in all of this is once Marietta blabbed, Dumbledore told Umbridge it was all his idea. I feel really guilty about that, you know. We called it Dumbledore's Army to make Umbridge (if was ever going to find out) that Dumbledore was raising an army behind the Ministry's back. But that kind of backfired, didn't it? He took the blame and confessed it was all his idea so then the Minister wanted to arrest him.

At least he got away before they could and thanks to him, we're not in as much trouble as we might have been, but still, he had nothing to do with it. Now he can't even be headmaster at Hogwarts anymore, which means Umbridge will become headmistress. There's no doubt about it.

Because of us, we've probably doomed to the whole school to misery for the rest of the year. And we've probably given the Ministry the opportunity they have been looking for since Harry started telling everyone You Know Who is back...they will take complete control of the school now.

* * *

_**Thanks for your lovely reviews :) **_


	52. Fred And George

**Fred And George**

I am so impressed with Fred and George right now. They actually stood up to Umbridge and her stupid school rules. It was so funny and I am seriously considering following in their footsteps. They caused such a disturbance today that had her running around all over the school trying to put out their fireworks (which are brilliant, I might add. They're really doing to great with their joke shop ideas, no matter what mum says).

Yeah, sure, they tease me and make fun of me, but I've kind of always admired them. They don't care what others think and just do what they want. They never really have cared about rules, either. I wish I could get into that mindset and just tell Umbridge where to stick her wand.

But good on Fred and George for being brave enough (or crazy enough to stand up to her). I think everyone was quite impressed.

At the moment, my brothers are quite the heroes at Hogwarts. Not only did they break almost every rule Umbridge has set this year, they also let people know about the cool stuff they have been developing for their joke shop. They set off a bunch of their homemade fireworks and also put some kind of swamp (which Umbridge can't get rid of) in one of the corridors.

I cannot say how good it was to see her running around in such a frenzy. And none of the other teachers seemed that inclined to actually help her, either. If one came into a classroom, they would just send a student off to find Umbridge and let her deal with it. I don't think they are all that impressed by her teaching methods. They kind of just let her deal with things by herself. She clearly had no idea how to stop them, but I bet McGonagall or Flitwick or someone else could have gotten rid of them in a second.

I never would have had the courage to actually do that, or the talent to design fireworks like Fred and George did. I really think they could do something with this joke shop idea. They make really good stuff and have really good ideas. And with You Know Who back, people are going to need a laugh. They will make a fortune, I bet.

These fireworks weren't just ordinary fireworks. They had them in dragon shapes and all other kinds of stuff. And they lasted forever too. It was great! It's been the most exciting day all year, actually. All thanks to my brothers. I'll try not to say mean things about them again, because they pretty much saved us all from dying of boredom. For once, I am actually proud to call them my brothers.

Oh and the swamp they put up too, Umbridge can't get rid of that either. And like the fireworks, none of the other teachers seemed that inclined to help her. I don't know how many times I can say it, but it was so good to see the most hated teacher..._ever_...at Hogwarts suffer like she did today.

And you know what? All this happened on her very first day as headmistress at Hogwarts, which makes it even more satisfying. As I predicted a few days ago, the Ministry didn't hesitate to make her the new headmistress after Dumbledore left. I'm so proud of Fred and George for making her first day really horrible. She deserved a lot worse than that, but it's a start.

* * *

_**Thank you so much for your lovely reviews. 100! Woo!**_


	53. Ordinary Wizarding Level

**Ordinary Wizarding Level**

My OWL (Ordinary Wizarding Level) exams are almost over, thankfully. After all the revision the teachers have given us all year, all the homework and all the pestering Hermione has been doing, I have only one more to go. So, the second most important exams I will ever have to do are almost over. It feels like such a relief, honestly. Then we get quite a nice break and next year we start our NEWTS.

Okay, so I probably didn't put in as much effort to these exams as I should have (or that Hermione did anyway) but I still think I went alright. I know for certainty that I failed Divination, but who cares about that? It's the most ridiculous subject ever and it's not like I have some ambition to become a Seer or something like that. I don't want to end up crazy like Trelawney.

But still, maybe I should have studied a little bit more for it. Although the NEWT exams determine what we can do for a career, our results in the OWL exams depend on what subjects we can do in the next two years.

I really want to become an Auror and you have to do really good in Defence Against the Dark Arts for that. It's probably one of my better subjects, so I think I did okay at that. Well, probably better than a lot of the students who weren't part of Dumbledore's Army. They wouldn't know half the stuff we do.

I can't wait to see Umbridge's face when we all get Outstandings or Exceeds Expectations. I bet she would be hoping that we all fail just so she can prove that her method was the right one (it's not).

Of course, Hermione studied like non-stop. It was quite annoying, actually. If Harry or I even tried to speak to her, she would get or snappy then go off into a rant that we should be studying too. She really needs to lighten up sometimes.

I mean, I get that these exams are important (the teachers have been telling us the same thing for the past year), but they're not _that_ important. The NEWT exams are the ones that really matter. I don't even want to think about what Hermione will be like when those exams come around. It's hard to imagine that she could be any worse, but I bet she will be.

Besides, I don't get why she worries so much. I bet she will get Outstandings in all of her exams. Everyone knows she is the smartest in our year. Even the Slytherin's know that. She worries too much, sometimes.

But I really hope I pass. We don't get the results for a few more months, but as long as I get more than Fred and George, then I will be happy. They got three each, so it shouldn't be too hard. But then again, I'm not sure I'm smarter than them. They're pretty talented. As I said before, they have designed all these cool joke shop ideas.

Which reminds me. They have left Hogwarts to pursue that idea. Apparently they have been organising this for a while, but they now finally have premises in Diagon Alley. I haven't heard from mum since they did it, but I can't imagine she would be too impresses. They didn't have that long to go in school. They were in the seventh year. Still, I can't wait to go and see it when it's up and running. I bet it will be fantastic!

But anyway, back to the OWL exams. A few weeks ago, we were all forced to have some one on one meetings with our Heads of House about career opportunities. I don't know, but I wasn't really looking forward to it. I would like to be an Auror, but I felt stupid telling McGonagall that when she asked. I'm not exactly the best student, or the smartest and you have to be _really_ good to become an Auror.

But she was really supportive of it, I suppose. Said I just needed to work a little harder, but it was still a bit awkward. Especially because Umbridge insisted on sitting in on all the meetings.

But McGonagall gave me loads of information and brochures, leaving me even more confused than I originally was. She told me to have a look over them all and look at every kind of opportunity. I guess it was her telling me in a nice way that I probably won't ever be able to be an Auror. I should probably have a look and see. Maybe there is something else that is similar, but doesn't require me to excel in every subject. That's Hermione's job.

Oh and in between all that, Gryffindor won Quidditch! The team I was in. I was sure I was going to embarrass myself again, but I actually played alright. It happened a while ago, but I'm still really happy about the results. It shut the Slytherins up too. They had made this whole chant up about me, because I was really bad. It was really starting to annoy me and I guess it contributed to my lack of confidence.

But I just decided to ignore it on that game and just play. And although I wasn't great, I managed to save some goals and I think I proved myself to the other Gryffindors that I deserved to be in the team. They were all saying really nice things to me afterwards. It felt really good.

Hermione and Harry missed it, though. Hagrid dragged them away to show them his half brother giant, Grawp, or something. Trust Hagrid to bring back a giant and try and hide it in the Forbidden Forest. No one else would have done that.

But he had to drag them away during the best Quidditch match I have ever played, didn't he? Neither of them was there to see me win us the game. Hermione will never believe that I actually can play. The only time she saw me was when I was really bad. I really wish she had seen that match. Then she wouldn't think I was as bad as I know she does (although she denies it).

But I really can't understand Hagrid sometimes. Sometimes, I actually think he cares _too_ much. Yeah, Grawp is his brother, but seriously, what was he thinking bringing a giant back to Hogwarts? If Umbridge ever finds out, there will be no hope for him (not that there is now). So, yeah, there is now – along with all the other dangerous things Hagrid keeps in there – a giant living in there the Forest. Perfect. I hope he squishes the spiders.

Apparently Hagrid wants to socialise him, so he can get along with humans. And he wants us (me, Harry and Hermione) to train him. This is the worst idea I have ever heard! But Hermione promised (before she knew what she was agreeing to) so we have no choice. If Umbridge gets rid of Hagrid, then we will be stuck with training a giant. He'd probably step on us before we got anywhere near him. According to Harry and Hermione, he's already torn up part of the Forest.

I really don't understand...but it would have been nice for Hermione to _ask_, before she agreed that _I_ would help, you know. And I would have said no. There is absolutely no way I am going near a bloody giant. I've heard what they do to wizards (or Muggles). I will do whatever it takes to make sure Hagrid isn't suspended, just as long as I don't have to babysit. There is no way.

I think that's about it, though. Most of our time has been spent studying for exams, which is probably what I should be doing. I only have History of Magic left. All I have to do for that is remember everything Hermione wrote down. She's the only one who pays attention, which means she will probably be the only one who passes.

* * *

_**Thanks once again for your lovely reviews :) I really appreciate it!**_


	54. Ministry Of Magic

**Ministry of Magic**

Something happening at the end of each school year is becoming quite an annoying habit. I have been on yet another adventure and again, You Know Who was there and tried to kill Harry. But this time, more people were involved. He had a whole bunch of Death Eaters to do his dirty work and for a while, I thought we were all going to die.

But we didn't...well not all of us. And Harry once again beat You Know Who. And finally, the Ministry have been forced to admit he is back. Heaps of Ministry members showed up just in time to see that Harry hasn't been lying and that You Know Who really is back. So now they actually have to do something, which is brilliant.

That's not what is important, though. It's what actually happened and how I ended up at the Ministry of Magic too. It kind of all began during the History of Magic exam. I'm not sure if I have mentioned it before, but Harry is still getting occasional visions into You Know Who's head (even though Snape was apparently trying to stop it). Well, it happened during the exam. Harry kind of just collapsed. He never did finish that exam.

Neither did I, actually. We were all forced to continue, but I couldn't stop worrying. I wanted to know what had happened, but I wasn't going to pass anyway, so it didn't really matter.

We found Harry after the exam and he told us he had a vision that You Know Who was keeping Sirius at the Ministry and was torturing him. He was really scared and worried for Sirius and no one could talk him out of going.

So we (of course) went with him. But this time Ginny, Neville and Luna Lovegood came with us. No one intended for that to happen, but it did.

And you know what? It was all a trap! A trap to lure Harry there. Sirius was in fact safely at Grimmauld Place, but when Harry checked, that treacherous house-elf, Kreacher lied to him. Told him Sirius wasn't there, so Harry was convinced he was at the Ministry. If I ever get my hands on Kreacher...

He's still loyal to the Malfoy family, despite being Sirius' house-elf. So in a roundabout way, he betrayed Sirius without actually disobeying. And almost got us all killed in the meantime (and did get Sirius killed).

Anyway, because Umbridge has taken over the school, she had stopped all kinds of communication. The whole Floo Network is being watched, except, of course, for her own fireplace. Harry was desperate to find Sirius, so we snuck into her office to use the fireplace. I know we shouldn't have done it, but we got Ginny and Luna to make a diversion to throw everyone off the scent.

But it turns out Umbridge isn't actually as stupid as she looks. She knew something wasn't right and went straight to her office and busted the three of us (as well as Luna, Ginny and Neville). And of course, her Slytherin cronies were not far behind her.

Again, she tried to get us to tell her what we were up to, but not one of us breathed a word. To tell the truth, I'd probably rather be at the mercy of You Know Who then tell her anything (maybe). At least he doesn't pretend to be nice, when he is pure evil.

Then do you know what she decided to do? The evil woman decided she was going to use the Cruciatus Curse against Harry! One of the three Unforgivable Curses. That's how evil she is. Supposedly the Ministry oppose Dark Magic, yet here she was, planning to use it to get information from Harry that she thought would save her own neck. She's evil, that's all I can say.

And she would have used it, too, if Hermione hadn't diverted her. While Umbridge and all the Slytherins had us, I honestly thought she was going to reveal everything to her. I couldn't believe it. But then she said something about Dumbledore's secret weapon.

I'm not too sure what happened after that, as I wasn't with them, but from what they told us, Hermione led Umbridge to the Forbidden Forest. Of course, she had been waiting to hear those words from one of us, so she followed Hermione and Harry blindly. Maybe she is stupid after all.

But I can't believe Hermione was able to think up something like that on the spot. And thanks to her, we are rid of Umbridge, who was taken by the Centaurs (well, she's now in the hospital wing, but it's good to see her looking so frightened). Apparently she insulted them. Ha!

So while Hermione was leading Umbridge into the Forest, we were still being held in her office by Malfoy and his friends. But it seems all the training with Dumbledore's Army did pay off for something at least. We all learnt some handy spells and tricks the Slytherins didn't know and could use them against them. We escaped from them pretty easily, actually. I hope Malfoy remembers that. _We_ escaped from _him_!

It was great teamwork between me, Ginny, Luna and Neville. In that moment, I was actually really happy they were there. And we all later had a very big helping hand at the Ministry. Especially Neville, you know. He's actually really brave when he wants to be. I've never noticed before.

We saw that Hermione and Harry had been going to the Forest, so after we got rid of Malfoy, we went in that direction. We found them without Umbridge and then Luna thought the best way to get to the Ministry would be flying on Thestrals. _Thestrals! _Of course she would think of that.

But none of us could see any other way (Harry was determined to go on his own, anyway) so we used Thestrals. And I will admit, it wasn't a very nice experience. Harry, Neville and Luna could see them at least, but me, Hermione and Ginny couldn't (because we haven't seen death before), so it wasn't a very pleasant feeling. Although we could feel them, whenever I looked down, it was like I was floating in thin air. Never again!

Thestrals also have a good sense of direction, though and got us to the Ministry. So that was a good thing, I suppose.

So we got into the Ministry and found the Department of Mysteries easy enough. That wasn't very exciting. There was no one there to stop us, nothing to prevent us from getting in (great security, huh?) It's what happened after that, which is really important.

The Department of Mysteries really is a place of mysteries. It had all these doors and every time you closed one, it would spin so we couldn't remember which ones we had been in. But thanks to Hermione, we got around that. She put a big X on one every time we left it, so we would remember. It was good thinking, really. I have no idea where she thinks of all these things.

We eventually found the right one (the one Harry kept seeing in dreams and the one he saw Sirius in). It was a great hall of all these prophecies. Reminded me a lot of Professor Trelawney's classroom, which isn't a good thing.

To tell the truth, I was slightly disappointed that it was a prophecy You Know Who was after and kind of mad that dad was almost killed trying to protect it. I mean, what was so special about it that he wanted it? What was it supposed to say (it was smashed before any of us could hear it)? You know, if that was what we were looking for, I might have stayed at Hogwarts. Anyway, it was all a trap.

Sirius wasn't actually there. You Know Who had gotten into Harry's mind and showed him torturing Sirius, because he knew Harry would come. And that stupid house-elf, Kreacher didn't do anything to help. He made Harry think Sirius had gone there.

But somehow (and I really don't know how), the five of us kind of managed to beat the Death Eaters that came. I mean, we were five students and only knew what Harry had been teaching us, whereas these were Death Eaters. They were older, they had completed their school years _and_ they knew Dark Magic. They should have killed us all there and then.

It was difficult, though. While we were trying to get away from them, we all got separated. I got hit by some kind of jinx, which meant I couldn't stop laughing. It really was awful. Here we were, being chased by Death Eaters, maybe going to die and I was laughing. It made me feel really guilty. I couldn't do anything.

Me, Hermione and Ginny all got held up fighting Death Eaters, but apparently Neville and Harry made their way into a veiled room. We had been there earlier, when we were searching for the prophecies and it was kind of creepy. And apparently Neville was really brave in there too. He was willing to sacrifice himself to protect the others. Seriously, no one gives Neville enough credit. I never have, but I will now.

And it was in that room where it all happened. I really wished it hadn't, but it did. Somehow the Order had heard that we had gone to the Ministry and they showed up. Dumbledore had warned Sirius so many times to lay low, but he cares about Harry a lot. He was clearly worried for him and came.

He shouldn't have. The Order got into some kind of fight with the Death Eaters and Bellatrix Lestrange killed him. She used the Killing Curse and when that happens, there is nothing anyone can do. Sirius is gone. I wasn't there, but Harry saw it. It must have been horrible to watch someone you love (someone who is practically your only remaining family member) die like that. I'm glad I wasn't there to see it. I really liked Sirius and when I found out, it unnerved me.

Actually, I still can't get it out of my head. Sirius is gone. He's really gone! Grimmauld Place is going to be really different without him. He fought with almost everyone there, but he still had a kind heart. All he cared about was Harry. You could tell. It determined everything he did, even dying.

And the worst part is, we don't even have a body to bury. He fell through that veil and just disappeared. That's what Harry tells me, anyway. I was too busy being attacked by brains at that point. I honestly thought I was going to die too. I couldn't get them off. They have left so many marks on me. I doubt they will ever go away.

But at least I survived.

Again, I wasn't there for the next part, but naturally Harry was furious and he followed that Lestrange Death Eater and tried to kill her. Then Dumbledore came along and he and You Know Who got into this big fight at the Ministry.

Of course Dumbledore won. Not even You Know Who can beat Dumbledore. Then the Minister for Magic showed up (which is a good thing. He saw You Know Who and will now be forced to admit that he really is back). I guess you can say that is the only good thing that came out of that. The Ministry will have to tell the wizarding world that he his back. Finally.

Still, two people had to die and Dumbledore had to have a massive fight for it to happen. Witches and wizards should have known as soon as Harry came back from that third task with Diggory's body. Maybe then, Sirius wouldn't be gone.

So, yeah, that's basically what happened. I guess I should probably try and get some sleep, though I doubt I will. I can't stop thinking about everything that we have just been through. It really opened up my eyes; it won't be the last time You Know Who tries to get to Harry. Like everyone has been saying, there is definitely a fight ahead of us and there will be nothing we can do about it.

* * *

_**I hope you all like this chapter! Thanks for your awesome reviews. Much appreciated.**_


	55. A Confession

**A Confession**

Let me make one thing clear. This will be the only place I write anything like I am about to write. I have absolutely no intention of announcing this anywhere else and I have already placed a few spells on this book to stop anyone who shouldn't be reading this, seeing it. If they find it, it will just be a blank book. I think I might keep it this way from now on, actually. That way, I won't have to keep worrying about people finding it.

So, anyway, there we were in the hospital wing a few days after the whole Ministry incident. It was just me and Hermione who were awake and we had been talking about anything and everything other than what had just happened. We were talking for hours (Harry was asleep) and it was just the two of us. And then Ginny came in to join us.

And that was when I realised. I was actually disappointed when she came in, because it meant me and Hermione weren't alone anymore. That it wasn't just the two of us. Ginny was there to ruin it.

I'm not sure what that means, though, but I think I see her as more than a friend. It's really strange, to tell the truth. For years, she's just been Hermione...my friend. But now she's more than that (I think).

It just came to me in that moment. I wanted Ginny to go away, because I wanted it to be just us two again. We have been through so much together these past few years. I just can't stop thinking about her, now.

It's quite stupid, really. I mean, what can actually happen? Nothing, I suppose. She has never shown any hint that she likes me (in that way). Sometimes I even wonder if she even considers me a friend. We do fight a lot and I can sometimes be _really_ mean to her.

But I've always thought she is one of the most wonderful people I have ever met. She's really smart, she is always helping me with my homework, she's loyal (to Harry) – which makes her a really good friend – and she still talks to me even after all those times I have said really horrible things to her. She truly is amazing. Maybe I should have taken more notice of her before now.

I think I will keep this to myself, though. I won't even tell Harry. What's the point? Nothing is ever going to happen. Not when I'm Harry Potter's best friend. And if I say anything and she finds out, then that will be our friendship over (which is something I don't want). I suppose if I give it time, I will get over it? I don't actually know. I've never really had this 'issue' to deal with before.

But I would really love to go and relive those few hours. It made me feel so...happy.

* * *

_**And... we finally have some Romione! Took you long enough, Ron :) I hope you like.**_


	56. Three's A Crowd

**Three's A Crowd**

Harry arrived at my place last night. Dumbledore got him away from his horrible Muggle family (which is good) but for the first time ever, I was actually kind of disappointed about it. Don't get me wrong, I am always happy when my friends are around, but for the past few days, it has just been me and Hermione...and I liked it like that.

I feel really bad for saying this, but I know with Harry here, nothing can actually happen (not that it has since she has been here, but, hey, I'm always hoping). I suppose my place is better than his Muggle house, though.

We finished the fifth year a few weeks ago (thank goodness). I don't think Umbridge will be coming back to teach next year and I highly doubt the Ministry will interfere next year, either. I'm so relieved. Dumbledore is the best thing to ever happen to Hogwarts. It should have stayed that way.

Ever since that big fight at the Ministry, there has been all this stuff in the Daily Prophet every day. There is always some warning on the front page like how to tell if someone is under the Imperius Curse, or something. Or there are messages in big writing, warning people of the dangers we face.

Like it makes any difference now. You Know Who is clever. He's been back for over a year, which means he has had a lot of time to plan. If the Ministry had only listened to Harry when he had told them in the first place, _then_ it might have mattered. In a way, the best we can hope for is that we win the coming war. Because it will happen.

Muggles are being killed left, right and centre. Even witches and wizards who have been known to 'approve' of Muggles are being killed. It's awful. I'm really afraid for my family. We are considered blood traitors. We will be next on the list (behind Muggle-borns, that is).

That means Hermione is in danger. I'm glad she is here, you know. I don't think I would like it if she was with her own family. They couldn't protect themselves from Death Eaters. It's hard enough for other _wizards_ to do that. But there are a lot of us here, so she will be safe for now.

She's only been here for a few days. I wrote to her and kind of demanded that she come and stay with us. Surprisingly she agreed pretty quickly. I think she understands the danger she is in (and her parents). But it was nice, those few days of it just being the two of us. The others kind of stayed out of our way (which was even better).

I just wish I had...realised...I like her company last year. There were so many times when we were alone, patrolling the school as prefects. Anything could have happened where Harry wasn't in the way. And there have been so many 'alone' moments already, but they won't happen now that he is here. Again, I feel really bad for saying I am disappointed. He probably doesn't even realise he is in the way.

It is a bit awkward, too, though. I don't know if she notices it (she probably doesn't) but I do. I never used to realise and I am trying not to show it, but sometimes I can't help it. Like every close body contact...it feels strange. It never used to be like that. Up until a few weeks ago, none of this worried me. Girls didn't worry me. But now that I know I like her a bit more than just a friend, I don't like it when we are 'really' close. Well I do, but that is why I don't like it. Does that make sense? I know nothing will happen, so what's the point.

I'm still a bit confused as to why the first girl I _really_ like is Hermione, though. We are going into our sixth year. I've known her for that long, so why am I just realising this now? I feel so useless, to tell the truth. I don't know how to act around her or what to do in general.

Maybe I should get some advice from Bill. He seems to be having more luck with his love life at the moment. He's engaged to Fleur Delacour. _Engaged! _They only met a year ago, but they're already going to get married next year. I don't understand. She's staying with us at the moment and everything.

She's a bit young for him, too. She was only at school two years ago. Back then, I thought she was really pretty (but that was probably her Veela side), but now I just find her plain annoying. She's so fussy and criticises everything our family does and really rude too.

Hermione and Ginny are really open about their dislike for her and I know mum struggles with being nice. And I am with them, except I am being more tolerable. Not because I don't find her as annoying (believe me, I do), but (and I'm ashamed to admit it) I have been using Hermione's dislike for her to see if me being nice would make her jealous.

I don't think she actually cares, so it's not really working. She hasn't said anything, anyway. I probably should give up on that. Maybe siding with her would work better.

Either way, I still really don't like Fleur. And I know no one (mum especially) is not looking forward to the wedding. Although she hasn't said anything, I can just tell.

Anyway, I better go and actually say hello to Harry. I haven't seen him yet. He got in late last night.

* * *

_**Ron is just trying to get his head around his feelings now :) I hope you enjoy!**_


	57. Exam Results

**Exam Results**

My OWL results actually weren't as bad as I had been expecting. Believe it or not, I basically passed everything (or everything I cared about). I was sure I was going to fail. Of course, they're nowhere near as good as Hermione's results, but I never expected them to be. I don't think she would have been too pleased if I had beaten her in anything, anyway.

Harry and I got similar, results, actually. His might have been a little better, but only because he's really good at Defence Against the Dark Arts.

I only failed Divination and History of Magic and I wasn't planning on continuing them, anyway. I hated both of them, so that doesn't even matter. Everything else, I got Acceptable or above. I'm really pleased.

And I got more than Fred and George put together, which is really satisfying. I now have something to rub in their faces when they try and play tricks on me. Not that they'd care, but still...

At least I can go back to school now without worrying about what subjects I would be allowed to do. Imagine me having to sit in Care of Magical Creatures on my own while everyone else is learning how to defend themselves against You Know Who? I would be the laughing stock of the school.

Don't get me wrong, Hagrid is probably my favourite teacher at Hogwarts, but his lessons are _really_ boring. I have better things to learn than how to care about dangerous creatures Hagrid considers 'cute'.

I think mum is planning some kind of party for tonight to celebrate. She likes to do that a lot, but I don't remember her putting in so much effort for Fred and George, or for Percy. I think it's a way of distracting herself, or for keeping herself busy.

She's worried, you see. With You Know Who on the loose with all his Death Eaters, we're all in danger. I think she is especially worried about Fred and George. I forgot to mention before, but their joke shop has finally opened. I haven't been yet (mum won't let us go to Diagon Alley), but I hear their raking in the Galleons. I can't wait to see it. I bet it will be loads of fun and I feel as if we all need a laugh right now.

There is no one better than Fred and George to cheer people up, no matter how depressed they feel before.

I don't get why she is all of a sudden worried about Percy, though. Despite the Ministry being forced to admit that Harry was telling the truth, he hasn't come to see any of us. My guess is he's too ashamed to show his ugly face and admit that he was wrong. He'd never do that.

And I couldn't care less. Mum has bigger things to worry about than what Percy is doing. He has made it perfectly clear on a number of occasions where his loyalties lie and it is not with his family. I still stand by what I said last year: I hope to never see him again.

I plan to spend more time with family members who aren't such prats. Like Fred and George. Although they have moved out of the Burrow and live in Diagon Alley, they still write home a lot and let's face it, I think they hate Percy more than I do.

And in their letters, they have said that over half of Diagon Alley has shut down. They are one of the few shops left open. I suppose people need to be cheered up. They also said that Knockturn Alley is busier than usual. That doesn't surprise me. With You Know Who getting more control over the wizarding world every day, I bet all the Death Eaters and the wannabe Death Eaters are going there in packs.

That's why mum doesn't want us to go. She says it's not safe (she didn't even want me and Ginny to go back to Hogwarts, but we put our foot down at that). I think she's wrong. This is what You Know Who wants – for us to be scared. We shouldn't let him.

Besides, we need all our school stuff and there is only one place we can get that. She will have to let us go eventually and then we can see Fred and George's shop. I'm _really_ looking forward to it.

But, I think it will be sad to see what Diagon Alley has become. The Quidditch shop, the Managerie...they're probably all shut. There won't be anything to do.

Well, I better get downstairs and help mum with dinner. She's yelling at me as I write. I'm not even that hungry to tell the truth. But I suppose I'm always up for a party!

* * *

_**Thanks for your reviews :)**_


	58. The Last Few Weeks

**The Last Few Weeks**

I really wish I had never complained about all the homework we got last year, because it is _nothing_ compared to all the work the teachers have been giving us this year. After each lesson, they set us essays, want us to learn spells, telling us all that it is essential we know it. But do we really need to know it all in one go? At least last year's work kind of made sense to me. This year it might as well be written in French.

It has been the same ever since I got back to Hogwarts a few weeks ago. This is the first time I actually found a small amount of time to write anything but school work. As I said, it's been awful. I don't know how people can do it.

So, a little bit about what has happened these past few weeks. Firstly, Death Eaters have still been going around doing You Know Who's dirty work still. There have been more deaths. Muggles, Muggle-borns or any other witches or wizards who outright oppose them are dead. It's terrifying. There are heaps of people at Hogwarts who have lost a relative of some kind.

Others are being taken out of school by their parents. And I'm sure mum would do the same if Ginny and I weren't refusing to leave. There is no way I am going home. Let's face it, we're safer here with Dumbledore. Mum should know that.

But it doesn't stop me from being worried, I suppose. I may be safer here, but what about mum and dad? Fred and George? They're not at Hogwarts and once the Death Eaters are done with the Muggle-borns, blood-traitors will be next. Even if we are a pure-blood family.

Every day, someone else gets an owl informing them of a death. I'm just waiting for mine. We haven't heard from Charlie in a while. What if You Know Who has expanded his regions? He might be attacking overseas.

Secondly, mum finally caved just before we went back to school and we went to Diagon Alley. I finally got to see Fred and George's joke shop. It's amazing. Everything in there they practically invented themselves. And everything is so impressive. They have some excellent ideas. And they are playing to people's fear (which I think is genius). They have all these things that supposedly protect you from Dark Magic. I have no idea if they work, but they're making a lot of Galleons from it. It's really clever if you ask me.

But do you know what they did? They gave Harry all this free stuff! Anything he wanted, they said he could have. I don't know why, but they wouldn't do the same for me. They said I had to pay for it. They wouldn't let me have anything for free. Harry didn't take much, but if it were me, I would have taken everything!

But since they made me pay, I couldn't really get anything. It was still fun to go there, though.

And they weren't lying when they said practically all of Diagon Alley has shut up. Everything's basically gone. Ollivanders, the ice cream parlour, the Quidditch shop. There's nothing left except for the basics like Flourish and Blotts (imagine Hermione's reaction if the book shop had closed?).

It was kind of scary to be there, to tell the truth. I miss how it used to be when I was younger. We used to go there all the time, sometimes just for the fun of it. These days, people only go for the necessity, not for the enjoyment. It sucks.

Oh and we saw Malfoy there, too and Harry was convinced (as usual) he was doing something dodgy. He made us follow them, because they were in Knockturn Alley. I don't understand. Doesn't he get that it's the Malfoys? Them being in Knockturn Alley is nothing to be suspicious off. I really thought he would have learnt by now.

They're probably loving this new regime. I bet they're right up there in You Know Who's favourites. And they probably grovel at his feet.

But anyway, Harry seems to think Malfoy is now a Death Eater. I guess that could be true. I wouldn't put it past him to sign up young. It will just give him a bigger head when he is around his Slytherin followers. He already thinks he owns the school.

But, whatever he is up to, I think there was something dodgy going on. I just think Harry is thinking about it too much. Draco probably goes to Borgin and Burke's all the time. Harry said himself, he already saw him in there once before, back in the second year.

That was probably the most interesting day we had before going to back to school. Fleur remained to be really annoying, whinging and complaining about everything. If Fred and George had been there, I think they may have hexed her to shut her up. Perhaps they could have removed her eyebrows (I was tempted to do that, to tell the truth). She wouldn't have thought she was so pretty then (but she is, I have to admit).

She has no sense of other people's feelings. She just says what she wants. I don't understand what Bill sees in her. I think he's the only one who actually likes her. I wish they weren't getting married. I don't really fancy Fleur (or Phlegm as Ginny likes to call her) being part of our family. But I guess she will, so I better get used to her, I suppose.

Harry and Malfoy had a run in before they even reached Hogwarts. Harry was still going on about what Malfoy was up to, so decided to spy on him on the train. Even though he was under the Invisibility Cloak, Malfoy discovered he was there and attacked him. If Tonks hadn't been patrolling the train, she never would have found him and Harry would probably be back in London.

Hermione was really worried about him. During the Sorting all she could think about was where Harry was. She was looking around, wondering out loud where he was every two seconds.

Okay, so I get that they're friends, but maybe Hermione doesn't see it that way. She seemed to be a little _too_ worried for someone who she just considered a friend. But, I guess I should have seen it earlier. If she was going to like either of us, it would be Harry. It's always Harry.

So, not only do I _not_ have any chance in the world with Hermione while Harry is around (and Harry is always around), I have even less of a chance of making the Slug Club.

Dumbledore decided to rearrange the teachers a bit this year. He brought this old teacher back called Professor Slughorn to teach Potions and then allowed Snape to have the Defence Against the Dark Arts spot. I bet that made him really happy. I wonder if he bribed Dumbledore in some way. Why else would he finally let him have it after years of not? It doesn't really make sense.

But anyway, Slughorn has his favourites (told Harry that himself) and generally those people have famous relatives, or are really smart. Considering I am neither, I kind of go unnoticed. He had this meeting on the train where he invited some of the students. Even Neville and Ginny were there (so Harry tells me), but not me. Why would I be? I'm just Harry Potter's sidekick. No one special.

I'm not sure I'd want to be invited from what Harry tells me. Apparently it was really awkward and Harry hates it. But at least Malfoy wasn't included either. I don't think he will be getting any special treatment in potions this year. That kind of makes me feel better.

And you know what? I think this year is going to be quite a good year (even if the work load more than the last five years put together). I don't think I've ever mentioned her before, but there is this girl in Gryffindor called Lavender Brown and as Harry so kindly pointed out a few days ago, she seems to be showing me a bit of attention. Girls don't really notice me, but Lavender does. This year, anyway.

It's nice to know that at least someone is interested, even if it is Lavender. I don't know, I've kind of always found her a bit strange to tell the truth. She's best friends with Parvati Patil and they're obsessed with Divination. They think it's the best subject in the world and will have a go at anyone who argues with them. But still, the fact that she seems interested is a good feeling.

But I don't think anything will happen. Not when I can't stop thinking about Hermione. Our first Potions lesson just confirmed that I...like her. Slughorn had all these different potions (which Hermione knew all of them) and one was called Amortentia or something. According to Hermione, it's the most powerful love potion in the world and is supposed to smell differently to each person, depending on what they are attracted to. Well, all I could smell was anything that reminded me of her. Her hair, her clothes...all of it.

I didn't mention that to anyone (for obvious reasons). Not even Harry. But he never said anything about it either. We don't really talk about that kind of thing, really.

But as far as Slughorn is concerned, Harry is the best Potions student he has ever seen, when really, he's not. It's all thanks to some second hand book Harry has. Slughorn gave it to him on the first day (because neither of us were actually going to take Potions).

Apparently it was owned by someone called the Half-Blood Prince. Whoever he is/was, he's a genius. He has written notes all over the book, some with different instructions to the printed ones and he has his own spells in it too. Harry makes a perfect potion every time. It's brilliant.

I just wish he could have given _me_ that book. Maybe then I could be part of the Slug Club too. It was okay when it was just Harry, but now that Slughorn has noticed that Hermione is really smart, she's part of it too. If I had that book, he would think I was a genius. But, no, Harry is the lucky one, not me.

Of course Hermione had something to say about it. She's been going on about how it's dangerous to have a book like that, telling Harry he should get rid of it. She's only jealous that she's not the best at Potions anymore. She doesn't like to be beaten at things. I bet she sees it as cheating.

Well, I think that is everything written, that is worth writing about. I have a mountainous pile of homework waiting for me. I should probably get started on that or I will have Hermione nagging me again. It seems to be a common thing this year. She's just lucky I can't stay mad at her.

* * *

_**Woo, another chapter :) And, as I write this way ahead, I'm actually in the process of writing the very final chapter... EVER! Once I finish, updates will be coming twice a week :)**_

_**Enjoy.**_


	59. Prefect Duty

**Prefect Duty**

So, Hermione and I patrolled the school as prefects many times together last year, we were alone on many occasions, but this year has been more...interesting. Last year, I never realised how much I actually liked being alone with her, but this year I am annoyingly aware of it.

For the first time ever, I was actually looking forward to being out at night, because I knew it would mean Harry wouldn't be around.

We don't really discuss anything than other than You Know Who and what he is doing these days (no one does), but sometimes our conversations branch off on to other topics. Just like tonight. Although, it was kind of weird.

Well, I guess we were originally talking about You Know Who, but then Hermione abruptly changed the topic. Like, she just brought it up out of nowhere. She started talking to me about Lavender Brown.

First, she asked me if I had noticed that she seemed to be very interested in me lately. She even said Lavender seemed to _like_ me. _Like_ like me.

Of course, I told her that I hadn't noticed (though, I don't think she believed me. I mean, it's a bit hard not to notice. Lavender uses every spare moment she has to talk to me. It's quite annoying to tell the truth).

But I did make it clear that I was not interested in Lavender. At all. Even if I don't know how to tell Hermione it's _her_ I like, I don't want her thinking I like someone else either. I'm glad we got that settled. I feel good that she knows.

I don't know how to take it, but she seemed really determined to find out what I thought of Lavender. It made me wonder if she was put up to it. Maybe Lavender asked her to find out what I thought of her or something. I don't know, but it was a bit strange the way she just brought it up like that.

And maybe I imagined it but I thought she looked a bit happier when I told her I didn't like Lavender. I probably did imagine it, actually.

I'm a bit confused. I don't like this whole girl thing. It's all getting a bit out of hand, to tell the truth. I just wish I could go back to first or second year when all I was worried about was being able to actually _do_ magic. It's a lot less complicated than girls.

* * *

_**Thanks a bunch for your reviews :D Much appreciated! I hope you liked this chapter. Oh... and guess what? I actually finished writing this completely, so updates will be coming twice a week from now on :)**_


	60. Quidditch, Parties And Necklaces

**Quidditch, Parties And Necklaces**

I'm over all the homework the teachers are giving us. I really am. They expect us to write so much each night that we have no time for anything else. Even with the free periods NEWT students get, there is absolutely no time to relax. I don't get to bed until midnight or later. I hate it. Especially because Hermione told me that at the beginning of the year. I don't like it when she's right. She gets all smug about it.

But somehow I still found time in between all the homework to try out for the Quidditch team again. I forgot to mention that Harry was made captain, so I was kind of feeling more confident this year. I mean, I wasn't expecting him to put me in the team because he's my best friends, I was just...hoping.

But it turns out I didn't need to rely on that anyway (I don't think). I saved more goals than McClaggen on the day. I'm not sure people actually believe that was Harry's reason (despite how adamantly he claims it) but I did. I saved five from five and McClaggen only saved four. They're probably just remembering my shocking efforts from last year. But I've improved heaps now.

Anyway, no one actually likes Cormac McClaggen. He's really full of himself and I don't think he'd be all that good for the team. He'd probably be too worried about messing up his hair to play properly. At least that doesn't worry me.

And he didn't hold back in telling me that he thought he was better than me either. He made it quite clear actually. And truthfully, he probably was. That last goal he missed was a bit strange. He'd been perfect with all the others.

But I'm still really grateful that Harry made me Keeper. I don't think he likes McLaggen all that much either.

He's vile and the worst part is, I think he likes Hermione. She'd probably prefer to date him, anyway. I hear what all the girls say about him. They seem to like him. But at least I beat him to Keeper, even if I can't beat him at anything else. I bet he and Hermione are getting all cosy at Slughorn's parties that I'm not invited to.

Harry, Hermione and Ginny have all been invited (though Harry schedules Quidditch practice at the same time to get out of going), but I am completely ignored. Unless I do something spectacular when he's around, there is no chance in the world I will get to go.

I think I'd be like Harry and not want to go, but it would still be nice to be asked. Or to be noticed. I swear Slughorn would show a brick wall more attention than he show's me. There's Harry, the "Chosen One" and Hermione is the smartest in our year. Then there's just plain old boring me.

Even Ginny managed to impress him with just one hex.

I'm worried that they're going to...leave me. Like they might get all these new friends from this stupid club and I will be left behind to be either friendless or forced to make friends with Luna Lovegood. I mean, she's not all that bad, but I would prefer to _not_ be best friends with her. But, as I said before, at least Malfoy isn't part of it either. That's a good thing, at least.

A few weeks ago, the first Hogsmeade trip was on. I was actually glad to get out of the school and away from homework, but it ended up being just as dramatic. Malfoy (I am convinced) cursed a necklace and then gave it to Katie Bell to give to Dumbledore. It almost killed her!

We saw it happen. It was really freaky. She kind of flew into the air and then was thrashed around and then fell to the ground and didn't move. I honestly thought it might have killed her. Apparently it would have if she had touched more of it. Luckily, it didn't. But I have no idea if she will recover. It was a serious curse, apparently.

I can't believe Malfoy tried to kill Dumbledore! I'm starting to think Harry is right. Malfoy has joined the Death Eaters. I think he is one of them.

It makes me so mad, but so scared at the same time. I'm so angry that because of Malfoy, Katie (who is a Gryffindor) is now in St. Mungo's and very lucky she isn't dead, but it scares me that he was able to do it.

How did something like that happen right under Dumbledore's nose. I mean, I am pretty sure he would have realised what it was when Katie gave it to him, but still, it shouldn't have gotten to that stage (which it didn't, I suppose).

I barely see Dumbledore around these days, anyway. I actually think he leaves the school, which is strange. I wonder what is happening. He's meant to be giving Harry all these private lessons to try and figure out stuff about You Know Who. He can't really do that on his own.

But it just proves that even the greatest wizards, such as Dumbledore have to be on their guard these days. I'm not sure I feel really _safe_ anywhere. If bad things like that can happen at Hogwarts, then nowhere is safe. Not anymore.

I just don't understand why me, Harry and Hermione all had to be there...again. No one else was. Just us. Why can't we be really far away, just enjoying a normal day as teenagers when something like that happens?

Oh and remember how I mentioned Harry's Potions book which is causing him to excel at Potions? Well, at first I thought it was pretty cool, but it's just plain annoying. Slughorn keeps raving on about how brilliant Harry is, when really it's the book that is brilliant, not Harry. It's always been Hermione is the best at that, not Harry and certainly not me. But he won't hand it in (I guess I don't blame him. I wouldn't either). It's just annoying.

Hermione thinks it's dangerous, but that's just her. It's not dangerous, just really annoying, because Slughorn now things everyone else is useless. I wouldn't be so annoyed if Harry let me in on what the book said a few times. You know, to help me along. But he keeps it to himself. I bet he likes being the best for once.

We still have no idea who the Half-Blood Prince is, though. I will admit, though, whoever, he is/was, he's a genius. He knows _everything_ about Potions!

* * *

_**Thanks all for your wonderful reviews :) I've decided now that instead of twice a week, updates will probably come every second day (maybe even every day). I don't see any point in holding it off when I've finished it. So, I hope that's cool with everyone!**_


	61. Lavender

**Lavender**

So, as of a few days ago, I am kind of officially dating Lavender Brown. I know I said I wasn't interested in her, but let's face it, there aren't going to be too many girls who are actually interested in _me_, so I might as well take the chance while I have one.

It happened just after Gryffindor won the Quidditch match. There was a party back in the common room and she kind of just came at me. I didn't really know how to respond, so I just went with it.

I was kind of really annoyed at Hermione, too, which might have had something to do with it. Did you know she kissed Krum? Back in fourth year, I bet. I knew there was more going on than she was telling me. She even went to visit him in the holidays. I bet they had loads of fun together.

And I also caught Ginny (_my sister!_) snogging Dean Thomas in a corridor (but I will get to that later). I was really mad when I saw her and had a go at her for doing it in public. She didn't like that at all.

She got all angry with me and then said the only reason I was upset with her was because I had no experience with girls or kissing of my own. Then she just had to tell me that Hermione kissed Krum. I think she thought I knew about that (or maybe she didn't, I don't know), but either way, it made me angry.

Only a few days before that, Hermione had asked me to go to Slughorn's Christmas party with her. I had actually thought things might have been going somewhere after that. You know, maybe she was actually starting to like me back. Truthfully, I'd actually still like to go with her (I don't think she is still with Krum) but I suppose I can't now. I'm with Lavender.

And Hermione isn't talking to me over the whole thing. I don't get it. Is she upset about it? Before that, she never gave any indication that she was interested and now that I actually have a girlfriend, she refuses to speak to me. Apparently I had to get a girlfriend for her to actually notice me. If I had known dating Lavender would make her jealous, then I would have started a long time ago.

I don't even know if she's jealous. I don't understand girls, actually. Maybe she's just annoyed with me for making other friends or something. Harry said they don't really talk about me when it's just them. She refuses, apparently.

So, now I'm with Lavender, which means it will probably give Harry space to move in on Hermione. Yeah, well, that was my own fault I guess. I should have seen it coming.

Lavenders pretty...interesting, anyway. She's really nice and all, but all she really seems to want to do is kiss me. It's good, but I think over the past few months, I had just gotten myself so worked up over the fact that one day, I would actually kiss _Hermione_ first. I couldn't actually see myself with anyone else.

No, but Lavender is nice, she really is. She's just a bit clingy and, she's not Hermione, I guess.

But I'm not going to break up with her or anything. A girl has never shown me so much attention before. I actually like it. There I am, Harry Potter's best friend, but she still likes _me_. And who knows, I might actually grow to _really_ like her.

But anyway, I'll tell you a bit about what else happened with Ginny besides her having a fit at me. I don't think I have mentioned it before, but she's been going out with Dean for a while now. It's a bit awkward to tell the truth. I mean, I have to share a room with him. I hear him and Seamus talking sometimes.

I don't really like the idea of one of my _friends_ dating my _sister_. It's really uncomfortable, especially when I catch them kissing in public. They could at least keep it to the common room. We don't want people like Malfoy finding them and using it to his advantage.

But then again, I can't really say much about it anymore, now that I'm with Lavender. We're (or she to be truthful) are just as bad. She mightn't be my first choice, but you know what, at least I have a girlfriend. I was starting to think that might never happen. Harry had Cho and Dean has Ginny. It's quite difficult when you're Harry Potter's best friend. All the girls seem to ignore me and look to Harry, the "Chosen One". Girls like Hermione.

* * *

_**Thanks for your amazing reviews :) Hope you like this chapter.**_


	62. Christmas

**Christmas**

I thought that going back home for Christmas would allow me to escape Lavender, but it turns out I can't even do that. No, even then, she finds a way to make sure I don't forget her. If she wasn't so bloody annoying now, I'd probably be flattered. But I'm not. Truthfully, I would really like to get rid of her. I just don't know how to.

Yeah, she gave me this stupid necklace thing for Christmas that said "My Sweetheart" on it. Does she really think I will actually wear something like that? No other girlfriend in the _world_ would do that. Seriously, why me? I would have been happy with a box of Every Flavour Beans or something (like I sent her). I am not wearing it! And if Fred and George ever found it...

Any interest I _may_ have had in Lavender has definitely worn off now. She is always around me and I can't do anything unless it's with her. She is really, really annoying. I'd rather have no girlfriend for the rest of my life than go out with her for any longer, but I have absolutely no idea how to tell her that.

Besides, I had all these ideas that going out with Lavender would make Hermione jealous, but that isn't working at all. She doesn't really care, so there is really no reason for me to go out with her anymore.

I mean Hermione seems to be _really_ angry with me (she's still not speaking to me) but she's not jealous. And I heard she's going out with McLaggen now, anyway. It wasn't that long ago she told me she thought he was disgusting, but now she's dating him.

Even if I saw Hermione only as a friend, I wouldn't want her being with him. She could do a lot better that Cormac McLaggen. I think I'd be happier if she was with _Harry_ (and I really, really don't want that to happen). He's the most irritating, annoying, disgusting, vile person in Gryffindor.

But it's my fault, I suppose. If I hadn't started this whole, stupid thing with Lavender, then we could have gone to Slughorn's party together (like she asked) and then who knows what might have happened. _Something_ might have happened. But now she's with this stupid McLaggen bloke and I am stuck with Lavender and her stupid necklace (I have nothing nice to say about her right now. I just want to be rid of her).

Harry did say he doesn't think her date with McLaggen went all that well, but I'm not so sure he was telling the truth. Maybe he's just trying to be nice (I think he knows).

But he didn't seem to care all that much about who Hermione was going out with anyway. Ever since getting to the Burrow, he has been obsessed with something he overheard Malfoy and Snape discussing. The Unbreakable Vow, he claims. It's really annoying. I have more important things to worry about at the moment than what Malfoy is up to.

Though, it does seem a little odd, especially if Snape did make an Unbreakable Vow to help Malfoy in whatever he is planning. We know that much is true at least. Malfoy _is_ planning something, we just don't know what it is.

But from what Harry could gather, Snape doesn't even know what it is. Malfoy won't even tell him. It's a bit strange, all of this. I would rather not become involved. You know what happens when we do become involved. We end up getting ourselves almost killed most of the time.

And top it all off, just to make matters worse (and my mood) Percy decided he wanted to show up for Christmas. Maybe if he had come back to _apologise_, I mightn't be so angry with him (still), but no, he had absolutely no intention on saying anything to any of us.

No, he only came along because the Minister wanted to speak to Harry. I don't understand Percy. He was there and everyone now knows that Harry was telling the truth. Why can't he just admit he was wrong and say sorry? I hate him. I really, actually do hate him.

While the Minister was off, trying to convince Harry to team up with them (as if he would, they've done nothing to entice any member of the Order of the Phoenix), Percy sat there and said nothing to any of us. He's a stupid prat. He shouldn't have come.

Fred and George did test out a few of their joke shop ideas on him, which everyone but mum and Percy found hilarious. I think I saw dad laughing, too, even though he tried not to show it. Serves him right if you ask me. He shouldn't be such a prat.

But I think when mum saw him, she kind of thought he was here to apologise, but as soon as the Minister realised he wasn't going to talk Harry into being his puppet, he left the Burrow pretty quickly and so did Percy.

I still can't believe he never said a word to us. Any of us. I said it last year: I hope to never see him, or speak to him again. I wouldn't even care if Death Eaters got to him. He would deserve whatever fate they had in store for him. And probably worse, if Fred and George had their way.

* * *

_**This has taken some time to reach, but I appreciate all the reviews I am now getting each chapter :) Makes my day. Thanks**_


	63. Yeah, I Almost Died

**Yeah, I Almost Died**

Right now, I am lying in a bed in the hospital wing after I was almost killed by poison and it happened on my birthday...of all days!

It was completely accidental (as far as I know) but I'd be dead if it wasn't for Harry and the Half-Blood Prince. It was thanks to them that I'm alive. Not even Slughorn knew what to do when it happened and he is the Potions teacher. He should have known. Great help he would have been if Harry hadn't been with me.

Harry had taken me to Slughorn's office after I had eaten chocolates which were filled with a love potion (meant for Harry). I just assumed it was part of my birthday presents, but, no, the only one who would send me chocolates would probably be Lavender.

Ever since the rumours of Harry being the "Chosen One" started, girls everywhere have been trying to slip him love potions. Hermione warned him, but I don't think he took it too seriously. Well, it turns out one girl succeeded (Romilda Vane).

I don't even know what happened after I decided to eat the chocolates I thought were mine. Harry told me I just announced that I was in love with this Romilda. I actually have no idea who she is. I've never seen her before, but apparently she is in Gryffindor.

You know what, instead of taking me to Slughorn, Harry should have done a detour and taken me to see Lavender. She would have seen me declaring I was in love with this Romilda and probably would have gotten rid of me. I really wish he had, you know. That way, I wouldn't have to put up with her coming to see me every waking minute. She's worse when she's fussing over me.

But, no, Harry didn't really think of that (I only complained about how annoying she was for most of the holidays). He took me straight to Slughorn.

I have no idea what happened. The next thing I remember is 'waking up' in Slughorn's office. At least he managed to cure me from the wretched love potion. I remember absolutely nothing of my undying love for Romilda Vane. All I know is that I am still with Lavender and I _really _don't want to be.

I was conscious for a few moments and the next thing I know, I'm in the hospital wing with Harry, mum, dad, Fred, George, Ginny and Hermione all around me. Slughorn gave us some drink that was poisoned (I don't think he knew it was, Slughorn's harmless, really) and if it hadn't been for Harry's quick thinking and the book, I wouldn't be here writing this. I'd be dead.

I know I shouldn't be saying it, but being poisoned like that has kind of worked in my favour. Hermione has started talking to me again because of it. And she seems genuinely worried about me (she comes to see me almost every day after classes).

But unfortunately, so does Lavender. I'm so glad they haven't run into each other yet. That could only end in disaster. Lavender has already asked on a number of occasions if I like Hermione more than her. I kind of pretend to be asleep whenever she's around, though. She fusses way too much for my liking.

I've seriously had enough. I'm going to break up with her when I leave the hospital. I'm over it.

Oh and seeing as I am in here, I can't really play Quidditch, so Harry was forced to put McLaggen into the team. I don't fancy him being my replacement (what if it turns out he is better than me?) and I don't think Harry is all the happy about it either. But, when it comes down to it, he was the next best at tryouts. So, I guess Harry has no choice.

Anyway, I think I will only miss one match. It's not like I'm deathly ill or anything. Madam Pomfrey can cure anything. I should be back to normal really soon. Then I can reclaim my Quidditch spot, which (according to Harry) most of the team are looking forward to. It's not just me and Harry who don't like McLaggen, so I hear. The others are already sick of him and they have only had one training session.

It feels good to know that I am more likable then him, you know. That people actually _want_ me back to play.

So, next time I write (which who knows when that will be) I will probably be single again and Keeper again. I'm keeping my fingers crossed for both.

* * *

_**Thank you so much for your reviews once again :)**_


	64. Driving Me Mad

**Driving Me Mad**

She's driving me mad, I tell you! Lavender! I know I said I would break up with her, but I have no idea how to do it. She's the type of person who would cry for months if I did and that would be just as annoying as being with her. So, I'm kind of still with her, but I really, _really_ don't want to be.

And the fact that I am friends with Hermione again is just making it ten times worse. I don't know, but she seems to not trust me whenever I am with Hermione, so she follows me around like my shadow and won't let me out of her sight.

I have been trying to ignore her and make it really obvious that I don't want to be with her anymore, but she just doesn't seem to get the hint. If anything, she seems even more interested. I'd get rid of her myself, if I actually had experience in doing that and knew how to. I find her annoying, but I don't want to make her really upset. She's a nice enough person. Just incredibly annoying.

And I have no romantic interest in her whatsoever. Let's face it, I never actually did.

On a much happier note, though, apparently Dean and Ginny are about to break up. This is good news, because it means no one will have to see my _sister_ kissing anyone in public. Especially someone I consider a friend and have to share a room with.

* * *

_**Thanks once again :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_


	65. It's All Been Happening At Once

**It Has All Been Happening At Once**

As usual, the longer the school year goes on, the more eventful things at Hogwarts become. I have found a very small amount of time to actually write today, during studying for exams and whatnot. I swear, I have no idea how Hermione is able to stay on top of it all. Harry and I are both struggling with the amount of work.

Well, here's a bit on what has happened in the past few weeks...

First and most importantly, I finally managed to get rid of Lavender and I didn't even mean to. Not that I'm not pleased it finally happened, it just happened in the most unusual way. Hermione had been with me and Harry in our dormitory, but Harry had been under the Invisiblity Cloak (I'll get to that part in a minute) so it looked like it was just me and Hermione coming from there.

She went off her nut at me, demanding why I was in the dormitory alone with Hermione and I just wasn't bothered to actually tell her that Harry was with us. She couldn't see him and I had been searching for weeks to find away to get rid of her, so it was the perfect excuse.

Except she was the one to dump me, really. I don't actually care, I'm just glad that's finally over. Although, I did feel kind of bad for how it happened, but Hermione never bothered to set her straight either. She could have told Lavender that Harry was actually with us, but she never said a word.

But it's over. Finally!

Anyway, so the reason for Harry actually being under the Cloak was because (technically) of Dumbledore. I think I have mentioned before, but this year, he has been getting private lessons from Dumbledore. He has been collecting memories of all these witches and wizards (and house elves) to try and work out what You Know Who did after he finished school.

Dumbledore has been pestering him for months to try and get one from Slughorn (turns out that's why Dumbledore asked him to start teaching again...all for the memory) and finally, Harry had the inspiration to do it. That's what we had been doing when Lavender found us.

And he succeeded too. Remember how I said Harry won that Felix Felicis in the first Potions lesson? And that it is meant to give whoever takes it goodluck? Well, he still hadn't used it and he realised it would be the perfect time. Dumbledore clearly wanted the memory and he finally got it from Slughorn.

I cannot believe that You Know Who used _Horcruxes_ to keep himself alive. And not only did he not make one like the idea of it is to do, he made _seven_! Seven bloody Horcruxes. It is horrifying to think there are seven parts of him out there, who knows where. Seven parts of his soul.

You have to kill someone to split your soul and You Know Who has seven! He's pure evil. And it was Slughorn who gave him all the information he needed to know. No wonder he wanted to keep that memory a secret. He's basically the reason You Know Who can't be killed.

But it's all obvious now. Dumbledore wants to Harry to help him find and destroy all the Horcruxes so we can kill him in the end. It's been his plan all along. And I think he wants Hermione and I to help too, because Dumbledore gave Harry permission to tell us (and only us) everything they discuss in their lessons.

I'm not sure how I feel about trying to find parts of You Know Who, but it's a nice feeling to know that Dumbledore trusts me (and Hermione) enough to let me in on something he hasn't even shared with other teachers and that. I just hope that when the time comes, they're not too hard to find. They can be anything apparently. It could be my bloody shoe for all I know.

Oh, I failed my Apparition test. I had a feeling I would. It's not the easiest thing in the world to do and I was really bad at it anyway. It's really embarrassing, because almost everyone else passed when we went to Hogsmeade to do the test. Even Fred and George passed on their first go. But not me.

Of course, Hermione was perfect at it. Got it in one without any damage done to herself. But then again, she's perfect at everything. I don't think anyone (especially me) doubted her.

But she was really supportive of me, you know. She actually seemed genuinely disappointed that I didn't pass and kept saying I probably should have (really, I only Splinched myself slightly). But I will pass next time I take the test and then she can be supportive because I actually passed and not because she feels bad I failed.

And in between all of that, Ginny broke up with Dean and is now going out with _Harry_! I know I raved on about how weird it was for my own sister to be going out with a friend, but strangely, I am actually not that worried. I mean, perhaps it is worse that my best friend is dating my sister, but it doesn't feel as strange. I'm not waving a flag and telling them to go for it or anything, but I told Harry if he really insists, then it's okay.

I just wish he had said something (but then again, I might have hit him). But I understand why he didn't say anything. I mean, I kind of reacted badly when it was Dean. He probably assumed I would be the same...or worse if I found out he liked my sister.

Besides, we don't really talk about girls all the much with each other. It's really just not something we do, although, I think Harry knows about Hermione. There's just been a few things he has said to me that makes me realise it's not as secret as I originally tried to keep it. But I don't care anymore. I never really tried to hide it , you know.

But I don't think I'm all that worried Harry and Ginny now, because, one, he's my best friend and I know him well and two, I have my own relationship issues to be more concerned about. And at the moment, they are more important than my sister's or my best friend's. I just don't want to see them snogging anywhere in front of me. Or anywhere in front of anyone for that matter. I won't be okay with that.

Well, that's just about all I have to say I think. I should probably go back to revising for the exams. Failing the Apparition test was bad enough. I couldn't handle failing my exams as well!

* * *

_**Oh, boy, I've been meaning to update this for a few days, but I have been kind of busy. I hope you enjoyed.**_


	66. Goodbye, Professor

**Goodbye, Professor**

I can't believe that Professor Dumbledore is dead! _Dumbledore! _It just seems so unreal that he is gone. The man who is considered the greatest wizard of all time was killed. He was killed by Snape.

It happened a few days ago, but I'm still in shock. We're all in shock. It's like it hit us all that Dumbledore was actually human and could be killed if someone wanted him to be. And Snape did. But he just always seemed to be...invincible or something (though, his hand has been black all year and we thought it was some disease, but it was the Horcrux apparently).

I hate Snape! I always knew he was evil but for some reason Dumbledore was always giving him another chance. And look where that has gotten him. Dead. Snape was on You Know Who's side all along. I said it from the beginning that he was a spy. It was obvious. I have no idea why or how Dumbledore thought otherwise.

To some of us, I think they were shocked, but really, I wasn't. What I was more shocked about was that Harry's suspicions of Malfoy were actually right. He _has_ become a Death Eater. And he was trying to get to Dumbledore. If Snape hadn't killed him, Malfoy would have. It was meant to be him all along. I should have listened to Harry and we should have tried to stop him. Maybe then, Dumbledore wouldn't be dead.

And Hermione was right about the Half-Blood Prince being evil too. Turns out it was Snape. No wonder there were so many evil spells in that book. I don't get why he named himself the _Half-Blood_ Prince, though. Someone like Snape doesn't normally take pride in being a half-blood.

Again, like Harry's suspicions, I told Hermione to get over it when she kept telling us the book was bad news. Harry was always thinking Malfoy was up to something and Hermione was just jealous that Harry was doing better than her. While those two went about trying to find out what Malfoy was up to and who the Half-Blood Prince was, I only stayed focused on my exams (for the first time ever). I realise now, I should have paid more attention to both of them.

It all started when Dumbledore decided to take Harry to find the next Horcrux. I don't know how he knew, but for some reason Harry realised Malfoy was going to act that same night so he recalled Dumbledore's Army.

It was a bit disappointing (and pathetic if you ask me) that Luna and Neville were the only two to respond. Wasn't the whole point of everyone joining it in the first place to fight You Know Who? But I wasn't surprised to tell the truth. They have been asking Harry all year if he was going to continue lessons.

Harry told us to watch Snape and Malfoy and Order members came and everything. I'm now glad we paid attention and didn't brush his instructions off as being over suspicious again. We didn't stop Malfoy from letting a bunch of Death Eaters into the castle, but without us all there to fight, more people besides Dumbledore could have been killed that night.

We got into this big fight with Death Eaters and that. It beat doing school work, that's for sure. And we _finally_ did something. Though, it was quite tough. Despite Snape killing Dumbledore, most of us got out unscathed (which is surprising). I mean, when you look at it, we're just a bunch of school kids who were fighting fully trained Death Eaters. I'm not really sure how we managed it. We probably wouldn't have if Order members hadn't shown up.

Looking back, I realise now I should have taken Harry's suspicions over Malfoy seriously. Me and Hermione really didn't take much notice of him. I even told him once or twice that he was overreacting, but in the end, he was right. Malfoy _has_ become a Death Eater (he has the Dark Mark) and he _was_ planning something. He was right all along and because neither of us took him seriously, Dumbledore is dead. Our headmaster is gone and I have no idea what is going to happen to the school now. I really hope the Ministry don't try to interfere again. That was a disaster last year.

And Snape! I still can't believe what he did. After all the years of suspecting and hating Snape, it turns out he _was_ working for You Know Who all this time. I always knew something wasn't right. I kept saying it over and over again and every time I did, someone would always tell me that Dumbledore trusted him and to trust his judgement. Well, look where that got him! I'm glad I never listened to them. The worst thing to ever happen would be to be betrayed by someone you trusted. It would be like Harry revealing he is actually on You Know Who's side or something and then killing me. It would be horrible.

I still can't believe he was the Half-Blood Prince too. All year, Harry has been taking instructions from Dumbledore's eventual killer. I actually admired this Prince because he was a genius. But trust Snape to be the one to invent spells that hang people in the air by their ankle, or slash people open so they bleed to death. Harry tried one on Malfoy and almost killed him.

Dumbledore's funeral was a few days ago, but I was too upset to write about it then. I guess I'm feeling slightly better now, though. Well, enough to relive it, anyway. It was really sad to say goodbye like that. Dumbledore was old, but it just felt like he would be around forever. I don't think I ever actually contemplated he would one day die. I just assumed he would still be headmaster when my great grandchildren were at Hogwarts or something.

But he had so many friends and admirers from all over the place. There were so many people who showed up for his funeral (famous witches and wizards, students, parents...). Even the centaurs and merpeople showed up, which is unusual. But it just shows that he was respected by not only humans, but other species as well.

I think we all cried at some point. It was just really sad. Hogwarts won't be the same without him. Even his enemies can't deny that he is the greatest wizard ever. That's why You Know Who fears him. He knows he's dangerous.

Harry, Hermione and I aren't going back to Hogwarts, though. Dumbledore left Harry the mission of finding and destroying Horcruxes and he included us in this, so we're going with him. We have no idea what they are or where they will be, but we must do it in order to kill You Know Who. Without destroying them, he will take over the wizarding (and Muggle) world.

It's quite scary this mission, to tell the truth. Who knows how long it will take, or how long I will be away from my family for. It could be years! Or months! In the meantime, You Know Who will have his Death Eaters out killing anyone they don't like. With Dumbledore gone, it's going to be an even scarier place than before. More people will die.

I'm really scared for my family, for Hermione and for Harry. They're all in danger now, especially with Dumbledore out of the picture. We will have to protect ourselves.

* * *

**_I love you guys. I truly do. Your reviews are amazing!_**


	67. Twelve Fail-Safe Ways To Charm Witches

**Twelve Fail-Safe Ways To Charm Witches**

I've kind of been reading this book (which is unusual in the first place) that Fred and George gave me called "Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches". Believe it or not, it's actually quite interesting, though I'm not sure why they felt the need to give it to me.

But it's great! It really is. It tells me everything I need to know about girls and basically...how to charm them. I thought it was going to give me all these spells and ways to make love potions, but most of it actually doesn't even mention magic, which is surprising.

Again, I have no idea why they gave it to me, but I was intrigued. And let's face it, everyone saw the disaster that was Lavender last year. That relationship failed from the beginning, because I wasn't all that into it. Maybe that's why they gave it to me. They felt sorry for me or something. The definitely have no idea about Hermione. As if I would tell them or give them any hint. I would never live it down.

But the book teaches me how to compliment girls and how to make them more interested. And the irony is, there is a chapter saying that to make a girl more interested, you have to show more interested in things _she_ likes.

Naturally, I've been testing some of these things out with Hermione. Just to see if it works. And I think it has been. She's staying at my place at the moment, so I've just been complimenting her whenever I can and she seems rather flattered.

And her favourite thing to do ever is to read (especially _Hogwarts, A History_) so the other day I went and found my copy (it was shoved in a corner of my bedroom – I don't think I have touched it since first year) and started reading bits and pieces so we have stuff to talk about. She seems really impressed, but the only downside is if I mention one little thing she gets into some long rant over it.

So then I have to go and read more to know what she is talking about. Still, at least it's a conversation starter.

And it has improved our relationship. I'm not actually sure where we stand right now. I think we're kind of more than friends, but we're not _together_. It is somewhere in between, which is rather annoying. I am hoping the more I read of this book, the closer we get. That's the idea, anyway. I haven't found anything in it yet, but I am hoping it will give me some way of making that happen, because I really want it to.

After Fred and George gave it to me, though, I went and bought another copy for Harry. Not that he needs it, or deserves it. He's had his share of girlfriends. Anyway, he was pretty quick to get rid of Ginny after Dumbledore died and she was really upset about it too (although she tried to hide it).

I mean, I know why he did it. We're going to have to leave soon and who knows when we will come back or if we will come back at all. Searching for these Horcruxes could take us all around the world and it could take years, even. And what if in the process, we die? It's a possibility – we all know it is.

Harry still could have been nicer about it to Ginny, though. She really cares for him.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Thanks for your reviews so far.**_


	68. The Kiss That Almost Happened

**The Kiss That Almost Happened**

I hate my brother. No, not Percy (but I hate him too), George. I am _so_ mad at him right now that I can't even speak to him. I hate having such a big family, because no matter where I am there is always one family member or another around as well. I get no privacy.

The moment I had been waiting for, for such a long time almost happened and George had to show up just at that moment and ruin the whole thing. There we were, _far_ away from the house, just me and Hermione and we were talking heaps and it was really nice. I don't know what happened, but we were literally an inch from kissing each other and my stupid brother had to Apparate to that exact spot.

I know he did it on purpose (he would never Apparate there for no reason), but I have no idea how he knew we were there. He came straight from Diagon Alley. Someone like Ginny must have tipped him off or something. I don't know, but I am so angry with him!

But, still, something was about to happen which is amazing in itself. We had escaped for a while to plan more of what and how we were going to leave to search for these Horcruxes. In the last few days, mum has become quite suspicious of all our secrecy and that (because Dumbledore made us promise not to tell anyone else). Maybe she sent George there for no other reason than to try and stop us planning...that would make sense I guess.

But anyway, since she has been trying her best to keep us apart so we won't discuss leaving, we have been forced to try and find all these secret spots around the place so we can plan. I bet it is going to be worse when Harry actually arrives too. Mum's determined not to let me leave. But she doesn't really want me going back to Hogwarts either.

But seriously, there is absolutely no way in the world I am going to sit at home, locked up in my room while everyone else fights. I couldn't handle not knowing what was happening out there...where Harry and Hermione were, whether they were alive or not. I have told mum this so many times, but she won't listen. She's determined to not let me go anywhere.

So that afternoon, Hermione and I had actually walked quite a distance from the house and were sitting under this tree. Hermione of course had some notebook with her and she was writing down everything we thought of. I think she is hoping to have everything planned out before Harry arrives. That way, we can just leave at any stage if the situation arises. I swear, she's the most organised person I have ever met and I have lived with mum for seventeen years.

I'm not really sure how it happened that we ended up that close. All I know is that it did. Well, almost did. If George hadn't showed up that is. I don't know, I kind of just said that I liked how she was always so... organised and that it wasn't a bad thing she knew a lot (even though I have spent the last six years telling her that it was, the book I mentioned before has taught me different things). Let's face it, telling her she knows too much is not going to win her over.

But apparently telling her it is a good thing does work. And it is a good thing, because if she wasn't coming with us, then Harry and I would be lost.

So much has happened between us and I can't believe I actually _did_ almost kiss her. I really would have if George hadn't showed up just at that moment. And I know he knew what was about to happen. He was smiling and made some comments to me about it on the way back to the house. Hermione was really embarrassed about it, too, which is just making things worse.

Ever since it almost happened, she has been making it her best effort to stay away from me, unless ten other people are in the same room. Every time this happens, it just makes me mad with George all over again.

And it doesn't help that he and Fred are making me pay for it now. Of course George mentioned it to Fred, so with every chance they get, they tease me. And it seems they have now told everyone else as well (or they just picked up on Fred and George's hints). On one of the occasions she actually talked to me, Hermione said Ginny asked her about it.

That was the only time it was ever mentioned between us. Other than that, it's as if it never happened. I can't believe this has happened and I keep thinking where we would be now if George had showed up five minutes later.

Okay, so now is probably not the best time to start a relationship or anything (you know, we're trying to kill You Know Who and all), but if it did happen, then I wouldn't be upset about it. It's no secret how I feel about Hermione (George knows, Fred knows, Ginny knows and no doubt _she_ knows). And to tell the truth, I kind of need her.

Harry's my best friend, but if Hermione wasn't going with Harry, then I wouldn't go either. I couldn't handle worrying about her all the time. It's bad enough that I'm leaving my family. I couldn't leave Hermione as well.

But at the moment I have no idea what to do, or what to say. Before it happened, we were really close, but now it is just really awkward. I don't want it to be like that. I hate awkward. I've searched through that book for ideas, but there is nothing. Despite what Hermione says, there are some things books just can't tell you. If I am going to make this happen, I'm going to have to figure it out for myself.

* * *

_**Head canon alert! Thanks for your reviews. **_


	69. Seven Harrys

**Seven Harrys**

Well, after weeks and weeks of planning and watching Harry, we finally got him safely to the Burrow. But it wasn't without cost. We were warned and were very aware of how dangerous it was going to be, but we definitely weren't expecting a full on attack from Death Eaters.

Either someone betrayed us, or the story we planted that we were getting Harry out on another day didn't get through. I'd like to think that it was the latter, because I couldn't imagine anyone in the Order betraying us to You Know Who. We all despise him as much as one another.

And in the flight, we lost Mad-Eye Moody. I liked him, poor guy and it's rather sad to think that he's now gone. George lost an ear, too, but at least he's not dead. Losing Mad-Eye was bad enough, but I couldn't handle losing a brother (even if I am mad at him still).

It already feels different without Mad-Eye. He was kind of the 'leader' now that Dumbledore is gone. Well, that was how I saw him. He organised Harry's escape and had planted spies everywhere. I don't know who's going to do that now. Maybe dad?

I saw him very much alive at Privet Drive (Harry's Muggle house) and then when we all got back to the Burrow, Bill told us he was dead. The mood has kind of changed since then. And it's hard to believe that Mad-Eye Moody, the famous Auror died, when the rest of us survived (even if it was a lucky one for most of us).

I liked Moody. He was interesting.

The reason we had to get Harry out of his Muggle House was because he was about to turn seventeen and all the protection charms Dumbledore and his mum and had put on him would break, along with the trace that means we can use magic outside of Hogwarts (believe me, it's the best thing in world when you turn seventeen. No more having to do things the Muggle way).

With all those protection charms gone, You Know Who would be able to find Harry and we knew he'd try the moment Harry turned seventeen. So his Muggle family went into hiding and Harry is now being protected by, like... everyone in the Order. Seeing how much effort they are going to, to keep him safe, it kind of makes me feel bad that we're not telling them we will be leaving soon. Harry said something similar just a few hours ago. But we both know we can't (even if mum does keep insisting).

Fourteen of us went to get Harry and the plan was to have seven of us disguised (under Polyjuice Potion) as Harry so if there was an attack (a smaller one than we expected) they wouldn't know which one was the real Harry. It was quite a clever idea, actually and would have worked if there were only three or four Death Eaters like we had expected. There would have been too many of us for them to follow, as we were all going to different places.

I was one of the Harry's and was with Tonks. I felt safe in her hands. She's not that much older than me, but she's a really talented witch and she's been a member of the Order for a while and together, we got through the Death Eaters.

It was meant to confuse the Death Eaters and I think it did, but then something happened that made them realise which one was the real Harry. It kind of all went wrong, the first thing being there were more Death Eaters than we originally planned.

As I said before, somehow they found out about Harry's real leaving date, even though we had given a false one. So they were all there and then when the discovered which one was the real Harry they called You Know Who and he showed up as well.

I never saw him. I was too busy trying to fight off all the Death Eaters that were upon me and Tonks. It was all a big mess from the beginning.

If all had gone accordingly to plan, we were meant to be one of the first two back to the Burrow (we had Portkeys and what not set up at different places to leave at different times) but because we got caught up we were one of the last ones.

For a while there, I actually thought I was going to die. We were literally ambushed by Death Eaters, but I refused to let them scare me, or stop me. I had made a promise to Harry and Hermione that I would help them search for Horcruxes and I'm not sure how much use I will be, but I wasn't going to break that promise.

It was all I kept thinking about when I was fighting them off. I wasn't going to leave either of them yet. We needed to kill You Know Who.

And that was what kept me going and what got me through the Death Eaters. I did a pretty good job at defending myself against them too, actually. I somehow managed to Stun one right in the head (and as Tonks later put it, is quite hard when you're flying). I think it was just luck more than anything, but it worked and it got us through.

We were meant to land at my Auntie Muriel's house (one of the safe houses) and get a Portkey from there, but we missed it. Tonks wasn't sure if Apparating back to the Burrow would be safe, but we did it anyway.

Not only is my Auntie Muriel really annoying to be around for too long, we had to get back to my place. No doubt mum was off her nut with worry because we were meant to be back with the Portkey. She would have been thinking the worst when our Portkey showed up without us.

But we got there safely and of course mum _was_ worried. We didn't realise barely anyone else had arrived at their right time either, which would have made things worse. She and Ginny were just waiting at home for everyone who wasn't showing up. We all survived, though. Well, all of us except Moody.

Hermione was really worried too, so she tells me. As soon as we landed, she threw herself at me. It was a bit of a shock, but nice all the more. It's good to know she cares. Maybe our 'in between' relationship is back to normal. Well, it's better than that awkward time after George found us. But I really wish I could tell her how I _really_ felt, though. But it just doesn't seem like the right time.

With Bill and Fleur's wedding, then us leaving to find Horcruxes... it's not really the perfect time to start a relationship. No matter how much I would like to.

But enough of my pining. It's becoming rather annoying... even for me.

Moody died because Mundungus Fletcher choked and Disapparated. We were meant to be going in pairs (for protection) and he saw the Death Eaters, Disapparated and let Mad-Eye fight them on his own. There was so many of them, he had no chance.

That was what Bill told us when he got back. He had seen the whole thing apparently. But trust Dung to do that. He's loyal to Dumbledore and that is why he is part of the Order, but besides that, he cares very little for anyone else. Remember when he abandoned watch on Harry a few years ago and he and his cousin were attacked by Dementors.

He's not the bravest person I've ever met, that's for sure.

And as I mentioned before, George also lost his ear. He was hit by a curse and mum of course was getting all worried (despite George himself making jokes about it), but it could have been a lot worse if you ask me. What happened to Moody _was_ a lot worse. If anyone can survive without an ear and then make fun of it, it is George.

I'm just glad no one else died. Not the ones I love. That would be too much.

Oh, but Harry's owl, Hedwig was also killed, which I think Harry is rather upset about. Hedwig was a nice owl, I will admit and he's had her since first year. It's quite disappointing for harry (and me) that she isn't around anymore. But her death was an accident. It was a curse in the wrong direction.

I've already offered Harry Pigwidgeon if he ever needs to send an urgent message to someone. It's the least I can do (and Pig would be delighted).

But I'm just glad that the ones _most_ important to me are all okay. If mum, or dad, or Fred, or George, or Bill, or Harry or especially Hermione had been killed... they all mean so much to me and I couldn't imagine not having any of them around.

I've already gone to measures to protect them when I am away with Harry and Hermione. We have a ghoul in our house so I have (with the help of dad and Bill) made it kind of look like me with Spattergroit.

It's really contagious so if any Death Eaters come here trying to get information from my family or my whereabouts, mum or dad can just show them the ghoul. They won't want to get too close to me, so they won't realise it's not actually me.

I was quite pleased with that idea, you know. I can't believe I actually thought of it. It should keep my family safe. I hope so.

* * *

_**Thanks for your reviews! And you could alll be so kind and go and vote on my poll to let me know what of my stories is your favourite, that would be awesome :) Thanks.**_


	70. Dumbledore's Deluminator

**Dumbledore's Deluminator**

I never knew that Dumbledore really knew I existed, but he knew I existed enough for him to include me in his Will. I am still kind of shocked by it, really. _Dumbledore_ – the greatest wizard to have ever existed – put _me_ in his Will.

But in saying that, I'm not really sure what the point was. All he left me was his Deluminator (it's pretty cool on its own. It turns off lights with one click, and returns them with abother) and I have no idea what I am meant to use it for.

I'm guessing he thought it might come in handy when we go searching for Horcruxes. Maybe he's expecting You Know Who hid them in dark places. I'm not really sure, but I'm still rather impressed by it. He designed it himself and now I am the owner of it. That's pretty cool.

That was today... Harry's birthday. I kind of thought it was going to be a normal day, but I should have known better. This is Harry we're talking about.

I gave Harry that book, but I don't think he was as pleased as I was to have it. But then again, he probably doesn't need it. Harry is the Chosen One. All the girls like him, even if it is just because of his title.

And that includes my sister. I can't remember if I mentioned it, but after Dumbledore's funeral, Harry and Ginny kind of broke up. Well, Harry broke up with her because he knew it wouldn't be fair to keep her waiting when he didn't even know if he was going to survive.

Ginny was quite upset about it, but I think she understood. I did hear her crying a few times, though.

Well, anyway, Harry hadn't even been at my place for twenty-four hours and I already caught the pair of them snogging in her room. I might have been okay with their relationship, but I don't want Harry messing with her head. She has been strung up on Harry since she was like ten or something, so it's only going to get her hopes up again. It's not fair.

Harry did promise it wouldn't happen again, but who knows. There is still a while before we leave. I don't think Ginny can resist either. I think they actually do really like each other, which is really weird. That will never change.

But anyway, the point is, we were just settling down for this kind of party mum had planned for Harry's seventeenth birthday. Fleur's parents were here (they're just as bad as Fleur) and everything and then Scrimgeour showed up. He's the Minister for Magic these days.

At first, we all just assumed he was there to speak to Harry. Everyone wants to speak to Harry these days, especially since Dumbledore is gone. They're convinced Dumbledore left Harry a mission (which he did, but they don't need to know that). I was a bit shocked when Scrimgeour said he wanted to see me and Hermione as well.

That was when he revealed Dumbledore had included all three of us in his Will. I still can't get over how weird it is that he thought of me. Hermione, maybe (she's like the smartest person at Hogwarts), but I'm just another Weasley. I wouldn't have been surprised if he didn't even know my name.

And it seemed that Scrimgeour thought it strange too. Let's face it, I was never close to Dumbledore. I didn't even speak to him. Not like Harry did.

But I don't think I was the only one to get something... odd from Dumbledore. He gave Hermione Tales of Beedle the Bard. I remember those stories from when I was really little. They're children's stories. I don't know if Dumbledore just thought Hermione would like to read them on this mission to cure boredom, or he left some kind of cryptic message. Or it's meant to mean something to her and she has no idea what.

I'm worried the Deluminator is supposed to mean something to me too. I've been thinking back to try and remember if I ever heard Dumbledore say something about it and Harry has been thinking too, to see if he mentioned anything to him. So far, none of us can think of anything.

It's slightly concerning. If we're meant to understand what they mean before we leave, then we're not going to leave for quite some time.

For Harry, Dumbledore left him a Snitch (the first one he ever caught) and the sword of Gryffindor (but I will get to that later).

According to Hermione, Snitch's have flesh memories and it turns out Dumbledore did leave Harry a message in it. Hermione had been worried that when Harry touched it, the message would be revealed (and Scrimgeour had been hoping) but if you remember, Harry caught the Snitch with his mouth.

I bet Dumbledore knew the Ministry would try to interfere, so that was why he did it. And there was a message "I open at the close". Whatever that means. At least there is something to go with on that. The Deluminator and the book give us nothing.

We've just got to try and figure out what it means before it's too late, I guess. Why does Dumbledore have to be so secretive? It would have been handy to give us something to go on. Maybe the whereabouts of another Horcrux...

Anyway, back to the sword. As I said, Dumbledore gave it to Harry, but according to the Ministry, it never belonged to Dumbledore, so he can't give it to Harry. That's just stupid. Dumbledore kept the bloody sword in his office. It has to belong to him. He was a Gryffindor and a brave one at that.

And there must be a reason why he left it to Harry. We must need it for something, but I'm not sure how we're going to get it. They blatantly refuse to give it to him.

Besides, Harry pulled the sword from the hat back in second year. Surely that proves that Harry is worthy of having it. It's not like any of the Minstry members are worthy of having it.

But they just want to know what Dumbledore was doing. They're being suspicious and know he was doing something before he died. I'd rather tell mum everything than breathe a word to those people. And there is no way in the world I would ever tell mum a thing. She's be sure to lock us up and never let us out again if she knew.

Anyway, I better get some sleep now. Tomorrow is Bill and Fleur's wedding and if I over slepp or something, I will be dead before I get the chance to find the first Horcrux.

* * *

_**Sorry this took some time, but here's a new one. I hope you enjoy :)**_


	71. The Hunt Begins

**The Hunt Begins**

Our search for Horcruxes (the mission we have been planning for ages now) has officially begun... only hours after Bill and Fleur's wedding. We planned to leave a few days after the wedding, but Death Eaters taking over the Minstry, killing Scrimgeour and then coming to attack as at the wedding kind of brought it forward a little.

I'm so scared for my family. We just had to leave them. Just like that. I don't even know if they're okay. I can only hope that if they were dead, Death Eaters would be bragging about it and I haven't heard anything. I hope they're all okay.

We're currently hiding out in Grimmauld Place, but I'm not sure how much longer we will be here for. The Horcruxes obviously aren't here so we're going to have to go and find them eventually.

Not that I want to be here much longer anyway. We've been here for a few hours and already Kreacher is getting on my nerves. He keeps calling Hermione insulting names and when he does, she stops me from strangling him. I don't get it. She reckons he's only saying it because he doesn't know any better.

My guess is the Black family have plagued his mind. He's not going to change. Somehow she is able to see the good in every creature, no matter how pathetic they are.

I wish he would stop it. I hate him calling her that. She doesn't deserve it, especially since she insists on being nice to him.

Anyway, so how did we end up here? As I said, Death Eaters attacked us at the wedding and we were forced to leave sooner than expected. They were after Harry. We had to get out of there. I can't believe I just left my family and friends to defend themselves, but we had to go. I get that. It doesn't mean I like it, though.

The wedding was quite nice, actually. It had a kind of French influence because of Fleur, but it was also a typical wizard's wedding (not that I have been to any, I've just heard). I was really enjoying myself... until Krum showed up. He was all over Hermione, giving her compliments every five seconds and what not.

She was happy to see him too, which is really annoying. All that effort I had been putting in the past few weeks kind of felt wasted. I had to drag her away from him. But she looked really nice with what she was wearing. Really beautiful.

Harry was there under the Polyjuice Potion. Fred summoned hair from some Muggle boy in the nearby village and he was in the disguise of a cousin, Barny Weasley. It was so he wouldn't draw attention to himself and have everyone asking him questions every five minutes. And for his protection too. That didn't work, though.

I was given the task to direct people to their seats for the wedding. I got to see a lot of people I hadn't seen in a long time. Lots of distant family. I don't think many of them recognised me personally, just as another relative. Some people I hadn't even known were invited were there, too. I'm not sure how Bill and Fleur knew them. Maybe dad invited them from the Ministry.

There were also a few who showed up who I _really_ wish hadn't. My Auntie Muriel for example. She's one hundred and seven (which she won't let people forget) and she is so bloody annoying. She drives everyone mad, but I couldn't imagine what she would say or do if she wasn't invited. She's probably never speak to us again (not that I see that as a problem). She's so insulting. Everything we do is just... wrong.

Thankgoodness she's old.

But I think I'd rather see her there than Krum. Apparently Fleur invited him (if I had had the time, I would have had words to her about that). He was a last minute surprise, showing up late. He probably wanted to make an entrance. Hermione was annoyingly happy to see him too.

I don't think anyone realised how annoyed I actually was about this. Even Harry, who I know knows how I feel about Hermione (even if I never have mentioned it). Just when I thought we were getting somewhere, _he_ had to come along and ruin it all. The famous Keeper, who has some kind of unhealthy obsession with Hermione. What chance do I have, really?

But I did ask Hermione to dance with me at the wedding (even if it was only to get her away from Krum). She agreed. It was nice, but during that time, I kind of almost confessed how I felt. I was really tempted, but then I kept thinking of Krum. I had no hope while he was around, so I decided to spare myself the time. She was only going to tell me what I didn't want to hear.

It wasn't long after when the Death Eaters arrived and before I had time to think, Hermione had Apparated me and Harry onto some busy Muggle street. I'm surprised she didn't take Krum with her...

She had everything packed for days, apparently, just waiting for this to happen. She had clothes, books, Harry's Cloak, Polyjuice Potion. Everything. She's wonderful. I don't know how she is still friends with us sometimes.

But for all that was worth, the Death Eaters still managed to track us down in a small Muggle cafe. I have no idea how they found us, but they did. They disguised themselves as Muggles (which kind of goes against what they believe in to begin with) and attacked us.

Somehow (and I don't know how), we managed to Stun both of them, but it's kind of freaky. _How_ did they find us? Out of all the places we could have been, they knew we were there. What if they have some kind of tracking spell on us, or something? Maybe not, or they probably would have found us in Grimmauld Place, but they haven't come there yet. Either way, it kind of made me realise we're not safe anywhere.

It doesn't really help that that bloody house-elf, Kreacher is loyal to the Malfoys, who are in with You Know Who. If he didn't _have_ to obey Harry's orders, no doubt he would have disappeared and told them of our exact location by now.

And Hermione thinks that kind of thing should be banished. We'd be dead by now if Kreacher wasn't forced to obey Harry.

I'm not even sure why we came here, truthfully. It was kind of the only place we could think of and there are spells and jinxes in place to stop anyone like Snape coming through. We're like the Secret Keepers now that Dumbledore is gone, so Snape can't tell anyone else where it is, but it can't stop him from coming himself.

I don't know what's going to happen now. I don't know how long we're going to stay here for. I don't know anything, really. None of us do. The only thing I am certain of is that I won't be able to return home until all the Horcruxes are found and destroyed and You Know Who is dead.

The most I can hope for is knowing that my family are safe for now. There isn't much else I can do.

* * *

_**Hopefully I'll be updating this more frequently now that November has practically ended :) I hope you enjoy.**_


	72. The First Horcrux

**The First Horcrux**

We've located the first Horcrux (well, the first un destroyed one). We know exactly where it is. It's at the Ministry. The only problem with that is... Umbridge has it.

Trust that stupid woman to find a Horcrux so appealing and want to buy it off Mundungus Fletcher (who stole it from Sirius' house to begin with). And because she has it, it probably means I'm going to have to see her ugly face again. I thought those days were over for good. After she was taken to St. Mungo's when the Centaurs attacked her, I thought that would be the last time I would ever have to lay eyes on her.

But now, it seems, I'm going to have to see her again to get that bloody Horcrux. If she wasn't the leader in all the Muggleborn cases where they are having their wands taken from them and being imprisoned (or in the worst case killed) I probably wouldn't even bother. Harry could deal with her.

But these are people like Hermione. If we are ever caught, Hermione's name could end up in the _Prophet_ as being under prison guard in Azkaban. I'm not going to let her get away with that.

Umbridge is as bad as You Know Who, perhaps even worse. At least he is obvious about being pure evil. She puts on this sweet and innocent exterior, when in reality she is one evil woman. I hate her and I hate what she is doing and the way she is interrogating the Muggleborns.

They have as much right to be part of the wizarding world as purebloods do. If they didn't then... well, there would be no Hermione.

It's slightly strange, though, that we only discovered this _because_ we were at Grimmauld Place. It was the only place we could think of that would be safe for the time being, but it has actually helped us start this Horcrux mission Dumbledore set us.

It turns out that the one who had stolen the original necklace/Horcrux was Sirius' brother, Regulus. He was a Death Eater at some point in his life, but then changed his mind and turned against You Know Who. Somehow, he found out about the Horcruxes and tried to destroy them.

That could be what ended up killing him.

And remember that massive clean out of this place we did a few years ago? Where I complained about it? Well, it turns out we had had the locket then, but threw it out as something unimportant. We didn't even know what Horcruxes were then, anyway. So how were we to know not to throw it out?

I don't remember if I ever mentioned it, but Kreacher was actually stealing stuff back as we threw it out. He wanted to remember his mistress (Sirius' mother). Thankfully, that was one of the things he kept (I wonder if he actually knew what it was), but then after Sirius died, Mundungus Fletcher basically raided this place and tried to sell everything he found.

Then, somehow, it ended in the possession of Umbridge. That stupid, fat toad is wearing a Horcrux around her neck. I wouldn't be surprised if she knew exactly what it did and was keeping it safe until You Know Who came to find it. I wouldn't be surprised if she was actually a Death Eater, you know. She does have the same opinions of Muggleborns and other magical creatures as they do.

But anyway, since discovering its location, we have been taking it in turns to watch people at the Ministry and study what goes on in there. It's not like I remember it. It's completely run by Death Eaters now (or people under the Imperius Curse), so anyone who isn't one has to be really careful. And Harry is the most wanted wizard around right now, so it's not like we can just march straight in and demand Umbridge hand over the Horcrux, because we need to destroy it to kill You Know Who.

So we've been planning really carefully, but to really no avail. Currently, we don't really have any idea on how we're going to get inside the Ministry. All we know is that we _have_ to get inside. For the good of our world.

And the fact that You Know Who is in complete control of it (as well as Hogwarts), people like Hermione have no chance. They're being rounded up and interrogated as I write this. I have friends at Hogwarts who are Muggleborns, also. The thought of anything bad happening to her is bad enough, but to think it could be happening to a lot of the others at Hogwarts... why am I so worried about Hermione? She's safe. She has me and Harry. They have no one.

I've already told Hermione I will teach her my family tree. If she knows it well, then they will have no choice but to think she is a Pureblood. She's smart, she will learn it quickly. But there is absolutely no way I am letting someone like Umbridge interrogate her. Over my dead body...

And there's Ginny. My whole family is considered blood traitors (now, more than ever). We're all safe in a way, but I bet she will be tortured at Hogwarts (if mum let's her go back, but I bet Ginny will insist) for Harry's, or mine, or Hermione's whereabouts. Or maybe they will just torture her, because they find it fun.

But there really isn't anything I can do about that. I just have to hope that she will get through it and hope that we can get all the Horcruxes quickly and destroy them. Then, everything will be over. I hope, anyway.

Anyway, I better get back to looking over all of Hermione's our notes. I think Hermione has just gotten back. She'll go nuts if she finds out we haven't been pouring over them every second she's been away (which we haven't).

* * *

_**Thanks for your kind reviews!**_


	73. Plan Gone Wrong

**Plan Gone Wrong**

I doesn't matter how much planning you do for something, how many times you can watch the Ministry to try and learn what goes on at certain times, there are some things you just can't predict. And that was what happened to us. Everything was planned out nicely, we knew exactly what we were doing, but we did not know Yaxley would have hold of Hermione while she Apparated, which means he saw Grimmauld Place, which means we can't return there.

We couldn't predict that happening, but it did. And now we're hiding out in some forest (the same one with the World Cup) with enchantments all around us, sleeping in a tent and with a Horcrux not a single one of us knows how to destroy.

It really is a horrible situation and I would much rather be back at Grimmauld Place at least, where there is proper food (cooked by Kreacher), a bed and enchantments that stop us from being found. But we have no choice. We were the Secret Keepers and Hermione Apparating there means we gave Yaxley its location. We can't return.

Poor Kreacher, though (yeah, that's right). Believe it or not, he actually got better in the last few weeks. He was much nicer to us (to Hermione) and he was acting like a house-elf should. He will get a bit of a surprise when it's the Death Eaters who show up and not us. I hope he's okay.

But anyway, we have been hiding out in this forest for a bit over a day now. Hermione has put up some protective enchantments (we're yet to discover if they work, but I bet they do), Harry has been trying to figure out ways to destroy the locket and me? Well, I have been lying in a bed in the tent, in complete pain.

I was Splinched in our haste to Apparate out of the Ministry. Hermione was the one who Apparated. I know she didn't mean to, but it had to be me, didn't it? Couldn't have been Harry.

But it hurt quite a bit. And Hermione was really apologetic. I think she feels bad, even if I do keep reminding her it was an accident. I've never been Splinched this badly before and I hope to never experience it again. If it wasn't for Hermione coming completely prepared, I wouldn't have been mended even this much.

I'm still not fully healed, but thanks to Hermione's Essence of Dittany or whatever it's called, it's healing a lot faster.

But I still can't really move all that much, so we're kind of stuck here for now. Well, I'm holding the other two back. If it wasn't for me being so useless, they could have probably found another Horcrux now, or found a way to destroy the one we have.

I don't know why they're still here. I hope they're not going to resent me for it in a few days, or a few weeks (who knows how long it will take before I can Apparate again).

So, anyway, yeah, we've got the locket. We chose a day after weeks and weeks of planning. We thought we were ready. We thought we knew enough. And really, we did. We had all the information we could possibly get and had studied it thoroughly (well Hermione had). We had to attempt to get in eventually and we thought it was the right time.

We had spent weeks watching Ministry members, learning how they came and left the Ministry, what entries and exits they took. We learnt of three who decided to walk there. Hopkirk, Cattermole and Runcorn (but we didn't know their names until later).

So there was plan one. Steal their identities. We took Polyjuice Potion (one again, thank goodness Hermione came prepared) and turned into them.

I wasn't really comfortable with doing this, but we really had no other option. We couldn't walk in as ourselves. If we had, I'd be staring at the blank walls of Azkaban right now, not sitting in a tent in some forest. I know what I'd prefer.

But somehow we managed to get in (by flushing ourselves down a toilet. Not the best way, but the only way). By this time, it was all going quite smoothly until we got separated.

I just _had_ to turn into Reg Cattermole, didn't I? I couldn't have been Runcorn – the one everyone feared. No, I was a wizard everyone liked to boss around and who was also married to a Muggleborn witch who was being interrogated. Just my luck.

Yaxley practically threatened her life if I didn't stop it raining in his office. So I had no choice. I had to go and at least try to stop it raining. I wasn't going to be the reason an innocent witch was killed.

Hermione did tell me a spell to use, but as much as I tried, it didn't work. Nothing worked. Yaxley probably just wanted an excuse to kill a Muggleborn. I was in a complete panic. All I could think about was what Yaxley would do to Cattermole's wife and how easily it could have been Hermione (she was already on their list of people yet to be interrogated).

But some other wizard came along and said they would try and fix it. I hope they did.

But at least I got out of there and I could try and find Harry and Hermione. I found them eventually, but not for quite some time. I found them just after they had been in the courtrooms with Umbridge (that evil woman was taking great pleasure from interrogating poor Cattermole's wife). And Hermione had to sit there and listen and pretend she was in agreement.

Some people really disgust me.

Anyway, somehow they managed to get the locket as well as fend off the Dementors _and_ free the Muggleborns from there too. Seriously, who needs me? They seemed to manage on their own just fine.

And that was when it all started to go wrong. Harry's heroism landed us in this forest. His determination to free those Muggleborns is the reason we are in the forest and not back at Grimmauld Place.

I had heard enough to know the Ministry knew there were intruders in there (and they had guessed who) and I had come to warn them. We actually thought we were going to get out of there, but then the real Reg Cattermole showed up.

Perfect bloody timing, don't you think?

After that, everything just went from bad to worse. Yaxley found us and came to stop us. Harry did his best to try and distract him while I tried to get Mary Cattermole (Reg's wife) out of there.

We got as far as the cubicle (remember how we had to flush ourselves into the Ministry?) before Yaxley followed and he got a hold of Hermione, which resulted in us now sleeping in a tent.

It's no one's fault (no one but Yaxley's, or You Know Who's if you want to get technical) but it's still really annoying. At least there we had proper meals, a bed and a place to hide. Now there is every chance we could be found at any moment. We have to be constantly on guard.

I have no idea how long we will be here for. Until I'm better I guess. But as far as we're all concerned, our main priority is figuring out how to destroy the Horcrux. Once we get one, then the others might be easier.

* * *

_**Thanks again for your reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. There will be a bit of a time jump next time. You can't expect Ron to be available to write that much while hunting Horcruxes :P**_


	74. Why Did I Do It?

**Why Did I Do It?**

I don't understand why I did it. I was possessed. I was angry. Why the hell did I leave Hermione and Harry like I just did? I have no explanation other than I am an idiot. I don't deserve either of their friendships.

I'm an idiot. And even if they would welcome me back, I wouldn't know where to look for them. Hermione's protection charms work.

I feel so angry about everything. I'm furious at myself for just getting up and leaving like that. I just walked out. One night, I couldn't take it and I just left. I'd like to say it was the Horcrux that made me do it (and maybe that enhanced it – we've been taking it in turns to wear it and it affected me the worst), but it was me. I was annoyed. They weren't paying attention to me. _Hermione_ wasn't paying attention to me. All the effort I put in to try and get her to like me, to notice me, it just wasn't enough when Harry is involved.

It had been looming for weeks. We have been carrying to wretched thing around for weeks, trying to find ways to destroy it, in the mean time, trying to find food and staying out of reach of Death Eaters.

We fought quite a lot (most of it was my fault) and then I just decided to put a stop to it. I left. Yeah, I solved the problem. It was me. I was the problem and I left them. They probably don't even care that I'm gone, but I do.

I regret leaving them. I regret saying what I said to both of them, what I accused them of. I promised I would help them search and I should have kept that promise. I never should have left. No matter what, Harry's my best friend and Hermione... well I love her more than anything. Whatever she says or does won't change that. I don't know why I left her. She begged me to stay.

But I refused to listen.

But they should have taken more notice of me. Just because I was injured and couldn't do as much as them, didn't give them the right to exclude me from any decisions they made. But they did and it just encouraged me to _not_ contribute all that much.

It was stupid, I know, but I was angry.

I was angry at how close Harry and Hermione were becoming without me there. Like really close. It was the turning point; the main reason I left. They were practically a couple when I walked out on them.

I don't know why I was surprised, but I was. I really thought Hermione cared about me. But no, that was all in my head.

It was Harry. It's always Harry. Of course she would choose him over me. Everyone always does. Well, everyone except Lavender and let's face it, I'd rather be single for the rest of my life than have to date her again.

Okay, I accept that Hermione prefers Harry. I accept (kind of) that she chose him, but what I don't understand is why Harry allowed it. I mean, I never exactly _told_ Harry how I felt about Hermione, but I didn't try and hide it either (I was really bad at that). He knew. I know he knew and it didn't seem to bother him.

I don't know, I kind of feel as if I was betrayed by my best friend. Hermione was like the one good thing in my life at the moment and somehow Harry still managed to take that away from me. It sucks, really.

But I know I still shouldn't have left them. In the big picture, our feelings (no matter who they're for) aren't what's important. It's finding the Horcruxes and destroying You Know Who. Hermione knew that, harry knew that, I didn't care about that. Even if I could find them again, I think I would be ashamed.

After what I did, I don't deserve to be their friends (or more). I just hope that they find the Horcruxes and find a way to destroy them. Then, once You Know Who is dead, I can tell them I'm sorry. I will. Harry's my best mate. I don't want some girl (even if it is Hermione) to come between us.

She might have been the main reason I left, but I was also worried about my family. Harry's parents aren't around (it's the whole reason we're on this bloody mission in the first place) and Hermione has wiped her parent's memories and sent them to Australia. They don't even know who they are.

But my family is still very much alive and can't be protected like Hermione's can. And Ginny is still at Hogwarts, where Snape is now headmaster. It's terrifying to think what might be happening to them. And there's nothing I can do. Going back to them will probably put them in more danger.

Heaps of people are already on the run. And other creatures. One day a few weeks ago, we overheard a bunch of runaways talking. I knew one of them Dean Thomas. He's a Muggleborn, so he's not welcome at Hogwarts. He was with a goblin and another Muggleborn.

They were discussing Hogwarts and apparently Dean said Neville and Ginny have regrouped Dumbledore's Army. It should be a good thing to know that our friends are continuing to fight without us, but it's not. Dean also said they were being punished for it while he was there. And severely.

Yeah, so that was another reason I left. Hearing Dean say that stuff about my sister. Harry and Hermione didn't seem to understand how terrifying that was for me. Neither of them have any brothers or sisters. They don't get what it's like. To them, the most important thing was trying to find the Horcruxes. And Harry claims he cares for Ginny. He even dated her for a while. But all he wants is to destroy those bloody Horcruxes.

Yeah, so all of that resulted in me leaving. After I left them, I went to some Muggle pub. Well, that was after I escaped a group of Snatchers (people trying to catch in Muggleborns for Galleons). They thought I might have been one. I couldn't give them my real name, either, because that would put my family in danger, so I gave them a false name.

Well, it wasn't really false. I told them I was Stan Shunpike. He's some wizard who works on the Knight Bus.

Thankfully, they weren't the brightest of people, the Snatchers and I got away from them easily enough (not without Splinching myself again, though. But I only lost two fingernails this time. Didn't hurt as much as losing part of my arm).

So I'm still in this Muggle pub, just hiding out. There's not much else I can do. I could go back to Hogwarts and try and find out what's happening there, but I don't think I would be welcomed back.

And I can't go home, either. My family are being watched. And I can't find Harry and Hermione. So basically, I have messed things up badly. I should have stayed with them. I realised that when it was too late.

* * *

**_What's that? Two updates in less than 24 hours... Yay for free time :)_**

**_Thanks for your reviews and I hope you enjoy this._**


	75. On My Own

**On My Own**

I've never felt more alone or as useless as I do right now. It's been weeks now and I miss Harry and Hermione like crazy. Especially Hermione. But, like before, there is no way of finding them. I wish I could go back to them (I'd do anything so they would forgive me), but I know I can't. There is no way I can.

I have been searching, though. I thought it was worth a try, but Hermione's protective spells work really well. That's a good thing, of course. It means no one has probably found them yet. It's some comfort knowing they're both safe. I would never forgive myself if I found out they had been caught. It might never have happened if I was with them.

I wonder if they've found any more Horcruxes. I hope so. The sooner this is over, the better. But for now, I'll be okay with knowing they're safe. Well, as safe as they can be in times like these. Safer than I am, anyway.

A blood traitor out on his own, with nowhere to hide. If they knew who I was, a Death Eater wouldn't hesitate to kill me where I was standing. More Muggleborns are dying each day. People like me will be next. I just hope Hermione is smart enough not to tell them who she is if they are caught. They'd kill her quicker than they would kill me.

But, as much as I have looked, I haven't seen them. Or heard from them. I've kind of accepted that I will probably never see my two best friends again. The next I hear of them, they either would have destroyed the Horcruxes and killed You Know Who, or he would have killed them.

I know I wouldn't have been much help (Hermione's the one who knows all the spells and Harry's the 'Chosen One'), but I would still have liked to be there, fighting with them. But at least one good thing came out of me being there.

All the times they told me to get over not using You Know Who's real name and it turns out I was right in getting them into a habit of not using it. His name has been jinxed. Anyone who uses it, all spells and enchantments around them are broken. They mustn't have used it yet, because I would have heard if Harry Potter had been caught.

So at least one good thing came from me being there. I've unintentionally protected them from Death Eaters and being caught. If I ever see them again, I hope they forgive me.

Anyway, I know all this because of a radio station I've been listening to. It's a secret station for all those people who are trying to fight You Know Who. There are different people on there all the time. Like Lupin and Fred and George and Lee Jordan. It's really good. I can keep up with what's going on. And hearing Fred and George keeps me in touch with my family in a way.

It's actually how I have found out about a lot of things. Like all the Muggleborn deaths. Or just deaths in general. A lot of the names are familiar. I know them as relatives of people from Hogwarts. It's rather sad.

But then I am grateful when I don't hear anyone from my family. It's my only way of staying in touch with my family. It brings some comfort, you know. At least they're all okay for now. I know I can't go home, but if I heard any of my family's name on that list, I know I wouldn't be able to stop myself.

I just hope Harry and Hermione succeed in their hunt for Horcruxes. Maybe even I can look for them on my own. That way, we can locate and destroy them all before You Know Who gets the chance to kill anyone I really care about.

I realise more than ever that I shouldn't have left them. My feelings don't matter. I should have looked at the bigger picture. They did.

What really matters is saving the wizarding _and_ Muggle worlds from destruction. Because that is what will happen if You Know Who gets complete control. Muggles won't exist and everyone else will be under the control and forced to live by the rules of the darkest wizard of all time.

I wouldn't wish that upon anyone. Not even Malfoy, I guess.

* * *

_**I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for your reviews so far!**_


	76. Little Ball Of Light

**Little Ball Of Light**

I actually found Harry and Hermione! I _never_ thought I would see them again. But I found them. It was all because of Hermione. If she hadn't spoken my name, I never would have found them. It was all her and she didn't even do it on purpose. She was quite angry to see me, actually. But I will get to that part later.

The most important thing is... I'm with them again. And I have no intention of leaving. I've learnt my lesson.

Oh, and I guess Dumbledore had a part to play as well (even though he's dead). He must have known I would ditch them, because that was why he gave me the Deluminator. I get it now. I know why he gave it to me. And there was a reason he gave Hermione that book too.

I'm amazed that Dumbledore had known or predicted I'd leave them, though. But I'm also grateful. If the man wasn't so clever (and I didn't feel like I do about Hermione), I'd still be on my own.

But I'm not. It was basically all Hermione. She led me back to them. There I was, hiding out in a small pub. I was hiding from Snatchers (they were after me again) and I just heard her voice.

At first I actually thought they were in the room. Like under the cloak or something. I thought they mightn't have been as angry as I assumed and had come to find me. But they hadn't. Her voice was coming from the Deluminator.

I can't believe Dumbledore! I really can't. How had he known? Am I that predictable? I don't really care, though. I'm back!

But it was so good hearing her voice again. She was saying _my_ name. Not Harry's. My name. I like how she says my name.

But anyway, I found them because after I heard her, a ball of light came from the Deluminator. It went straight through my chest. Like... it touched my heart or something (this seems slightly strange, but it's what happened). And after that, I somehow knew where they were (or where she was).

But I still didn't find them straight away. Hermione's spells were really good. Even though I knew where they were, I couldn't see them. And they couldn't see me. I still waited, though. I was sure there would be a time when either Hermione or Harry (or both) would reveal themselves. I waited for a very long time, but I never saw them.

I knew then, that if I used the Deluminator again, I could find where they had gone next. And this time I found Harry. It was a great feeling seeing him again, you know. It was fantastic. He forgave me rather easily (might have had something to do with the fact that I saved his life), but Hermione is still refusing to speak to me.

I don't blame her, really, but it would be nice if she would just let me explain things properly. I'm not sure if she fully understood the fact that it was _her_ voice that led me to them. It's because I love _her_ that I am back.

Harry told me she was really upset over me leaving, too. Apparently she cried a lot. I had no idea I had had that effect. I really thought that she chose Harry. But maybe she didn't. I understand now that she never chose Harry and maybe she actually _had_ chosen me. I feel so stupid now. If that is true, then I screwed up. I messed up whatever our relationship was. I hope she can forgive me, because I definitely won't be making that mistake again.

But it will take some time. I know that.

Anyway, so how did I find Harry? Well he left the protective enchantments to follow some Patronus. Whoever owned it, wanted us to find it, because the doe (the Patronus) led us straight to the sword of Gryffindor. Whoever it was, they're on our side.

Oh, we need the sword to destroy Horcruxes. It's a long story. I'm not going to bother explaining it.

Well, you'd think retrieving the sword would be easy. I mean, it _was_ at the bottom of a frozen lake, but what could go wrong? Everything, of course! Harry almost died.

Idiot forgot to take off the Horcrux when he dived to try and get the sword. Horcruxes are evil objects. It wasn't going to let Harry anywhere near something that could kill it. Even _I_ would have thought to take it off and that's saying something. I think Harry must have been over excited at finding it. Apparently they had been searching for it for a while.

I waited for Harry to come back up, but when he didn't, I realised something must have been wrong. I had no choice. I had to save Harry. And I did that and more! I got him out of the lake, I got the sword and I destroyed the Horcrux! It was all me. I thought that might have impressed Hermione, but it didn't. She was too angry with me.

Maybe I should have told her what happened when Harry opened the locket. It was horrible. It was all of my worst fears melded into one. Hermione liking Harry more than me, I was mum's least favourite... I kind of froze seeing that. It was everything I believed to be true. The Horcrux knew. You Know Who, _knew_!

But, the thing that made me actually find the strength to destroy it was an image of Harry and Hermione kissing. It is pretty much the worst thing that could possibly happen. Yeah, she's mad at me now, but there is no way in the world I will lose her to Harry. I just can't let that happen. I don't know how he feels about her (he said she was like a sister but who knows), but I know I feel... more for her. I won't lose her to him.

Nothing happened between them while I was gone, though. That's some comfort I guess. I was gone for quite some time. And they went to Godric's Hollow, faced the snake and everything (apparently). Nothing happened then, when they were the most scared, so I doubt anything happened at other times too.

Anyway, after I destroyed the Horcrux Harry led me back to their camp. She punched me. I know I deserved it, but it still wasn't nice. I tried explaining what had happened to her, but she really wasn't all the interested. She was just mad. I guess I have to just wait until she's over it. I hope she will be. I've said I'm sorry. It's up to her now.

All in all, though, I'm just glad to be back. It's scary, but I know it's where I belong. I will never, ever do something so stupid again. Next time I mightn't be so lucky in finding them again.

* * *

_**Yay! Romione :) I hope you enjoy!**_


	77. Traitor

**Traitor**

I can't believe that we were almost killed by someone who we thought was on our side. It's like Snape all over again, except I always thought Snape was evil. I never thought Luna's dad would be someone to sell us out to the Death Eaters. He's been writing all this stuff in his stupid magazine about how much he supported Harry.

Then we go to his house to ask for help and he calls the Death Eaters on us.

I can't even explain how angry I feel. Or how betrayed I feel. We could have been killed then. It would have all been over. No one (unless they found this) would know about the Horcruxes. No one would know how to destroy them.

Like every other time we have almost died, though, it's thanks to Hermione we didn't. I'm not sure how she can think so logically under pressure, but she can. She's saved mine and Harry's lives so many times. I could never repay her. Neither of us could.

She's a genius. Lovegood's house had exploded from his bloody Erumpent horn or whatever it was and Death Eaters were there, yet she managed to get us out safely. Well, as safely as possible.

She's still mad at me, but at least I know she still cares. She had me hide under the Cloak so I wouldn't be seen (I'm meant to be at home, sick, remember). Well, she either cares about me, or my family. I don't know.

But before all that happened, he did tell us about the Deathly Hallows. It was the reason we had gone there in the first place, but we had no idea what the symbol meant (Hermione found it in her book).

The Deathly Hallows are three things (a wand, a stone and an Invisibility Cloak) which when one person owns all at once, they basically can't die. We think Harry actually has _the_ Invisibility Cloak. Most just have spells on them which wear off eventually, but Harry;s belonged to his dad and it hasn't changed.

This makes him a descendant of one of the Peverell brothers (the original owners of the Deathly Hallows). I think that's pretty cool. For all I know, one of them could be my ancestor too. It's not uncommon for pureblood families to all be related to one another somehow. I wonder which one it could be. It would be pretty cool if it were true, you know. Maybe the Weasley name could get some more respect.

Anyway, Hermione, of course thinks it's all nonsense. She believes it's just a story (maybe because it comes from Lovegood. They're not exactly the most _normal_ people, Luna and her dad).

But I can't see how she can deny it. All the evidence points to the fact they exist. Everything Lovegood told us (before he called the Death Eaters) fitted with everything we already knew. Hermione just doesn't want to believe they're true. But they are. I know it.

It would be pretty cool to have all three, to tell the truth. I know thinking like that is how people like You Know Who come along, but seriously, if I (or Harry or Hermione, or anyone on our side, even) could just have them all for a few hours, we could kill You Know Who. He would be gone. That would be nice.

But it's never going to happen. We have no idea where the wand or resurrection stone is. But we do think that is why Dumbledore left the book for Hermione. For us to discover the Deathly Hallows. Even if she doesn't believe it, it seems Dumbledore did. That's enough for me to know it's true. If Dumbledore believed it.

At least it now gives us something to think about; something to aim for. I guess there will be no more wandering aimlessly around the country in search of Horcruxes. Though, it is another thing (or two) we have to find now. That kind of makes it less exciting. The Horcruxes are hard enough.

But, as I said, Dumbledore wanted us to find them. So I guess we have to. This whole mission is because he said so in the first place. I just really want it to all be over. Quickly.


	78. Pain Like No Other

**Pain Like No Other**

I have never, ever, ever felt so much pain in my life. There was nothing like it. Splinching one hundred times over would have been nothing compared to what I just felt. What I still feel. It was awful. It was worse than awful. I can't even explain it. I just never want to feel it again. I couldn't. What happened to her; what Bellatrix Lestrange did to her...

But it did make me realise one thing. Something I suspected for a while now, but was kind of too scared to admit. I love her. Hermione. I actually _love_ her. Like more than a friend.

I haven't been able to leave her side. Not once. I'm sitting in Shell Cottage, holding her hand while I write this. She's asleep. I'm just hoping she's okay. I'm willing her to be okay. Harry has come in and out of the room every now and then. But he just doesn't care. Well, he cares, but not like I do. I get that now.

I just wish none of this had to happen to make me realise that. I'll be there when she wakes up, though. And then she will know. I won't have to tell her. I know she will know.

But while I am sitting here with her, I might as well explain what actually happened to her. Maybe it's selfish of me for saying it was the worst thing to ever happen to _me_ after what happened to her, but it was. Anything bad that happens to her, it's bad for me too.

Anyway, remember that radio thing I was talking about a while back? With Fred and George and what not? Well I finally managed to work out what the password was to tune in again and we listened for a while. I think Harry was starting to think I was making it up.

Then Harry and Hermione started to argue about the Deathly Hallows and You Know Who. This became a regular occurrence after seeing Lovegood. Hermione was determined not to believe the Hallows were true and Harry was. I was in the middle. Once again, forgotten.

You Know Who is after the wand. That much is obvious. But Hermione refuses to believe it. So they got into an argument and Harry accidentally said You Know Who's name. I did tell them about the taboo and they were really good about it too.

And I know this was an accident, but I don't think Harry took my warning as seriously as he could have. I think he only stopped saying his name because I insisted on it (he has this big thing about not being scared of the name).

But I guess he learnt the hard way and we all suffered for it (Hermione the worst).

The Snatchers came and although Hermione put a spell on Harry to disguise him, they still knew it was him. They took us to Malfoy's place.

I got a few bruises and a bloodied mouth, but really, that was nothing. Not compared to Hermione, anyway. She was tortured. Bellatrix Lestrange tortured her because of her blood status. It was horrible. It really was.

When they took us to Malfoy's place, they tried to get Malfoy to identify Harry, but for some reason he didn't. He said he wasn't sure or something like that. That seems a bit odd if you ask me. I mean, Harry was kind of disguised. He mustn't have recognised him, because there is no way Malfoy would have passed up a chance in handing Harry over to You Know Who. I bet he would have loved to have done that. He would have been You Know Who's favourite.

So I guess Hermione's spell worked nicely. It saved Harry's life.

After that, it was when it all happened. It was the worst feeling I have ever had. I felt nothing but pain. Complete and utter pain. Harry and I were taken down to the cellar, but Bellatrix Lestrange kept Hermione. It's hard to even write about, really.

I wasn't there. All I could hear was her screaming while she was tortured. I can't even explain what it felt like, actually. I can still hear her screams even now. I couldn't see her, but what I heard was... nothing has ever hurt more than that. Absolutely nothing.

I was calling out to her the whole time. I was hoping she could hear me, but I don't know if she could. All I wanted was for her to stay conscious – to let her know that I was there. That I was okay. I was hoping that would help her to keep fighting. And she did. Bellatrix Lestrange hurt her, but she's okay. Well, as okay as she can be.

I can't describe what it felt like and wouldn't if I could. I just know that it was in that moment, I realise what she meant to me. How much she _meant_ to me. And my brain started to go through all the things I would do to make sure she was okay. All the things I was willing to do. It was quite a lot.

Luna, Dean and Ollivander were with us in the cellar being held captive. They had been there for quite some time, probably endured what Hermione did, but on many more occasions.

Remember Dobby the house-elf? I regret all the times I ever said something bad about him and I now see most house elves in a different light. It was thank to Dobby we're all alive. He was brave. He stood up to his old masters and he got us all out. But it cost him his own life.

It was his loyalty and bravery that saved us all, but he wasn't able to save himself. Where is the justice in that? I'm beginning to see now that Hermione knew what she was talking about all those times she tried to defend house-elves.

I hope she wakes up soon so I can tell her. I doubt she will remember much of what happened.

So as I said before, we're currently at Shell Cottage. We're safe for now, but it's not like we can stay at Bill and Fluer's forever. I suppose we'll only be here until Hermione is better and we have a plan of what we're going to do next. We now have an idea where another Horcrux is (in Bellatrix Lestranges vault at Gringotts) but it's going to take a lot of careful planning. One we will probably need Hermione for.

She really is amazing and one day I will tell her that. If something like that happens again and I was never given the chance to tell her... I will regret it for the rest of my life. I know I will.

* * *

_**Thanks for your reviews everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It is one of my favourites :)**_


	79. Planning

**Planning**

I think we've found another Horcrux. I mentioned it before, but we're pretty certain now, that it's in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault at Gringotts. It makes sense that she was so worried when she thought we had stolen the sword from there. It could only mean one thing. She's like You Know Who's most faithful servant. He'd probably trust her the most if he trusted anyone.

And it's the whole reason she did what she did to Hermione. Hermione was the one with the sword. She tortured her to try and find out if she had broken in. But of course we hadn't. We wouldn't have even thought about it if she hadn't gotten so worked up over it.

Whoever decided to put the sword in her vault, they put in a fake. The goblin, Griphook, told us. And he knows apparently. The sword's goblin made. But he still told Bellatrix Lestrange the one _we_ had was the fake one.

Harry asked Griphook to help us get into Gringotts undetected. I realise this is our only hope, but really... a goblin? I've heard Bill talk about them enough over the years to know they're not creatures you can trust.

But goblins are the only ones able to open vaults in Gringotts. If we're going to try and get the Horcrux, we need him. I don't think he's all happy about it either, though. Harry had to promise him the sword so he would help us, but the sword is the only thing we have that will destroy Horcruxes. Harry better have a plan, otherwise we will be back to square one. Horcruxes, but nothing to destroy them with.

So we're in the process of devising a plan to try and get in, but I don't know what's going to happen. Gringotts was very well protected before You Know Who took over. It's worse now. And if he is hiding a Horcrux in there, then it's going to be virtually impossible to get in. We've been at Shell Cottage longer than we have wanted already. And we're still not set on a plan.

And Griphook isn't the most trusted goblin even amongst his own kind. That's why he's with us in the first place. He was on the run. So basically our plan is a failure before we even have a plan.

But it's our only chance. Even the smallest chance that we can get in, we have to take it. Then it could almost be all over.

And I'm rather angry with Harry at the moment for promising him the sword. What was he thinking? He could have bargained something else. Anything but the sword. We need it. Dumbledore gave it to Harry, he wanted him to have it. He shouldn't have given it away like that. Now we're going to have to figure out a way to steal it back.

That's going to be hard in itself. Goblins are sneaky. Griphook won't give it up easily.

But it means we will have to leave again. But we can't tell anyone where we're going or what we're doing. It will be too dangerous for them and us. I just want it to all be over. With any luck, the rest of the Horcruxes will be in that vault and we can destroy them all in one go. Griphook can have the sword and we can kill You Know Who and it will all be over.

I know it won't be that simple, but I can always hope. I'm just so sick of being on the run; hiding out and fighting. It's been nice staying with Bill and Fleur. It kind of felt like home again. I hardly remember what home is.

But we agreed to leave when Hermione was better and we had all the details. And we have that. So we must leave. We're the only ones who can end this. No one else knows about the Horcruxes or how to destroy them. We're the best hope our world and the Muggle world has.

Oh, I can't believe I almost forgot. If this was Hermione writing, I bet it would be the first thing. Lupin and Tonks had a baby. Teddy, they named him and they made Harry the godfather.

Lupin seemed really happy when he told us (at Bill and Fleur's), but can't help but think it was the most unfortunate time for that to happen. Right in the middle of a war. Who would want to bring up a child in this time? Especially when both his parents are good fighters and members of the Order.

I feel for Teddy, I really do.

* * *

_**We've almost reached the conclusion of the books and then it will get into the fun, head canon stuff! Thanks for all your reviews so far. It makes my day. **_


	80. To All Those Who Died

**To All Those Who Died**

It's all over. Everything. You Know Who is dead. Harry killed him. The Horcruxes are gone. And I'm sitting in _my_ room for the first time in almost a year, surrounded by my Chudley Cannons posters and lying on _my_ bed.

I wish I could feel happier about it.

We had always known that by defeating You Know Who, some would pay the price. We had prepared to lose people, but I had never _really_ considered that it could be someone close to me. Someone as close as a brother. Someone who _was_ a brother.

Fred. It doesn't feel real at the moment. Fred's gone. He was one of many, but... he was still my brother. I won't hear anymore of his jokes ever again. No more laughter. And no more joke shop from Fred _and_ George.

George is taking it really hard. Well, that's only a given. They were twins. They were really close. Closer than I was to Fred. He's locked himself into their room and won't let anyone in and he hasn't come out since we got back. That was two days ago.

But Fred wasn't the only one. There were others. Order members. Tonks and Lupin were killed. Remember how they just had a baby? Well, he's never going to get to know them. Just like Harry never got to know his parents. The irony in the fact that he and Teddy are kind of in the same situation. They both lost their parents to You Know Who. But Teddy's a whole new generation.

It's sad more than anything.

Dumbledore's Army also lost a few. The teachers tried to keep all the underage students away from it, but some wanted to fight. Colin Creevey was one. He didn't make it. So much death.

And the fact I had to watch my own brother die... that was the worst part. Actually seeing him being killed. It felt like it was in slow motion when it happened.

We were fighting in the castle and there was this big explosion (I think one of the Death Eaters misdirected a spell). I was there with Harry, Hermione and Percy and we survived. We all did. Except for Fred.

I can't even write what exactly happened. It's too painful. There have been many who have meant a lot to me and have died over the years. We've probably experienced more death in the last few years than most people our age. But I've never lost someone so close to me. I don't think I'll ever be able to get over it.

I know it's only been two days, but it's hard to forget. It would be impossible if it wasn't for Hermione, actually. All I'd be doing is lying in my bed, dwelling on everything. But she won't let me. She's making me do stuff all the time (these are one of the rare occasion she's actually _sleeping_).

Since it all ended, she's been here comforting me, or being there for Harry. She hasn't stopped. At the moment, she's what's keeping me together. She is honestly the most amazing, wonderful, beautiful person in this world and I love her more than anything in this world. And I'm glad she's okay.

If there was _anything good_ that came out of this war, it was the fact I finally got to know what it felt like to kiss Hermione. After all that wondering, hoping... wishing, it finally happened. At the most inappropriate time, but it still happened.

She kissed me actually. It was nice and (I don't want to compare, but) it was _a lot_ better than kissing Lavender. Every time I think about it, I smile. But then I think back to Fred and I feel guilty for feeling happy. I shouldn't be feeling happy, even if she does make me happy.

I loved Fred, but I love Hermione too. And she's here. She's alive. She's safe.

But anyway, while I'm here and Hermione isn't demanding I go for a walk or something, I will write down what actually happened. I'm sure there will be many recounts in the future, but this is the way I saw it all unfold.

So I guess the first shock is that while we were out searching for Horcruxes, people like Ginny and Neville and other DA members were continuing to practice in preparation for a war like we just had. It had been going on all year. They were hiding out from Death Eaters in the Room of Requirement and standing up to them when they could.

A lot of them got punished for it (especially Neville) but it made me feel rather... excited to learn what had been happening. Neville deserves so much credit for everything he did. Everyone does, really. Everyone who was brave enough to stand up to You Know Who and fight him deserves some kind of honour. Whether they lived or survived.

Remember our plan to break into Gringotts? Well, that didn't go as smoothly as we hoped. Getting in wasn't a problem. Hermione was under Polyjuice, looking like Bellatrix Lestrange. I was disguised as well and Harry was under the Cloak. We thought Bellatrix Lestrange would be a sure way to get in, but it turns out she's not as high up in You Know Who's books as we thought.

Harry had to use the Imperius Curse on a goblin and a Death Eater to get us underground. That's an Unforgiveable Curse. We're not supposed to use it, but Harry had no choice. It was either that, or be killed.

We got into the vault, but as soon as we found the cup (the Horcrux) we realised it wasn't going to be as easy getting it out. Or getting our, ourselves.

Everything we touched burned us and multiplied. And the less space we had as things multiplied, the more we touched stuff and the more stuff multiplied. It was quite a disaster, not to mention how bloody painful the objects burning us were.

Didn't help that I was the one who kept touching the stuff. I couldn't help it. I was clumsy. If I hadn't been there, things might have been different.

But we did manage to get the cup (waist deep in burning metal) and then Griphook decided he would betray us. He took the sword and left us to die. And to make things worse, he notified the other goblins so they were all after us as well.

If I hadn't been too worried about being burned alive, I might have had more energy to be furious with him (I certainly am now). But, I guess we can't blame him for going against his word. We were never going to give him the sword (which he probably realised). But still, we were the ones saving every magical and Muggle being's lives.

You know how we got out of Gringotts? We escaped on a dragon. That's right. It was our only hope; our only way. There was every chance the dragon itself could kill us, but we had to take that chance. We needed to get out.

And somehow we did. The dragon was too keen for freedom to notice three people riding on its back. It was crazy. I had never been so terrified in my life, but we got out and in the process, Harry had a vision (through You Know Who's head) that the other Horcrux was at Hogwarts).

So after jumping off the dragon, we Apparated to Hogsmeade. We should have known the Death Eaters would be expecting Harry there eventually, but we were excited. It could almost be over.

There was a warning system in place that alerted the Death Eaters as soon as we got there. It was really stupid of us, really and if it wasn't for Dumbledore's brother, Abeforth, we would have been killed.

And then he got us into Hogwarts. Apparently there's a passageway that opened up that leads from his pub into the Room of Requirement. Neville and the others have been using it all year to get food and send messages.

I'm really impressed. But considering that, he didn't seem to want to help us all that much. Even when he was the one to send Dobby to the Malfoys.

Harry managed to convince the others to go looking for the Horcrux (or a 'die-uh-dem' – some kind of crown apparently) and we kind of got separated. Harry went with Luna and I went with Hermione into the Chamber of Secrets.

It was an idea that randomly came to me (why Hermione didn't think of it, I have no idea). We knew Basilisk venom was able to destroy Horcruxes. Harry killed a Basilisk in second year. So why couldn't the venom from the fangs destroy them?

I must say, this was one of my finer moments during the Battle (Hermione said so herself). I'm rather pleased with that idea. I was the only one who thought of it.

You need to speak Parsletongue to get in, but I've listened to Harry enough times to get the general gist of it. After all, it's basically only hissing sounds. It took a few goes, but I managed to open it.

Hermione was the one to destroy the Horcrux. All that happened about half an hour before she decided she wanted to kiss me.

She probably thought there would be no better time to do it when we all thought we were going to die. I wish I had done it sooner. I really did think we were going to die and along with my determination to fight, there was an internal struggle. I wanted to tell Hermione everything before it was too late, but I didn't have the guts to do it. She did, though and I'm happy about that.

I just wish it was me.

But anyway, there's more to tell. The 'die-uh-dem' was in the Room of Requirement. But when we were in there, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle found us. They tried to stop us from leaving and then they set the place on fire. Didn't think that it could actually kill them as well? So bloody thick!

Crabbe died (he's the one who started the fire). I'm sorry if it's insensitive, but I really didn't care. I still don't. And I wouldn't have cared if Goyle and Malfoy had died, either. Seven years, they caused us nothing but trouble. Seven bloody years!

But Harry being Harry (the noble Harry Potter) insisted on saving them. I guess Malfoy and Goyle have to be grateful Harry was there, because if he wasn't, I would have just left them there (I think. I was all for it then). I was not prepared to die for someone like Malfoy. Not a chance.

But at least they did do something right. The fire destroyed the Horcrux. That's the important thing, I suppose.

It was right after that that Fred died, but I don't want to go into detail about that. There isn't much to tell.

Oh and Snape... turns out Dumbledore was right all along. Snape _was_ working for him. He was a spy for Dumbledore.

I don't believe it. He had convinced everyone he was a Death Eater again! Even You Know Who thought he was on his side.

But you know what is even more shocking than the fact that Snape really was on our side all this time? His reason for turning against You Know Who. He was in love with Harry's mum. I'm shocked and rather... moved by it.

Who would have thought that Snape was capable of feeling... _love_. Especially for a Muggleborn. It just doesn't seem like the Snape I knew. But then again, it turns out none of us knew the real Snape. None except Dumbledore.

So basically, the reason he never killed Harry (and tried to save him in first year) was because Dumbledore asked him to. And because he loved Harry's mother, he did it, even though Harry reminded him of Harry's dad – who Snape hated.

It's all a bit confusing, but to cut a long story short, Snape was on our side. He was the one who led Harry to the sword in the lake and everything.

But I guess I can understand why Snape was reluctant to help Harry when he saw Harry looked a lot like his dad. James Potter was horrible to Snape (that's a given). I can imagine how he would have felt having someone he loved marrying someone he hated.

It would kind of be like Hermione marrying Malfoy or something and then having kids that looked like him. I mean, that would never happen (_neither_ of them would go for it) but I'd know how I'd feel about that. I wouldn't like it.

But in the end, despite hating Harry, out of love for Lily, he protected Harry all the way through. He helped us and now he's dead too. You Know Who killed him (but not because of that). Harry said he was going to make sure everyone knew who's side Snape was really on and what he did.

I guess that's fair after what he went through all these years.

Back to the Battle, though. You Know Who got into our heads (literally) and tried to scare us into handing over Harry. Like that was going to work. The ones fighting were either part of the Order, or the DA. We weren't going to give in that quickly.

But it was kind of creepy to have him inside my head. I didn't like it at all. And also rather disturbing. He threatened us that if Harry didn't come to the Forbidden Forest, then he would kill all of us.

So of course, what did Harry do? Decide to go to the Forest. We tried talking him out of it, but Harry being Harry, he wouldn't listen. He obliged to You Know Who's threat and went to the Forest.

So, there Harry was, probably going to die, and here we were, back in the castle, dragging wounded and dead bodies into the Great Hall. It was awful doing that, I'm not going to lie. Probably the worst thing I've ever had to do.

There were so many people I knew who lost their lives for this cause. Some younger than me, some older. It was hard, but I knew it had to be done. It was better us do it, than have Death Eaters find them.

I think Hermione found it harder than I did. Or maybe she was able to show it better. Either way, she was crying the whole time. I wanted to comfort her, but it was hard. What was I supposed to tell her? Not to worry about it? Everything will be okay? She's smarter than me. She knew everything wasn't going to be okay. I'd be lying if I said that.

So I just helped her. We hated it, but we did it anyway.

In the meantime, we were worrying about what Harry was doing. He hasn't said much about what _did_ happen, so this is basically what I saw.

Hagrid carrying Harry's body back. I don't know what was worse. Seeing my brother die, or seeing the body of my best friend. I can't compare. Both hurt just as much. I couldn't speak and I remember Hermione was shaking beside me. She was crying.

He is my _best friend_. Yeah, so is Hermione and I knew she was still there, very much alive. It seemed strange that on the day I was able to finally let one of my best friends know how I felt about them, another one was dead.

I daresay Hermione was thinking along the same lines (I don't know, we don't really talk about what happened).

That was kind of the breaking point for me. Seeing Hagrid carrying Harry like that... I just wanted to kill You Know Who. I wanted to destroy him. For Harry. For Fred. For Sirius. For everyone. I'd never felt so much pain and anger.

Of course, Harry wasn't really dead, but at least I know how I would feel.

But the strangest thing in all this is that Malfoy's mum basically saved his life. Well that's what Harry tells me anyway. I don't really know – I wasn't there – but I think she was too worried about Malfoy to actually care about anything else.

We all got into another fight after that. You know, us against the Death Eaters. By this time, I was kind of unsurprised by the fact that Neville pulled the sword from the hat. In the time I've been at Hogwarts, only Harry and Neville have managed to do that.

Neville was so brave throughout this whole thing, he definitely deserved it. That's for sure.

Mum ended Bellatrix. This was quite a moment. I think most people were shocked to see her so angry, but really, I've seen it at home all the time. But it was rather... interesting seeing that.

I finished off a few Death Eaters myself. I mean, I don't normally like to kill people (or brag about it) but I had no choice. And, besides, they would have killed me.

This time last year, I doubt I would have been able to fight one Death Eater, but I fought more than one. I fought a lot. I've learnt so much in the past year – skills that will hopefully last me a lifetime. We all have. It's been quite exciting, really.

But anyway, it was in this moment that Harry and Vol Voldemort had a show down (let's face it, he's dead. I shouldn't be scared to use his real name). It was quite spectacular in a way.

I don't know if I've ever mentioned it before, but the reason Harry survived as a baby is because his mother willingly died for him or something. Well, apparently that happened in the Forest. Harry was willing to die for us all, so we were all protected. Something like that, anyway. It's all to do with love.

Like I love my family, Hermione, Harry. Or like Harry loves us all. That protected us from Voldemort. And we were kind of lucky also. If Harry didn't have part of Voldemort inside of him to die first, then he would have died.

Yeah, I'm not too sure. Like I said, we don't really speak of what happened. This is really the first time since it ended.

And that was how Harry killed him too. And the fact he had the Deathly Hallows on his side, I suppose. I won't go into to detail, but to cut a long story short, Dumbledore knew what he was doing the whole time. He made sure that by the time Harry faced Voldemort, he had all of the Hallows.

He was the master of death.

Yeah, so that was the end of Voldemort. He's gone. He's dead. Finally. Sure, there's going to be after effects of his most loyal supporters, but most will go into hiding. They're nothing without him to hide behind. Most of them were terrified. It's going to take a while to rebuild, but I think we will. Eventually.

A lot of people fled after the Battle (Death Eaters and members of the Order). I can't blame any of them really. I would have very much liked to have gone home then to my own bed and sleep for a week.

But we stayed and tried our best to repair Hogwarts. Even magic couldn't fix everything. We were too upset to focus. Over Fred, Lupin, Tonks... everyone who had died, who was on our side, really.

We stayed with Fred for a while too (mainly for mum, who wouldn't leave). After that, we all got a little (and I mean a little) sleep in the common rooms. It wasn't until the next morning that we went home. And I have barely left my room since, except to eat.

Mum insisted that we all eat together. Somehow she (or maybe it was Hermione, I'm not sure) talked me into it and the rest of us too. Well, all except George. Nothing could coax him from his room. But no one tried really hard, either.

But other than that, I haven't moved from my bed, even. Hermione comes and sleeps in here each night (well, the _only_ night really, but I want her to come back). She's the only reason I haven't lost it completely. The only reason I'm still partially sane.

I don't know how she's doing it. Staying to calm and everything. But I like her being here. But she can't stay forever (although that is rather appealing right now). I would like her to stay forever.

Harry didn't come back here, though. He went to Grimmauld Place. I think he just wants to be alone and deal with everything that happened. Ginny said he wouldn't even let her in (apparently they're back on, or something). I don't blame him. We all want to be alone right now I think. In one way or another.

But anyway, we'll be holding a funeral for Fred soon. I'm not sure when it will be, but it has to be soon. And I guess that means we have to have one for everyone else as well. I'm not sure how that's going to feel.

Fred and Lupin and Tonks all being gone is one thing, but having to actually say goodbye is completely different. It's a closure I don't want to feel. I just wish they were all still here.

* * *

_**This is the longest chapter, but there was a lot to write. I hope you liked it :) Please leave a review.**_


	81. Goodbye, Fred

**Goodbye, Fred**

Fred's funeral was today. It was hard. Really hard.

I'm not sure how the others felt, but I can guess that it was something similar to how I felt. It was like a realisation that he really was gone. My brother; gone. Part of me keeps expecting him to walk in and make a joke of some kind.

Every time I see George (which isn't much), I expect him to tease me about Hermione or something. If it were different circumstances, they'd be on my back about it twenty-four seven.

I didn't like it when they teased me, but that would be better than the reality. Fred's gone and George is so depressed that he won't even smile. It's hard to imagine that he will ever laugh or smile again. It's hard to imagine that anything will ever make him happy again.

No one is dealing with Fred being gone, but George is definitely taking it the hardest. As expected. I just don't know what to do. I don't know what to say to him. I don't know how to help. I'm really worried that he might not ever fully recover. They were twins. They were really close.

The funeral was nice, though. I don't really want to talk too much about it. It's really painful to do so, but it was nice.

There were so many people who came. I mean, we didn't make it a private thing, but I definitely wasn't expecting so many people to show up. The obvious ones were there like us, Hermione, Harry and Fred's school friends like Lee Jordan and Angelina Johnson. There were others, but I can't remember their names.

I recognised kids from all years at Hogwarts. All ones who had helped fight. A lot of them came. It was really nice.

Even McGonagall took the time to come (and believe me, Fred and George gave her a lot of trouble in their school days). As did Flitwick and some of the other teachers. I even think I saw Slughorn there and he was after their time. I was really surprised, but also really grateful.

It wasn't until after the funeral that I realised it was going to be the first of many I would probably be going to. Obviously I won't go to everyone, but the ones like Lupin and Tonks I will definitely have to attend.

I don't want to. Only because I don't want to have to feel everything all over again. But I will. Tonks and Lupin were like family. Of course I'll go.

I just never realised how hard it would be to be surrounded by so much death. When we lost Sirius, it was bad, but he was one person. This time, it's hundreds. Thousands, maybe. I never want this to happen again. Not in my lifetime; not in any lifetime.

* * *

_**Yay! Head canon stuff now :) I know some of you have been looking forward to it. I have been looking forward to posting it too.**_

_**I would like to make a note, though, about my head canon. My head canon is... well... my head canon. It's what I believed happened and in no way am I expecting you all to agree with me. I'm sure each an every one of us have how own version of what happens here. This is just mine and I hope you enjoy it. **_


	82. Lost

**Lost**

I became so used to having Hermione with me and being there for each other, that I realise now, that I wasn't ready for the fact that she was eventually going to leave. I'm feeling rather lost without her at the moment. She was the one who got me out of bed, out of the house, even. Now that she's not here, I have no motivation.

I mean, I knew this time was coming. She had told me weeks ago. I just wasn't prepared for the emptiness I'd feel without her. I liked her company. Yes, partly because she's my girlfriend (it feels good to say that, you know), but also because she's a good comfort. She knows what to say at the right time.

I can't believe it's been a month. A whole month after the Battle. A whole month without Fred. Time has gone fast. Hermione finally went to Australia to find her parents and bring them home. But it took her a month to leave, despite me half-heartedly telling her she should go sooner.

I think she knew I didn't really want her to go. Maybe I could even stretch it and suggest _she_ didn't want to leave either. That's a nice thought – one that I've got to get used to thinking. I never realised how much I needed her. I think I always have.

I wanted to go with her, but she wouldn't let me. She said I needed to be here for George (but really, I can't do anything for him). But I suppose she's right. She needs to be with her family and I need to be with mine. Even I know that.

I just hope she's alright. I haven't heard from her yet, but I guess it takes longer for an owl to deliver a letter from somewhere so far away (and I know she would have written. She knows I'd never forgive her if she didn't). She left by Portkey three days ago. I'm expecting a letter very soon. If not tomorrow, then the day after.

Anyway, I suppose I should write down what has happened this past month. The beginning of our recovery; our new life. I admit, that despite Hermione's best efforts, I really haven't interacted much with the outside world, or found out about the fate of my friends. We've been reading the paper everyday, but there isn't much in there.

I don't think even the Prophet knows much. People are still missing; still unaccounted for.

I went to Lupin and Tonk's funerals. They were just as sad as Fred's, perhaps even sadder. Well, it was when I saw Teddy. It's kind of like Harry all over again. Forced to grow up with no parents because of Voldemort.

And I know Harry sees it too. And he was made godfather, so I guess he kind of has some sort of say. He swore to make sure Teddy never has the life he had growing up and I don't think Teddy will. He has a lot of family to look after him (he's living with Tonk's mum, Andromeda).

I told Harry I would help him look after Teddy, too. I don't know if there is much I can do, but he's a cute kid. And I saw how much Harry suffered no knowing about his parents. If no one else will tell him about what his parents died for, then I will. He deserves to know.

I think I mentioned before that after the war, Harry kind of retreated to Grimmauld Place. I actually haven't seen him much, except for the funerals and the occasional time he would come around for dinner. Before, he wasn't letting anyone in, but apparently Ginny is now special. She's been spending a lot of time over there too. I'm not actually sure where their relationship stands right now, but Harry better not mess her around again. War or no war, she's still my sister and he's my best mate. I still don't like the idea of them being together, especially when they're alone at Sirius' place.

Hermione and I visited once and that was because Hermione insisted he open the door or she would unlock it herself (she can be very persuasive, you know). But since Hermione left, I've been over there every day. I guess I was coping when I had her, but then she was gone and I still wanted some company. Well, I _need_ company. And despite what he says, Harry needs me. Ginny is there, but it's not the same.

She's handled herself the best out of all of us, though. The youngest, but definitely the one keeping it together. George is worse than ever (I haven't spoken to him for a while now), Percy is even more annoying when he's depressed and Bill and Charlie both left after the funeral.

I didn't see either of them much. Bill was really quiet (which is unlike him), but I guess you can say Charlie was okay. But that's because he didn't fight. Well, not like the rest of us did. He didn't see what the rest of us saw.

So yeah, out of the ones who went to hell and back three times over, Ginny is keeping it together the most.

But I supposed I can't blame anyone for the way they're behaving right now. I bet I'm really annoying too. As I said, it was only because Hermione wouldn't let me curl up and never move again that I'm where I am now. Maybe Ginny's doing the same for Harry. I don't know. He doesn't talk much and Ginny tells me to mind my own business whenever I ask her.

I wonder if it's only a matter of time before she cracks. She's got to. She can't keep a cool head forever. Not after what she's been through.

Mum doesn't say much either these days, but that's understandable. All she does is clean (the Muggle way). I think it's to keep her mind off Fred. She won't let anyone else help, even though I remember her always getting mad when no one would offer to help. It's a bit odd seeing mum like that. It makes me uncomfortable whenever I'm around her. Especially when she starts crying. I never know what to say.

Dad's way of dealing with it was going straight back to work. I'm not sure if that's working or not. I haven't asked.

Normally in times like these, we turn to Fred and George to give us a laugh. They could always see the bright side to every situation. But without Fred, George can't. It's like his sense of humour died with Fred.

He hasn't even reopened the joke shop, which is disappointing. I've heard people talking on the streets. They want it open. Most of Diagon Alley is back on its feet (in a away). Well, all except Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

If he doesn't get it together soon, I think I might help him get it up and running again. People need a laugh. Fred and George were the best at making people laugh. Besides, maybe doing something else will get his mind off everything (or maybe not. He and Fred ran the shop together).

But I don't think I will until Hermione comes back. I'm waiting for her to come back to finally sort myself out (I guess in a way, everyone is lost. I definitely am). I don't know. It just doesn't feel right to make any decisions without her. After what we've been through together, we need to _stick_ together.

Speaking of Hermione (again), the night before she left, we kind of... spent some quality time together (I'm not going to go into detail, just in case this ever falls into the wrong hands and they manage to break all the spells I've put on it). It was all her idea.

I mean, she brought it up. She suggested it. Something about a way to remember one another while we were apart. Well I definitely remember everything that happened. Vividly. It was nice. No, it was more than nice. I can't explain it. I don't think it can be put into words. I love her. That's the best I can do.

And I finally found the courage to tell her that too. In that moment we had together (yeah, it's been a month and I've loved her longer, but... it's me). I kind of just said it without thinking (that's how it's meant to be, right?).

You know, I always wanted to know how she felt about me. Did she love me too? And apparently she does. She said she does. But I was surprised. I shouldn't have been, but I was. No girl has ever said that to me (except Lavender, but I don't count her. She was some obsessed school girl). I think Hermione really meant it. It was nice.

And it was the first time that was the hardest. I'm not afraid to tell her anymore. I told her a lot before she left. Just so she knew. She means so much to me. I should have told her a long time ago. Like when I realised how I felt.

This whole relationship business is too complicated for me...

Anyway, I'm sorry I tend to talk about Hermione a lot. I can't help it. I just want her back right now! Despite what I did, or what Harry did, or what she did even, she was the one to hold us together through the whole Battle. I hope she finds her parents safe and well. She deserves to have them back.

You know what? I was thinking the other day... even though at the moment, things look dull. It's hard to see a light at the end of the tunnel, with Fred gone and Lupin and Tonks and everyone else, but I bet there is. I hope there is. I'm looking forward to my life after Hogwarts (not a chance that I'm going back. It's not like I've got a chance of getting the marks to become an Auror). I think this whole Voldemort free world is going to be good. Eventually.

* * *

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter :) Thanks for your reviews.**_


	83. New Job, New Home

**New Job, New Home**

I know it seems a bit of a 'spur of the moment' decision, but I have temporarily moved out of the Burrow and moved in with George in Diagon Alley. Well, it kind of was a last minute decision, but it also wasn't. I had to leave eventually and I thought this felt like the right time. And besides, it's definitely going to be temporary. There is no way I'd be able to survive just living with George for the rest of my life.

But I'm helping him get back on his feet at the moment. And get the shop up and running again. People had been sending him letters, asking him when he would. It was getting a bit too much for him, so I kind of took over.

Well, me and Lee. It was my idea, but Lee helped, too. The three of us have kind of been sharing the jobs. Some days I will open the shop, other days Lee will, or even George. But on those days, one of us have to be there. I don't trust him on his own yet. He's still too depressed.

Yeah, I never saw myself running a joke shop. That was always Fred and George, but if I'm being honest, it's a good distraction. People need a good laugh after Voldemort and everything that happened. The _Prophet_ even gave it a good write up when we first reopened. I like seeing people smile. It's a good feeling knowing that you're the reason someone else is happy. No wonder Fred and George love being the centre of attention and are always making jokes in sad situations. It really livens the mood.

And besides, I'm earning money. It's still not much, but it's more than I've ever had for myself. That's also a good feeling. And I also (finally) get to see how all Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products are made. And I get to test them out as well. I've always wondered how Fred and George did it and I've always wanted to test them. They've always tried charging me for volunteering. But that's not the case anymore. Seeing as I am working there, I get to do everything for free. It's brilliant!

And I think it's been getting George's mind of Fred (even if only for a few minutes each day). And it gets my mind off Hermione. She's still in Australia. She writes as often as she can, but I still miss her. I'm surviving without her, but only just.

But, yeah, working here is only temporary. I can't see myself here in five years time or anything. That's just not me. And I kind of miss home now that I've left. I find myself going back there (even for an hour or so) almost every day. I miss mum's cooking. George or I aren't good cooks, we discovered. Not at all.

Anyway, it's pretty fun living in Diagon Alley. You're at the centre of everything. And it's a much happier place since last time I was here. All the shops that had closed down, most of them have now reopened. It's only been six weeks and it's almost as if Death Eaters never had control of it.

It reminds me of the times I came here as a child with mum and dad. It's kind of the same feeling. It's a _good_ feeling. There are people smiling, laughing, talking. There was a period of time where people were too scared to even talk to friends here (which I guess I can understand. Anyone could have been under the Imperius Curse). But with the knowledge that Voldemort is gone, people are happier. It's so obvious.

On the days I'm not working in the shop, I basically spend here. And with the little gold I'm earning, I can sometimes even afford to buy myself something. I'd really like to save up for a decent broom. I think I might actually do that.

It will be good to have one for once. Maybe even one that beats Harry's.

Speaking of Harry, he comes with me sometimes, but most of the time, I'm on my own. Harry still isn't being very social. Except for Ginny. Ginny's the exception apparently. And Hermione said he's written to her once since being in Australia. I've written to her three times and that's only because it takes a while for owls to get from Australia to England. I'd write every day if I could.

And it makes me smile when I'm walking down Diagon Alley and I see people I know. And they're smiling too. I saw Neville the other day with his grandmother. And Luna with her dad. I even saw Lavender and Seamus... together!

I don't think I mentioned, but she got attacked by Greyback during the Battle (he's a werewolf). I don't know how bad her bite was, but she seemed okay. It was the first time I'd really spoken to her after... we broke up. And, well, if Seamus makes her happy, then that's fine by me. She may be my ex, but I don't hate her. I just found her really annoying.

I did kind of hint that I was with Hermione, though. I couldn't bring myself to say it outright (it still feels a little strange), but subtlety isn't my strength, so I think she got the message loud and clear. And she didn't seem to care either. But now that I think about it, after we broke up, she did spend quite some time with Seamus. And I missed a whole year with them. Anything could have happened.

But oh well. Things have worked out for the better I suppose. I'm happy, she's happy; we're all happy.

Just to see them smiling and not pondering too much on what happened is enough for me. They're doing better than Harry, that's for sure.

* * *

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. This is probably going to be the last update for two weeks. I am going down to Melbourne for the Australian Open and will have little to no internet access. So, don't worry. I won't have forgotten about it, I am simply not here to update :)**_

_**Thanks.**_


	84. She's Back!

**She's Back!**

Hermione's back from Australia... finally! She was gone for over a month and I was missing her like crazy. I never realised how much I actually would miss her. But she's back now. Obviously she's staying with her parents again, but she's smiling all the time and she's happy. I think she's just glad they were okay and she was able to restore their memories. I know she was worried about that.

I think the time away was good for her, really. To leave the country did many things. It was wonderful. Since she's been back, she's been telling me stories of her trips (with Harry too). It reminds me of our time at Hogwarts, where the three of us would just sit under a tree on the grounds and talk and joke and laugh. Sometimes Fred and George, or Ginny would join us. Sometimes even Seamus, Dean and Neville.

I don't know, but when we were there, I was just thinking about those times. I mean, I know it's (finally) out in the open that I love Hermione, but I still consider her and Harry my best friends and I think we'll all be friends forever. I hope so. No matter what happens, we must stick together. We've already been through so much.

I've barely left her side since she got back. She's probably finding me really annoying hanging around all the time, but she hasn't asked me to leave yet, so I haven't. I've actually spent the first two days at her Muggle house. The month apart was too long. I couldn't bear leaving her again. Or having her away from me. Yeah, I probably sound strange or weird and certainly not like a bloke saying all this, but I don't care. It's the truth and I'm not going to deny it.

I thought her parents would have something to say about me being there, but they didn't. They've been treating me really kindly actually. I mean, I've met them before, but only as Hermione's _friend._ But I'm too afraid to ask Hermione if their memories are completely restored. There's no point, really.

But they seem really understanding. More understanding than I think mum would be. If it hadn't been for the Battle and losing Fred, I think she would have kicked Hermione out of my room the moment she discovered she had been staying in there. Instead, she had just closed the door again and left.

Maybe she realised we needed each other. Or maybe she just didn't have the energy to care.

But anyway, so as I said, Hermione's told me loads about Australia and what not. She found them quite easily actually, which is good I suppose. And she restored their memories. Apparently they're still a bit disoriented and confused, but they have their full memory back. That's what she tells me and for her sake, I hope that's true.

She told them straight away about everything that had happened and what she had done and why they were in Australia. I think that deep down, they were grateful, except they kept telling her they would have been fine where they were. We all know that's not true, but I don't think they liked the idea of their _daughter_ protecting them. I mean, isn't that the parent's job? Well, that's how they see it, anyway.

They seem really cheerful and friendly too, considering our circumstances. Hermione told them about us too and ever since I have been here, they've been cooking for us and being genuinely friendly. It's nice. I was quite nervous about that, you know. At least I didn't have to go through the whole 'meeting the parents for the first time', though. I felt really comfortable. It's something I could get used to.

But anyway, from Hermione's stories, I think I really want to go to Australia. It sounds nice... or different. I'm not sure. Hermione liked it, so I think I would like it. Her descriptions sounded good. But then again, she only really spent time in the Muggle world over there. She said she met a few witches and wizards along the way, but she was with her parents for most of the time.

Maybe one day we could go back and check it out. Like together. But only if she would want to. I don't know if going on a holiday with me is something she would want to do. Not after spending the last year roaming Britain. I was a nightmare.

But I'm curious to see what the other schools are like around the world. I know they exist, but I've never really thought of them that much. Or bothered to find out about them. Hogwarts is known as one of the best in the world and I was fortunate enough to go there. But I'd like to see what they learn in another country. Their spells might even be different.

So as I said, I did stay with Hermione for the first few days she was back, but I'm back with George now (it was hard leaving, but I didn't want to outstay my welcome). I'm contemplating moving out of there anyway. I really wanted to help George, but he just doesn't seem to want help. In the short time I have been here, we have had countless fights. There have been many screaming matches. That's another reason I was with Hermione. To get away from George.

I just want my brother back. I miss the teasing. I am positive he would be giving me hell about Hermione if Fred was still here. They both would be. And then I would hate it – I know I would. But I think I like that George better than this one. The depressed George. It's not fun.

Anyway, I think that's all. It's really late and I have to open the shop tomorrow (I volunteered).

* * *

_**Completely unintentional that this chapter coincides with my return too :) I hope you like!**_


	85. Auror Training

**Auror Training**

I'm in shock at the moment. I never thought it would happen. I applied for a position at the Ministry to become a trainee Auror just because Harry did (what's the arm in trying, right?) and they accepted us. _Me_. I've been accepted into the Auror program at the Ministry! Do you know how many people miss out? Hardly anyone gets accepted. But me and Harry (and Neville) all did.

I think it might have had something to do with Kingsley. He was made the new Minister for Magic. I bet he pulled a few wands to get me in. I mean, I didn't even complete my final year at Hogwarts.

Hermione got accepted too (I made her sign up) but she didn't accept. She (of course) wants to go back to Hogwarts. I'm not sure why. She's been offered a spot without having to go through another year of study. I think she's crazy for turning the offer down, but she says she doesn't want to be an Auror.

But I'm sure after what we did, they would give her any job she wanted (shy of Minister – Kinglsey got that). But she's determined, so I guess I've got to accept that. But that means I won't see her as much which kind of sucks.

Anyway, this is only training. I won't be a proper Auror for a few years, but I'm just pleased I can actually do what I've always wanted to do. There was no way in the world I would have gotten the marks, so I'm pleased. It's just a shame I had to go through a whole war and have many people die around me to achieve it. I think I would have preferred actually studying and trying to get a good grade.

I start in a week. I can't wait. Surely the few others (beside me, Harry and Neville) will have less experience. Surely we will all be ahead in ability. We basically already know how to fight. We know spells. It's just protocol now I guess. And Kinglsey will be helping us. It's good to be on first name basis with the Minister. You know, special treatment, maybe.

Hermione got mad at me when I told her this, saying I was lucky enough to get in without working for it (but really, I worked so bloody hard to stay alive all last year and she knows that), I shouldn't expect to be treated any differently.

I guess she's right. This is my job. I have to work for it. And I will. I want to be an Auror and I want to be a good one; a famous one. I know I will have to work hard to be better than Harry.

* * *

_**Thanks for your reviews once again! I hope you enjoyed.**_


	86. Uncle

**Uncle**

The other day we got a letter from Bill and Fleur asking us to meet them on Saturday at their place. I thought it was just us, but when we got there, everyone was there. And they looked really happy and I thought they were going to announce a second wedding or something.

But, no. Instead, they told us all they're having a baby. I'm going to be an uncle.

It feels strange say that. I've only ever been a brother and a son. But now I'm going to be something different. I'm happy for them. They seemed happy, so that's a good thing. After everything that has happened to our family since the war ended, I think we all need some happiness.

And that was exactly what their news brought. Happiness. I think it was the first time I actually saw mum smile _genuinely_. Dad seemed pleased too.

I guess it's not much of a surprise when you think about it, really. They've been married for over a year now. It was only going to be a matter of time until one of us had a baby. And Bill was the most likely candidate. Not in a million years would I (or Hermione) have a baby right now. We're too young. Charlie doesn't have a girlfriend, nor does Percy. George is still too depressed to even think about it and if Ginny was the first one, I would have hexed Harry into oblivion.

So, yeah, Bill seems right.

I'm not sure what type of uncle I will be like. I'm not even sure whether I will be good or not. I don't really know how to behave in front of kids. I mean, I guess I won't be raising the kid or anything, so that's good. Just have to remember the birthdays and send a present, I suppose.

I'm not too fond of babies, to tell the truth. The only time I've spent with a baby is Teddy and that is only when I visit Harry and he's looking after him. It's been quite enjoyable if I'm telling the truth, but babies are so... fragile. I've never held Teddy. Knowing me, I'd be the one to drop him or something.

Of course Hermione and Ginny were behaving like... girls in these kinds of situations. Crying and squealing and hugging each other. I don't get it. I really don't. It's just a baby. It's exciting, but not worth crying over. Mum was too. Ugh, it was disgusting.

Then the day after they announced it, Hermione and Ginny went back to Hogwarts. It made me realise that it's been over a year since we left to search for Horcruxes. It really doesn't seem like that long ago. And look at what's changed.

This time last year we still had Fred, I was terrified for my family and truly believed we were all going to die. Now I'm actually happy. Well, as happy as I can be considering what has happened. I never would have considered last year, that 365 days later, I'd be happy. Who would have thought?

Anyway, saying goodbye to Hermione at King's Cross was like saying goodbye to her when she went to Australia. I didn't like it, but at least I had been prepared for it. I just hope it's not going to be a common thing. If only she wanted to be an Auror as well, then we could go on missions together.

But she's insisting this is the right thing for her. And maybe it is. This is Hermione we're talking about. She wouldn't be Hermione if she didn't study, study and study. But I'm still going to miss her. I'll try to get to Hogsmeade as much as possible, but with two jobs, it's going to be hard. It was difficult enough when I was just able to Apparate to her place, or she come to mine. Now we're going to spend even less time together.

And as I was saying goodbye to her at King's Cross, I realised how much I loved her. Or how _in love_ I was. I don't know. Is there a difference? I think there is, because the way I felt about her a year ago... well I loved her then, but I love her more now. A lot more. Like I'm looking into the future and she's there. It's only her. There is no one else.

I'd like to tell her that, but she'd probably hex me for saying it. She doesn't like thinking too far ahead. Not so soon after everything. And who can blame her? I think I'll just keep this to myself for a little longer.

But I'll just plain and simply miss her more than anything. And kissing her. That's nice, too.

I'm still living with George. I know I keep saying I'll move out, but it's just not happening. Anyway, it's not as bad as it was a while ago. Finally, George has settled down. He's starting to actually show some interest in his shop. I think Lee might have said something to him. I don't know what, but one day he was all depressed and the next, I came in to find him laughing with a customer.

It was good to see. I hope this mood continues. It's better than the George we've had for the past few months.

Mum's also stopped coming around every day to check on us (that suits us both very nicely). That probably also has something to do with George's improved state. I mean, I know mum's just worried, but I inform her about how George is every day. Independence is what we both need. I think she's finally realised that.

But yeah, the main thing I wanted to talk about was Bill and Fleur. I wonder if they're having a boy or a girl. I'm kind of eager to find that out. There really isn't many Weasley girls in the family, so that might be nice. But I guess I'll just have to wait and see. Hopefully time goes quickly.

* * *

_**I'm not sure how many chapters I have to go (I've never counted) but I know that we're coming to an end with this (though, I'm pretty sure we'll reach 100 chapters). Thank you all kindly for your lovely support of this fic, considering it was my first multi chap I started. Yay! **_

_**Please leave a review if you read this!**_


	87. Very First Mission

**Very First Mission**

I just got back from my very first mission as an Auror (well, trainee Auror, but there's very little difference). It was only a very basic mission. We actually faced worse during the war, but it was still fun. It was our first practical. Before it was just practicing defensive spells on one another (which I, Harry and Neville excelled at thanks to DA).

Anyway, so we went to this wizard's house (his name was Richie Higgins or something like that) because the Minsitry suspected him of practicing Dark Magic. It's been a mission of theirs these past few months to capture the ones still doing it and putting them in Azkaban. This was the first time I was involved.

Well, sure enough, when we got there, there was bucket loads of evidence that he was and Richie's now in Azkaban. He didn't stand a chance (though one of the other trainees ended up with a missing arm for a few hours).

I really don't understand why people are still practicing Dark Magic like that. Surely they don't expect to be the next Voldemort or something. And if they do, they can't possibly have the evil inside of them to be like him. No one can. Surely.

'Good' far out weights 'evil' now that he is gone. Dementors don't even guard Azkaban anymore (thank goodness). Wizards and witches employed by the Ministry do that now. Oh and a few other creatures like house-elves and what not. Hermione insisted they be paid for it and because Kingsley is now the new Minister, he listened to her. If it was anyone else (or Hermione was anyone else) she would have been laughed at.

I'm glad Kingsley did it, though. It means I don't have to hear about the unfairness of it all.

I'm just glad they got rid of the Dementors. They were the worst kind of creatures. No one deserved that (except maybe Voldemort himself). It's a much better place now (for a prison).

Anyway, so this Richie bloke, yeah he put up a bit of a fight, but really, he had no chance. Even against a bunch of trainee Aurors. I don't think he realised Harry Potter would be there. Harry was the one who cast the Stunning Spell. I kind of wish it was me who did it, but, well, Harry was closest so he got to do it.

But it was a bit strange. He hardly tried to put up a fight. It was like he wanted to be caught. Maybe he wanted to go and join his Death Eater buddies in Azkaban. Hoping to catch up and have a good old chat about all the innocent people they killed a few months ago.

Well that's not going to happen. From what I've heard, you don't chat much in Azkaban. Even without the Dementors.

That was a pretty fun experience and I really hope to do it again some time soon. But not much is happening at the moment. A few people like Richie pop up here and there, but other than that, most are in hiding or in Azkaban.

It's really slowed down our training. Normally, we'd be more apt than what we are, but we have little to practice on which means we're there less hours, meaning we get less gold each day. Things like that don't seem to worry Harry (who has enough to last him a lifetime) and Neville (who still lives with his grandmother). But I'm living with my depressed brother. It's a lot harder for me and that's why I'm still working at the joke shop. It's becoming a bit tiring, but I've got to do it. I'm hoping that when I'm fully qualified and can do the tougher jobs, I won't have to work there. It will take some time, but I'm hoping.

But in saying that, the shop is busier than ever at the moment. We've actually had to hire two extra staff to help out. It was just too much for me, George and Lee. We did ask Percy to help out, but he turned the offer down, saying he had too much to worry about with his own job.

That's a lie. He just didn't want people to see him in a joke shop. I know Percy. His job isn't nearly as important as he makes it out to be. It's like being Crouch's assistant all over again. He thought he was Minister for Magic back then. He rambled on about helping Kinglsey sort things out.

Obviously he doesn't know Kingsley that well, either. Kingsley is quite capable of managing things by himself. Besides, would it really kill him to drop in once or twice a week for a few hours? Seriously.

Especially seeing as my Auror job requires me to go away for a week in two weeks time. Don't know where I'm going yet, but I won't be able to help. There's only five of us working there and it's hard managing. I'm thinking we might have to hire someone new, at least while I'm gone.

But it kind of comes at the most annoying time. It overlaps with the Christmas holidays. That means Hermione will be back and I won't. Well, not for all of it. I will still get to see her, but not as much as I would have liked. I leave two days after Christmas. It kind of sucks, but there's not much I can do about it.

Besides, Harry is in the same boat with Ginny. I'm not sure how official they are (I don't let him talk about it) but I think he'll miss her.

But, it can't hurt, them being away from each other. The further the better. She's still my sister.

But at least Ginny is supportive of Harry choosing to be an Auror. Well, more supportive than Hermione. Ginny thinks it's great we're actually doing something we want to do, but Hermione just keeps telling us (through letters) that we should complete our education at Hogwarts.

I don't know how many times I have to tell her I'm not interested. I want to be an Auror and I'm doing that. Why on earth would I want to go back? Besides, if I did go back, it would only be to spend more time with her and she's hate me for it. She's see it as me interrupting her study.

This way works out best for both of us.

Anyway, I think that's all I needed to say. Not much else has happened since last time. Everything else is much the same.

* * *

_**So, the other day, a few waves of inspiration hit me and encouraged me to update faster. Hope you enjoy :)**_


	88. Holidays

**Holidays**

Well Christmas has been and gone. It came around so fast. Hermione and Ginny came back and I spent a little time with them and then I was gone. Now I'm here in some inn in some small Muggle town. It's part of some Auror training (according to Kingsley) but I'm not sure what exactly we're meant to be doing.

I'm here with Harry, Neville and some of the other trainees and so far we've done nothing but sit around. Harry thinks it's trying to teach us patience and learning how to notice small details and little things that might be amiss (if that's the case, then I've failed, because I've noticed nothing), but truthfully, I'm dead bored. I have no patience for this mission and I've seen nothing out of the ordinary.

No Muggles have disappeared in strange circumstances, no wizards or witches here have done anything illegal. It's a peaceful village. My time would be much better spent with Hermione and my family. But she's back at Hogwarts, anyway, so I'd guess I'd have to write to her (which I'm not allowed to do right now).

I can't wait until I'm out of this stupid place. At least, then, I could go to Hogsmeade and hopefully see her.

But I did get to spend a little bit of time with her (two days). We shut up the joke shop between Christmas Eve and Boxing Day, which gave me even more time at the Burrow. And George came back, too! I know mum was pleased with that. She cooked a bigger Christmas lunch than usual.

Harry and I went to King's Cross to collect Hermione and Ginny (I still don't think Harry and Ginny are official, but there's no way they're not together. I think I'd rather it public then all the secrecy, you know). Ginny practically lived at Grimmauld Place before she went back to Hogwarts. I just hope they're not doing the whole 'friends with benefits' thing. I've tried asking Harry, but he won't say anything.

Anyway, so I know two days wasn't nearly enough time, but it was better than nothing. It was the most fun any of us had had in a very long time. It almost felt... normal. The only thing missing were Fred and George's pathetic Christmas joke and their firecrackers... and Fred in general.

But George at least smiled and I saw him laughing on occasions. It was good.

Christmas day was the best. We all exchanged gifts as usual and what not. Hermione gave me the updated version of Quidditch Through the Ages. It's basically the only book I'll ever read and she knows that. It has all the new stats and what not. It's pretty cool.

After all that, mum cooked this massive Christmas lunch. It was great. Bill and Fleur managed to come (it's obvious she's pregnant now) and Charlie actually came back from Romania. I can't remember the last time Charlie was here for Christmas. It had to be when he was still at Hogwarts.

Actually, I can't remember the last time we were all together like that (Hermione and Harry included). I'm not sure if we ever were (except for after the Battle, but I try not to think about that. I'm trying to remember happy times). It really was fantastic.

Boxing Day was rather quiet and the day after that, I left and Hermione went to spend the rest of the holidays with her parents. I thought she would spend Christmas with them, but do you know what she said? She said that I wasn't going to be there after Christmas and she wanted to see me. She actually chose _me_ over her parents. I'm still a bit shocked about that. She's amazing, she really is.

I really wish I wasn't here in this stupid inn and she wasn't at Hogwarts. Just writing about her is making me want to see her!

So I don't know what the rest of the family did while Harry and I were stuck here. Bill and Fleur were staying a week and I think Charlie was staying two. They probably just played Quidditch (I bet Ginny and Charlie and George teamed up so the others had no chance) and mum probably busied herself with more cleaning after it quietened down.

I feel bad for leaving George, too. He's been better, but I kind of feel as if I need to be there. I probably don't, but it's how I feel. Lee's there, I suppose. And so are some of his other friends. I dunno, it's just as if... I don't trust them with him. I've been the one living with him. He's my brother.

But Christmas was a step forward for him, so I hope he continues to go forward. It's not like Fred would have wanted him moping like he has been.

I know I've been going on about how much Hermione was annoying me by trying to convince me to go back to Hogwarts, but the paths our lives are taking at the moment... it kind of makes me wish I _was_ back there again. I woke up and I saw my two best friends each day. Fred and George would always say something funny or make fun of me and Ginny would just be there.

Except for now, because we're on a mission, but I actually don't see Harry all that much anymore. I think he's still trying to come to terms with everything... just like George. But I guess Harry has suffered a lot more. He lost his parents and his godfather and then Lupin and Tonks and Fred. He's got it worse than all of us put together and I will admit, he handles it well around us, but I bet he's a lot worse when he's alone. Or with Ginny. She won't tell me what they talk about, even when I ask. She says it's personal and if Harry wants to tell me, then he will.

But obviously he doesn't, because we don't talk about what happened.

Then there's Hermione. She is either at Hogwarts or with her parents. I really don't get to see her all that much. I love being an Auror, but sometimes I just wish I was a kid again. It was a lot easier back then.

Then you get the nosy journalists who are constantly hounding us for stories. Rita Skeeter knows not to try (is she even allowed?) but there are others out there. Even I have been targeted. I don't blame Harry for wanting to escape. Recounting everything that happened is not really something any of us want to do. For the first time ever, I'm actually glad I'm not as famous as Harry.

Anyway, I better get some sleep. I have an early start tomorrow.

* * *

_**Here's yet another chapter :) I hope you like.**_


	89. Victoire Weasley

**Victoire Weasley**

Woah, it's been some time since I last wrote in here. I've just been really busy and besides, there hasn't actually been much to write about. Since last time, my life has pretty much stayed the same. I'm still living with George, working in the shop and training as an Auror.

I'm not kidding when I say it's exactly the same. I practically do the same thing day in, day out, week in, week out. Lucky I love both jobs, otherwise I'd probably hate it.

Oh and I'm still with Hermione (yeah, I'm kind of shocked). Her seventh year at Hogwarts is almost over (which means she'll be back soon and I can see her more). She's been stressing (in Hermione fashion) over the exams, but I don't know why she is worrying. She could do them with her eyes closed and still do better than the rest of the school. I tried telling her that, but of course she wouldn't listen.

"No, no, I must study. I'll be so disappointed if I don't." That's a complete lie. Everyone seems to know it except her.

Anyway, the real reason I decided to write here is to say that Fleur finally had her baby. She had a girl – Victoire Weasley.

She was born exactly a year after the war ended (can you believe it's already been a year? It feels like everyone's just starting to get things together). Victoire means 'victory' in French (and Fleur is French) so I guess I can understand why they chose that name. It has quite a nice meaning to it.

I must say, she's very cute. I sent Hermione a picture (she is yet to meet Victoire because she's been at Hogwarts) and she replied with incoherent words... saying something along the lines of "oh, she's beautiful, I can't wait to meet her". But it was in between all this other incomprehensible nonsense.

Except I was expecting her to have red hair like every other Weasley that exists in the world. But she looks more like Fleur and seems to be more... Veela. Bill's already mentioned he's going to have a tough time keeping the boys away from her when she's older.

Ha! Good luck with that, Bill, because if she grows up to be anything like Fleur, then there is no way he will get away with telling her what to do. She will sing to her own tune, I can see it now.

But, I was looking at her when they introduced me and I couldn't help but think how... odd it was to have a baby in the family. She's the beginning of a completely new generation of people. I was so used to be one of the younger ones, it never actually occurred to me that one day... I would grow up. I'm no kid anymore and neither is Ginny. We're adults and people are going to have their own kids eventually. People will get married (not me any time soon, but maybe Charlie and Percy – though I would feel sorry for anyone who was unfortunate enough to marry him).

All my memories are from my childhood, but from now on, I guess everything I do, I'm going to do it as an adult.

Victoire has made me see that. I never thought of it before. And it got me thinking of what could happen in the next ten years, twenty years, even. Things will be completely different.

But when they introduced us to Victoire, they seemed to be really happy. It must be a good feeling to have a baby. Bill couldn't take his eyes off her. She's not even a week old and already she's got everyone doting on her like she's some prodigy child or something. Ginny and Hermione are probably knitting clothes at Hogwarts as I write (I really wouldn't put it past Hermione, you know). I only sent her the photo in the first place because she was getting annoying with her three letters a day.

Mum, though, is the worst. She's already knitted three jumpers (one for her size now, another for her first birthday and then a third for when she turns five, or something). I've been avoiding going to the Burrow because Victoire is all mum talks about. It must be something about women, because George and I have mentioned her twice in the last week. And that was only in passing conversation.

I bet Ginny and Hermione actually sit in the common room and discuss her. I'd put a few Galleons on it, if I had that much to spare.

She is cute, though. And she's really small. I held her a few times and it's hard to imagine we were all that small once. I'm just happy being her uncle, though. Don't have to do much that way, only when it matters.

And it hasn't been mentioned (I think no one wanted to ruin a happy moment), but Victoire being born on the anniversary of the Battle also means she was born on the anniversary of Fred's death. I'm sure we were all thinking it (I certainly was), but I also know that Fred would have been the most thrilled (minus Ginny, perhaps).

He'd want us remembering this day as the day we defeated Voldemort, the day the first a new generation started. So that's what I'm going to try and do. I'll remember the positives, not the negatives.

Well, I think that's all for now. Not much more I have to say on the subject, or any subject. I can't wait until Hermione finishes school. Then we can _finally_ have a proper relationship where we actually see each other more than once a month.

* * *

_**Thanks everyone for your lovely reviews :) Muchly appreciated :)**_


	90. Graduation

**Graduation**

Well, Hermione has _finally_ finished with Hogwarts for good. Her final exam was yesterday and today she and Ginny graduated. So now I only have to listen to a few more weeks of her fretting over her results and I will never have to speak of Hogwarts again (don't get me wrong, it was a great school and all, but there are plenty of bad memories there).

It also means I can finally have a life outside of Hogwarts _with_ her. That's the best part of it all. She's finished, which means I can see her when I want to, not when McGonagall says I can. We can do things together. I can visit her, she can visit me, we can go places which won't have Ginny hanging around. It will be fantastic. It really is like a new chapter. This really will be a new beginning. For us, at least.

The first thing we did after she graduated was go to a small cafe in Hogsmeade. It was just the two of us and it was really nice. You know what, I actually quite like this whole 'dating' thing. It's quite fascinating. I mean, it's a bit different for us, because we've known each other for years and we have been friends for years, but it's still nice.

I still kind of get a bit nervous when it's just the two of us. Not in an awkward way, I just want to impress her or something. I don't want her getting bored of me and then deciding she actually does prefer Krum. Besides, she's too good for me, so I have to keep trying. All the time.

So I made sure we went to this really nice place. Somewhere where she hadn't been before.

Anyway, enough of that. So, I have been to a few graduation things before this one (Bill, Charlie... didn't bother attending Percy's). I think they've improved since then, though. I think it has something to do with McGonagall being Headmistress. Dumbledore was really into all these... odd things and shows and whatnot. It dragged on forever and was really boring.

McGonagall, though, just got straight to the point. It lasted about an hour and then we were out of there.

Hermione said it's nothing like what Muggles do, though, when they graduate from a Muggle school. She said they're basically two opposite things. The Muggles apparently get all these awards and all these other weird things. It sounds even worse and even more boring than a Hogwarts one... if that's even possible.

Oh and that means Ginny was there too. And Luna. That was honestly the first time I had seen Luna in almost a year. She kept to herself quite a bit after the war and then she was at Hogwarts. She sent me a few letters (and Harry too, and I think Neville) but I didn't respond to any of them (I kind of felt bad when she gave me some crazy theory as to why I didn't receive them) but Hermione kept me informed.

She really hasn't changed much. I mean, I love Luna, I do, but she's just as odd as ever. But in a good way, I suppose. And she's really brave. I can't deny that. She just goes about it in a weird kind of way.

I saw some others who I recognised from the DA and Gryffindor. Seeing them all again actually kind of made me wish I _had_ gone back and finished seventh year. But then I remember everything we went through there and I just couldn't do it. Hermione managed, but I would have honestly not done much if I had. It would have been a waste of time. Now that Hermione and Ginny are also done with it, I'm hoping the next time I have anything to do with the school is when I have to send my kids there (if that ever happens).

And also, I have seriously been contemplating moving out of George's place. I've lived there for over a year and it just doesn't feel like home – it never did. Besides, it was always going to be temporary (until George got back on his feet) and he's a lot better now. It's a bit small.

The only problem is, I don't really know where else to go. I don't want to go back to the Burrow (that would be taking a step backwards) but unless I find somewhere on my own, I guess I'll have to.

There are two other options, though. One, is seeing if I can have a room at Grimmauld Place with Harry. I'm sure he'd be fine with it, but Ginny spends a lot of time there and that would just be really weird... you know, having them in the next room. It just wouldn't feel right.

The other option would be to find somewhere with Hermione. I just don't know how to ask her, or bring the subject up for that matter. Would it be too soon, do you think? I mean, we've been together for over a year. Is that too soon? Honestly, I don't feel that it is, but she might be at a different place right now. I've had a year out in the real world, she hasn't.

Anyway, I'm too scared to ask her (seems stupid, doesn't it, considering she's my girlfriend). So I will have to ask Harry or stay with George, I suppose.

I'm almost at the next stage of my Auror training too! That's another reason I need more space. Soon, I'll be classified as an actual Auror, not just a trainee. I'm really looking forward to it, actually. They'll be bringing a new rank of trainees in. I won't be the boss, but I'll be the boss of them in a way.

I at least won't be the lowest of the low anymore. That will be a relief.

And I suppose that's a reason to live with Harry. We're both at the same level. We can bounce ideas off each other.

But... I don't know. I'm seriously undecided. My heart wants to ask Hermione, but my head is telling me to ask Harry first. I know how I feel about her, but I don't know about her. And then what will happen if she says no? That she's not ready? Where would that leave us?

I don't think I could handle losing her. Not after everything we've been through. I know she's been away a lot at Hogwarts, but this past year as made me the happiest I have ever been and that was all to do with her. I don't want to mess things up by doing anything too soon. And it's a big step, moving in together. It's not like asking her on a date (which I had enough trouble with).

I need to think about it some more before I make any decisions. I guess I can survive at George's for a few more weeks.

I just hope that whatever decision I make, it will be the right one. Because I love Hermione and I really don't want to lose her.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoy!**_


	91. Babysitting

**Babysitting**

I just spent the whole bloody day babysitting Victoire. I hated every moment of it. Hermione volunteered us without even asking me if it was okay and it truly was an awful experience.

Not only did she cry _all the time_, neither of us had any idea of what we were actually doing. Neither of us knew how to care for a baby and I can tell you now, it was a relief to give her back to Bill at the end of the day.

I'm never, ever, _ever_ babysitting another child again. I don't care if Bill and Fleur ask us (though I can't imagine they will) or Hermione volunteers. It's not happening.

And I'm kind of mad with Hermione. She was really keen to volunteer, so I thought that meant at least she would know what _she_ was doing. But she didn't have a clue. So you can imagine the two of us trying to care for this baby... it was truly awful. I'm actually surprised we managed to hand Victoire back in one piece. Fluer would have killed us if we hadn't. Bill too, probably.

I was actually quite surprised when Bill said he'd love for us to babysit, to tell the truth. I guess that's why I agreed to it in the end. The fact that my brother trusted me with his baby... well it kind of made me trust myself.

But we all know not to do that again. Hermione was going on about how she would love to do it again (apparently she didn't realise what an awful experience it really was). I am going to _have_ to put my foot down if she offers again. For our sake _and_ Victoire's.

I honestly don't get girls and babies. Ginny's exactly the same (with Victoire and Teddy when Harry looks after him). But Harry is good with Teddy. Somehow, he gets babies. And I guess Ginny does to an extent.

But not Hermione. She'd like to think she did, but she doesn't.

And speaking of Harry, remember how I was debating whether to ask to move in with Harry, or ask Hermione to live with me? Well, I chose Harry. I'm not going to lie, it's only because I couldn't find a way to ask her. Every time I tried to bring it up, the words just didn't come out of my mouth.

But Harry was okay with. He was actually genuinely excited to have me there. Said something about missing some male company. I think Ginny has kind of taken over Grimmauld Place. Well, it's definitely more... homey since Harry moved in. That's for sure.

And it kind of worked out for the best. I get my own room and Hermione practically comes over every night anyway. So it's like me, Harry, Hermione and Ginny living there anyway. Hermione and Ginny just aren't 'officially' living there.

I feel more comfortable having Hermione there, than I did at the Burrow or at George's and I think she feels the same. Not only have we all been friends since our first year, Harry's not creeping around every corner to make sure we're not doing anything too conspicuous like mum did. And having George around was just plain awkward. I actually don't think Harry notices any difference. He told me the other day that it was just like it used to be... except we snogged a lot more, rather than fought. Those were his words. I think he thought he was being funny.

But we pretty much keep to ourselves and I like it like that.

Anyway, that's all from me for now. I need to sleep. Victoire seriously tired me out.

* * *

_**I've been moving these past days! I hope you enjoy.**_


	92. First Fight

**First Fight**

You know what? I was just telling Harry the other day, that since me and Hermione have been together, we haven't even fought. Like not seriously, where we haven't spoken to each other. We've had disagreements (mostly about me not going back to Hogwarts and becoming an Auror instead), but never a fight.

Well, not until now.

I practically bragged to Harry about it, but all that seems as if it was for nothing now. Right now, we are in the middle of an argument. Hermione won't speak to me and she won't let me go and see her. I don't understand why (well I do, but it wasn't my fault).

It was over Victoire, of all things.

I knew it would happen. I knew she'd want to look after Victoire again. She kept talking about it. Girls and babies. Seriously.

Anyway, Bill asked us if we could (I'm actually surprised by this). Hermione, of course, was delighted to be asked again and agreed instantly. I blatantly refused. Not a chance in hell was I babysitting Victoire again. Not when all she did was cry.

I probably should have made some excuse up when Hermione asked me why I didn't want to, but I stupidly told her the truth. That last time, both of us had been hopeless.

I think it was the 'both of us' that set her off. If I had said _I_ had been hopeless, she would have been okay, but the fact that I included her in it is why she isn't speaking to me. Nobody told me girls didn't like to hear that kind of thing. I mean, if someone told me that, I'd tell them, I know.

She said some things to me I'm hoping she will one day regret and then she made the decision not to speak to me at all.

And Bill kind of got mad too for some reason. I thought he'd be glad I didn't want to look after his daughter, but he didn't see it that way. I don't understand. Does Bill not realise that the only reason I don't want to look after Victoire, is because I'm scared I will hurt her?

I just don't know what to do. I have a girlfriend _and _a brother who aren't really speaking to me and it's all because of Victoire. Who would have thought such a small person could cause so much conflict.

I do want to work things out with Hermione, but Harry suggested I leave it for a few days and let her cool off. I'm not sure if that's the right thing (she might think I don't care), but I'm going to take his advice. I doubt she'd listen to me even if I tried.

Sometimes, I swear girls/women are a whole different species. I thought that as I got older, I'd begin to understand them, but they just seem to get more complicated.

But I've got to keep trying, I suppose. I love Hermione and I don't want her to be mad at me. I hope she realises that what I said is... true. Neither of us are really capable of caring for a baby.

* * *

_**Please leave a review! Thanks so much to everyone who's reviewed so far :)**_

_**And guess what, guys! Yesterday, I finished a multichap of mine. It was only 15 chapters long, but it took me a year! I finished it. 'Look at the Stars'... and now everyone's hating on me because I... um... kind of left it very open-ended lol. Feeling very accomplished right now :)**_


	93. One Year

**One Year**

Woah, it's been almost a year since I last wrote in here. I'm actually quite surprised, considering I've been recording so much since I was eleven. But I guess it's because nothing much has happened. My life has pretty much stayed the same. And, I kind of forgot.

For the most part of the past ten months, I lived at Grimmauld Place with Harry (and unofficially Ginny and Hermione). It was excellent living there. There was so much room. I had more space than I knew what to do with, which was good when Hermione stayed.

Besides, it was good being with my best mate.

I guess that's why I never wrote. I was happy and had no need to write anything. I basically used to record my fears or organise my thoughts (do I sound like Hermione?). But I have a pretty clear head at the moment. I'm no longer living in the shadows of my older siblings, I don't go to Hogwarts anymore so nothing is happening there and I have no secrets I need to keep. I'm getting better at talking about things to people (Hermione).

And I'm also glad I'm not Harry right now. You'd think that after two years, the Prophet would have given up on trying to get information and interviews and what not from Harry. But they are as persistent as ever.

They occasionally seek out me or Hermione, or Ginny even, but Harry is constantly under their watch. I feel sorry for him, really. But he handles it well. I guess that's what you get when you spend every day of your life since you were eleven in front of the media.

He still tells them to get lost, but probably in a nicer way than I would.

Anyway, enough of that. Now that I have this book open, I guess I'll write about what _has_ happened this past year.

Well, Hermione also joined the Ministry, but not as an Auror. She thinks she will be better off helping to improve the welfare of magical creatures such as house elves and what not. It's like SPEW all over again, but this time she's getting paid for it.

I'm through with trying to make her see that house elves actually like serving and working. Just because Dobby was different, she thinks all of them are. That's just Hermione and people have to learn to expect that.

And I have.

I finally found the courage to ask her to move in with me. Well, when I say courage, I hinted it over and over again until she got it and suggested it herself. But I basically put the idea in her head, right? So it technically was my idea.

We've been here for about two months now. Our place is really nice. It's this tiny flat in London, not far from Diagon Alley. It took us some time to find it, but I'm really happy with it. And I like the fact that it's just me and Hermione.

I know the last time I wrote in here, we were in the middle of a fight. Well... obviously we got over that. It kind of seems silly now. That was honestly nothing. I had it in my head we were going to break up or something. But we didn't. Hermione came to me a few days later and said I was probably right and she got upset because I pointed out the truth.

We have babysat Victoire a few times since then. You know, it's kind of easier now that she's older. I don't feel as nervous whenever Bill asks us.

Harry is still has famous as ever (as I already mentioned). Kids stop him in the street asking for autographs, or stories of how he defeated Voldemort (I swear I heard one the other day, where Harry apparently beat him by simply _looking_ at Voldemort). Where do kids get their information from, seriously? They think it's some wondrous tale. I'd like to see them go through what we all did. They would have more respect for it (and Harry) then.

He's become a household name in the wizarding world (more than he was when he was a kid).

Oh, that reminds me. A few months ago, I found myself on a chocolate frog card! Well, George did. I must say, I was rather pleased (I still am) with this. I remember collecting them when I was younger. It's quite cool to think others will now be collecting cards with _me_ on them.

Harry and Hermione have one too (no doubt Harry will be the one everyone wants), but I'm still on one. I actually kept the one George found, but I don't think I will mention that to him. He'll never let me forget it.

And, it only took them a few years, but Harry and Ginny are officially official. Yeah, it sounds strange, considering they've practically been together since me and Hermione (even before) but they never actually confirmed it. I don't really understand what took them so long, but they finally did. So that's good... I guess.

I can't say I'm overly happy about them in the first place but that fact that they unofficially dated for the past two years or so was really annoying. I think I'd rather _know_ what they are then have them as a kind of 'friends with benefits' thing.

And Ginny also got offered a spot in the Holyhead Harpies as Chaser. She's really excited about it and will be joining them next season. She's the first Weasley to play professionally. And I have no doubt she will be fine. She's probably better than the rest of us put together (except maybe Charlie).

But with her new profile and Harry's longstanding one, they'll be the most famous couple in the wizarding world. The media will never leave them alone.

I'm glad it's not me.

George is also a lot better now too. I'm not sure if he'll ever be the same as he was, but he's handling the shop well on his own now and he's making jokes again, even if it is without Fred. It's good to have my brother back. He was kind of lost for the past few years.

Oh and Bill and Fleur are having another baby. Yeah, apparently one wasn't enough (I dunno, if Victoire was my kid, I'd think she was more than enough to handle). But not for them, so I guess it's okay. But it's a bit soon after Victoire in my opinion. But who am I to judge? Me and Ginny aren't that far apart in age.

And who would have thought that _Percy_ would be the next one to get married? He introduced us to his girlfriend Audrey about four months ago and just the other week we got an invitation to their wedding.

Firstly, I was a little shocked that Percy had an actual girlfriend. But I was even more surprised when I found out his girlfriend was a _Muggle_. Not just a Muggleborn, an actual Muggle.

I mean, there's nothing wrong with that, of course, but of all my brothers, I never thought Percy would be the one to marry a Muggle. Bill, Charlie... even George, yes, but not Percy.

But Audrey seemed okay with it. I don't think she was frightened at all when we met her, so that's a good thing, I suppose.

She does seem a lot like Percy, though, so I guess it's a perfect match.

Dad was thrilled when he found out and instantly hounded her with all these questions about Muggle machines or whatever. I dunno, she seemed nice enough, but it will be strange having a Muggle in the family (not that I should judge, considering Hermione's parents are Muggles. But I try not to use or discuss magic around them). I suppose it's something I will have to get used to.

Speaking of Hermione's parents... I've actually been getting to know them quite a bit these past few months. I didn't intentionally avoid them, but... well it's kind of scary to tell the truth. Not them, just the whole 'meeting the parents' thing. I mean, I knew them since about our second year, but Hermione wasn't my girlfriend then. It's rather daunting.

I like them, though. They're interesting. I just don't know if they like me all that much. They seemed to when we were just friends, but whenever I'm with them, I just get the impression they don't approve of our relationship all that much.

Hermione thinks I'm worrying about nothing and told me they really like me, they're just a bit concerned because they don't understand our world. That might be the case, but I also suspect it has something to do with the fact that their daughter is actually growing up. I mean, she's their _only_ daughter, so I guess I can understand. Oh, and the fact that they caught us in a compromising situation once might also have something to do with it.

That was quite embarrassing (not that it was anything _really_ bad, I just don't think they liked what they saw).

Mum still misses Fred, I think. Well, of course she does. We all do, but I think mum misses him the most (even more than George). I've caught her staring at old photos on occasions. Mum's not like she used to be and I doubt she ever will be again.

I'm just glad I'm old enough to understand why. You know. I remember mum used to be really... bossy. And she still is to a point. But it's not the same and it's hard to watch. I don't like it, but I get it, I suppose. The worst part is not being able to do anything about it, though.

No one can bring Fred back.

Dad is coping better, I think. Especially since Victoire and Audrey came into the picture. Especially Audrey. All his focus has been on his new future daughter-in-law, quizzing her about all things Muggle.

No doubt he still misses Fred, but dad's always handled it better. Right from the beginning. I'm not worried about him like I'm worried about mum.

Well... I think that's all. I think I've got everyone down and if I haven't, they'll never know anyway so it doesn't matter.

I'm pretty happy right now, you know. Who knows, maybe _I'll_ be the next one to get married. But that probably won't happen unless no one else decides to get married in the next ten years.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoy :)**_


	94. Anniversary

**Anniversary**

There are many things that happened this time, two years ago. Two years ago Voldemort was defeated. Two years ago, Fred, Tonks, Lupin and many others all died. Two years ago was the first time I ever kissed Hermione.

And one year ago, Victoire was born.

So, we kind of had this one, big celebration/memoriam type thing at the Burrow. I don't know what you'd call it actually. We celebrated Victoire's birthday, but we also remembered Fred and everyone else.

It kind of sucks that it all had to happen on the same day, you know. It makes a good day... not so good.

The way I saw it, I had two things to celebrate and one thing to try and forget about. But, of course I didn't _forget _about Fred. I just tried to mostly think of all the good things that happened on this day, saving only a few minutes to remember the bad.

And, mum and George insisted.

Yeah, and as I mentioned before, it has been two years for me and Hermione. That's nice, except both of us almost forgot. Well, we didn't forget exactly, but we were both unsure whether or not to say anything.

Firstly, we never really discussed an anniversary as such. And, you know, that's just one more thing to try and remember for today. I thought she forgot, she thought I forgot, but it worked itself when Hermione finally said something.

I would never forget, you know. Not that day, or anything that happened. Especially that. That's basically the only good thing that happened. Of course I would remember.

It kind of got ruined, though, when I had to go into work for a few hours. That was the last thing I wanted, but... what can I do?

Besides, I actually like learning how to be an Auror. It's fun. I learn something new every day, like a new spell. Me and Harry are having so much fun, but I don't think Neville is.

I mean, Neville's great and all, I just don't think he's enjoying it like we are. And, I suppose you can say Neville is not really keeping up with everyone else. I think he's just nervous. I've seen what Neville can do and what he's capable of, but I just don't think he's coping with all the work and training. And he's mentioned a few times (absently) that he thought he would become an Auror just to prove himself.

The spells are difficult, you know. Nothing like we learnt in DA or anything. Even Harry has trouble with some and no doubt Hermione would too.

I just don't think Neville's heart is in it and I'm not sure how much longer he'll stick it out. We try to encourage him, but if he doesn't want to do it, there's not much more I can do.

But anyway, work only lasted a few hours. I mean, today is basically a day for the whole wizarding world to celebrate/remember/or whatever they do. Not just us. And, Kingsley being the Minister, let us go early.

I went back home, got ready and then me and Hermione (and everyone else) went to Bill and Fleur's for Victoire's birthday.

As expected, everyone was too preoccupied with Victoire turning one to even give me and Hermione a second thought. We didn't mind, though. I guess Victoire's first birthday _is_ more important. At least to everyone else, anyway.

I was surprised that Ginny remembered, though. She didn't make a big deal about it, saying something like "I believe it's been two years since you two finally got your acts together", but at least she acknowledged it. Harry even forgot.

So, we all celebrated Victoire's birthday. It wasn't much, really. I mean, how much effort can you actually put in for a one year old? She won't even remember it. But it was the first time since Christmas the whole family has been together, so that was nice. Well, everyone except Charlie came. He couldn't get time off to come back.

I admit, I've probably been a bit slack lately with visiting. I like living with Hermione and I don't like Apparating and I've been working a lot, so I just haven't bothered (which mum has pointed out on a number of occasions, making me feel guilty all the time).

But, it was nice spending the anniversary of the end of Voldemort, me and Hermione, Fred's death, Lupin's death, Tonk's death and Victoire's birth with everyone. It would be nice if we could do something like that every year, but it's hard to say. So much can happen in a year. I mean, next year, Victoire will have a brother or sister and who knows what else.

I realised that, you know, when we were all there. This time two years ago, everything was different. It got me wondering what things will be like in five years. I mean, Percy's getting married soon, then there's me and Hermione, Harry and Ginny. What else will happen?

I hope to be a really good Auror by that time. I'm not asking to be Head Auror, or anything, but one that Kingsley trusts with important missions. That would be nice.

* * *

_**Ronnie, I love him :) More chapters. Yay! As I mentioned before, the reason I'm posting so quickly is because I finished this story about 6 months ago now. There are just a lot of chapters to post! It's good to hear that you're all enjoying it. This story was actually slow to get going in the point of popularity, so here's a note to everyone - don't give up with your story! I persisted!**_


	95. The Last One

**The Last One**

I have a feeling this will be the last time I ever write in here. I really have no need to use it anymore and I'm kind of running out of things to write. I mean, it's been a good few months. The only reason I kept it up this long was out of habit.

I only used this because, well, one, I found it randomly and two, it was a way I could say what I was really thinking without people judging me for it. Do you really think Fred and George would have let it go if I had mentioned that I liked Hermione all those years ago? What would Harry have said if he knew a big part of me wished I was him (I certainly don't anymore, though)?

Well, I don't need to do that anymore. I can say what I want (most of the time) without the fear of being laughed at or judged, so really, I don't need this anymore. There's no secret feelings for my best friend I'm trying to keep a secret (they're well and truly out in the open), there is no need to worry for the safety of my family and I have no school work to stress over anymore (just Auror stuff).

The Auror stuff is hard (and tiring) but I'm doing just as well as everyone else, so I guess I have nothing to worry about. We're all at the same level.

Remember how last time I mentioned how I didn't think Neville was enjoying it? Well, he dropped out. It was sad to see him go, but he was fine. He said he didn't want to be an Auror, he wanted to be a teacher instead. That that was what he had always wanted to do, but he thought it would make people (I think he meant his grandmother) happier if he became an Auror.

But I say good on him. I think Neville is definitely more suited to be a teacher. I mean, he lead the DA while me, Harry and Hermione were out searching for Horcruxes. He's a good leader, so I think he can do it.

Oh, and last week was Percy and Audrey's wedding. It was boring. There should be a rule that those two should never plan a wedding on their own.

Bill and Fluer's was really exciting compared to theirs. We actually got a party. I think they thought they planned a party, but they didn't. Not really.

Though, I think Audrey's parents had the time of their lives because it was their first experience with magic. The Ministry probably had something to say about it, but someone kept them quiet, because no one was trouble. I bet dad stepped in.

They didn't even freak out or anything. I guess that's a good sign.

See? That's all I have to write. That's why I'm not going to write anymore. I have nothing to say. Everything is practically working out perfectly. If there is a chance I choose to write in here again, I hope it's for something good. I don't want to have to ever write about anyone else dying. At least not being killed.

* * *

_**Never fear, Ron only thinks it's the last time ;) For now, at least.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review. And, if you'd be so kind and go and take a look at my multi-chap 'In This Together' that would mean a lot too. It's something I'm really proud of. I'd love to hear your opinions on that one too.**_


	96. A Wedding And An Engagement

**A Wedding And An Engagement**

So, I lasted almost two whole years before I came back to this, but a few things have happened that I just couldn't resist writing about.

So, a few hours ago I just got back from Harry and Ginny's _wedding_. They got engaged about five months ago. It was actually a really nice wedding. It reminded me of Bill and Fleur's (minus Death Eaters turning up and having to go on the run), but let's just say, when it comes to planning a wedding, Ginny doesn't hold back.

She went all out to make it fun for everyone and it was. I don't think Harry had much say in the matter, but you know Harry, he just went along with it.

And, the best part of all (kind of)? I got to be best man! Harry asked me a few weeks after they were engaged and of course I said yes. It will probably be the only time I actually get the chance so I wasn't going to pass up on that offer. Hermione was also one of Ginny's bridesmaids (along with Fleur and Luna).

You know how good it was to see people like Luna and Neville again? I hardly ever see Luna (she's travelling the world with her dad) and since Neville left the Aurors, I don't see him much either. It was great to catch up.

But, you know what the best part of today was? _I'm_ now engaged, too! It wasn't planned at all. I had absolutely no intention of asking Hermione at Harry and Ginny's wedding, but I did.

I mean, I _was_ planning on asking her. For a few months now, I've been planning how I'm going to do it (I actually surprised myself that I was really excited about it). Harry has been helping me with it too. I wanted it to be really romantic, but I had it all planned for a few weeks after Harry and Ginny's wedding, when the attention was off them and on us.

It was all worked out, but all that hard work was for nothing now. I got impatient and asked her at their wedding. I dunno, I think it was seeing my best friend get married just inspired me. I didn't really think about it. I just asked her at the reception.

It wasn't romantic at all. I literally just asked her (as in said the words). No one else knows, yet, though. I asked her quietly, which even annoys me. I hardly ever do anything romantic (it's just not me), but I was actually putting in an effort this time.

And I ruined it. But she said yes anyway, so I don't think she was too upset about it. Actually, she was really excited about it despite the fact that the question came out in a practically indecipherable code. I realised half way through what I was doing, but it was too late, then.

And straight after, I told her what I had been planning almost since Harry and Ginny were engaged (we went through a patch where we were practically over, but I'll get to that later).

All what really matters is that she said yes.

Yeah, anyway, as I mentioned, nobody knows yet. We didn't want to take away Harry and Ginny's moment. We'll announce it in a few weeks time. But I'm really excited about the prospect. I mean, we've been together for five years now (well, for the most part of five years). I think it's about time I found the courage to ask her. She was getting impatient.

Which leads me to our... I guess you can call it 'break' a few months ago. So, yeah, Harry and Ginny got engaged, which I think made Hermione a little (or a lot) envious that she wasn't She kept dropping all these really obvious hints (pretending to be subtle about it), but I pretended to be oblivious to them.

I didn't want to get engaged just because Harry and Ginny did. I wanted to ask her in my own way, when she was least expecting it.

But, anyway, because I kept pretending to be unaware of what she wanted, she got pretty upset over it. I kept finding ways to change the topic and... basically I really went about it the wrong way. One day, trying desperately to throw her off the scent, I said the wrong thing, she got upset and moved out.

It was definitely not what I had been expecting at all. We were apart for a month (a really long month) and I realised that what she really wanted was to know how I felt about her. Because I was secretly planning this big proposal for her and trying not to let her find out, she thought I didn't care.

It was Ginny who pointed that out and I then realised that if I really did want to marry her (which I did) I'd have to pour my heart out to her. And I did.

I told her everything that I could think of. I told her how I _really_ felt about her (not just simple 'I love you's', but what she really meant to me). I told her that I had felt that for a very long time – longer than she realised. I'd never done that before. I was always too scared, but when I came that close to losing her, well, I had to.

And something convinced her. I don't know what part did, but she came back home after that and we've been really happy since.

So I went back to planning this proposal (I still didn't tell her about it) and had it all planned out, but, yeah, I grew impatient and asked her in the most unromantic way possible.

Typical.

You know, when I look back in this book, back to my eleven year old self, I would have been horrified at the prospect of ever getting married, ever being in a relationship and ever falling in love with Hermione. If someone had told my eleven year old self that I was going to marry the bossy know-it-all I just met on the train, I probably would have run away. Or I wouldn't have believed them.

But now... well, I still don't understand why, but I'm the furthest from horrified at the prospect. For some reason, it's her that makes me happiest and while that can be a pain sometimes, most of the time I wouldn't have it any other way.

I don't think I could be this happy with anyone else. It's just not possible.

* * *

_**I told you Ron only thought it was the last one! And this links in with my "By The River" entry in my Coming Into Winter collection. I hope you liked it and your reviews are appreciated :)**_


	97. Wedding Planning

**Wedding Planning**

It took a few months, but we now actually and finally have an idea for what our wedding is going to been like. I never really thought it was going to be so involved, planning it and all. There have been so many things we have disagreed on, I'm actually surprised we found something we _have_ agreed on.

I'm really excited about it, actually. It's different to Bill and Fleur's, or Percy and Audrey's, or Harry and Ginny's. Even with Audrey being a Muggle, they all had a pretty standard wizard wedding. But ours is going to be one hundred percent Muggle.

It was Hermione's idea. Firstly, she wants to invite some family members who don't know she's a witch (if they're not that close to know her properly, I'm not sure why she wants to invite them, but anyway...) and secondly, she thought it would be interesting for _my_ family to experience.

No doubt dad will be thrilled about the whole idea, but I reckon the others will be too. It will be different to everyone else. We're still yet to tell everyone of these plans. Not only will my family be happy, it will make Hermione's parents feel more comfortable. I don't think they've ever completely adjusted to our ways. They cope, but I really don't think they like it all that much. But this wedding is going to be one that everyone remembers.

Well, at least I hope it will be.

We've also set a date. It will be in three months time. That seems like a fair way off, but it will probably go really quickly. It's kind of scary, to tell the truth. In three months time, I will be married. I honestly thought that would scare me, but it's not (or hasn't yet). I'm actually quite excited.

I mean, I've lived with her for three years, so it's not going to make much of a difference, right? I guess that's why I feel okay. We're just making it official.

I just hope all this planning actually goes to plan.

* * *

**_Only a short one this time, but I hope you guys enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave a review :)_**

**_And thanks so much for all your reviews, by the way. It's fun to open my inbox and see lots of reviews :)_**


	98. Auror

**Auror**

As of yesterday, I am now officially a fully trained Auror. Our final tests were yesterday and I passed with quite a good mark. I no longer have to tag along with others on missions. I can take charge myself.

I can't wait!

Harry (of course) passed as well, but he didn't do that much better than me. There was only one thing that separated our score and that was because some of my answers to the written test weren't quite right. In the actual practical side, we were much the same.

Actually, I think nearly everyone passed (didn't really bother to find out). After the battle five years ago (woah!) the Aurors really were depleted in numbers. And, I mean, it took us five years to become qualified. So I guess they might have been desperate, so they let everyone pass.

I'm nowhere near up with the really senior ones, but I'm no longer the lowest of the low. You know what, I could actually probably tell the new trainees what to do. They'd probably listen to me.

Mum was really pleased when I told her. I think she likes that one of her children is an Auror. They have a good reputation, you know. They always have.

Hermione didn't seem _as_ pleased and when I asked her about it, she told me she was worried. She didn't want me to be killed. Although I think that's really nice of her, it's also a bit offensive that she thinks I _will_ be killed. I told her that as well and her reply was it wouldn't matter. She'd still be concerned.

I believe her, I think. She sounded genuine. That's very sweet of her. And it means she really does care. But I won't be killed. We go through extensive training and me and Harry have had years of unofficial experience before that. We'll be fine. We know what we're doing.

Oh, and how can I forget. All this Auror business was in between wedding planning. Yeah, apparently wedding planning is more important than anything else. It's taken over our lives. I never realised so much effort was put into it. Especially with a Muggle wedding. But it's worse, I think. And a lot more expensive, because they can't just magic all the decorations and everything (though, I plan on doing that anyway for some things. No one's going to know).

We finally told everyone of our plans too. Mum (as expected) was really excited. She automatically started telling us all these ideas she had for a wedding and I think she was a bit disappointed when we said it would be all Muggle for Hermione's family and we wanted to plan most of it on our own.

Dad, though, was even more thrilled at this news. We knew he would be. Actually, even Harry and Ginny seemed to think it was a great idea. I guess we've all had enough experience in the Muggle world to get through it by now. Especially me. Hermione's been teaching me quite a lot and I have been learning from spending time with her parents.

I know I'll be fine and Harry and probably Ginny will be fine. Audrey, of course, will be fine. But I'm not sure about everyone else. I hope everything goes accordingly to plan.

And we told Hermione's parents too. I was worried they wouldn't be happy about it, but they were. They were really excited, actually. I'm glad, because Muggles or not, they'll be my in-laws soon. I want them to like me. Besides, I like them.

I'm really hoping all our plans happen, but even if this wedding falls apart, the most important thing is that we're married by the end of it. That's really the only thing I care about. I've waited such a long time for this moment; longer than I care to think about.

But I don't really regret anything. Everything's worked out perfectly. Sometimes I find myself wondering what would have happened if I had told Hermione my feelings sooner (like as soon as I realised I liked her). But then things would have been different. The relationship could have fallen apart and we (as in she) might have been seeing other people.

It all worked out well in the end and I regret nothing. Nothing at all.

* * *

_**Almost at 100 chapters :D Thanks for all your reviews!**_


	99. The Big Day

**The Big Day**

Well, I'm officially married now. Everything went great. Most of it went exactly how we planned, which I'm really happy about. I was worried something major would go wrong, but they were only small things; things that were easily fixed.

Tomorrow, we leave for our honeymoon. We're going to Australia. I know it's quite a distance, but when Hermione got back from getting her parents, she promised me she would go back with me one day. And it seemed like the perfect time. It will just be the two of us, no family, no friends... just us.

I'm really looking forward to it (going to Australia and spending time with Hermione).

But anyway, that's tomorrow. So, onto our wedding. Well, we got married in a church by some person everyone called a 'priest'. Hermione has been trying to make me understand the whole system for weeks so I wouldn't get confused, but I never fully understood it until it happened. And I did get confused.

I don't think the priest bloke was at all impressed, but hey, apparently it's against his beliefs to believe in magic, so he can't complain much.

But he went through with it anyway.

Muggle weddings are strange to tell the truth. Everything's different, but they're good too. And I'm pretty sure everyone enjoyed themselves.

The members of Hermione's family who _do_ know she's a witch felt more comfortable with something they were familiar with, the ones who didn't know didn't notice much difference and my family had a great time at a Muggle-style wedding. So really, Hermione's a genius for coming up with the idea. It truly worked out for the best.

And when I say it worked out for the best, I mean it mostly worked out for the best. Dad almost ruined the whole thing by getting over excited about being in the presence of so many Muggles. He started asking them questions that they thought was strange (things like how to use a 'mobile phone' – whatever that is – and other questions). They thought he was a bit odd.

Some were actually starting to become quite scared of his persistence until George spread the rumour dad was out of the 'nut house' to attend the wedding, because he was convinced he was a wizard who lived a completely different life to them. He told them not to worry, because he'd be going straight back there afterwards.

I don't think mum was at all impressed, but she went along with it. And the Muggles seemed less concerned after that, instead choosing to show him lots of sympathy. I just think it was hilarious. George has always been rather inventive.

Well, after the wedding, we had the reception. I guess Muggle weddings aren't that different, really. The structure's much the same. We had it at Hermione's parent's house. Hermione wanted it somewhere else, but everywhere was _so bloody expensive! _And we couldn't have it at the Burrow, for the same reason we couldn't have a magical wedding. So it had to be there.

I mean, her house isn't that big, but somehow, everyone managed to fit in. And I never imagined the guest list to be as big as it actually was. Actually, to tell the truth, I wouldn't have cared if it had just been me and Hermione there. That was all that really mattered.

The fact that she said yes still amazes me. Or that she chose _me_ in the first place. I actually like being married and we've barely been married.

Oh and to go with the Muggle theme, we also have wedding rings. I mean, it's not _completely_ unheard of in the wizarding world (especially when a witch or wizard marries a Muggle), but it's less common. I dunno, for some reason, we just don't find it necessary. It's more of a magical bond. Stronger, perhaps.

But I really like the idea of wedding rings. Once again, it's different and I don't see anything wrong with having a physical object to prove my love for Hermione. It's pretty cool, actually. And she has one too. So people will know she's definitely not single.

Well, that's all, I think. You probably won't hear from me for a while (if ever again – yeah, I know I've said that a few times). I have my honeymoon tomorrow. I'm quite excited for that. It will be just me and Hermione.

* * *

_**Yay! Weddings. And chapter 99... :)**_

_**Thanks for all your fabulous reviews! I'm loving them. Truly.**_


	100. Honeymoon

**Honeymoon**

Okay, well, I'm back from my honeymoon. We got back a few hours ago. It was probably the best holiday I have ever been on (and been able to afford). And it really helped to have Hermione there, too (apart from obvious reasons). She had done her research. She knew exactly where we were going, what we were doing and how we were going to get there.

It was great. And I really liked Australia. But it's good to be home again. There is only so long you can live in another country without the customs and ways affecting you. I mean, it's not that different, but the wizarding world over there is a bit different. They learn different things, do things differently.

The only thing we really had in common was we spoke the same language.

So, the day after the wedding, we left. Hermione thought it would be a great idea to show me what an 'air-o-plain' was. She insisted that was how we went there. Never again will I use that form of transport. From now on, I'll stick to the normal way of Portkey. I'm not putting my life at risk for no good reason.

Hermione, who's used that way before, wasn't concerned at all. She actually laughed at me, which I did not appreciate. She told me I was being stupid and nothing bad was going to happen. I'm not really sure how she can say that, when we are thousands of feet in the air in a piece of metal which could fall at any moment. And these 'air-o-planes' are a Muggle invention, so no magic is involved.

As I said, never again!

But somehow we managed to get there alive to actually enjoy our honeymoon. We explored the wizarding world _and_ Muggle world in Australia. It was truly fascinating to see the differences between British wizards and Australian ones. Although it's a common law around the world that our identities should be kept secret from Muggles, in Australia it's not as strict. The Ministry don't jump on their backs the moment they detect the slightest bit of magic in the presence of Muggles. That's what some of the people we met there told us anyway.

But me and Hermione were still cautious... which we did a really bad job of before we even left the airport in Australia. We had just landed and part of the rules the Muggles make include them checking our bags using some kind of see through... thing. They call it 'going through customs' or something like that.

They use it to check for sharp objects, because apparently Muggles like to carry knives on these 'air-o-planes'. Well, they discovered our wands (well, they found mine, which made them also search Hermione). I didn't realise they were going to do that, nor did I think something that looked like a stick to them would cause such a disruption.

Even Hermione had a hard time talking them round and I had been forced to Confund all the guards around us so we could get through.

Looking back at it, it was quite an amusing experience, but what if they had taken our wands? They wouldn't have had a clue what they were and probably would have chucked them. We were a lot more careful on the way back, hiding them better.

Anyway, so after that experience, we eventually made it to the place we were staying. It was a nice place in Sydney. We travelled around a bit, not staying in the same place for more than about three days.

Hermione took me to where she had found her parents (some small suburb no one has ever heard of) and some of the places she had been with them. As I've said a million times already, it was fantastic.

It kind of felt weird coming back actually. It was such a care free few weeks that it feels strange that I'll have to start work again tomorrow. I didn't realise how much this Auror work really takes out of me until I stopped it. It really is a difficult job. No wonder they don't just let anyone in.

Everything I was looking forward to is now over. The wedding, the honeymoon... I just have my job now. And Hermione. I guess that's enough for now.

Oh, I forgot to mention, the Weasley family is growing bigger every day. Victoire and Dominique will be getting some cousins (yeah, not me and Hermione). Audrey is now pregnant and (unfortunately) so is Ginny.

Okay, so she'd kill me if she ever found out I just said that, but... even after all this time it's still hard to think about my best mate and my sister... yeah... anyway, she's pregnant. But at least they had the decency to wait until after the honeymoon to tell us. They probably knew I wouldn't have enjoyed it as much if I had known prior to going to Australia.

But all this baby talk, I think it's making Hermione slightly... I'm not sure how to describe it. She has been bringing up the topic every now and then since we got back (and we've been back for such a short time too).

I'm not really sure how to respond. I don't want it to end like it did last time when Hermione was leaving hints about the wedding, but this is bigger than marriage. This is children she's talking about (at least I think that's what she's trying to say). I don't know how to tell her to try not to get her hopes up any time soon. We've been married for all of two weeks. I think we should wait for that (I have seen Victoire and Dominique at their worst – there is no way in the world I am ready to deal with that yet).

* * *

_**ONE HUNDRED! Hooray! And there is still more to come :) I'm not sure how many, I never actually counted as I wrote...**_

_**I hope you enjoyed and thanks so much for your reviews :) Muchly appreciated.**_


	101. New House

**New House**

Okay, for the past few months Hermione and I have been searching for a house. Our apartment was nice, but we thought seeing as we're married, we should get an actual house. So we did. And it's in the last place anyone would expect; a Muggle street.

It's just outside of London, not far from our apartment actually. It was Hermione's idea of course, not mine (I think she's kind of missing her life with her parents a little – the normal life. I think that's why she chose a house there and the whole Muggle wedding theme).

It kind of actually just happened, really. We looked at all kinds of places (more magic-appropriate ones too), but for some reason we actually liked that one the best. I really like it, you know. Even if we do have to be careful where we Apparate and Disapparate.

Hermione also suggested something like the Burrow, but I was really against that. Yeah, I love that place to bits, but it would feel like I was taking a step backwards. I couldn't do that. I'm all for moving forward.

Besides, financially, me and Hermione are in a better place than my parents ever were. We can afford something a little... nicer. And, having a house like the Burrow would feel like my childhood again. And that is something I want to forget. It's been six years since the war, but the memories are still raw. Wheneve I go back to the Burrow, I remember the danger we were all once in, I remember that Fred will never again walk through the doors. I remember all those who died and I hate feeling like that.

I've been happy living away from there. The memories aren't as strong. It's nice.

But in saying that, living around Muggles is not going to be all that easy either. We're going to have to be careful what kind of magic we use and where. Of course we can Muggle proof the house, but I guess we can't guarantee it to be whole proof. We'll still have to be careful. But I trust Hermione to do a good job. I mean, we're not the first ones to live in a Muggle street.

But the house itself is really nice and I can't wait until we can actually move in. And I guess it will make Hermione's parents more comfortable when they come to visit. And they'll actually have somewhere they can sleep. Our apartment was only one bedroom and was really cramped with just the two of us.

I want them to feel comfortable. I really do like her parents (even though I still suspect they don't fully approve of our relationship – Hermione said I'm being paranoid).

It will be good to have more space.

But for now, I guess I've got to get started on packing. Muggle real estate is quite confusing (Hermione's been dealing with it). We can move in, in two weeks time. The previous owners have to move out first or something.

It's all very strange.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for your reviews :)**_


	102. What Should I Do?

**What Should I Do?**

Okay, so Hermione and I have been married for eighteen months now and all has been going well. We moved into our new house fine and we're quite settled. About three months ago, Hermione brought up the subject of kids (it wasn't just subtle hints I tried to ignore this time – she got straight to the point of it).

I know maybe I _should_ have been thinking about it, but I haven't. But obviously Hermione has. I think it's because everyone else (Harry, Ginny, Bill, Fleur, Percy, Audrey and what not are all having kids). Besides George and Charlie, I'm the only one who doesn't in the family.

She told me three months ago that she wanted to have a baby and because she was so clear about it, I couldn't dodge the topic or pretend to misinterpret. So I told her I would have to think about it. And she was okay with that. Well, she had to be.

And today, I woke up and something hit me. I realised that maybe having a baby wouldn't be that bad. It actually quite appealed to me this morning. So I told Hermione that I was ready and then what does she say? She's pregnant!

It was a bit of a shock to start with. I mean, accidents happen right (despite the spells being pretty full proof)? I didn't really know what to say. I mean, I had only just decided I was ready for this. I was expecting to have another few months before it happened.

But... you know... I said I was okay with it and I was/am.

It wasn't until Hermione told me that she sometimes would just 'forget' to use the spell (she willingly admitted that she hadn't bothered sometimes). That was kind of when things took a turn for the worst and I got mad at her (which I think I have every right to). We got into a fight and I've kind of spent the whole day out of the house.

This wasn't just some decision to go on a spontaneous holiday to another country. It is a decision that will affect our whole lives and she made it without me. I mean, what would happen if I hadn't been ready for another few months? Would she have told me the truth then?

I know it has been on Hermione's mind since really... well since Victoire was born, but she only really got talking about it a few months after James and then she eventually told me outright. If I had known how much she really had wanted it, I would have told her I was okay with it months ago. But I didn't know and she was forced to make it happen her own way.

I know she felt guilty about it – that's why she told me the truth straight away. She told me she hadn't expected it to happen instantly (she'd only stopped using the spell about six weeks ago). And it wasn't all the time.

It really isn't something we should be fighting about. I mean, no matter what Hermione did, she's still having a baby and it's not the baby's fault all this happened.

Actually, it's no one's fault. I really shouldn't be blaming anyone, but I'm just upset that she felt the need to take matters into her own hands. She didn't respect my decision. It's so unlike her to do something like that (which is why I now realise how much she really wanted it).

She was quite upset when she told me the truth, but I refused to listen to her. I was just too angry. She made the decision for me. I don't think I could ever forgive her for that. But now that I've calmed down, I realise I was probably a little _too_ harsh with her. After all, I did tell her I was ready (and I am – I have to be). And that was her argument, but she basically knew she shouldn't have done it, so she didn't argue back much.

I just wish I had more time to get my head around it. It's a pretty big life-changer. I was expecting twelve months or so (I did some research), not eight.

I guess I'm just in shock. _Saying_ I'm ready is completely different to actually _being_ ready. I know I'll handle this. After all, I've lived around kids my whole life. It's just strange. I mean, there's Victoire, Dominique, James and Molly who are my nieces and nephew... but this baby will be _my_ child.

It's completely different. I don't know how yet, but I just know it's different. And I'll try and become more _mature_ before the baby is born (because, really, I'm not that mature). I want to be ready for this baby and I don't want to mess up. I can't mess up. I want to be a good dad and I will work as hard as I have to, to make that happen.

You know what? Despite being quite angry with Hermione, the main thing I'm feeling is excitement. At the end of the day, this baby is all that matters. It doesn't matter how or when they came to be. Not really.

And we're in a pretty good position financially and with our lives at the moment. There probably isn't any better time to have a baby, really. We're in a good place. The last thing I want is any of my kids growing up like me in such a large family. I want them to be well off, you know.

And they will have no reason to try and prove themselves either. They'll be loved no matter what and for who they are.

Not that I actually plan on having seven kids like mum and dad (I'm not _that_ keen), but they'll all be treated equally, whether we have one or ten (we're _not_ having ten, though). I don't think Hermione would even want that (I hope not).

But, I now know for a fact Hermione isn't immune to the whole 'women wanting babies' thing I've witnessed these past years. I don't get it but _they all love babies!_

Okay, I better go and sort things out with Hermione. I'm home now, but I haven't spoken to her yet. I don't want her to think I've abandoned her or something. Everything worked out so perfectly until now (but who am I to say this isn't perfect?)

* * *

_**Alright, so this isn't part of my head canon all the time. it's more of a side head canon; an alternate. Truly, I believe that Hermione and Ron would have planned Rose and Hugo 100 percent. But... where's the fun in that? So, I always change my mind on this subject. This just happened to be in my mind when I wrote it :)**_

_**Thanks for all your reviews!**_


	103. Rosie

**Rosie**

After months and months of planning, fighting, freaking out, worrying, panicking and excitement, Hermione and I finally got to meet our baby. It actually went quite fast – we would have liked a few more months to prepare.

But Rose Weasley is here now. Yeah, a girl... I actually have no idea what to say about her now that I am trying to. I'm at a complete loss of words. She's really small and quite cute, I guess. And it's completely different to what it was like when Victoire and Dominique and James and Molly were born.

This is Rosie; she's _my_ daughter.

Daughter...

It's kind of weird writing that, but it's also good. I don't just have nieces and nephews, I have a daughter.

I honestly wasn't prepared for what it would be like... how I would feel. It's strange, really. She's only been here for a few hours. I don't even know her, yet I feel really attached to her. I don't know, like she's special or something.

Well, she _is_ special. She's Rosie – _my Rosie_ (that's what I like to call her).

And I take back what I said a few moments ago about her being cute. She's not just cute, she's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen... no, not thing. Person. Rosie's a person.

She has these tiny little hands and feet and they can barely wrap around one of my fingers. And she has such a tiny nose. And lots of red hair. Red; like me. Hermione said she looks like me, but I think it's a bit hard to tell at the moment. She's only a few hours old.

It was a bit of a surprise when Rosie came, though. I mean, we had known she could have come any day and we had been prepared for anything, but of course it _had_ to happen when _I_ was at work. I'd spent the last five days with Hermione just in case, but I couldn't take anymore days off, so I had to go back. And then Rosie, of course, decided that would be when she was ready.

Hermione sent for me straight away and I got home to her as soon as I could and took her to St. Mungo's. She couldn't Apparate, so we had to take the Floo Network. Hermione has been pestering me about getting a car for the past few months and learning how to drive, but I don't see the point when it's quicker and easier to Apparate or use the Floo Network.

But I guess in those situations, maybe driving would be safer. Flooing didn't really go all that well, but it got her and Rosie there safely, which is the main thing.

Hermione was in a lot of pain. I wasn't really expecting it. It kind of reminded me of the time she was tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange, but Hermione assured me it was nothing like that. I dunno, though. She seemed to be hurting.

Is that really what Ginny and Fleur and Audrey all went through too? I'm not sure if I like it or not.

But I didn't freak out. Not once. I know Harry and Ginny had made a bet that I would (Harry told me Ginny was sure I wouldn't cope), but I stuck it out. Yeah, it was awful and it was the worst thing ever seeing Hermione in so much pain. But I stayed with her through the whole thing.

To me, it really was like Bellatrix Lestrange all over again, even if she didn't see it like that. I wans't there for her last time, so I was determined to be there this time.

And then Rosie was there and she was the most perfect human being I have ever laid eyes on. My Rosie. She was crying, but that was a good thing. It meant she was okay; she was alive. There wasn't much else I could ask for.

Not that it happened to us, but you hear of things like that going wrong sometimes. Babies dying. Hermione told me it happens sometimes. I was a little worried, so it was good to hear her cry.

It took a bit of convincing from Hermione for me to actually hold her too. She basically had to force Rose into my arms.

It's not that I didn't want to hold her (I wanted to more than anything), but seeing her there and seeing how small she was and how fragile she was, I didn't want my big, clumsy arms breaking her. I was terrified of hurting her.

But when I actually did hold her... well Hermione then had a bit of trouble taking her away again. I mean, I've held other babies over the years (God knows she's got many older cousins) but this was different. This was Rosie. She was more special. I'd never forgive myself if I hurt her.

I dunno, I can't really describe what I feel in words. It's beyond that. Hermione probably couldn't even explain it and she has an answer for everything. I thought it would be the same as looking after Victoire or something. Just another baby.

But it's not like that at all. It's the way I feel for her... it's more than that. Much more. I will never let anything bad happen to her. Ever. And I definitely won't let her grow up with the life I had. There will be no sneaking off after dark at Hogwarts, no expeditions into the Forbidden Forest and definitely no searching for Horcruxes. If there ever is another war, she'll be locked safely inside the house under every protection charm Hermione and I know.

That's a promise.

I do get why mum and dad were always so against letting us join in, in the fighting, though. I thought it was because they thought we were too young. But I now realise that it was more than that. They didn't want their kids getting hurt.

Just like I don't want my daughter getting hurt. I've only known her for a few hours, but it would be the worst thing in the world having to watch my Rosie die just like mum and dad did with Fred.

Now that I can see things from their perspective, I understand why mum and dad didn't want us joining the DA, or why mum was so worried when she didn't know what was going on, because we couldn't tell her about the Horcruxes.

All of that I get now. All because of Rosie.

Anyway, I think the midwife Healer people are done with Rosie and Hermione, so I can go and see them again. I can't wait to see her face again. She was just so beautiful in her sleeping form. Imagine her when she's awake and when she can smile. And laugh. I don't think I'll ever forget those moments.

And they will be the best memories I will ever keep.

Oh and I can't remember if I ever mentioned this, but Ginny's pregnant... again. Like really, isn't one enough? And so soon after James? I mean, don't her and Harry know the spell to stop it from happening? But I don't want to pry, just in case I get details I'm not after.

Anyway, she's four months I think. They wanted to wait until after Rosie to tell everyone, but it was getting a bit obvious. Hermione suspected a few weeks before they revealed it.

But it will be good for Rosie to have a cousin around her age, I suppose. The baby should be born well in time for her and her cousin to go to Hogwarts at the same time. It will be good. They can look after each other.

* * *

_**Rose is here! Yay! Thanks for your lovely reviews, guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_


	104. Rosie And I

**Rosie And I**

You're never going to believe this! I was sure it was going to be Hermione who it happened with. I mean, Hermione spends more time with Rosie. But she smiled at me! It was the first time she had ever smiled, ever laughed and it was at me.

Hermione wasn't even in the house. It was just the two of us and she smiled at me. And then laughed. And it's such a beautiful smile. I don't even know what to say. We've been waiting for her to do it.

I just thought it was going to be when I wasn't there.

It was only the second time in her short life that it had been just the two of us. It's mine and Hermione's first time doing this – you know, being parents – so we've kind of both been a bit reluctant to be left alone with her. What if something happens? We've been relying on both of us being there, really.

But Ginny managed to convince Hermione that it was good to get time out of the house and I promised her (with as much confidence as I could) that I would be fine. And I was. I am. I'd rather die than let anything happen to my daughter. Hermione knows that.

So she left me and I was playing with her and she smiled at me. It was wonderful. It truly was!

I had to tell Hermione straight away of course. It was just so exciting (and I knew she would kill me if I didn't). When she came home, Rosie smiled at her too. But I was still the first! She can't take that away (not that she was trying to).

You know, I once considered being an Auror the best job in the world, but having Rosie in my life is making me reconsider. I like being her dad... no I love it. I used to get up every morning and actually look forward to going into the Ministry and seeing what kind of things I get to do each day.

Now, I just wonder what Rosie is doing, or going on a mission, I worry that I may not ever get to see her again. What if something happens to me? I never used to worry about those things (even when Hermione did – I'd just remind her that I am perfectly capable of looking after myself), but now that I have Rosie, it's all I can think about.

And besides that, I simply hate saying goodbye to her every morning. There's nothing like coming home and holding her and seeing her face...

I just realised, if Hermione ever saw this, she wouldn't be able to stop laughing. Me, talking about my feelings like this? Do you see what Rosie has done to me? I've gone or soft, or something. Hermione's probably always realised. It's not like I try to hide it.

My daughter is perfect. I won't even lie. She truly is.

Actually, thinking about it, imagine if I could ever show this to my eleven year old self? Back then, I was terrified of starting Hogwarts, living up to my family's expectations and... I was pretty terrified of everything.

But I'm not anymore. Nothing like that scares me anymore. What terrifies me now is losing Hermione or Rose. That's what I'm afraid of. Not a stupid Potions exam. How naive I once was.

Wow... I really have come far, haven't I? If my eleven year old self could see this and see me writing about how Hermione is the most wonderful person I have ever met and how much I truly love her, no doubt I'd be horrified.

That know-it-all who was constantly correcting me, acting as if she knew more than me... I would have been absolutely disgusted if someone had come up to me after meeting her on the train and said "Hey, Ron, one day you'll marry her".

And to think that I had met my best friend that year too. Harry Potter. Of course I had grown up knowing his story – everyone had. To meet him was one thing, but to become his friend – his _best_ friend – was another. I'm pretty sure I was completely in awe of it for the first few years.

Of course, I soon got over that. Harry soon became just Harry. Someone I could laugh with, get angry with... he was just a friend after a while. And a truly good friend. And a great brother-in-law I suppose, but I don't really see him like that. He has been my friend for longer.

And I actually became an Auror! It was my dream for such a long time (I did once want to be a professional Quidditch player, but deep down, I knew I wasn't good enough for it).

And now I have Rosie. I know years ago I complained about spending one day babysitting Victoire and how I was never going to _ever_ have children, because she was a nightmare. But it's different. I don't know how to describe it, but this is different. Definitely not easier, but different.

I can't believe where I am now, to be honest. I'm on a Chocolate Frog card, I'm an Auror and I am a father. Some time ago, I never would have believed any of that would happen. But it did and honestly – despite what I have been through – I'm incredibly happy.

It's hard to say I'm happy how everything turned out (because it's not – Fred, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks... none of them should have died) but it happened for a reason I suppose. And something good came from it. I'm sure that's all they would ask for if they were still alive.

Anyway, I better go now. Rosie's crying again. She does that a lot. I know it's normal and it's her way of communicating, but it's still awful to listen to. I always think something's seriously wrong, even though I have learned the difference between her "I'm hurting" cry to her "I'm hungry" cry. I'm pretty sure she's just crying now for attention. She just woke up.

Hermione's probably already with her. She's always there in a heartbeat when Rosie cries. I think that's why she does it. She knows we'll be there for her if she does.

* * *

_**Have some fluff! Thanks for your reviews, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_


	105. Back To Work

**Back To Work**

So, Hermione decided she wanted to go back to work. I'm not complaining. I expected it, actually. She did take some time off after Rose (I did too), but it's Hermione. She wasn't going to sit around and wait for Rose to turn eleven or something. It's just not her.

I'm not fussed. Who am I to stop her? I wouldn't dream of it. I know how much her job means to her and I know how much she missed it while she was away. Baby or no baby, she regards her job pretty highly.

Anyway, coming from such a large family, there are a million people lining up, offering to babysit. Bill sent us an owl the other day saying even Victoire offered. She's six. Of course, Bill was only joking, but I have a sneaking suspicion that she might have forced him to send the letter. It sounds like something Vic would do.

Of course, it doesn't feel _completely_ right sending _our_ daughter to someone else to care for. But it will only be twice a week at the most (our schedules rarely clash, which is good). I mean, I trust mum and dad, Hermione's parents with all my heart. Anyone I'd be willing to leave Rose with, I trust. But to be honest, she's just so fragile, so important, so special, I barely trust myself to care for her properly. I constantly worry I'll hurt her one day.

So, really, if I can't trust myself, who can I trust? She's my daughter.

But we need to earn the money some way. It's hard work raising a baby. And they cost a lot. I don't know how Harry and Ginny and Bill and Fleur manage with two each. One's hard enough.

But then again, I think both of them started off better than us anyway. Harry won't admit it, but I know he had plenty of gold stashed away. He's had it for years. He refuses to talk about it, though. Unless he, or someone else needs it. Then he's more than willing to splash it around.

In saying all that, though, I know Hermione will find it difficult when she actually does go back. It will be a lose/lose situation for her. If she's with Rose, she'll miss work, but if she's at work, she'll miss Rosie.

I know the feeling, because I go through it every day. I haven't quite learnt how to find the balance yet. I'm hoping I will one day.

But the Ministry need her. She has such an influence there (she and Harry and even me to an extent do). Apparently because of what we did all those years ago with Voldemort, our opinions matter more than others. I don't know how true that is to be honest. I mean, all three of us are pretty new to it, compared to others. There are much more experienced people than us.

But I've heard rumours. They miss her there. She wasn't the Head, but she was as good as. They respect her in her Department. If someone sees me, they'll ask when she's coming back. It kind of gets annoying to be honest.

So, in a few days we'll be sending Rose off to be cared for by her grandparents (Hermione's parents). I trust them – they completely adore their only grandchild – but as I said, I can barely trust myself with her and I'm her dad. So who else am I meant to trust?

There's a reason for that, though. I was actually quite comfortable looking after Rose on my own until about a month ago. Hermione had gone out with Ginny and Fleur for the day and it was just the two of us again.

Don't get me wrong, I _love_ spending time with Rose, but this time she scared me. It was my fault, actually. I took my eye of her for just _one second_ and next thing I knew she had almost rolled off my bed.

I have honestly never felt so scared in my life. I'm just glad I got to her in time, but I felt so bad. I couldn't even tell Hermione for a week. I thought she would be furious, but when I told her and explained exactly what happened, she told me I was over reacting.

And maybe I was. Now that I think about it, Rose was still a good foot and a half from the edge of the bed. But I had put her in the middle (just for a few moments while I changed!) and she had rolled that far. Probably in the moment, it seemed more dangerous than it actually was. But still, I shouldn't have taken my eyes off her, even it was for one moment.

I haven't made that mistake again.

I mean, it's great that Rosie is more mobile now. She can pull herself up on her stomach and she can kind of crawl a little bit, but it also scares me now that she can do that. Before she could move, I could safely go to the other side of the room and know where she was and what she was doing.

Now I can't. We have to be watching her constantly and she really does like to move. We surround her with toys (with all the kids in the family now, George has taken to also inventing baby toys and what not – he gives them to us for free) but she plays with it for five seconds and then finds something else to do. Something that is more dangerous.

I was playing with her on the floor the other day and my wand fell out of my pocket and Rose, of course, found it and decided to use it as a chewing toy. I mean, I think she's a bit young to be able to produce any kind of magic (the average age is like six or seven) but who knows what could have happened.

It's been a real wake up call, you know. I've learnt not to leave anything around, because it's guaranteed that Rosie will find it. She finds everything, even if we can't see it. I've got to be constantly on my guard with Rose.

But I don't mind. I'd rather pick up a shoe and put it away than have anything bad happen to my daughter.

Obviously.

Hermione thinks I'm _too_ protective of Rose. Especially since the bed incident. She thinks I'm going to be one of those people who 'wraps their child in cotton wool' – some term Muggles use apparently.

I'm not. I just don't see the point in putting Rosie in danger when she doesn't have to be. It's better keeping a close eye on her and knowing she is safe than having her hurt. I'd never forgive myself if I was the reason for causing her pain.

Anyway, so yeah, my main point is Hermione is going back to work and things are going to be completely different – yet I think they're going to feel like old times. Both of us leaving in the morning, saying goodbye, seeing each other that night. Except this time, we have Rosie to come home to as well.

Seeing her happy to see me all the time is a good feeling. She smiles at me, laughs when I pick her up. I can't wait for her to have that same reaction for Hermione. Hermione will love it too, I know she will.

I probably will be more tired each day, though. I mean, I knew once you had a baby, your hours for sleeping were limited, but I didn't realise I'd be getting a maximum of four hours (on a good night) each night.

And it's not always because Rosie is crying. Yeah, she wakes us up a lot, but if she's not crying, or doesn't wake up at her normal time, then we're lying awake wondering why she _isn't_ awake.

But I wouldn't change any of it. Rosie is the best thing that has ever happened to me and if getting little sleep each night is what it takes to look after her, then I gladly do it.

But in saying that, Hermione's with Rose now, meaning it's my turn to get a few hours sleep. I've already wasted half an hour of it writing.

Good night.

* * *

_**Ron rambled a bit here. On his behalf, I apologise :) I hope you liked, though. Thanks again for your reviews!**_


	106. One Year Old

**One Year Old**

We just celebrated Rose turning one today. One! How time has gone by quickly. It seems like only last week Hermione was telling me she was pregnant and we had that big fight. But now our daughter is _one_.

And she's the most wonderful one year old anyone could wish for. An absolute nightmare (seriously, the girl finds everything that she shouldn't find), but wonderful all the more. It's wonderful being the father of such a beautiful girl. I don't remember any of my nieces being that cute (though I probably am being slightly biased).

We kind of had a party for Rosie. It wasn't anything spectacular (she won't even remember it), but we wanted to do something for her.

We didn't even invite the whole family. It was just us, Harry and Ginny and their kids, mum and dad and Hermione's parents. It was at our place and all we had was some food, a cake (which Rosie destroyed) and some presents.

Rosie, of course, had absolutely no idea what was going on, but she seemed to enjoy the attention. She was definitely the centre of attention and she knew it. She loved her presents and I don't think I have ever seen her smile and laugh so much (and that's saying something).

It gets me excited for her next birthday now. She'll be able to understand a lot more next time. It will be great (though the next year needs to go a little slower or next thing I know I'll be sending her off to Hogwarts).

I don't really know what else there is to say. My life these days is Rosie, Hermione and work. It's all that happens (not that that's a bad thing – definitely not!). I just have nothing else to talk about without feeling as if I'm repeating myself.

I started going away for missions again a few months ago. I never realised it would be so hard being away for one or two weeks at a time.

But I've got to do it and it's only occasionally anyway. I can and have survived. But I'm glad I was here for Rosie's birthday. I would hated missing that.

Being at work is really important at the moment, though. It's nothing bad, but there have just been a few odd things that have given the Ministry reason to be slightly concerned. It's honestly nothing serious and none of us are overly worried, but we've been training up a few new Aurors (not me personally, but the Auror Department).

There have just been a few killings here and there – slightly more than normal (I mean, if no one died or nothing strange happened, I wouldn't have a job). It's also a bit odd that this has been occurring as it's nearing the tenth anniversary of the Battle.

But the Ministry is on top of it at the moment. We've arrested two people already we suspect, so hopefully more will come and we will be able to get to the bottom of it quickly.

And I have to do it for Rosie. I won't let anything happen to her (I'd like to say Hermione too, but reality is, she's probably more capable of looking after herself than I am so I don't need to worry as much – I daresay Harry and Ginny would be in the same boat).

If a danger does arise, then Rose will be my first priority. I won't put her in danger.

And for the record, I'm not letting her touch a wand until she gets her letter for Hogwarts. She's not going to learn how to cast a spell until she goes to school. I don't want to give her any reason to want to do what we did – sneaking out at night, trying to fight Voldemort and whatnot.

Hermione thinks I'm being too strict about it (again), but I feel strongly about this. I won't let my daughter put herself in danger like we did.

I'll withdraw her from Hogwarts if I ever find out she's been in more trouble than a detention (though that might be hard to control – she's been born into a family who bleed trouble).

I just can't believe how quickly this year has gone. It's so strange. I used to _want _the year to end, but now I just want it to slow down so I am able to spend more time with Rosie before she has to go to Hogwarts.

* * *

_**Another chapter! This fic is coming to an end guys. I'm not sure how many exactly, but my guess is between 10-15 chapters to go. I'm actually really looking forward to finishing this. I'll feel completed :)**_

_**Thanks for your reviews from the last chapter, and I hope you enjoyed this one too.**_


	107. Walking

**Walking**

This time last week, I was writing about Rose turning one. Now, I'm here, because she started walking! She's kind of been stumbling around a little for the past few months, but she would always fall over after one or two steps.

But today she finally mastered it and I wasn't even there. Hermione was with her and didn't even bother to tell me until I got home from work. Her excuse was she wanted it to be a surprise and for me to see it for myself.

Still, I sent her an owl as soon as Rosie smiled at me; I kind of hoped for her to return the favour.

Harry was even there to witness it. I mean, he already has two kids – he's been there, done that – yet he got to see it again. That annoyed me a little, but I know it's not his fault. He just happened to be there when Rose decided she had had enough of crawling everywhere.

But she did kind of walk/stumble over to me when I got home. She was very cute, walking, you know?

Anyway, so after all that excitement kind of died down, I asked Hermione why she didn't tell me and that was when she told me she wanted it to be a surprise and then kind of accused me of expecting to be there for _everything_.

She said I can't be there for every little thing Rose does and I told her I could try to be. We got into a small argument about it (nothing serious) and then she said that maybe I can see it for our other kids.

I'm not going to lie, that comment caught me off guard. I thought that was her way of telling me she was pregnant again, but she's not, she said she was just thinking ahead.

I never even thought about more children. I mean, Rosie just turned one. I was too caught up in her that I never even thought about having more.

But apparently Hermione has been. I don't know. I mean, Rose is the most important person in my life and I love her more than anything, but what if I can _only_ love Rose? What if I don't feel the same way about another child, if we ever did have another one?

Besides, one is hard enough. Imagine having two close to the same age? We'd get no sleep.

Harry and Ginny seem to manage, but they're different to me and Hermione. They probably can handle it. I'm not sure we could.

But it wasn't an argument. I didn't want to argue about it with her and neither did she. After what happened with Rose, I know she won't do the same thing again, but I know she wasn't happy with my answer.

I don't think it was even the fact that I said I wanted to wait until Rose was a little older; I think it was because I said I didn't want to discuss it at all. She's not arguing, though.

I just wish she would stop putting pressure on me in these things. I know she doesn't mean to (I really do). She probably doesn't even realise she is, but I just want both of us to be ready. I want to be prepared.

Then we can discuss it.

Maybe one day I will want to have another baby. I'm not totally against it, but for now, Rose is my priority. I want to give her all my love for a while before I might have to share it. I think that's a pretty fair call; Hermione just sees it differently.

Well I better get back to the large pile of paperwork waiting for me now. I better do it before Kingsley has a go at me – I can't say I'm the best with deadlines.

* * *

**_With every chapter I post, the closer it gets to the end... I'm going to be sad, but pleased at the same time if that makes sense. Anyway, this was just a short little one. Ron will have changed his tune next chapter :) I hope you all like._**


	108. Hugo

**Hugo**

Looking back I just realised that all I ever seemed to talk about was Rosie. I really had nothing else to say. Rosie was and still is the centre of my attention (she makes sure of it). But now I also have Hugo to talk about. Hugo, my son.

It's a bit ironic considering the last time I was here, I was saying how I wasn't sure if I even wanted to have another baby and I was complaining about Hermione putting too much pressure on me.

That was over a year ago now. Rosie is two years old and she's walking and talking and she loves books (I blame Hermione).

She doesn't seem to like Hugo all that much, though. We've had Hugo for a week end every time me or Hermione show him the slightest bit of attention, she will come over to us and put herself right in front of us so we have no choice but to look at her. She's very jealous of her little brother (but that's normal apparently). I guess it's hard for her to adjust. One day it was all about her and then the next she had to share.

She'll get used to it. We've put Silencing Charms around her bedroom so she won't hear Hugo at night, but she will still sometimes come into our room anyway. I think it's to make sure we haven't forgotten her.

Anyway, so Hugo... well this time we actually made the decision together to have another baby. Hugo was very much planned and we were looking forward to it.

It's strange, you know. It was like Rose – one minute I wasn't sure, then one day I just woke up and decided it would be fantastic.

He has the typical Weasley red hair, of course. It's hard to say what kind of person he is at the moment (he's just over a week old). I'm sure he'll grow up to be just as wonderful as Rose, though. And I do love him as much as I love Rose. I had nothing to worry about.

And now I have a daughter _and_ a son. It will be fantastic when they get older. I can do different things with them. I mean, I wouldn't care if we had two girls, two boys, or whatever, but it will be fun to have one of each.

Spending time with Rose is the most fun I ever had and I'm sure it will be the same with Hugo. I think I can just safely say that my kids are the most amazing two kids in the world. Some might disagree, but I think that (and I'm sure/know Hermione thinks that) and that's all that matters.

To be honest, it's a lot easier the second time round too. This time we knew what to expect and we were prepared. Last time I was a bit shocked and overwhelmed by everything. You'd think it would be harder with two kids now, but it's not. It's easier, actually.

I feel more relaxed this time. I'll be able to enjoy it more.

You know what, the other day, I was with Hugo and Rose was with me and I started telling her about how I met Hermione and that. For as interested as a two year old could be, she was and it gave me an idea. In this one book, I have practically my whole life recorded. Every moment I found important and it got me thinking.

Maybe when my kids are older, I can show it to them or even give it to them. You know, if you look closely it's practically a story of how they came to be.

And it's also an insight on everything we faced when we really shouldn't have and everything I did that I don't want them doing. Endangering our lives for no reason and what not. I guess I could give it to them as a warning: "This is what it was like for me. Don't do it yourself".

Maybe. I mean, I've never even told or shown Hermione this. I'd have to think about it. One day we will have to tell them about the war so maybe I can give it to them then.

Anyway, you're probably wondering how we chose the name Hugo. Well, if I'm being completely honest, the main reason was it was one of the few names we could actually agree on. It was a lot harder naming him than it was Rose. She just seemed like a Rose straight away, but for Hugo... we had many arguments over it. We liked different things and none of them were similar in any way, shape or form.

So it was hard. And, Rose's name started with an R, so we chose a H name, just because we thought that would be nice.

But he's honestly a wonderful boy. I love having both he and Rose in my life. I couldn't imagine my life without either of them now. They play such an important part in everything I do (every decision I make I think about them). Who would have thought that a little girl with a raging temper and a baby boy would be the two most important people in my life?

And then there is their amazing mother too. It's hard to believe that the smartest girl I ever met (and she had a famous Quidditch player and good looking McLaggen's affections too) chose me over them.

I see Krum every once in a while (he's friends with Fleur and Hermione in a way too). I like to rub it in that I beat him (not really, I just you know... yeah I rub it in a little bit).

If all the love I have for the three of them could be converted into gold, we'd be the richest people in the wizarding world.

* * *

**_Have some more fluff! I hope you don't mind :P_**

**_Thanks for your reviews and I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)_**


	109. Five Years

**Five Years**

Me and Hermione just celebrated our fifth wedding anniversary. Five years! And we were together for almost six years before getting married and we were just friends for seven years before that. So basically, it's eighteen years together.

That's a pretty amazing effort, considering we were at odds with one another for a lot of it (and we still argue every now and then).

It's hard to believe (well, I guess it's not really). I love Hermione, we have this whole life together, this family, amazing children, we're happy and we're still in love.

Who would have thought, huh? Ron Weasley in love?

Stranger things have happened.

We only went out for dinner for a few hours, but it was still nice. And it was our first time leaving Hugo, so that was a challenge in itself.

But he was fine apparently. We left them with Hermione's parents (it was their first time looking after Hugo) and we went to some Muggle restaurant in London.

It was nice being just the two of us, but I will never get over how slow Muggle service is. They actually need waiters to bring food out to us and that. I never said anything to Hermione, though. I mean, the food wasn't what was important. I was celebrating our eighteen years of knowing each other. Five years of being married.

It was like dating all over again... but without the awkwardness of it. And we talked about everything and anything (except the kids – we made a very big point that we weren't going to talk about them... but still, their names popped up every now and then). I don't ever remember talking like that with her.

It was great.

And afterwards, we actually went home to an empty house. Child-free. No screaming, no crying. Peace and quiet. That was even better!

It was good not to be able to think about much, to be honest. As the years go on, the more qualified I get at being an Auror, the higher I move up and the more work I get. And it's me... I never have been one to stay on top of things all that well. Work kind of piles up on me quite often and I do get a bit worried about it.

So it was nice not to think about that for just one night (I still need to do a week's worth of paperwork, though).

And with two young kids – one only a few weeks old – it's even more stressful. Especially as I will have to go away for a week in two week's time. But Hermione will be fine. I know she will.

But that night is over now. It's now back to normal life.

I enjoyed it while it lasted.

* * *

_**Thanks guys. It always makes me happy to see your reviews :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_


	110. At The Hospital

**At The Hospital**

Well, we just had one of the biggest scares of our lives, but thankfully that was all it was; a scare. I will admit, for a few hours, though, I thought something serious had happened to Hugo. It was a complete accident. Rose has been showing bits of magic here and there (which is quite normal for someone of her age) and naturally, she doesn't have a clue how to control it.

Well, they had been playing together in the backyard and she became excited over something (I wasn't there) and sent her brother flying five feet across the yard. Thankfully there was nothing in his way, but he did bump his head when he hit the ground and was knocked out for a minute or so.

Hermione was with them and she said there had been a split moment where she had thought Hugo was dead. Thankfully he wasn't.

And poor Rosie; she was beside herself. She was apologising, telling us she didn't mean to do it.

We had to keep reassuring her it was okay and it wasn't her fault. Six year olds can't control their magic. We'd never expect her to be able to. Accidents happen and Hugo is okay.

But it has made me realise I should probably teach her to control it just a little bit. I mean, the Ministry are pretty lenient with kids because of their inability to control magic (not with Rosie, apparently, but I'll get to that in a minute), but I think teaching her a little bit of control won't harm anyone.

It's kind of been happening quite rapidly.

The Ministry actually were on our backs about it. I got quite mad at them. One, it was in our backyard. There were no Muggles around and no one was in danger (except Hugo, obviously). And two, she's six! A lot of kids still haven't shown any sign of magic by then. There's no way in the world she could control anything that happens.

But anyway, as I said, Hugo's okay. He's perfectly fine actually. Some attention from the Healers and he was up and running around again in no time. It was as if nothing had happened at all.

So I'm pleased. I'm not sure what I would have done if something bad had happened to him. It was quite frightening when I didn't know what was going to happen and it was the first time I actually considered what I would do if one of my kids... did die.

I don't think I could handle it. I couldn't lose either of them. I just couldn't do it. I have no explanation, I just know I wouldn't cope if I lost them. They both mean so much to me and I love them more than anything else in this world. If Hugo had been seriously or fatally injured today, it would have destroyed me.

So thankfully it didn't.

Oh, and Rosie has been begging us to go to school lately. Not Hogwarts, but a Muggle school. Because we live in a Muggle street, surrounded by Muggles, Rosie and Hugo have made a lot of friends with the Muggle kids. And a lot of Rosie's friends are school age, so naturally, she wants to go too (I know some of our neighbours are concerned because they think we don't send our children to school. We're running out of excuses and I'll be forced to Confund them soon).

It all started a few weeks ago. She just came out of nowhere and asked if we could send her to school with her friend, Alice. Hermione and I both thought she meant Hogwarts, so we began to explain to her that one, she was too young and two, Alice couldn't go with her.

Then she tells us she wants to go to the same school Alice is going to.

If she wasn't so out of control with her magic, I'd gladly let her go (I really would, if she really wanted to go), but she'd be in too much trouble with the Ministry if something happened.

And also, she's going to Hogwarts (she wants to go to Hogwarts) and if she has to leave all her friends when she turns eleven, I'm not sure how she'll cope. Rose gets very attached to people very easily.

I'm also worried that in her excitement, she might let slip who we really are – who she really is. It sucks that we have to live in secrecy. It sucks that our six year old daughter and four year old son have to keep such a big secret; it really does. I wish we could all get along, but if Rose said something to another kid, then they told their parents... well Hermione and I would be considered lunatics. I mean, as I said before, we're running out of reasons for not sending Rose to school as it is. This would just confirm it and those Muggle authority people would come and take our kids away from us.

I know they already think of us as unfit parents.

So then came our talk to her. I felt like the meanest person on earth when we had to tell her (and Hugo) why they couldn't go to school with their friends. Rose's face said it all. She didn't understand (of course she didn't). What six year old cares about anything other than trying to make friends?

It was awful. I felt awful and I know Hermione did too. Rose was pretty upset about it. She cried quite a bit and that was when her first bit of magic showed. Due to her tears, she exploded a vase.

It was good to see some magic from her. I mean, I'm not one of those people who would completely disown her if she never showed any magic. I'd love my kids no matter what, but it is good to know she is a witch and not a Squib.

It was the family she was born into and it's who she is. I'm pleased.

It will probably be a few more years for Hugo (it's so unpredictable). He's four, so any time from now on, really. Who knows, it could happen tomorrow or in three years time. I don't really care all the much if I'm being completely honest. The most important thing is their happiness and their wellbeing.

That's all I care about.

But we should probably start magic-proofing the house now, I suppose. We don't really want another trip to St. Mungo's. I might get onto that on the weekend. We'll have to magic-proof everything they will touch, otherwise who knows what will happen.

It's strange to think how quickly the years have gone by. I remember year after year, watching Bill, then Charlie, then Percy and then Fred and George all going off to school, feeling as if my turn would never come.

Now, I just want time to slow down. I don't want to send Rose and Hugo to Hogwarts. It will mean they're growing up. I like coming home to their smiling faces every day.

Of course, I know I can't stop it. I'd never dream of it. Rose, along with James, Albus and Molly have already started planning what Houses they'll be in and what subjects they'll be best at.

I'm pretty sure they've all decided Gryffindor is the best House (though, that probably has something to do with the fact that we're all a bit biased towards that House in our family). I highly doubt _everyone_ of our kids will be in Gryffindor.

Dominique just got Sorted into Hufflepuff – the first Weasley in generations to not be put in Gryffindor.

So it will be interesting when more of them start to go to school, but I'd like to see Rosie and Hugo in Gryffindor. They'd be great in there, I think.

Well, I think this might be the last time I write in here (yeah I know I've said that about ten times before). It's been four years between this time and the last time.

Back then, I had been a terrified kid who had plenty of fears and insecurities. Now, I'm content and I'm learning (yes, learning) how to talk to Hermione about these things. It's getting easier, so I don't really need a book anymore.

It's still nice to come back occasionally. Maybe I will another day. I probably will, actually. You know me.

But for now, I have no plans to.

* * *

_**One day Ron's last time will come, but it won't be this time :P I hope you liked this. He once again apologises for rambling a little bit too much.**_

_**Please don't forget to review. Reviews encourage me :))**_


	111. America

**America**

We just got back a few hours ago from a holiday... in America! It was something Hermione and I had been planning for a year or so as a surprise for the kids. And thankfully, they loved it.

We all did.

We actually wanted to go a few years ago, but then we decided to wait until the kids were older, so they'd be able to enjoy it more and they'd be able to remember it a little better. Rosie's eight now and Hugo turns six in a week. I hope they'll be able to remember it, because they really enjoyed it.

Anyway, so this time we went via Portkey. I tried the Muggle way for our honeymoon and it was not an enjoyable experience at all and seeing as we had our children with us, I thought it would be safer doing it the normal way. Hermione only agreed so it wouldn't cause an argument.

So, the Portkey took us to San Francisco. I had been researching places in America for months (years even) and I picked out the places I thought the kids would enjoy the most. You know, the famous ones with fun things to do and that.

San Francisco was really our first stop and we weren't there for all that long, but we still managed to get a lot of photos. And I mean lots... I don't think we'll ever give Rosie the camera again.

Hermione insisted we took them to some place called Disneyland. I'd only ever heard about it when I tried to find out about the country, but I kind of tossed it aside, thinking it looked like Muggles trying to create magic or something. But Hermione said the kids would like it, so we went there anyway.

And Hermione was right; they had a great time. It's kind of like a theme park (well, that's exactly what it is). Rose and Hugo went on almost every ride and gave almost everything a go. You'd see some kids there come out the other end in tears, but not ours. They'd come out, begging us to let them go on it again.

I've also got lots of photos of them laughing and waving.

Our next stop was Texas; now this place was extremely interesting, especially the witches and wizards who resided there. They even have a school there (which is not as big, nor as good as Hogwarts). We met a few here and there in San Francisco and that, but the ones in Texas are completely different.

It was truly fascinating that they learn different kinds of magic and spells to us. I mean, we all know the basics, but they knew spells I'd never even heard of and vice versa.

It was great!

Oh, but do you know what the most interesting thing was? People actually recognised us as the ones who helped defeat Voldemort. I mean, in England (and Britain) it had been in the Prophet for months afterwards, but I never realised the news (or us for that matter) had reached other parts of the world.

_I_ had made the front page of a newspaper in _America_!

It was quite odd to be recognised somewhere so far away from home.

There was only one bad thing that came from that and that was Rose and Hugo asking questions. They know the minor details such as we were in a war a long time ago and we won that war and that their Uncle Fred had died, as had many others. But they didn't know the full extent at what we did, or any of that. They were (and still are) too young to be able to take it in, so we haven't ever told them the full story.

Hugo got over it after a few hours, but Rose was very persistent in trying to find out why we were recognised even over there.

We got around it thankfully, but it did make me realise we'll have to tell her eventually – probably before she goes to Hogwarts. Just because we've decided to keep her in the dark, doesn't mean all kids would be the same.

And it would be better for her to hear it from us – the truth – rather than modernised and romanticised versions of it.

We also went to Las Angeles, where Hermione told me is where a lot of famous Muggle people live. We also met some rather interesting magic folk there too.

Rose and Hugo made a friend around their age in LA (a magic friend). Her name was Cora and she was five years old. We met the family in what was LA's equivalent to Diagon Alley.

After meeting Cora, the kids never stopped talking about her for the rest of the trip, asking when we could see her again. As soon as we got back, the first thing they did was send an owl to her and are now waiting eagerly for her to reply (which will probably take a week or so (poor owl's got to eat and sleep)).

I really hope Cora replies – they are so excited about it.

We also went to New York, but that was only a day trip really. It was really crowded and very hard to distinguish from the Muggles and the magic people there, so we kept pretty much to ourselves. We kind of blended with the Muggles and then got strange looks when Rose asked if they played Quidditch in America.

Trying to keep a low profile around Muggles was very hard when you have two very excited children who just adore meeting new people.

It actually happened when we were in Texas. Rose was very excited to meet a little boy there and she asked him if he had magic like she did. I was just about ready to drag her away, but thankfully the parents of the boy brushed it off as the imagination of a child (which, after that, I strongly encouraged).

We managed to convince them that our children had very big imaginations and we got talking to them. They were a very nice family and truthfully, it would have been nice to get to know them better... but it's hard, you know. With the whole Statute of Secrecy and that... it's quite difficult to make friends with Muggles (which I keep trying to tell Hermione... we live in a street surrounded by Muggles for crying out loud).

So we had to sit Rose and Hugo down afterwards and explain to them why they couldn't ask people about magic.

I don't think I've ever hated the stupid rule more than I did then. We're practically teaching our children to lie. What kind of lesson is that? _It's not good to lie... unless you're talking to a Muggle._ It's sending them mixed messages and they are constantly confused by it. They don't know who they can talk to about what. They're aware that Hermione's parents are Muggles and so is their Aunty Audrey, so then we have to tell them they are the exceptions. It's ridiculous.

I mean, to an extent, most kids who grow up in magical families had to do that (I did), but I was never around Muggles that often. We lived at the Burrow, away from the village, we rarely saw them. But Rose and Hugo live in a street where Muggle children live next to and opposite them.

It would be lovely to talk to them about it freely, but our neighbours would think we're off our rocker more than they already do. I know they're concerned for Rose and Hugo because they think they don't go to school. I'm surprised they haven't reported us to the Muggle Auror-people... _policy_ or whatever they're called.

But anyway, over all, it was a fantastic holiday. It was great seeing the smiles on Rose and Hugo's faces. They were so happy to be there and we were the reason for it. There's no greater feeling.

The only thing I wish was different was Hermione and I had thought it through more carefully. I mean, I know the holiday was for the kids mostly, but we didn't get any 'alone time' at all.

We constantly had our children with us and although I love them to bits and wouldn't have it any other way... a half an hour without them would have been nice. They're exhausting, I'm not going to lie. I certainly wasn't that full of energy at their age. They must have inherited that trait from Hermione.

I suggested to Hermione we should leave them behind at Disneyland and pick them up when we were ready to leave (I was obviously joking, I'd never actually do that). They didn't want to leave that place, anyway. I'm sure they would have been more than happy to stay there the whole time.

But we're all home now, safe and sound. Rose and Hugo are bragging to their cousins about the trip and showing the photos to them. They're pretty popular at the moment, which I think they're loving. Especially Rose – she soaks up any form of attention she gets.

I dreamed of a holiday like that as a kid, but I knew it would never happen for me. There was no way mum and dad could afford it. So I'm glad I could do it for my own kids – it's the least they deserve.

* * *

_**Thanks for all your reviews once again :) And, I just counted how many chapters I have left... 8... so yeah, almost ending. And the chapters are going to end on a weird number... like 119 or something *shrugs***_

**_I hope you enjoyed this, and please don't forget to review again. _**


	112. Secret Discovered

**Secret Discovered**

Hermione found this book. She found it, managed to break the spells I had on it and then read it (it wouldn't have been that hard to break, though, I did them as a kid).

Obviously she hadn't had a clue what she had found when she first came across it. I had been stupid enough to leave it out, anyway, so it's kind of my fault. And Hermione's always been suspicious of unknown objects – and who can blame her after what happened with Tom Riddle's diary?

But I really would have appreciated it if she had stopped reading when she had worked out what it was, but she read right up until the end.

There are a lot of personal things in here (including how I felt about her long before I actually ever told her). I didn't want her to see it. It was personal!

But... she read it and you know what she said afterwards? It was nice. _Nice!_ She said she liked reading it, because it was all me and I wrote what I really felt in here, unlike when I spoke. I didn't keep any secrets in here and she thought it was a nice insight into me (because I don't talk to her as much as I should, apparently).

And then, of course, she had brought up everything about her in here, saying it was very sweet. Something about the way I wrote it in here being very romantic or something.

I just can't believe she found it (or I left it out for her to find). And I can't believe she read it, either! Didn't she read the parts where I said I hoped no one would ever read it? Or did she just choose to ignore that part?

I have some stuff in there about her (well a lot about her) and some of it isn't very nice. I didn't like her to begin with remember? (which, for the record, it's quite a ironic that the one person I couldn't stand at eleven was the person I ended up marrying).

I kind of feel guilty that she had to read all the unpleasant things I said about her. She never mentioned it, though.

I'm not angry with her as such (I mean, I did leave it out), I'm just slightly frustrated that she nosed around. It obviously had protective spells on it for a reason. What did she expect it to be? Tom Riddle's other diary?

I don't think I could ever write in here again now with the knowledge that she knows. She might purposely go looking for it again (despite promising not to). She even told me to put more advanced spells on them – one that five year olds couldn't break. I probably won't though. Thinking about it, I've had this since I was eleven (that's over 20 years), it's probably about time I really did stop writing.

Still, she better not do it again. I can't be angry with her though. Maybe part of me _wanted_ her to find it.

* * *

_**And then there were seven...**_

_**Thanks for your lovely reviews. Muchly appreciated :D**_


	113. Hogwarts Letter

**Hogwarts Letter**

Rosie's letter for Hogwarts arrived today. Her letter! My little girl is going off to school in a few months and in two years time, Hugo will be following her.

And then the house will be empty.

I should be happy (and I am), but I can't help but feel a little sad too. My kids are growing up way too fast. It was me getting my letter not so long ago and now it's my daughter. I was the one who was excited and nervous and worried all at once, but now that's Rose.

I don't know what some of her cousins have been telling her, but unlike what Fred and George did to me, I've been assuring her school will be great.

She's slightly concerned, but I know she'll be fine. She has her cousins to look after her and well... she's from a famous family and she's incredibly smart. She has nothing to worry about.

She'll be fine... as long as she's in Gryffindor. Not that I _really_ care about that – she's my daughter – but out of principal, you know?

Albus got his letter as well. I'm quite pleased he was born around the same time as Rosie; they'll both have someone they know in their year. I didn't know anyone except my brothers when I started. And if she's put in Gryffindor, well, she'll have Victoire and James to look after her too.

Anyway, it's kind of sad knowing we'll have to take her to Diagon Alley soon to buy her a wand and all her books and her robes... and everything else. I mean, I knew this day would come and we've been discussing it for the past few weeks, but the actual letter arriving makes it all real.

How the hell did eleven years go by so quickly? And time goes even faster at Hogwarts. Soon, Rose and Hugo will be teenagers, they'll become interested in boys, and girls, they'll get boyfriends, girlfriends (I'll prevent this for as long as I can) and then they will leave Hogwarts, go out into the real world, get a job, get married and then have their own children (not that I want to think about that just yet. It took me ages to come around to the idea of having children. Grandchildren... well, that's a long way off).

Rose, of course, was more delighted about the prospect than anything (she's such a mini Hermione, I realised. She already knows all the spells). She's been waiting for her letter to arrive for weeks. Every morning, she would come downstairs, check and then walk back upstairs, disappointed. Every day, she'd check to see if Albus' letter had arrived too.

Rose was still in bed when the post came this morning, but Hermione or I didn't miss the letter. We had both spent years receiving letters from Hogwarts; we knew what they were.

I'm happy for Rosie and so is Hermione, but I know we're both going to feel sad on the day we have to take her to King's Cross and say goodbye to her for a few months.

She's our daughter; we're going to miss her.

Hugo is pretending not to care. When her letter arrived, he said he was glad she would be leaving soon, but I know he'll miss her. They're by no means best friends, but at least they don't fight like Ginny and Harry's kids do. Those three are at each other's throats constantly that Harry (although he's not allowed to do magic outside of Hogwarts) confiscated James' wand in the holidays. He said he was afraid what he'd do to his younger siblings.

I mean, of course they love each other, but they definitely don't like each other (especially James and Al). Still, I think when it comes down to it, James will look out for his little brother. Of course he will; he's Harry's son.

Rose and Hugo are completely different, but they hardly fight and when they do, it's over something so stupid they tend to be over it after a few hours.

I'm glad. Still, I think Hugo feels threatened slightly by Rose. Perhaps slightly inferior. I think I need to find a way to convince him otherwise. I know that feeling extremely well, but I also now know that in a parent's eyes, their kids are just as important as each other (whether you have two or twenty-two).

So, we only have a few months left with Rose and I want them to go by as slowly as possible. We've already told her we'd take her to Diagon Alley in the next few days (she begged us to take her today) to get everything. You know what, when I was eleven, September 1st couldn't have come quick enough, but this time, I have a feeling it will come too soon for my liking.

* * *

_**I've been told to stop counting down... but six left! :P**_

_**I hope you all liked it, and please don't forget to leave a review :)**_


	114. Goodbye, Rose

**Goodbye, Rose**

Rose left today. Yes, it's September 1 and Rosie boarded the Hogwarts Express only a few hours ago. She's gone for a few months now. We probably won't see her again until Christmas.

She was so excited. She insisted on getting into her robes before we even left the house this morning and there was no convincing her otherwise. Walking through King's Cross with a daughter in odd clothing (according to the Muggles) did earn us a few odd stares, but what could we do about it?

I'd just like to know where eleven years went. One minute she was a baby and the next she was an eleven year old girl ready for her first day of Hogwarts. And the next seven years are going to go even faster (or nine years, because that is how long it is until Hugo will be finishing at Hogwarts).

So, anyway, we didn't sleep well last night. So many things were going through our heads and then Rose was up before the sun rose this morning to start getting ready. She had to triple check she had everything packed – her books, her wand... everything (I bet that's what Hermione would have been like on her first day).

The owl we bought her was in his cage, probably as happy as a caged bird could be. There was a bit of an argument as we tried to convince her to put on something other than her robes, but she wouldn't have a bar of it. She wanted to be ready early and neither me or Hermione argued that much. She was determined.

Then we _drove_ her to King's Cross. Yes, we drove. The other day, I got my Muggle driver's licence. I was against it, but about a year ago, we bought a car (Hermione's idea) and then she insisted I get my licence.

It's quite fun actually, but I think I prefer dad's flying car to one we have to drive on the road. Sometimes (like today) there is quite a bit of traffic and it's quite frustrating waiting in it all knowing I could just grab Rose's hand and Apparate with her to King's Cross.

And I don't think I'd let the kids touch it any time soon. No wonder mum sent me that Howler back in my second year. I'd probably send Rose one too if I ever found out she drove a car (flying or not) to Hogwarts. She'd be in so much trouble.

Anyway, we arrived at King's Cross without too much trouble. We were there quite early (upon Rose's insistence), but later met up with Harry and Ginny. James was going into his second year and Al was starting with Rose. I think Rose was relieved she had someone starting with her (even though Lucy is also starting too, but she's closer to Al).

Albus didn't arrive in his robes like Rosie did. It wasn't embarrassing as such, but it was kind of frustrating getting all those strange looks from every Muggle we passed. I could see their questioning looks; I knew what they were thinking. _Why would they let their daughter dress like that?_

Stupid Muggles. Surely they let their kids dress up don't they?

But yeah, carrying a trunk that looked like it was made for the eighteenth century and an owl was bad enough. The robes just topped it.

Malfoy was there too. It's been a while since I last laid eyes on Malfoy and I'd never once seen his son or wife until today. Apparently she went to Hogwarts, but she was in Slytherin and about three years younger, so if I did see her, I didn't pay her any attention.

His kid looks just like him. Probably just as arrogant too. It's quite unfortunate he's a similar age to Rosie (though, Rosie is three months older!). She's going to have to put up with him at school.

Scorpius, I think his name is. Who names their son Scorpius?

I've already warned Rosie not to make friends with him. No one with the last name Weasley or Potter is to make friends with Scorpius Malfoy. But I'm not too worried. All Malfoys are in Slytherin.

Until Dominique, all Weasleys were in Gryffindor, but even if Rosie isn't in Gryffindor, she won't be in Slytherin. We only have one Weasley in there and frankly, Molly should be there. Trust Percy to have the one who's in Slytherin.

Rosie's no Slytherin.

I'd really love for her to be in Gryffindor, but obviously it's not up to me. I just hope the Hat puts her where she belongs. Whether that be Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or, I guess even Slytherin.

Hermione thought my warning about Malfoy's kid was unnecessary, but she didn't grow up with us. We were told to not mix with the Malfoys from the moment we were born. And Rosie's a Weasley. I had to tell her.

But anyway, she'll hopefully figure out that any kid of Draco Malfoy is bad news and will stay well away from him on her own accord. She was just so excited to board the train, she almost forgot to say goodbye to us.

I had to call her back. You know, it's good that she isn't embarrassed to hug me in public. I certainly was at eleven, so I'm glad she didn't inherit any of that from me. Rosie's actually quite confident, which is good. It's Hugo who is the quiet one. I see a lot of myself in Hugo.

Rose hugged both of us for quite some time, which was nice. I'm still going to miss her, though. It's going to be strange not having her here, but I know she'll be fine. If anyone can look after herself, it's Rosie. And besides, she won't be alone. She'll have James and Victoire and Dom, as well as Al and Lucy who are starting with her. And Neville is a teacher there. She'll have plenty of people looking out for her, so I'm not worried.

I just don't want her getting up to any mischief, but considering who her family is, I think that might be hard to manage. Especially when she gets together with James. Those two are like the new Fred and George... but perhaps worse. They're secretive.

She'd be on the train right now... probably making new friends as I write this. I hope any second or third years aren't giving her a hard time. They can be pretty mean to first years.

I'm curious to know what House she's in, but I know she'll write eventually. It may take a day or so, but she'll be too excited to keep it a secret. She really was excited to go to Hogwarts.

We all miss her already – even Hugo. It's rather quiet without her. But as long as she's happy with her House... that's all that matters.

* * *

**_Another one down. Aren't the kiddies growing up fast?_**

**_I hope you liked, and don't forget to review :)_**


	115. Gryffindor

**Gryffindor**

Just got a letter from Rosie. She's in Gryffindor! Al is as well and Lucy was put in Hufflepuff. I'm pleased. We still only have one Weasley in Slytherin. I'm happy for both of them as well. They were both quite worried about being put in Slytherin. I mean, the House has changed a lot since I was there, but it still has a bad reputation.

In her letter, Rosie mentioned how the Hat considered her for Ravenclaw (she really is a lot like Hermione, isn't she?) but (again, like Hermione) it decided on Gryffindor. I'm pleased. She said the Hat said something about due to her genes, it had no choice but to place her Gryffindor.

I'm not sure what that means and I don't think Rose did either. As far as I knew it didn't really consider family in its decision. But then again, until all our kids, we were all in Gryffindor, so maybe it does... I'm not sure.

So, at least one of my children is in Gryffindor. It would be nice for Hugo to be too, but I'm not sure. He's rather shy and I think he fits more of a Hufflepuff (not that I'd ever say that to Hugo – he's already stressing about that and he doesn't have to go for another two years). I will talk to him a little while before he does go, though. Make sure he realises that we'll love him no matter what.

Sometimes I think he doubts that.

Oh, and Rosie also mentioned (probably because I brought it to her attention) that Malfoy's kid, Scorpius (or whatever his name is) was in Slytherin. No surprises there. Where else would a Malfoy go? The poor kid probably would have been thrown out of the family home if he had been put anywhere else.

Maybe not... I have heard Draco isn't as bad as his father was. He probably learnt his lesson.

Anyway, so that's the first letter ever from Rosie. I hope to get plenty more in the next seven years, but if she's anything like me (which, I think she is just a little) she'll probably forget a lot of the time.

I want to hear about her classes, though. I'm sure she'll do better than I ever did. Oh, and if I get a single letter informing me she's in trouble... well, she'll be in big trouble here too.

I hope they're not keeping any more philosopher's stones hidden in the castle, because if they are, there would be no doubt a Weasley or a Potter would find it.

* * *

_**Here's another little short one. Only 4 to go now :(**_

_**Thanks for your reviews. Much appreciated :D**_


	116. Such A Mess

**Such A Mess**

I'm not actually sure what just happened. Hermione and I... it can't be possible that we're actually... over, can it?

We've had small arguments before, a few days where we've gone without speaking, but never something big. Never.

How do I fix it?

Well, there is a simple explanation to fix it, but it's too late now. There's nothing I can do about it now. It happened and it's over and done with. Now she's not speaking to me.

She hasn't for a week.

She's mad at me. No, not mad... furious. More than furious.

She's staying with Harry and Ginny.

Yep, that's right. She's that angry that she hasn't even been home in a week.

Hugo's really quiet. Of course he is. I'm positive he sent an owl to her, asking her when she was coming home. If Hermione replied (no doubt she did) I don't know what she said. He never told me.

I hope we can sort it out. I love her. I do. And it was something so stupid. It's not like it for things to get that out of hand between us. We argue, we get over it and everything is good.

I'm a bit confused, actually.

It started as a simple argument about work. Occasionally, our jobs require us to go away (mine more so than Hermione's) and sometimes those times collide. This was one of them. Normally, we're able to sort it out – one of us will go, or if not, the kids will stay with Ginny for a night or two. It's never a problem.

And I'm not just saying this, but it seemed Hermione _wanted_ it to be a problem this time. It was so unlike her to react that way that it took me by surprise. It was just so unlike her.

She was determined to make me stay and she go. And I said I couldn't and suggested Hugo just stay with Ginny (I mean, James and Al are at school; it would just be my sister, Hugo and Lily). What was the big deal?

I was more determined to go after she practically demanded I stay (saying something like it's always her, which is not true. I gave up a very important mission not so long ago).

But now I just wish I had agreed. We wouldn't be in this stupid mess if I hadn't been so bloody stubborn. Maybe Hermione's right. It does seem to always be her staying, but it's because we weigh up the importance of what it requires. Hermione's tends to be more optional, whereas mine is necessary. She's always been fine with that. Well... at least I thought she was.

So anyway, it all started there and kind of just escalated. We got into a bit of an argument (okay, a big one) and I said things to her that came to my head in that moment. Things I didn't mean...

I was angry.

I'd give anything to take it back now, but it's done. She's heard those words and she probably thinks I meant them (not that she didn't say some pretty horrible things herself).

I'm not sure what to do to fix it. I'm scared. I'm not going to lie about it. It terrifies me. Hermione's just been part of my life for so long... what if she isn't anymore? Well, she kind of always will be because of the kids. But I mean... as my wife?

I don't want Rose and Hugo having to deal with us being apart (Rosie doesn't know yet, unless Hugo's told her... which he could have – they're pretty close). It would suck for them.

I haven't said much to Hermione yet, because I don't really know what to say. I will when I know, though. I can't imagine life without her anymore. I just can't.

But I should probably get to it soon, because if I don't make an effort, then she's going to think I don't care (which was something she already said when we were fighting). But if I try to talk to her too soon, it will just make things worse and I don't know what to do.

Not that I should be making all the effort. She started it; she should probably try to work it out. No... we both should. But she has to make an effort too. I'm not going to be the only one.

It's kind of a lose-lose situation at the moment. I feel as if whatever I do, it will be the wrong decision. I've just got to wing it, I guess. For our sake and the kids'.

I have talked to both Harry and Ginny, though (separately) and they have told me the same thing: give it time. But how much time? They're living with her at the moment.

And then, most importantly, there is Hugo. Our nine year old son. I'm not really sure what to say to him. Hugo doesn't talk at the best of times – I have absolutely no idea how much he understands. I think he gets what has happened, but I don't really want to discuss it with him. It wouldn't be the best dinner conversation to have, would it?

I just don't understand why it happened. She seemed determined to start a fight, which makes me think that she possibly wanted a reason to... no, things have been great between us. Well, at least I thought they had been. And this issue comes up frequently. It just doesn't make sense.

I hope it doesn't come to this, but really don't want to be the first Weasley to get divorced. You know, even Percy is still married. _Percy!_ And he's the most difficult person in the world to live with.

I hope it sorts itself out, though. After all, it was just one fight. Sure, it was a big one, but it can be fixed, right? We fix everything. We always have... ever since we've known each other.

I love her. That's got to be enough, right?

* * *

_**Against my insistence, this chapter just wanted to be written. It seems that sometimes, what I type has it's own mind... I do like a good Romione argument though :P**_

_**Oh, and sorry for the delayed update. The whole email thing ff was going through, it kind of made me forget. Please review!**_


	117. From Bad To Worse

**From Bad To Worse**

I'm not going to write again until something good happens, because at the moment, nothing has. Things have only gotten worse.

One month! That's how long it has been and... is it bad that I'm still hoping tomorrow will change everything? Maybe I should just accept that it's over...

Rose didn't take the news too well (as expected) and now she's not speaking to either of us. Or, in her case, writing. Her last letter had some colourful language in it and was directed at both of us, though, I was the one to receive it. Or, maybe she sent one to both of us. I wouldn't know...

Hugo is just quieter than usual. He's living with me, at least. Said he didn't want to go to Grimmauld Place. So that's something.

So, hopefully I will be back, but it will only be when I have some good news. At the moment, that tunnel is looking pretty dark.

* * *

_**Damn muse... This was not supposed to happen haha. Only two more chapters to go after this one! Eeeek.**_

_**Thanks for your reviews!**_


	118. Rosie Needs To Choose Her Friends More C

**Rosie Needs To Choose Her Friends More Carefully**

Well, we took Rosie _and_ Hugo to King's Cross this time. Hugo was absolutely terrified of starting, but I hope I managed to convince him he would be fine. He reminded me so much of me when I was about to start (that was so long ago now). Worrying about all unimportant matters.

He has his big sister to look after him and unlike my older brothers, she actually will look out for him. Rosie would probably hex anyone into oblivion if she thought they were picking on him. And he has his cousins too. He'll be fine.

Better than I was anyway. I bet Fred and George really would have done all the things they threatened if they had found me by myself. Thank goodness I met Harry on that train!

So now our house is completely empty. Just me and Hermione. It was hard saying goodbye to one of our kids, but both of them...

And I suppose I can't help worrying about Hugo just a little bit. He's so shy and so timid. You should have seen how nervous he was. He even said last night that he had changed his mind and didn't want to go. It took quite a bit of convincing to leave the house this morning. Even then, he stayed close by until the very last minute (and Lily dragged him onto the train).

It's quite strange, because I remember Rosie's first day. She couldn't wait to get on the train and barely said goodbye to us. If Hermione hadn't insisted she wait, she would have been through the barrier and on the train before we even got out of the car.

It's odd that they have almost completely opposite personalities, yet they get along so well. Sure, they have their differences (quite a few), but over all, they're quite close. Closer than Harry and Ginny's kids, anyway.

Normally, it's too embarrassing for Rose to stay with us for longer than necessary, but today she decided to introduce us to one of her friends.

Scorpius Malfoy of all people. Obviously, he's not the first person I would choose to be Rosie's friend, but there really isn't much I can do. She told us she was friends with him after first year.

And he seemed like a decent kid if I'm being honest. He was polite and didn't seem to be at all like his father. The only thing I could fault with him was his name. Malfoy. (Hermione's already told me that that is not a good enough reason to dislike him as much as I would like it to be).

The worst part of that encounter, though, was having to act civil towards Malfoy and his wife. We had to be good for the kids, but it was really uncomfortable (even Hermione couldn't deny that). Just because our children are friends does not mean we have to be (or ever will be). I will like Scorpius if I have to, but I will not in a million years ever like his father. Nothing will convince me otherwise.

Rosie adores him though, so I will try my very best to be supportive of this friendship. I love Rosie too much to see her unhappy.

Hermione thinks Rose has a bit of a crush on him, but I doubt it. Why would Rosie like a Malfoy? She's a Weasley. It's in our blood not to like them (yes, I am aware that they are friends, but still... romace?) Anyway, she hasn't even turned 14 yet. She's probably not even interested in boys.

Anyway... remember how I was writing not so long ago about how I couldn't wait for Rosie to write to us about what House she's in? Well, now I can't wait to hear from Hugo. Again, it would be nice for Gryffindor, but I'm not sure. Only Rosie, Al, James and Victoire have been put in there out of all the kids, so I think I've just got to accept that my son mightn't be there.

I'm not even sure if Hugo _is_ a Gryffindor if I'm being honest with myself. He's really shy and... I see him more as a Hufflepuff, I guess.

Oh well, we'll just have to wait and see. Either way, I'll be happy for him (I'm not sure he was convinced he would get an acceptance letter at all.)

Oh, and I just flipped back a page to see what the last thing I wrote was. Wow, that was a long time ago now. That was eighteen months ago and perhaps I should just stop worrying about these things.

Actually, no, that was a very serious time for us and it wasn't just me. But it was just something dumb that caused it. Hermione couldn't even remember what had ticked her off by the end of it. She guessed she had just had a bad day and taken it out on me... and then I retaliated, causing the whole issue. She said something about me always just _expecting_ to go away. Maybe that was true. I don't know. I don't really remember. All I remember is it took about two months to solve. That's the longest, most serious fight we've ever had.

Maybe I just need to know when to keep my big mouth shut.

But, anyway, that's all over now, which I'm glad. Imagine if we really had broken up. That would have been a nightmare when the kids came home, let alone not actually being with Hermione. That would just be strange.

But, yeah, I shouldn't be thinking about that, because it's not going to happen. All couples go through marriage problems, don't they?

But at the moment, we're happily married with a house all to ourselves. That's probably the only positive about not having the kids home.

* * *

_**One thing you should know about me and my OTPs... I will mess with them, I will put them through hell, and I will sometimes make them suffer terribly, but I never, ever, EVER break them up permanently :P **_

_**I hope you like. And stay tuned for the final chapter.**_


	119. All Grown Up

**All Grown Up**

It's been a very long day. We just got back from _Hugo's_ _graduation_. He's done with Hogwarts now. Hugo! Our youngest... all grown up now.

It's strange. The last time I wrote in here, I wrote about saying goodbye to him on his first day and now he's finished.

I must say, though, Hugo and Rosie have grown up into a fine witch and wizard.

Two years out of Hogwarts and Rosie has a steady job at St. Mungo's as a Healer (it's what she has always wanted to do) and is in a steady relationship (most unfortunately) with Scorpius Malfoy. But, he treats her well, so who am I to complain? He's actually a very nice young man if I'm being honest.

But it looks like Hermione was right. She knew Rosie had a thing for him.

As of eight months ago, she moved in with him (at the Malfoy's) and as far as I know she's very happy there. She comes to visit all the time and I never see her with anything but a smile on her face. So that's good.

Oh, and she travels when she can with Scorpius – he is on the reserve team for Puddlemere. Rosie only tends to go on the occasion that Scorpius actually is playing. She doesn't even like Quidditch.

As for Hugo... well, I'm very proud of him. He was a prefect since fifth year and was quite well liked amongst the other kids at Hogwarts. He tried out for the Quidditch team every year, but only managed to make it in his fourth year (he was very down on himself about this for a long time, but at least he kept trying – I'm not going to lie, that was Hermione's doing, giving him hope and all).

He started out as a reserve Beater, then became an actual Beater and when James finally left, he made Keeper (my position and the one he always wanted!).

I'm not really sure what Hugo's plans are now that he's finished with school. He's got to wait for his NEWT results before anything, I guess.

He says he wants to become famous for something (I don't think he's overly fussed what that something is). I think, if he puts his mind to it, he can do it if that's what he really wants. He's good at plenty of things, though, according to Hugo, the only thing he's good at is creating spells.

He's got quite a collection on him, actually. Most of them don't do much other than change the colour of his shoelaces or something, but I'm guessing the ones he doesn't tell us about do more than that.

I'm not sure if I want to know what some of his other ones are...

His best subject was always Charms, so I guess if he wants, he can become some spell inventor if a job like that even exists. He's good at it.

I'm just not sure if he sees it as a career path or a hobby. But, either way, it's a pretty cool interest.

Oh, and I know this doesn't really matter, but Hugo is yet to find himself a girlfriend. I'm sure he will one day; I just don't think he's really into girls. I don't think he's into any form of relationships to be honest. Not yet. He's a lot shier than Rose, who – by the time she was about fourteen – would talk to any boy who would pay her the slightest bit of attention.

I know he once liked a girl called Destiny Tippet, but he never once acted on those feelings and I'm not sure if he ever will (if he's still interested in her).

He kind of reminds me of me in that sense. Let's face it, if Hermione hadn't made the first move, I probably never would have done anything about my feelings for her. I was too scared, even though at that stage, I thought she might have liked me too.

There are actually a lot of things about Hugo that remind me of myself – the good and the bad. I've spent eighteen years trying to drill more confidence into him, but I don't think it's had much effect. I don't think being made prefect, being on the Quidditch team, excelling in every Charms test has done much to him, sadly.

That leaves Hermione... well, Hermione's, Hermione. There's not much I have to say about her, but that's a good thing. She's simply Hermione – still as wonderful as ever as far as I'm concerned.

We've been together for so long now (our children are older than we were when we first got together). I'm not going to lie, there are days when I wake up and wonder how I managed to get so lucky. Me... she chose _me_!

I know I should be over the shock of that by now, but it still amazes me. I'm not sure what amazes me more, though; that I have managed to stay in a relationship for this long (of course, not without trouble here and there) or that she seems happy to stay with me for this long.

I love her and she loves me. I think that's as far as I need to go with this. Nothing else matters... not really.

It's just amazing that we met that day, or that Harry insisted we find her when Quirrell let the troll into the castle. Things could have been completely different otherwise.

I never thought I would be one to fall in love, but it happened and it's about time I admitted it (openly). I'm no good at that kind of stuff. I mean, Hermione knows... everyone knows how I feel (we're married!), but I don't really talk about it.

I tell Hermione I love her and I try to show her, but it just never really goes right. Romance isn't my thing – I'm no good at that. Thankfully, Hermione's learned to accept that and just appreciates that I try (although, she never says that – she's always really nice about it).

I guess that's why our relationship's lasted, right? We love and accept each other for who we are? Well, I do, anyway.

I'm not sure if I ever mentioned it before, but Hermione's really high up at the Ministry too (in the Magical Law department). She's practically in charge (no, she _is_ in charge, actually). She's really good at what she does too (I guess it suits her... she likes telling people what to do).

I'm pretty high up in the Auror Department and frankly, being an Auror is still the best job in the world. I couldn't imagine me doing anything else. Harry is pretty much the boss and seeing as we're best mates, in-laws and the likes, we pretty much run it together.

And Hermione's and my department do a lot together (we catch them, she deals with them after that… that kind of thing). It's really good.

You know what? The other day, I was just thinking back to when I was a kid, fighting in the war against Voldemort. I was thinking about how much has changed. When I think about everything we went through at Hogwarts, I'm thankful that Rosie and Hugo made it through seven years with nothing worse than a detention. They didn't have to worry about Voldemort, or Basilisks, or pet rats or anything like that. It makes me happy, because I would never want my kids going through what we did.

They deserve so much better than that.

We've all grown up a lot since then, obviously, but it's not just us. The whole wizarding world has changed.

The Ministry isn't like it used to be when Dad worked there. It's completely changed, for the better. Laws about Muggles have changed (we're still not allowed to do magic or anything like that in front of them, but they're definitely not considered as a 'lower class' anymore. That was Hermione's doing).

The laws on underage magic has changed as well. When I was a teenager, the slightest bit of magic outside of Hogwarts would more than likely get as expelled (except for Harry, because... it was Harry). Now, the laws are less strict. Simple spells (although not allowed) are overlooked by the Ministry.

Even Diagon Alley is different. Only two shops remain exactly the same compared to when I first went there – Ollivander's and Madam Malkim's. Knockturn Alley still exists, but it doesn't hold such a harsh reputation anymore. I still wouldn't go down there at night, but it's a lot less dangerous than it used to be.

And, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes is the most popular shop there. Fred and George really knew what they were doing when they set that up. It's been successful for many, many years.

I'm glad. The Weasley name is no longer associated with the word 'blood-traitor' or the likes. It's great. Rose and Hugo didn't have to deal with much of it (except for those whose parents didn't like to change their ways) at school. I'm just pleased they didn't grow up like me.

Anyway, so basically, everything has turned out well. From an eleven year old boy who was terrified about going to Hogwarts and feeling the pressure of being the second youngest in a family of nine, I have pretty much done better than most of my siblings (no one else got on a chocolate frog card). Okay, so some of that has to do with me making friends with the right people (I mean, if I hadn't met Harry on that train on my first day, then things might have turned out differently) but a lot of it is due to me actually being _able_ to do it. There is only so far someone can go with friends. The rest comes down to ability.

I doubted myself a lot of the time, but I have come to learn that I can actually do a lot of the things I never thought I could do.

It was me who made a lot of these things happen. In the instance of being with Hermione... well I went the long way about that, but we still managed it right? I still made it happen eventually.

And pretty much, everything that has happened, it has happened for a reason, right? It was fate that I met Harry on that train and we became best mates and later brother-in-laws. It's fate that I fell in love with Hermione, because she has made me the happiest in life. And if I hadn't met Hermione, then we wouldn't have Rose and Hugo, meaning we'd be short two wonderful people in the world.

For a long time, I never saw it like that. I saw it as luck (it was luck that I met Harry, or that Hermione just happened to love me back). But it's not.

It was all meant to happen, because... well, none of us would be who we are if it wasn't.

* * *

_**Ta da! Finished. The end. I posted the first chapter of this like 18 months ago, and finished it probably about 8 months ago. It's just taken me so long to finish posting. But I finally have, and it feels like a massive achievement.**_

_**I'd just like to take the time to thank all of you who have reviewed this story, but especially:**_DobbyLovesSocks, LillyMay77, heronlove and Oriondruid_**, who have each reviewed a HUGE chunk of this fic. I haven't replied most of the time, but I love your reviews. Truly. And, I'll be PMing each of you after I post this, offering you a little something for your time and many, many reviews :)**_

_**And thanks to everybody else too.**_Luna Baudelaire, Melbel, Four Leaf Clove and NerdyAthlete _**too. You have also been awesome reviewers :)**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this fic, and thanks. It was my second fic ever in Harry Potter, so... yeah. Thanks.**_


End file.
